The Dragonic-Wolf Prince
by Triplesquidge
Summary: Okami Sora starts his new life at school, only to find out that it will change the course of history. He reincarnates into a devil but into two peerages which is unheard of. Holder of a lost Longinus and an Unknown Sacred gear. OCxHarem, Rating may change.
1. OC Bio

Name: Okami Sora (Wolf Prince)

Age: 17 (High School Second Year)

Height: 6ft 1in

Appearance: Slim Muscular build.

Weight: 170 lbs

Hair: Medium length messy silver hair.

Eyes: Brown (Left eye turns blue when activating Evolutio).

Abilities: Improved Flight(Due to Evolutio, Sora can fly higher, faster and can dodge better than the three races), Magic expert, cooking, singing, Overlimit and Artes(Tales series).

Overlimit: Like in the Tales series, it will be the only way to perform a Mystic arte but it can only be used once per day and has a time limit of an hour other functions are the same.  
Balance breaker will improve functionality of Overlimit. Overlimit will cause a Gold over glow to appear on Sora

Fighting Style - Human/Devil: Short range: Martial Arts and Sword(Artes and Mystic artes will also be performed)  
Mid-long range: Sword artes and magic, depending on the Opponent.  
- Wolf: Short range: Elemental Bites and scratches(Comparable to Pokemon moves)  
Mid-long range: Magic.

Weapons: Brutal Fang(Wolf-shaped Sword), Magic Pistol, Greaves, Magic Absorption(Works like Magia Erebea, but its not perfected), 2 Sacred Gears.

Sword: Brutal Fang - Blade shaped like a katana and looks to be eaten by a wolf's head(The hilt). The grip and the pommel are shaped into each other to look like a wolf's tail. The scabbard will be fully grey with a black line running down it, the locket will clip into the mouth of the wolf to hold it in place and the chape won't be there so the point of the sword pokes out. Brutal fang can also be enchanted with the same magic that can be used in wolf form.

Sacred Gear: Evolutio, Triumphant Wall(Zirnitra, Black Titan Dragon).

Evolutio: Ability to transform into any animal Sora has sufficient knowledge about, as well as the ability to change the colours of his clothes, Sacred gears, armour and hair accordingly. Also able to use his sacred gears while transformed but not till later. Allows the user to speak to animals in human form and also pulls in animals towards him.

Wolf form: Sora's favourite animal and transformation This heightens his senses and speed. His magic and elemental attacks are slightly changed due to the difference in fighting style. Taller than a normal wolf, if in trouble it allows the user to create multiple clones to attack and defend. Gains a power-up in all physical attributes at night or in a dark place. Balance breaker will also be able to be performed in wolf form but the functionality will not be complete and will only be able to form on his legs and create a dragon helm. Wolf form as a plus for Sora can also be a minus, it can be unpredictable at times and cause Sora to be in that form for days at a time but it's a rare occurrence. Due to this, his personality becomes more dog like and makes him want to go for walks.

Triumphant Wall: Zirnitra is a black dragon and also a Slavonic god of Sorcery. This does nothing to strengthen Sora's magic but it does increase the diversity of magic he can use such as illusion magic, Alchemy and also Conjuration magic as well as allow him to perform an ultimate magic attack. As Sora gets stronger, he can use trick room and eventually gains more functions to trick his opponents. Trick room will affect fighting style and what is seen through the enemies eyes. Zirnitra's standard form is in the shape of two Pitch black Gauntlets with a purple jewel in the palm of each gauntlet. Forms a indestructible physical wall in front of Sora when he guard, in balance breaker, Sora can see through the wall and hit his opponent whilst behind it.

Family: Adoptive Father - Gofannon, descendant of the Welsh Blacksmith.  
Both mother and father are unknown.

Friends: Local wildlife until turned into a devil.

Personality: Lone wolf, Constantly in thought(Normally talking to Zirnitra), Protective, Brave, smart, loyal.

Likes: Friends, cooking, Animals, singing, Shooting Practice, video games, Full Moon, To challenge others.

Dislikes: Anyone who harms his master(s), anyone who performs an ill act or says something bad about his master(s), Wearing Glasses.

History: At the age of 4, Sora was found outside a coal mine in the Welsh mountains by Gofannon. Gofannon and Sora lived in Wales till the age of 13, where his life consisted of helping his 'father' with his blacksmithing. They then moved to Japan to start anew, this was when his Sacred gears awakened. Every year, Sora and Gofannon challenge each other to see who can create the better sword, which due to his dismay, Sora loses everytime. At the age of 15, Sora assisted in taking down multiple armed robbers with his bare hands, and he was rewarded by being allowed to carry his sword with him when he is out in public. Since then, Sora has been going around the neighboring towns, like a watchdog taking down robbers and gangs. On his 17th birthday, he transferred into Kuoh academy. This being his first time in school and where his new life begins.


	2. Chapter 1

" - Talking  
' - Thinking  
{ - Dragon

* * *

"Ughh .. Zirnitra, Do we really have to train today? I mean i got my first school day today." I complained.  
{ You will get lazy if you miss a day, brat} Exclaimed Zirnitra whilst blowing smoke at Sora.  
Training carried on for what felt like hours despite all my whining.  
A faint voice comes from the shadows "Oi Sora, get your ass out of bed"  
{Hmph ... I guess it's time we stopped} said Zirnitra.  
"You don't think" i replied angrily.

I woke up to the sun blaring through the windows, First time in 3 years waking up before 11 feels like hell.  
{Do you really have any memory at all of your parents?} asked the dragon quizzically. Whilst changing into my new uniform, i replied slightly irritated "How many times are you gonna ask that? All i know is that i was left outside the mine with a collar saying my name is Sora and plus you can see my memories anyway, why don't you go and rummage around and see if you can find anything for me"  
As i expected, there was no response from the dragon.  
I quickly jump down the stairs and rush into the kitchen to eat my breakfast.  
"You got everything ready kiddo?" asked Gofannon.  
"Yeah pops, Just need to take my sword and guitar and i'll be ready to go" i answered.  
"Alright kid, remember to stay after school to check out the clubs" Laughed the old man.  
I retaliated by growling then picked up my sword and guitar then left.  
Slowly strolling the long path to school, i overhear people recognizing me from the news some of them even stopping to stare.  
{Hahahaha ... Kid, you're bloody famous} chuckled the dragon.  
'It's not like i want to be, the only good thing i got out of saving those people was being able to take my sword wherever i go' i mentally replied whilst giving Brutal fang a look over.

I finally arrived at my new school, Kuoh academy, it's a lot bigger than i thought it would be, it all felt overwhelming plus there is too many people and a huge majority are staring. I don't know if its the sword or because i'm new. Either way i stood out whether i wanted to and not and with my personality its not what i want. Walking through the hordes of people was like hell, bombarded by people who recognized me and barged into by 3 kids who i later found out to be 'The perverted trio'. They make me shudder just thinking about them. Walking round the school asking for directions as i go, i arrive at my destination the student council room.  
I knock and find the door open as i knock.  
I walk through the open doors to see a girl and boy talking, quickly stopping as they notice my entry.  
"Hello, my name is Okami Sora and i've just transferred today and was told to come here about my class arrangements"  
The girl pipes up" Ahh .. So you are the new kid, I'm the student council president, Shitori Souna, and this boy is the secretary, Saji Genishirou" as she finishes the boy waves.  
"Hello Kaichou, Saji." i said as i bowed. The president replied "Nice to meet you too, wolf prince. Saji here will take you to your class, 2-C, he will be your classmate"  
Saji walks to the door and ushers me out, just before i leave i reply " Thanks Kaichou".  
As Saji walks me to our class he asks "You are pretty rude, don't you think?"  
Confused i answer "Huh, How so?" Saji turns around and quietly shouts "She is the president, You have to be more polite to her."  
" Oh sorry ... Umm after classes could you please bring me back to apologize" i replied apologetically.  
Saji turns around and carries on walking after nodding to me. When we arrive at the class room he tells me to wait for the teachers call.  
I breath in and out trying to calm my nerves as i hear the teacher shout out to me telling me to come in, as i walk in everyones eyes are on me, it's extremely uncomfortable.  
I hear the girls talking about me calling me handsome and that i have pretty eyes, i shrug it off because to be brutally honest i couldnt care if they find me attractive.  
As i stop next to the teacher in front of the board, The teacher talks "Class, this here is our new student. Okami Sora, he's never been to school before so if he ever looks like he is in trouble please help him out and for those who dont recognize him, he is the kid who saved 10 citizens from multiple armed robbers a few years back."  
I waved as soon as my name was said but frowned as soon as he said about my fight with the robbers.  
"Okay, so your seat will be at the back next to Kiba, ok?" I nodded as i made my way to the back of the class and sat down quietly without reacting to anyone looking my way.  
School then droned on for the next 5-6 hours, i'm not too sure slept through most of it. Teacher told me off once for it as well but he didnt say anything to me again after i scowled at him. My breaks were spent just playing my guitar on the roof, not feeling comfortable enough to sing.  
As class ends, Saji comes over to me to remind me about apologizing and i get up to follow him. The corridors are surprisingly barren as i walk back to the student council room.  
We quickly walk in as the student council's attention all drops on me and i nervously speak up "Umm .. Kaichou, Saji pointed out to me that i had been disrespectful in how i spoke to you, so i'm here to say sorry for how i spoke to you and i also forgot to say nice to meet you and ask you to take care of me whilst i'm at this school"  
Kaichou nods and i turn around to walk out and i gingerly close the doors after me and make my way home.  
"I guess i'll walk through the park back home tonight, i'll have to be cautious though the birds have been a bit restless lately." The remaining student looked at me weirdly when i mentioned the birds.

As i stroll through the park, i feel an unusual aura and i turn around to see some kind of monster, the top half was that of a woman and the bottom looked similar to a horse with bear feet.  
"Hello there sweety, you are looking pretty ripe. I hope you don't mind me eating you." The monster, says.  
As i unsheathe Brutal fang, I notice two different circles appear to my right.  
As some people appear in the circles, i cut an 'X' into the air. The people across from me looked confused at my random swings.  
As i punched the imaginery 'X' i shouted "Frigid Blast" and a frozen 'X' appears from where i punched the air and cut the monster in half and froze the four pieces.  
I turned around to remember some of the faces. "Hey there, Kaichou" i shout across to them as they stand in awe.  
I tilt my head to the head and ask "What's up? Was that thing meant to be strong?"  
The first to answer is a new person, who has alluring red hair " Supposedly, she was meant to be borderline S class."  
This red haired girl and Kaichou looked at each other then rushed over to me and held my hands and asked simultaneously "Will you join my Peerage?"  
I drop my sword in confusion and quietly asked " ... Huh?"  
Zirnitra appears in the form of two gauntlets and speaks up for everyone to hear {This is Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, They are both Devils. The ones i spoke to you about.}  
I put my hand on my chin whilst the two stare into my eyes not believing what happened and looked even more dumbstruck when i said "How about i join both your peerages? That's possible, right Zirnitra?"  
Zirnitra answers {Yeah but they have to be different pieces because one will be rejected.}  
Before the girls could argue, i said "The only way to have me in your peerage is for me to be in both otherwise i'm not going to join at all."  
The girls look at each other again and nod before Sona asks me "Well then, how do we reincarnate him then seen as we have to recite a phrase?"  
{The only way is to recite the phrase at the same time but leaving a gap for each other so say your names then finish the phrase}  
"Let's do it then." I said with a smirk.  
The two girls do as Zirnitra said and the pieces in their hands both glow and react with me and disappear into me.  
The process goes off without a hitch until i open my mouth and a voice comes out of nowhere and shouts Evolutio and i finally say "Well, shit." as i transform into a wolf.  
Everyone stares at me wondering what happened, as the wolf i speak up "Well, i guess thats weird. Didn't expect that to happen." As i turn back into my human form i ask "Is it ok if we talk about all this tomorrow? i'm kinda tired."  
Rias answers me with a nod and Sona says " Kiba and Saji will bring you by the student council room if thats ok with you?"  
I nod then Sona turns to Rias and she nods too. As i leave i hear the girls talk to each other "Well, he's an interesting kid."  
{Interesting doesn't even cut it, eh kid?}  
'Did you even know that would work?'  
{Yeah, it happened to my first host but that was a real long time ago so i was kinda worried if i had it right, i'm glad i did} the dragon internally replies whilst smirking.  
When i get home i told my father what happened and to my surprise he wasn't that bothered by it. My first day at school, even though it was rough and long finished well.

My second day starts off the exact same way, Zirnitra keeping me training for too long and people staring at me. I guess this is gonna happen everyday now.  
Today has a lot more to it, we have joint class P.E. and for one i was happy about it. Something i wasn't ahead in. It was enjoyable but hard. Getting accustomed to my new found power was tricky but bare-able.  
During P.E., we played football and whenever me or Kiba had the ball the girls would cheer us on calling me by my nickname 'Wolf prince' and kiba 'prince'. I can see how the girls think this, he is way above the rest of the boys in this school but it was kinda annoying and off-putting.  
The rest of the day blew past, the time to meet the peerages had come, Zirnitra was audibly happy. He was reading his diary about his past times in peerages, it seemed like he had a lot of fun, i hope it's the same for me.  
Saji and kiba both walk up to me and gesture to follow them. As we leave our the class i can hear the girls audible gossip as they query why Saji is together with the school's two princes which i chuckle to.  
As we enter the student council room, the light glares at me through my glasses. The light has been a pain all day, since becoming a devil the light in the morning has become even more unbearable.  
The first to introduce themselves was Rias Gremory's peerage.  
"I'm Kiba Yuuto, as you know 2nd year like you and also Rias' other knight." Summons his sword to prove his point.  
" Toujou Koneko, 1st year ... Rook." The small silver haired girl said whilst blushing much to everyone's confusion.  
"... I'm Himejima Akeno and i'm a third year and Vice-president of the Occult Research club. Also, i'm Rias' queen." She says after staring at Koneko for a few more seconds.  
" And lastly i'm the king and president of the Occult Research club that you are now a part of, As you know my name is Rias Gremory. My house, Gremory, holds the rank of Duke."  
I respond with a bow and collectively say to them "Nice to meet you all."  
'Zirnitra, is it me or are there different vibes being given off here.'  
{Not too sure, i think that's just due to who they are.}  
I turn to Sona's peerage and she starts talking " I'm Sona Sitri, and i'm also king of my peerage and my house holds the rank of prince. You know Saji here, He is a Pawn. The rest will introduce themselves."  
"I'm Tsubaki Shinra, and i'm the queen and also the vice-president." she says whilst giving me a beautiful smile, which i can't help but smile back to.  
"Hey there, I'm Nimura and i'm also a Pawn."  
"I'm the other Rook, Yura. Nice to meet'cha."  
"And i'm Meguri, a knight."  
"We are the Bishops, i'm Kusaka and the girl on my right is Momo" Momo waves when her name i spoken.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you" i bowed then stepped back and to my surprise, Zirnitra formed the gauntlets and spoke {Hey, it's a pleasure to meet you all, Please take care of me and my host}  
I shook my head in disbelief "You know Zirnitra, i expected you to be a little less polite."  
{Shut it, Mutt. I'm just being nice to the ladies}  
I growled in response. "Seen as we can you that Sacred Gear, what's the name of it?" asked Rias.  
"According to Zirnitra, these gauntlets are actually called Triumphant Wall and it's one of the lost longinus and as well as that i also have another sacred gear called Evolutio which as you all saw yesterday allows me to transform into animals and i gain their abilities." i replied "Hmm ... Your Evolutio isn't a very well known Sacred gear, this is the first time we've heard of it but we'll look into it." says Sona.  
"Can i get to showing my abilities now? I would like to fight Kiba as a fellow knight, Yura as a fellow Rook and also Koneko because i get the feeling she is part animal in some way, due to the fact i'm feeling a little on edge im going to guess some type of cat?"  
In reply all i got was a nod from koneko and a simultaneous nod off my kings. The nods brightened me up and i replied to them by asking "So, can we go somewhere with trees nearby for the fights?"  
I followed my new friends outside to the forest area at the back of the school and the two queens put up some sort of barrier allowing us to fight.  
The queens turned round and smiled to us as Akeno gave a creepy sort of smile, it put me a little on edge but it's time to show my worth.

* * *

**Ok, so this is my first chapter and i've started writing the second chapter which should be a biggy and it will hold the whole part of Asia joining the gang.  
Also i would like to know how often you would like me to publish a story, write a review or PM me both are good. I can post every 3-4 days for a while but its up to you 3 is the minimum for me so i don't get writers block and leave you guys enough time to guess what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 2

" - Talking  
' - Thinking  
{ - Dragon

* * *

"Kiba, you are first." i said whilst wondering how good he's going to be, he smells like a swordsman but he doesn't look like one. I don't really either but I've been made to be i wonder if it's the same for him.  
Buchou looks at us and we nod when we are glanced at and once seeing we are both ready Buchou signals to start.  
I start off by applying my gauntlet to my left hand and holding my sword in my right and just guard with my sword to gauge the strength of his assaults.  
He's fast but fragile, if i can make him guard or take a step back it's my game. We go for a few minutes taking turn attacking each other before i decide to begin my combo.  
I sheathe my sword and close the gap between us and i use my sheathed sword like a lance and attempt to stab Kiba and that's where he falls and allows me to win, instead of dodging or stepping back he guards allowing me to continue my assault.  
With him in close proximity, i swiftly stab my sword into and spin kick Kiba into the side twice and on the third time i swipe at his legs only to miss when he jumps back.  
My combo is broken, but it's time to finish it. I'm still close enough for this to hit.  
I shout "Slag Assault" as i do i front flip and smash my sword into the ground. Once my sword connects with the floor rocks and balls of mud fly at Kiba making him unable to guard effectively and as he is dealing with the mud, i close and smash the pommel of my sword into his chest and he drops to the floor.  
"Winner - Sora" Buchou says after i turn from Kiba. As Kiba gets up i tend to my wounds by licking to them, 'I guess i should tell them'.  
"Everyone, i can do basic healing as well as closing us wounds but to do this i have to lick the area." I say this while looking uncomfortable and embarrassed and i add "If i have to tend to guys then i will turn into my wolf form to do it because if i do it as a human, it wont work because i wont want to lick another guy." Rias looked happier about this than Sona probably because of her lack of bishop/healer.

Sona walks forward and says "Next fight, Yuna, Show him how to fight." Yuna nods and quickly steps forwards.  
I smirk at her eagerness, 'Zirnitra, we are finishing this in one hit because i need to save my stamina for Koneko because i'm just gonna have a fistfight with her. Just a plain old brawl.' Zirnitra's head in my mind nods and forms my dual gauntlets and we begin the fight.  
I charge in and kick the rook so i can use her guard to propel myself back and fortunately enough she guards with her arms next to each other instead of crossed and use my other foot to push her and myself away from each other so i can set up my guard and wall. Although the wall seems like a mild inconvenience, it becomes a way to change my strategy and surprise my enemies.  
I quickly scale the 3m tall wall and proceed to jump off the wall towards Yuna and i charge my attack and release it as she jumps towards me.  
"Dragon Bolt." A black dragon shoots out of my gauntlets and engulfs Yuna in an explosion and rockets her to the floor, as i land a few meters away after performing a roll.  
Yuna passes out from the attack as i walk over and pick her up to move her out of the way for the next fight. Everyone looks at me astonished like i killed her.  
"It's ok, she's only knocked out." After saying this i walked back to the area i just fought in and guarded to create a wall to fill in the craters from my two previous bouts.

"Ok Koneko, before we start i just want to say something. Even though the main form i take is a wolf, please don't take anything by it because of the bad blood between cats and dogs. I'm here to protect you, not hurt you." i said with a genuine smile and Koneko smiles back at me.  
{Kid, that is some sappy crap you just said there.} Zirnitra says this mentally but still affects me enough to wipe away my smile but i don't respond.  
"Thank you senpai, are you ready?" asks Koneko.  
"Sure am, but after this can you just call me Sora. I'm not to keen on honorifics." i reply whilst taking a boxing stance.  
Koneko nods and takes up her fighting stance.  
We have been at a complete stalemate for 20 minutes and the previous battles have started to take their toll and it's showing.  
Koneko relaxes and calls a draw and as i hear this i slump to the floor exhausted.  
Koneko and my two kings walk over to me to see if i'm okay. Sona then starts up "Alright, now we've seen how good he is. Let's see about his knowledge of what's going on."

I sit up and begin to talk "I don't know too much but from what my father told me, there is a three way war between angels, fallen angels and devils. And that the devils took a large hit during the war and there aren't many pure blood devils left."  
Sona looks surprised even though my knowledge is small as Buchou speaks "Yes that's correct as a quick summary but the major war is between the devils and fallen angels as we fight over possession of the underworld which humans know as hell. We devils form pacts with humans and sacrifice them to increase strength whereas fallen angels control humans to eliminate devils. The angels, on god's orders, then come in attack both devil and fallen angels."  
"That's correct so know let's show each other our wings." Sona continues as she spreads her wings as well as the others.  
This causes my wings to come out but it's just my devil wings and my eagle wings. I look around to see my new pair of wings and they have the same wingspan as my eagle wings reaching just past my hands when i stretch them out.  
"My eagle wings are only there due to Evolutio as well my blue eye but i also have another pair of wings which are my dragon wings, at the moment they are too big for me to fly with."  
As i change my wings, my set of devil wings and eagle wings go back into my body as my enormous black dragon wings spring out of my back causing me to fall forwards under their weight.  
"These are my dragon wings, and thanks to Zirnitra being the monster he is, each wing is 2.5m long and 1m tall." As i finished this sentence i put my dragon wings away because they are way too heavy.  
Saji mutters something over in the corner, he's looked unhappy ever since i started fighting. He's probably jealous or something.  
To my surprise, my dragon wings didn't bother anyone but that was due to the fact i'll hardly use them.  
As i talk with my new friends, Sona and Rias come over and talk to me "Ok seen as you are a new devil you will be handing out leaflets for both clans everyday. In time you'll be able to take contracts and that will be done for both clans."  
I nod and ask "If that's all i need to be getting back, Pops is gonna be wondering where i am."  
Rias replies to me saying "One second." she turns and speaks to Koneko and asks "Could you live with Sora and look after him, please?"  
I stand there with my jaw drop wondering why she's asking that and Koneko turns to me and looks at me then turns back to Buchou and nods twice whilst blushing.  
"Ok then, that settles it. Me, Sona and Koneko will follow you home and tell your father the arrangements." As i feel like i have no choice in this i just nod and turn around and start walking and the three girls quickly follow after saying their goodbyes.  
The walk back is extremely quiet just how i enjoy it but it feels like their is a weird atmosphere around and as we reach my house, the girls notice a burning smell and a lot of smoke filling the sky.  
I turn around before we enter and say "That's just my father, he is a blacksmith. Oh and also starting tomorrow i'll be challenging my father to see who can create the best sword so i'll be gone for a day or so collecting materials so we won't be back till Friday."  
"That's alright as long as i can get in and out of the house." Koneko answers looking a little unhappy that i'm gonna be gone for a few days.  
We enter my house to be blasted by hot air, it didn't affect me but the girls all looked flustered. "Hey pops, stop what you are doing and get out here." i shouted.  
After a few minutes, my father walks through into the dining room where i sat everyone whilst i started cooking.  
"So are you girls the ones who are looking after my lad then?" Asks Gofannon.  
Rias answers "Yes sir, Me, Rias Gremory, and the girl on my right, Sona Sitri."  
Gofannon spends a few seconds looking at the girls then says "Okay, then what about the other girl?"  
This time Sona answers "This is Koneko, we would like it if she could stay here so she can look after Sora and keep him safe if he is attacked."  
"Hmm ... Sounds good to me, he can be a bit reckless. Look after him please." Gofannon bellowed.  
The smell of curry wafts through from the kitchen and the sound of Sora singing soothes everyone at the table.  
"Ahhh ... The kid's voice is really good, it's nice to listen to as well It's a soothing thing to hear once i've finished working and waiting for food." Gofannon explains quietly making sure Sora doesn't hear.  
Before the girls could reply Sora shouts through to them "Buchou, Kaichou are you staying for food? because if you are then it will take a little longer."  
The girls look at each other and turned to Gofannon giving an expression that it's up to him.  
"Sure, why not. Maybe he will get himself a girlfriend now. Hahahahaha." Gofannon laughs heartily before calming down to answer Sora "Yeah, they are staying."  
5 minutes later and Sora brings through curry for everyone and as everyone's eating Sona explains to Gofannon what's happened and to suprise me yet again he was unfazed.  
"Wow, that was amazing." says Buchou excitedly. "Thanks, i believe i've gotten quite good since the old man won't cook anymore."  
As the clock ticks ten, Rias and Sona both stand up and say their thanks and leave for home.  
Once they've left i shower Koneko to her new room, which is directly opposite mine, "The shower is in the room at the end of the hall. I'm going to use it now then go right to bed, if you need any help call me after the shower."  
She nods and i leave for my shower and once i'm finished i hear nothing from Koneko so i go straight to bed.

It's Friday and i'm finally back at school. My whole body is aching for mining and carrying around all the ore but for once i actually drew with my old man even though our sword both broke, they at least did it at the same time.  
I didn't go to school during the so i only came at the end to see everyone. After saying hi to everyone in the student council, i left for the Occult Research Club. As i entered the doors to the old building i changed into my wolf form and made my way into the main hall to see a new person being shouted at by Buchou.  
I walk over and sat beside Buchou whilst she's shouting at the new kid, and at further inspection it's Hyoudou Issei, the self proclaimed Harem king. Once Rias stops lecturing Issei, she notices his gaze fall to me and introduces me "Issei, you know the wolf. People call him the 'Wolf Prince', Okami Sora."  
As Rias says my name i transform back into my human form, much to Issei surprise and i welcome Issei to the club and they i turn to Buchou and say "I'm back, what did i miss?"  
Rias explains to me what happened to Issei and gets him to show me his sacred gear. The entrance of his sacred gear surprises me and both Issei and Rias notice this.  
Issei asks "Sora-senpai, What's wrong?" "I'm not too sure, but from what i can smell and what Zirnitra is saying i think there is something more to it but it's asleep."  
Rias asks me surprised "What do you mean it's asleep?" i respond slowly "I'm not too sure but according to Zirnitra due to Issei's weak power level, all that we can see is the very base form. I can't say anymore than that."  
Issei looks both surprised and unhappy at my statement, as harsh as it was it was still true.  
I gesture Issei to follow me over to the side. I help him fill his bag with the leaflets and he explains to me about what was going on.  
Supposedly, he met this girl called Asia and took her to the church much to Buchou's dismay. He also told me what had happened to her.  
According to Issei, she was just lost and asked him to escort her to the church. I sympathized with the kid, he was just helping someone out. I patted him on the back and walked over to the chairs and sat next to Koneko and caught up on what else had happened whilst i was gone.  
It's Monday now, the weekend was pretty uneventful. Oh, we did go and take out a stray devil. It was a tough son of a bitch. It also gave buchou the time to explain to Issei the whole evil piece system.  
Each piece gave a special trait. Knight gave increased speed, rook gave tremendous physical attack and defense, bishop gave increase magic and queen that was a well balanced version of those three pieces and finally the pawn, which Issei is.  
When we got back to the club room that day, Buchou finished off her explanation of the pawn. It has the ability to promote to any of the other pieces bar king if you are in an area that your king recognizes as enemy territory.  
He also found out that he took up 8 pieces, this shocked both me and Issei.  
Back to today, first day back and it's time for my first contract. But that's for after school. Also today will be the day i finally sing in front of people, i want to seem at least a little social-able.  
I made through the first few lessons well but once time for lunch came i got nervous. Performing in front of people scared me, but Zirnitra calmed me down. {People might not even hear you, plus why don't you just close your eyes. You can't see them then.}  
I took Zirnitra's advice and i went out to the big oak tree in the main courtyard of the school and sat down. I broke out my guitar and started to tune it, once i was finished. I shut my eyes and started singing the reason by Hoobastank.

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you.

As I open my eyes, thankfully, i only see a handful of people watching me. When they saw me open my eyes a round of applause started from the crowd and all i could do in response is smile.  
That in itself became a talking point, it was the first time out of the Occult research club and the student council that i smiled. I sat back and leaned against the tree and noticed out the corner of my eye that Koneko had come and sat next to me.  
Upon seeing her i immediately ask her "So, Koneko, What did you think?" Koneko smiled and whispered to me "It was really good, i hope you sing again sometime." I smile and nod to her.  
The rest of school passed by slowly, people in class now came up to me after i sang in the courtyard. I didn't respond well to this friendliness, actually i didn't respond at all.  
At the end of the day i followed Saji down the corridors to the student council room. Upon entry, we said our greetings and just got to work. Once i finished my papers i took them to Kaichou to get her approval and once i got it she stood up and told me "Sora, you can now take up your first contract so off you go."  
The queen, Shinra, has just stepped off a magic circle and gestured me to stand in it. It took a few seconds to work but once it did i was somewhere else. I was stood in a beige bedroom and with the furniture, i could tell it was a woman or a man around the age of 30.  
I walked through the house to see a woman sitting at a table and i call out to her "Hello, I'm the devil you called. I'm Okami Sora."  
The woman turned around smiled and replied "Hey, i would like you to cook for me, listen to me ramble about my life and then bathe me afterwards."  
I replied with a fake smile "That's fine by me but i have a habit of singing whilst cooking so if it's bad tell me."  
The ingredients were already laid out on the counter and it was quick and easy to cook. She said she enjoyed my cooking but she rambled on about her husband being sly and doing stuff behind her back. Every time she said something i wanted to answer back and side with the guy because she never once made a case to prove what she said and this carried on whilst bathing her.  
The bathing is what got me through it, her skin glistened after being cleaned and i couldn't help but stare and fortunately for me i zoned out and didn't listen to her last half of strikes against her husband.  
It turned out to be a good contract in the end, she signed it and told me she'll call upon me again. Then i returned to the student council room and everyone gasped while looking at me. There was two things that made them gasp, one it was how wet my clothes were and the other was my face, i supposedly looked pale.  
Thankfully i got out of telling them exactly what happened and just told them that i cooked and sang for her and also listened to her life, Saji seemed like the type of guy to be jealous of what i just did. As i left the student council room, i said my goodbyes and walked to the old school building to see Koneko and the others.  
I walk in and see Issei practically nude with Akeno applying some magic to his leg, once i got further into the room i shouted "Jeez, how many people am i gonna see naked today." I got weird looks off everyone but Koneko, she looked at me quite angrily.  
I shrugged it off and sat down next to Koneko who then rested her head on my shoulder like she was never angry, i feel like i'm never gonna be able to tell what she is thinking. Issei then proceeds to tell me what happened.  
Issei got his first contract and when he arrived at his destination there was a dead body on the wall and a rather eccentric priest called Freed Zelzan there. The priest attacked Issei with pretty much no warning and injured him. Just as he was about to be killed Asia walked in and screamed at the site of a dead body and a massive pool of blood. Asia noticed Issei and pleaded to the priest to let him go but this didn't work, it ended in the priest attacking her.  
This angered Issei and he struggled to his feet much to the surprise of the priest. The priest lunged at Issei with his lightsword but was stopped by Kiba as he came through a magic circle along with the rest of them. The confrontation ended without Freed being injured at all and the scare of being attacked by fallen angels.  
Buchou ordered Koneko to bring Issei back. Issei didn't like this and pleaded to Buchou to bring Asia with them. That couldn't be done because people outside of the clan cannot teleport through the magic circles. Asia then said her goodbyes whilst crying and Issei struggled to try and break free and save her but he failed.  
A whole lot had gone on whilst i was on my contract, Issei's was both worse and better than mine. I would've been more than pleased to kick that priests ass.  
Issei didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the time we were together and as he left i told him to stay home tomorrow and i would come round to spend time with him. He nodded and agreed.  
After the door closed behind Issei, i chuckled to myself then said out loud "I wonder if he has had a dog before." Then stood up and said good bye to everyone and went home with Koneko.

* * *

**Hey again guys, 2 chapters in one day. I wanted to get the start out quickly and now that the story begins properly for me. i'm gonna step up the descriptions, i know these two haven't been up to par and if it annoys you guys too much tell me and i'll edit them for you.**

**I don't own Highschool DxD or Hoobastank, i just own my OC.**


	4. Chapter 3

" - Talking  
' - Thinking  
{ - Zirnitra

* * *

Whilst waiting for Issei to come out of his house, i switch to wolf form and sit in front of his door waiting.  
This is the first time the sun hasn't bothered me since becoming a devil. It's not like the sun got any weaker so I've probably just built up a resistance.  
An hour passes and after all the student from Kuoh academy had passed his house, Issei left his house picked up my lead and apologized for the wait.  
I had guessed that would be his reason, not wanting to be seen as a flunky.  
Even though i didn't enjoy being walked by Issei because he walks so damn slowly, it allowed me to take in the environment.  
The leaves on the trees swayed back and forth in unison and patches on the ground would form from where the light passed through the trees.  
This town is really peaceful, no traffic at all. Cars and trucks are a rare occurrence around here, bikes seemed to be the proffered way to travel.  
As we walked through town we arrived upon a park with a playing area for kids. Issei stops and looks down to me with fire in his eyes and declares "i'm going to do some pull ups on the monkey bars to get stronger, so wait or do whatever."  
I'm thankful he says this because i just want to turn back into my human form and relax, i found the nearest set of bushes and crouched down and transformed back and rushed back to Issei and sat on a bench nearby.  
I sat back and relaxed and let the wind flow through my hair, picking it up and moving it around in random directions. Just as i was about to fall asleep Issei calls me over and when i open my eye is see him with a girl in a nun uniform.  
"Asia, this is Sora-san. He is also a devil like me but he's also part wolf." Issei explains to Asia who looks shocked at what he just said. "I'm not part wolf, i actually just have a sacred gear which allows me to take the form of an animal. I just happen to use the wolf form the most."  
Asia just stands there looking a bit scared so i decide to try and calm her down by introducing myself with a smile. "Hey there Asia, My name is Okami Sora. And just like Issei, i'm a friendly devil and i'm not going to hurt you."  
After hearing me say that, i could tell it had calmed her down as she nodded. "So Sora-san, we are gonna go have fun around town and go to a restaurant for food. What are you going to do?" asked Issei.  
"I'll come with you but i'll stay back a bit so you can enjoy your date, but i'll join you for food because i didn't bring any money." I replied while smiling.  
Somewhat conflicted, Issei said "Ok thanks, i'll pay for your food as long as you allow us to do whatever." I nodded in agreement and we went off into town.  
Because it's about lunchtime, we decide to go to a fast food place for some food. Issei order first, then Asia ... well, i ordered for me and Asia it doesn't look like she knew Japanese just yet so i said "We'll have the same as him, 2 more hamburgers and fries."  
We sit at a table, i sit by myself looking at Issei and Asia who are sat next to each other. Asia slumps down in her seat audibly mumbling about not being able order for herself.  
The same woman who took our orders came over and gave us our food and under my food i spotted a piece of paper with writing on it and before i could pick it up Issei snatched it and shouted "You lucky bastard! You bloody bishounens are gonna be the death of us normal guys."  
Everyone in the restaurant is now staring at us as Asia looks away out the window leaving me to deal with it. I sternly stared into Issei's eyes and brought my hands down onto the table with a loud thud! I coldly told him "Shut the fuck up .. before i make you." He sits down quickly looking a little frightened.  
I then stand up and apologize to everyone for his rudeness, luckily we didn't get kicked out. As i sat down and started eating my food, i saw Issei showing Asia how to eat her food. She's cute but extremely naive.  
Issei looks stunned when she looks absolutely enthralled after taking only a small bite "Is this your first time eating a hamburger?"  
"Yes, it is. Back in the church, they only give us bread and soup. Sometimes we even get vegetables and pasta."  
I carry on eating my food because i don't really wanna get caught up in this conversation.  
As we wait for Asia to finish her food Issei comes to a conclusion. "Asia, we are going to take you to the game centre and have some fun."  
Asia doesn't have a chance to say no as Issei picks her up from her seat and takes her to the arcade. She looks up for it though, seen as she isn't resisting in any way.  
I stand back a few meters away watching Asia and Issei play together. They go around and play with everything, Issei spent the most time on a racing game where surprisingly enough, he clocked the fastest time.  
Asia took Issei into the photo booths and they took a selection of photos both lovey-dovey and silly ones.  
On our way out Asia stops in front of one of the crane games, Issei notices and walks over to her. "That's rache-kun, do you want one?"  
"Huh! No, i can't ask you to get me one." Asia responds as her face turns beet red.  
Issei turns to the crane and attempts to get her one, it took him 7 goes and nearly the rest of his money but he got one for her. Asia's face was priceless, she hugged it so hard it looked like the stuffing would come out.

After playing in town for the past few hours we stop near a fountain to get some drinks and sit down. I was surprised we weren't caught by the police.  
'Both Issei and Asia were looking tired but they enjoyed themselves which is good.' ... Ughh, my internal monologue is making me sound like a parent.  
{Kid, you will be one day. With your sacred gear holding a dragon, you'll have plenty of women to make children with.} As he says this my face turns red from the thought of doing something like that with multiple women.  
Issei notices and asks "Sora-san? .. What's up, you've gone bright red." "Just call me Sora, Issei. Zirnitra is messing around with me and what he said embarrassed me is all."  
"Zirnitra...?" "Yeah, he is the dragon in my sacred gear." Issei shrugs it off but i can tell he is a little jealous.  
As we continue walking Issei looks like he limping but Asia beats to me asking whats up. "Issei? Are you injured? Is it from yesterday ..."  
Asia starts looking upset but bends down to his calf "Can you lift your trouser leg up?"  
Issei nods and does what he's told. With his calf exposed, the bullet mark can still be seen.  
Asia places her hands just next to his leg and a green light is emitted.  
I'm surprised by what i'm seeing and blurt out "Whoa, how are you doing that?"  
Before anyone can answer, Zirnitra decides to answer allowing Issei and Asia to him {If i remember correctly, that's twilight healing. It's a handy little sacred gear.}  
"So now i know why the fallen angels are 'looking after you'." Issei and Asia both looked stunned whilst looking around to see where Zirnitra's voice came from.  
"That voice you just heard was Zirnitra, he likes to pop up and talk when you least expect it. For what i expected a dragon to be like he is to random."  
Issei pipes up after hearing this "So we all have sacred gears, eh? Well Sora you have two, you lucky bastard."  
I shrug it off. Issei turns to Asia and says "Anyway, your sacred gear is awesome. it can heal anyone."  
Upon hearing this, Asia face turned to a sad one and she started crying. Me and Issei looked at each other, we were both freaked out. We didn't know what just happened.  
A few minutes later she calmed down and stopped crying. She then told us her story and how she wound up in Japan.  
She was raised up in an orphanage by nuns and at the age of 8, she received a special power by being a strong follower of the church. She healed a wounded puppy and someone from the catholic church saw her and took her to the main catholic church where she would be symbolized as a 'Holy Maiden' because of her healing power.  
She then used her power to heal lots of believers of the church and they were told it was the power of divine protection. This brought rumours and she was respected as a 'Holy Maiden' even though she hadn't approved of it.  
She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated, the people from the church were kind and she enjoyed healing people.  
She was thankful for her power she was bestowed upon by god but this made her lonely, everyone was nice to her but no one was willing to befriend her. She knew the reason why.  
They weren't looking at her as a person, they saw her as something different, irregular. Then one day it changed, she healed a devil. She couldn't help herself, if there is someone wounded then regardless of who or what it is she would heal them.  
Yet this brought hatred upon her, a member of the church saw this incident and notified the others. The ministers of the church were shocked, something similar like this had happened before and she was then branded a 'Witch'.  
The church abandoned her and she was later picked up by the organisation of 'stray exorcists'. Even though she was cast aside by the church this didn't stop her belief. She continued to pray and never forgot to thank God.  
Asia tried to cast it off as not praying enough but due to my beliefs, i knew no amount of praying was gonna changed what happened.  
We didn't know what to do, we just stood and listened to Asia ramble. "I'm sure i will make lots of friends some day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with friends and talk."  
A few moments later, Issei takes her hand "Asia, I'm your friend. From now on we can do things like that. Heck, i'm sure even Sora will become your friend."  
Asia turns towards me and all i could do was smile and nod, i couldn't even speak, i wouldn't of known what to say.  
Issei keeps going "I'm a devil but we can still be friends. I won't take your life or ask for a price, i just want to be your friend. Here, take my number." Issei shoves a piece of paper into her hands and she starts crying again uncontrollably.  
She then covers her mouth and speaks "...but why? I have no common sense, i can't even speak Japanese I don't even know what to talk about with a friend. It's hopeless."  
Issei hugs her and softly says to her "I'll teach you these things. I'll become your friend, you can talk to me normally. Just like we did today."  
Asia nods and smiles. I feel a dangerous aura and turn around and quickly change form. I start to growl at the woman who the speaks. "It's impossible."  
Issei then turns round and notices her, his face goes deathly pale. This must be the girl that killed him.  
He stutters " Y-Y-Yuuma-chan...?"  
She lets off a sinister laugh and speaks again "Heh, you survived. And as a devil at that, how humiliating."  
Asia notices the girl as well and says "Raynare?"  
So that's her name, huh. Raynare the fallen angel, the girl who killed Issei.  
I bark at her "What do you want, Crow?"  
She sneers back at me "Shut up mutt, i don't want things like you talking to someone like me."  
This bitch pissed me off, she is looking at me and Issei like we are something extremely awful and disgusting.  
She then points at Asia and says "That girl. She's ours get away from her. Asia, you know it's useless to run away?"  
I was surprised at this but Issei looked like he already knew.  
"No, i don't want to return to that church. They kill other people" Asia shouted in retaliation.  
"Asia, come on don't be like that. Your sacred gear is essential to us. It will be troublesome for me if you don't come back with me."  
Issei takes a step forward and speaks "She doesn't want to go with you, back off."  
She gathers light in her hand, it forms into the shape of a spear.  
As Issei brings out his sacred gear he is struck in the stomach by the spear. As soon as Asia finishes healing him, i bark to him "Issei, go to Buchou tell her what's happened. Don't care about us and just GO!"  
Issei stares at me confused but turns and runs off towards school. Raynare shoots another spear at him but i jump quickly enough and knock the spear away.  
Another fallen angel joins her, and quickly starts throwing spears too. I had no way to win all i could do was stall for time but even that wasn't going to work, i was lucky enough to be able to bite Raynare's wing. I stopped dodging and turn to Asia and tell her "I'm sorry, i couldn't protect you."  
As Asia hugs me a light spear goes right through my hind legs and i yelp in pain.  
The new male fallen angel picks me up as Asia tries to heal my hind leg and Raynare picks Asia up and they teleport elsewhere.

Point Change - Issei

I sprint as quickly as i could back up to school, luckily it was after it's finished. I barge through the door and everyone stares at me making me a little uncomfortable.  
"Buchou! Asia and Sora have been taking hostage by a fallen angel."  
"WHAT?!" Buchou shouts back at me from across the room.  
After i finish explaining to her what happened today and with the fallen angels, i have a stinging sensation and a red hand mark across my left cheek.  
She slapped me.  
Buchou starts muttering to herself "Sora, why did you let this happen? Why didn't you tell Issei to stay away from her?"  
I break her out of it by telling her we have to go and save them. This just made her anger rise.  
"We can't! I can't allow you to save that sister."  
Why won't she let me go? What about Sora-san? I couldn't agree with this decision they could both be killed. The slap stings, it makes me remember all my shortcomings. I have been nothing but a pain to her so far, i have to do this.  
"Then, Buchou, I will go by myself. I'm worried about the both the ritual and Sora-senpai. There's absolutely no guarantee about their safety."  
"Are you really that dumb? You stand no chance against them. Do you not understand how difficult a situation this is?"  
Buchou changes her tone and tries to calm me down but it doesn't work, i'm to set into doing this.  
"If you do this then your actions will affect everyone in the group and also give us a bad name as Gremory!"  
"Then let me out of this group, i'll do this alone without help."  
"Why don't you understand? I can't let you go to the church by yourself."  
This is the first time I've seen her so pissed off.  
"I don't care. I've just became friends with her, and i'm not going abandon a friend."  
"... Ha. Isn't that wonderful. It's amazing that you can say that to me, face to face. But that doesn't matter to what we are talking about. The relationship between devils and fallen angel is not as simple as you think. We've been glaring at each other for hundreds of thousands of years. A single gap of weakness and they will kill you. They are our enemy."  
"Hmph, Wasn't blowing away the enemy the Gremory's way of doing things?"  
Silence, we just stare into each others eyes. Kiba and Koneko are just staring at me confused, wondering why i wouldn't back down.  
Buchou begins again "That girl is originally from God's side, she's someone we can never co-exist with. Being with the fallen angels doesn't change that fact, she is still our enemy."  
"Asia is not our enemy!"  
I deny it strongly, there is no bad bone in her body at all.  
"That doesn't matter Issei, you have to forget about her. She's got nothing to do with us."  
Akeno then walks in the room and whispers in Buchou's ear.  
Buchou looks at me then the remaining members. "I've got something urgent to attend to. Akeno and i will be gone for a while."  
"Buchou, Stop i haven't finished - "  
She places her index finger on my lips before i could finish.  
"Issei, remember what i told you. A pawn is not a weak piece. It has one ability no other has, promotion."  
That's cool! I can turn into a Knight like Kiba or Sora, a rook like Koneko-chan or a Bishop or maybe even a Queen like Akeno-senpai.  
"But since you haven't been a devil for too long, don't bother about promoting to a queen. Just one more thing, When using your sacred gear remember this, Desire, it's the power behind sacred gears. The stronger you desire, the stronger your sacred gear will respond."  
So if i want to do something, i will need to wish for it. I look at my left arm which houses my sacred gear.  
"Never forget Issei, even a pawn can take down a king. You can and will become stronger."  
After that, Buchou and Akeno teleport somewhere through a magic circle.  
The only members left are me, Koneko and Kiba.  
After taking a deep breath, i turn around and start to leave.  
"Hyoudou-kun" Kiba calls me. "Are you going?"  
"Of course i am. Both Asia and Sora are my friends and i'm gonna do my best to save them."  
"You do know you'll get killed. Even with you sacred gear, there is still way too many. Despite this are you still gonna go?"  
Hmph .. I already know that. Buchou wouldn't stop telling me.  
"I don't care, i will go. Even if i have to die, i'll save Asia at least."  
"That's good determination but it's reckless."  
"Then what the heck am i supposed to do?"  
I shouted at him, but he just calmly responds.  
"I'll go with you."  
"What? Why?"  
I didn't expect him to offer to help me. Maybe he is more than just a bishounen.  
"I don't know much about Asia but you believe in her and so will i. Plus there is the issue of getting Sora back. Also i would like to take out some Priests. I detest them."  
...That was unexpected. He must have some kind of past with them.  
"Do you remember what Buchou said?"  
Huh ... what does he mean.  
"When you step foot into somewhere that i acknowledge as the enemies base, you are then able to promote yourself into other pieces bar king. And didn't she say kinda tell us the she recognizes the church as the location of the enemy?"  
Ahh .. I finally realize what she meant.  
"Well, she did indirectly approve of you to go, plus i think that means i should go to, just to help out. And if this wasn't the case, judging from how heated you two got, she probably would of locked you up somewhere?  
...Buchou, I'm sorry. I didn't realize, if i come back safely i will strive to become the best.  
"I'll go too."  
"Koneko-chan, Really?"  
"... I'll feel uneasy letting you two go by yourself plus i don't want to lose Sora-senpai."  
She doesn't show any expression at all but hell, she is a nice girl.  
"Guys, Let's get to it."

Point Change - Rias

"I suppose i'll have to tell Sona about this."  
"Ufufufu, she's not gonna be happy, is she?" Laughs Akeno.  
"No, she's going to be distraught. I hope she isn't to strict on Sora when we get him back." I dial Sona's number on my phone and it takes a while to connect. "Hey Sona? Sora has been kidnapped by some fallen angels."  
There is utter silence for a few seconds, then a monstrous sound blasts out the speakers of her phone almost deafening her.  
"Sora was taken hostage whilst he created an escape route for Issei and tried to defend a nun." I could tell her reaction before she said it, she was not gonna be happy.  
"He what?! Why the hell would he protect a nun?" It's true, he had no reason to unless he befriended her too.  
"I'm not sure Sona. I can only think that he befriended her whilst out with Issei before. Me and the rest of my members are going to rescue him and the nun. Are you coming?"  
"...Yes. I will need to hear his side of the story as well before i deal with him. I'll see you there."  
I take a deep breath, that went slightly better than i expected.  
"Well then Rias, Let's go."

Point Change - Issei

The sky has already become dark as we stand across from the church checking it out. The street lamps have just started to warm up and are flickering on and off.  
The three of us have stood outside for a few minutes and no one has gone in or out of the church.  
As we started to move closer to the church, the stronger i started to have a bad feeling. I start to sweat all over my body.  
I ask Kiba what it means and he says that, "According to the feeling of the presence, it's certain that there is at least one Fallen Angel inside."  
Kiba pulls out what looks like blueprints of the church. I'm now truly thankful that Kiba and Koneko came with me. I would never of thought of something like this.  
It made me realize how naive i was.  
Kiba points at a few places on the map and says "Besides the sanctuary, there is also this set of dormitories. Though the sanctuary looks suspicious."  
"So can we ignore the dormitories?"  
"Probably. Most 'Stray Exorcist' groups usually make some kind of alteration to the sanctuary. They normally perform rituals under the sanctuary."  
I asked with doubt, "Why?"  
Kiba replies with a bitter smile. "It's the place they used to respect as a holy place. Doing this means rejecting God and it satisfies them because it's an insult to God. Because they loved God and because they were rejected by God, they purposely cast evil spells under the sanctuary to show their hatred."  
It's weird. Why would God cast away avid believers of him? Nevertheless, both sides are at fault.  
"The sanctuary is located right behind the entrance. We can go straight in. The problem is finding the entrance to the basement and also the chance of having to deal with assassins."  
The word assassins sent a chill down my spine. Their light swords will make quick work of you if you are too slow.  
The three of us look at each other and nod. We now begin our assault of the church.  
We pass through the entrance of the church bound to be noticed but we arrive to a deadly silence.  
There is an altar and some long chairs. The chairs were now out of line and the statue of the person on the cross was now missing his head.  
This shows the level of hatred to God if they are defiling a statue of Jesus as well.  
As we take our first few steps into the room, claps echo around the room.  
A man appears from behind the pillar, once he shows his face i recognize him straight away. It's Freed, the damn priest who nearly killed me.  
He looks at us with a weird and creepy smile.  
"Well, well, this is the first time I've seen the same devil twice. You know, since i'm really strong, i normally kill the devil as soon as i meet him! I even kiss the corpse on the head and say goodbye! That's how i used to do my job but you guys ruined my flow! It's no good, you are going to have to die now. I must go back to my ways! Die you trashy devils!"  
After being happy, he is now full of rage. He now takes out his pistol and sword. As the blade of light appears, i can feel myself start to sweat just a little more.  
I have no time to be scared. This time it's different i'm here to save someone. Plus, this time it 3 against 1.  
"You guys came here to rescue Asia-tan, right? Hahahaha! You devils must have quite the big heart if you've come here to rescue a bitch like that who even heals devils! To be honest, just being entranced by one of you guys should make the sister die."  
What's he on about?  
"Oi! Where is she?!"  
"There is a hidden entrance under the altar. You can go to where they are performing the ritual using it."  
What? Why would he actually tell us? He must be insane.  
"Sacred Gear!"  
As i finish my shout, the red gauntlet forms on my left arm.  
I'm ready, Kiba's ready after unsheathing his sword and Koneko-chan ... is picking up pews that are a lot bigger than her.  
"...Get smashed!"  
Koneko is angry, this is the first time I've seen an expression on her face. She then launches a pew at the priest.  
I'm shocked, this is an unexpected method of attack.  
Unfortunately, the priest deals with this easily by either dancing out of the way or cutting a pew in half.  
"There."  
Kiba is now gone from standing beside me and in the split second is was gone he is now fighting the priest using their swords.  
Sparks are forming between the blades. It's surprising that the priest's blade is solid even though it's made out of light. Whenever Kiba would change the area he attacked, the priest would just easily block it and the sound of metal twanging against each other sounded and fill the giant, spacious room.  
"Hmm! Hmm! This is becoming a pain. You are soooo noisy. I'm sorry for talking in a death language! Forgive me after you die, Ok?!"  
Kiba dodges a stream of soundless bullets. His movements are really hard to follow, it's surprising the damn priest can even keep up.  
Kiba can't get a hit on the priest, he's moving around attacking at all angles. But nothing seems to work.  
Then they both start to just battle head-on. Both of them just glare at each other.  
Kiba compliments the Priest. "Impressive. You are quite strong."  
"Mmm! You too! A Knight, huh? Not even a single blind spot. It's great! I haven't had a chance to enjoy a fight for some time! I was about to cry because of it. This is so enjoyable, i'm gonna have to kill you now!  
"Ha! Maybe i'm gonna have to fight seriously too then."  
What's he mean? Why wasn't he fighting seriously from the start?  
"Eat this."  
A low pitched voice. I couldn't believe it, the voice came from Kiba, it had quite a bit of tenacity in it.  
Then a black aura started to form on his sword. Complete darkness. That was the only way to describe his sword now.  
They start to fight again but as they clash swords, Kiba's new sword starts to expand and devours the blade of light.  
"What? What the hell is this?!"  
The priest was confused, so was i.  
"Holy Eraser. A darkness sword that devours light!"  
"Y-You are also a sacred gear possessor?"  
What?! Kiba too? Why didn't he say?  
The sword looked awesome though, i wonder what else he can do.  
Dammit! The good looking people always get the best things.  
The priest's blade is completely devoured by Kiba's sword. It can't maintain it's shape anymore. Now! This is my chance!  
I started to run at the priest.  
"Sacred Gear, Activate!"  
[Boost]  
A sound comes out and fill my body with new power.  
The priest is now aware of me, turns towards me and readies his gun.  
"Promotion, Rook."  
The priest fires a barrage of silent bullets.  
The bullets didn't pierce me, they just returned to nothing.  
"Promotion! You're a Pawn?!"  
Yeah, i'm a Pawn. The Pawn that's going to destroy you!  
I launch my left fist right into his face and it send the priest flying and barreling into the pile of destroyed pews from before.  
He laughs as he gets up, "Ha! So that's the trait of a Rook! Tremendous attack and defense."  
His right cheek is now swollen, i'm surprised he took it so well.  
Even so, i'm still nowhere near as strong as Koneko even after promoting.  
Now that i look more carefully, i can see him holding a crushed sword handle.  
That must of been what i hit. Shit, he has fast reactions.  
" ... Oh man. I've never been hit by a devil before. I'm pissed off now, don't fuck with me!"  
The priest howls and takes out another sword which only has it's handle.  
"You are only devils, you shouldn't try to act cocky with me. I'll kill you, i'll definitely kill you! I'm going to cut you up into so many little pieces."  
During his little speech, the three of us surround the priest and he notices his disadvantage.  
"Wow, this must be what you call a crisis. Being killed by a devil is a major no-no. I guess i'll have to retreat, it's a shame i can't exorcise you right here, right now. But i don't wanna die!"  
The priest takes out a small round ball and smashes it into the floor. Instantly, our eyes are blinded by a bright light.  
As i regain my vision, the priest is gone. Then his voice comes from a nearby window.  
"Hey you, grunt devil. Your name is Issei-kun, right? To tell you the truth, i think I've fallen in love with you. So i'm definitely gonna kill ya, be ready for it. I won't forgive ya so bye-bye, till next time."  
Once my eyes completely heal i look to the window but the priest is gone now. I'm happy he's gone, he is a little too weird for my liking.  
Kiba, Koneko-chan and i looked at each other to get a nod in return and we went towards the altar's hidden stairs.

The three of us walk down the staircase under the altar. Electricity even works down here. With Kiba leading the way, we walk ahead.  
After the stairs, there is a single passage. We walk to the big set of doors at the end of the corridor and open them.  
With a loud noise, the doors open. And in front of us, the ritual becomes visible.  
"Welcome, Devils."  
Raynare spoke to us from across the room. The room was full of priests hold the same light swords that Freed had.  
I looked to the girl who was attached to the cross beside Raynare.  
It's Asia, she noticed out arrival to and shouted to me "Issei?"  
"Yeah, it's me. I've come to save you!"  
A small tear drops from her eye as Raynare steps forward and laughs "Ha, what a touching reunion. It's a shame though, you are too late. The ritual is nearly over."  
Finished? What does she mean?  
Asia's body starts to glow and she screams in response. She looks to be in an immense amount of pain.  
I shouted her name and ran forward but the priests blocked my path.  
"Get out of the way!"  
"We can't do that. We wont let you interfere." Replies one of the priests.  
"Move! I don't have time to deal with you shitty priests!"  
Bang! A big sound, i look over to see Koneko-chan punch one of the priests away from me.  
"...Please don't touch me."  
Kiba then also draws his darkness sword.  
"Looks like i'm going to have to go all out straight away. I hate you priests, so that's okay. If there's this many then i won't have to hold back to devour your light."  
I start to feel chilly after glancing over to Kiba.  
The darkness is showing a very dense killing intent.  
"Iyaaaa..." At the same time as her scream, a large light comes out of Asia's body.  
Raynare collects it in her hands.  
"This is it! The power that i craved for, for so long. Sacred gear, with this i will be loved!"  
Raynare then hugs the light, this causes the light to envelop the room.  
As the light dies down, Raynare starts to emit a green coloured light.  
"Ahahahahahaha! I finally have it! A supreme power! I can become a supreme Fallen Angel now. Everyone who looked down on me can all pay!"  
Raynare makes a huge laugh which fills the whole room.  
The priests try to stop me from moving forward but Kiba and Koneko-chan support me by carving a path through the priests.  
The combination of the two is remarkable! Kiba devours the light and Koneko-chan launches them across the room with her strength. They must practice together a lot.  
"Thanks guys."  
As i reach Asia, the cuffs unlock and she falls into my arms.  
"...Issei?..."  
"Yeah, it's me. I've come to take you back." I said with a smile trying to hold in my tears.  
Asia tries to respond but she can't, her voice is too small. It didn't sound lively at all.  
"It's futile, possessors whose sacred gear is taken away from them will die. She is going to die."  
Raynare smirks whilst saying this like she is rejecting my thoughts.  
"Then give it back!" I snarled whilst staring coldly at Raynare.  
She just laughs, "There's no way i'll do that. You know, i deceived my superiors to get my hand on this. So i'll kill you all to erase the evidence."  
"...Shit. You are nothing like how Yuuma-chan, you were my first girlfriend."  
"It was pretty fun, playing you like that."  
"I was being serious about us, i was gonna take care of you."  
"And you did. When i was in trouble you managed to take care of it. But i did that on purpose, it was so funny seeing your face in panic."  
This bitch. Why didn't she kill me straight away? What gave her the right to toy with me?  
Kiba and Koneko-chan were listening in on our conversation. Whilst taking down priests, Kiba calls to me.  
"Hyoudou-kun! Our formation is at a disadvantage while we are protecting Asia. We'll create you a path not take her and run!"  
There was no time to think, i picked her up and ran.  
"Koneko-chan, we will make an escape path." She nodded in response.  
The two start pushing the priests back forming a path for me.  
"Kiba! Koneko-chan!" I called to them to show i was through.  
"Go, we will handle things here!"  
I can't leave them but i have to go. I'm gonna have to rely on the two senior devils. They won't die here.  
"Alright then, when we get back you have to call me 'Issei'! We are friends and comrades."  
I left and ran straight up the stairs back to the sanctuary.

Point Change - Sona

Akeno, Rias and i appear at the back of the church in a courtyard surrounded by trees.  
A Fallen angel notices our arrival and two more appear to join her.  
The Fallen Angels ready their light spears as Akeno puts up a magical barrier to stop them from escaping.  
"Shit. This is life or death now." Says the lone male Fallen angel as he notices the barrier.  
The male Fallen angel wore a long black trench coat and a black hat, and the two female Fallen angels were complete opposites. The blonde on was small and she looked like a kid and was wearing a Gothic dress as the other one had long black hair and wearing a rather slutty looking teacher's outfit.  
The battle started between us without much talking. We were on the defensive, just blocking attacks forcing them to become cocky.  
The blonde Fallen angel pipes up being the first to get cocky, "Ha! Just look at you. All you can do is defend. Your stupid little servants aren't going to fair any better."  
Rias beside me took this to heart and exploded with rage and poured out demonic energy. The man threw his spear at her and it just bounced off.  
Rias' hair started to rise as her anger did before saying, "Don't insult my adorable servants." A huge magical circle appeared under her and she shot a massive amount of Destruction towards the fallen angels enveloping the male and the older looking female one.  
The younger looking blonde one started to cower knowing she wouldn't win. She created a light spear and threw it at the barrier creating just enough of a space for her to get through and escape.  
"It's a shame we couldn't ask them wear Sora is, before to blasted them away." I said whilst Akeno calmed Rias down.  
"I'm going to check on my member's, i'll leave Sora to you Sona. Akeno, follow me after you have cleaned up this mess i made."  
"Yes, Buchou." Akeno replied with her typical smile.  
Rias then teleported away before me and left just a few seconds after.  
I appeared in the basement of the church and there were two corridors on each side.  
"Sora? Where are you?" i shouted to see if i could get a reply, nothing so i shouted again.  
"... Sona-Kaichou?..." Sora responded to me, but it was only faintly. He must be badly hurt.  
I checked every room, destroying each door i came across.  
The last corridor left was the corridor next to the stair leading out of the basement.  
I walked down the corridor and shouted again. "Sora, Where are you?"  
A few moments passed before i heard his voice again, "...*Cough* ... Kaichou, i'm here..."  
He was in the room at the end of the corridor, as i entered the view of the door i saw Sora move out of the way of the door.  
I blasted the door open with water and rushed inside to see an extremely beaten and scarred Sora sitting against the wall.  
"Kaichou ... Fancy seeing you here." He said whilst showing me a pained grin.  
I rushed to his side without saying anything and helped him to his feet.  
Then i realized, he had no shirt on. All that was visible was his bare well-toned chest that had bullet holes in his shoulders and what looked like burns across his right side.  
I blushed the moment i recognized and he saw this and opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. He mustn't be feeling good if wasn't going to respond.  
We took our time walking up the stairs and when we reached the top, Kiba, Koneko and Rias were waiting there.  
They turned around at hearing footsteps and look worryingly at Sora who had been severely beaten. He tried to reassure them with a smile but it didn't work as Koneko ran over and helped hold him up.  
[Dragon Booster]  
A voice rocketed out from Issei's gauntlet and the jewel shines causing weird symbols forming on a new looking gauntlet. The new gauntlet covered his left forearm all the way up to his elbow and yellow horns sprouted out on either side and claws appeared over his fingers.  
Sora speaks up from next to me "So ... Zirnitra, Issei is the next Sekiryuutei. Well, i'll be damned. *Coughs* Looks like I've got my work cut out for me now."  
Everyone looked shocked as they heard this, even more so when i felt Sora's weight go away from my shoulder and see him slumped down on the floor.  
"Guaaaaaaaah!"  
I turn around to see Issei with light spears sticking out of his thighs.  
The Fallen angel just laughs at him. Rias must hold high expectations for him if we are just staying back.  
"Ahahahaha! A devil like you could never beat me. Lights are an intense poison to you Devils. Pulling them out will burn your hands."  
Issei completely disregards what she says and foolishly grabs both the spear and to my surprise the pulls them out and still stand, rather shakily though.  
[Boost]  
Without a second thought, he lunges at the Fallen angel and grabs her foot with his right hand.  
"Blow away, you shitty angel!"  
Issei punches the Fallen angel in the chest with such power it creates a dull thud once it connects and the Fallen angel crashes through the window and lands outside.  
Issei turns around and rushes to check on Asia as Rias gestures Koneko to go and get the angel.  
As Issei's legs collapse from fatigue and pain, Kiba rushes over and supports him.  
"Good work there. You actually beat a fallen angel."  
"Hey Casanova, you are late."  
"Not really, i saw the whole thing. Buchou told us not to interfere."  
As Kiba said this Rias and i walked out whilst carrying the out cold Sora.  
"That's right. I believed you could beat her so i let you."  
Issei turned around and quickly rushed over to us, with Kiba's aid, once he saw how wounded Sora was.  
"Is he gonna be ok?"  
I decided to reply to him after allowing Buchou to talk about her club's affairs, "Yeah, he'll be fine."  
Issei's expression changes once he hears this then rushes over to Asia again.  
Akeno now teleports in after cleaning up the mess. "Ara Ara. The church is a mess. Is this alright?"  
Issei looks dumbfounded at this statement, Rias mustn't of explained to him much of the details yet.  
"Buchou, is there something wrong?"  
"Church's belong to God, but there are cases like this where it is used by Fallen angels. In cases like this, we Devils damage the church there will be times when we get targeted by assassins. But that won't happen this time because this church is abandoned and it was a fight between fallen angels and devils."  
Yeah, it's just about how you sum it up. Koneko then appears through the front door dragging along the fallen angel from before.  
"Buchou, I've brought it."  
"Thank you. Akeno, can you please wake her up?"  
Akeno steps forward and raises her hand and water appears. She then splashes the water on top of the Fallen angel.  
She coughs after the splash. She wakes up and opens her eyes slowly and smirks when she sees the unconscious Sora. Rias then looks down on her.  
"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare."  
She growls in response "...Gremory clan."  
"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the house of Gremory. It's only for a short while but nice to have your acquaintance."  
Why is she being nice to this bitch? After what she's done she deserves to be killed right now.  
I get irritated and tell Rias to kill her right now.  
Rias takes no notice but points to Issei's new gauntlet and Raynare turns her gaze to the gauntlet as well.  
"This is the Boosted Gear, Raynare. It's said to the be the rarest of the rare. The red dragon mark proves it. I'm sure even you have heard of it."  
Raynare's expression changes to a shocked one.  
"B-Boosted Gear, One of the Longinus. It's said to have the power to kill God or the Maous. How the hell does this boy possess it?!"  
Issei is once again shocked by a new development. This boy is either rather dumb or Rias hasn't told him a thing.  
"Well despite that, he needs time to accumulate the power needed. So Issei the only reason you won was because she underestimated you."  
...I think we all did. Rias then approaches him and pats his head.  
"This is interesting, just to be expected from my servant. You are quite the interesting kid."  
He then bows to Rias and starts apologizing.  
"Buchou, I'm sorry. When i said i was going to save Asia i said some rude things because you wouldn't help. But you were helping behind the scenes and ..."  
He then breaks down and starts crying whilst Rias pats his head.  
"But i couldn't protect Asia ... I couldn't save her."  
"It's okay, you were just to inexperienced. That's all. I'm gonna make you work hard now so be prepared."  
Issei nods and with this Rias turns around.  
"Time for me to finish my last job."  
Her eyes became sharp and ruthless as she walks up to Raynare and she becomes scared.  
"You are going to have to disappear, i'm also gonna take back that sacred gear as well." It's said in a cold tone, full of killing intent.  
"No, you can't. This healing power is for Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama."  
Rias points her hand down towards Raynare.  
"Ise-kun! Save me!"  
She changed, right in front of us. She looked younger, it made Issei go pale.  
He steps forward and stares into her eyes for a few seconds before turning around. "Goodbye, my love. Buchou please, i can't take it anymore."  
Raynare froze and looked at Rias with a scared expression.  
DON! The demonic-power shot by Rias left nothing of the Fallen Angel behind. Although it did wake Sora up and before he could say anything he dropped to his knees and coughed up a small pool of blood.  
And surprisingly enough, he now looks a lot better.  
A green light now floats above where the Fallen angel was killed. It was Asia's sacred gear.  
Rias then take's it in her hands.  
"Well now, let's give it back to Asia Argento."  
"But Buchou, Asia is already..."  
Issei lowers his head and trails off before you could hear the end of his sentence.  
There is one way to bring her back and knowing Rias, she is gonna do exactly that.  
"Issei, don't be so glum. You are going to be talking to her again in a few seconds."  
"How?!" Issei brightened up again after hearing she can be resurrected.  
"Same thing i did to you, but i'll be using a different piece."  
Rias then takes a Bishop piece out of her pocket and places it on Asia's chest along with Twilight healing.  
"Issei, the Bishop's role is to support the other members of the group. Her ability to heal will help greatly in the future. It's never happened before but i will reincarnate her into a devil."  
Rias' body is then enveloped by a crimson demonic-power.  
"I order in my name, Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you, back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a devil. You, my Bishop, be delighted with you new life."  
Both the crimson piece and twilight healing glow and go into Asia's body. Rias then stops her demonic-power after confirming that the chess piece and Sacred gear went inside her body.  
Then she sighs and Issei stares at her dazed.  
After a few moments, Asia opens her eyes and Issei immediately starts crying.  
"I resurrected you because i wanted your power that can even heal a devil. Issei, from now on, you will protect her. Since now you will be her senior devil."  
In the midst of the happy reunion, it seems everyone forgot about Sora. So i decide to bring everyone's mind back to him. "Asia, Would you be able to heal Sora for us?"  
Asia then looks at Sora, who is still looking pretty beat, and nods and rushes over to him healing everything in a few moments.  
Sora pats her on the head and smiles. "Thank you Asia. Don't worry about there still being scars, to be honest i like them."  
"Alright then, Let's go home!" Issei shouts excitedly as everyone is back to normal again.

Point Change - Sora

The next day everyone in the Occult research club is gathered in the main room early, waiting for Asia to come out. Issei is pacing back and forth in anticipation. Kiba is sitting down drinking some tea, as Buchou and Akeno are sitting at a desk signing some papers. And Koneko is sitting on my lap, quite happily at that. She is purring as i pat her head, surprisingly enough she is really light exactly like a kitten.  
A few minutes pass by and Asia comes into the room wearing the girl's uniform of the school.  
"Issei, does it suit me?" She asks as she looks down in embarrassment.  
"Of course! It's the best. Let's take a photo of only the two of us."  
I then stand up at take Issei's phone to take the picture. I had to admit she did look pretty cute. I stood there for a few seconds staring before Koneko hissed at me a little kicking me back into reality and taking the photo.  
After checking i did a good job, i smiled and gave Issei his phone back and returned to sit down and apologized to Koneko who didn't say anything and turned her head away from me.  
I sighed. It's hard dealing with girls especially her. I've only started interacting with people outside of family for a little over a month now. I've still got a long way to go.  
"I decided to make Asia attend our school. Since she is the same age as you, Kiba and Sora, she will also be a 2nd year. I also made her in the same class as you, Issei, so please take care of her."  
Buchou then say that to Issei. Buchou then clicks her fingers and a big cake appears on the table.  
Buchou stand up and addresses us shyly. "It might be good to sometimes gather in the morning like this. S-Since we got a new member i made a cake, so enjoy."  
Issei then looks at the cake and his eyes fill with determination. I guess now he is going to take things seriously, i'm gonna have to work hard too. I've missed out on a lot of work with the Student council. Sona will probably chew me out when i go there after school is out.

* * *

**Hey guys, this chapter is double the length of the last chapter. I'm thinking of make each chapter around 6,000 words, i'll try for more though.  
Anyway, i have Issei and Sora's harem ready. I just need to read through the light novels again to see where i can start the love.**

**Sora - Koneko(Alpha), Ravel, Kunou, Rias, Sona, Shinra, Kuroka**

**Issei - Asia(Alpha), Akeno, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay**

**Now Kuroka is there just because she is a nekomata like Koneko but also she is happy that Sora and Koneko are getting along and wants to get it on it but that is subject to change depending on what you guys think, plus if you can please tell me of other characters who are part animal or are associated with them like Ravel is. Kunou is also going to be a bigger influence in the story when the time comes and i would like to know your opinions on whether she becomes a familiar or just another character.**

**Issei's harem isn't going to get any bigger but it may get smaller depending on what's decided with Le Fay, she is in the same boat as Kuroka. I also decided to keep Rosswiese out because i just don't see her falling for Issei in anyway.**


	5. Chapter 4

" - Talking  
' - Thinking  
{ - Zirnitra  
[ - Ddraig

* * *

It's Saturday morning and i'm stuck in the student council room filling in the paper's I've missed. I've been helping Rias and the others with their mishaps for the past week so i accumulated a lot of paperwork.

Luckily for me, i was able to finish most of them yesterday. I've got till 12 to finish the rest of these papers, i didn't know why but supposedly Sona had to take me to the Occult Research Room because something important was happening.

I still had 2 hours left to finish 5 different documents. It's tedious work, having to stamp or object random queries that student's had in the school.  
Most of them were club's asking for more equipment or for the school to take them to events, but their were the odd requests from students about things to do in the school. Some asked for more benches around the school, which seemed pointless but there were others like specific bins to sort out recycling and normal trash. Things like them i had to ask Sona's opinion. Normally they would be turned down but the bins piqued her interest.

"Phew..." i sighed, i had finished the paper work with about half an hour to spare. I was over the moon, hopefully i won't have to deal with a big block of them again like that.

"Since you are finished now, i have a question for you." Sona asks me after realizing i had now finished my paperwork.

"Yes Kaichou?"

"Do you know how to play chess?"

"Well, kind of. All i know is how to move the pieces and that's it."

"That's enough. Since we have time before we go, let's play a game." she says with a strange smile. It feels like a challenge, i'll never say no to a challenge.  
But it makes me wonder why? Is she testing my knowledge or ability to strategize?

"Ok then Kaichou. Don't go easy on me now." I say with a smile whilst still trying to figure out what she is thinking.

I choose the black pieces allowing her to go first. I have a pattern when playing a new game for the first time.  
I copy other people so in the respect of chess, i copy her moves exactly but flip it not to cause a wall.  
We both start out by playing our pawns at the side. I copy her exact moves until i see all our pawns have been moved and decide to change to my own strategy.

I form a wall using my remaining pawns and keep my Knights behind them at all times. This causes her to either take out the pawns or go around using her own knights or her bishop, queen or rook which would take multiple turns allowing me to create another wall or take her pieces.  
Strangely enough she uses both her Bishops to move round my wall and i take them using my own bishops.  
After a few more turns, which went by in quick succession, i now had a considerable lead. I still had wall of pawns but they were now reduced to three leaving one of my Knights open. I also still had both my bishops and one rook. My queen and king hadn't been moved yet. Sona, on the other hand, had no pawns left and no knights or bishops either. She still had her rooks forming a two wide wall in front of her queen who was a space ahead of her king.  
This formation of hers secured my victory. I moved my rook down to place check on her king which she intercepted with her queen.

However, time was now up and we had to go but Sona was gracious enough to give me the game. She was neither sad nor happy but seemed to be conflicted between the two.  
I, on the other hand, was confused. For me, it always goes that way. I always win the first game after i copy my opponent to see their strategy then the games after i change up my play and it usually falls victim to my opponents but with the type of game chess is, i wouldn't know till i played again.  
And i had the feeling that beating Sona might mean i have to play again.

We walked down the corridors of the school towards the old school building in an eerie silence. There was no one else here, just me and her and of course, Rias and the others in the old building.

When we got near the old school building orange flames erupted out the windows, Sona didn't seem bothered by this so i guessed that we were just a little late to the meeting.

We opened the door to the main room only to have our ears assaulted by Rias and a strange blonde man arguing. There was another new person in the room, she had long silver hair and was wearing a blue maid's dress.

"Hello there Sona-sama. And you too, Sora-sama, Nice to meet you." I bowed in response and i closed the door and just stood in front of them whilst Sona went further into the room and sat down.

This new blonde man was getting on my nerves. His hands were all over Buchou even though she was protesting.

"Oi, you blonde sack of shit. Get off my master." I growled at him, whilst unknown to me, my left eye turned blue and a wolves tail grew out of my lower back and Silver wolf ear's appeared on my head blending in with my hair. My top two canine teeth had grew to the length of a dogs and now could be seen even though my mouth was closed.

Everyone looked at me with wide eyes except the blonde man who burst out laughing. I tilt my head in confusion and the girls blush at me like i was a cute little puppy or something.

The silver-haired woman just pointed at my head and i raised my hand to feel for what she was pointing at but before my hand reached my head, i felt furry ears on my head. It caused me to sigh and talk to Zirnitra mentally, 'Zirnitra, do you know how to get rid of these?'

{Yes, but it may take a few seconds.} I nodded internally and shut my eyes. I felt a small breeze brush over me as i opened my eyes to everyone looking back at Rias and the blonde man.

"My lovely Rias ... would you mind telling me who this mutt is?" I growled the moment he called me a mutt.

"He is my new Knight, Okami Sora. He is also Sona's Rook." He looked surprised at hearing this. Being apart of multiple peerages must be really rare.

He continues to rub his hands all over Buchou, but now she doesn't bother to tell him to stop.  
A smell starts to fill my nostrils. It smells like fire, and it's coming from the new guy.  
I push it to the side of my mind, it didn't make sense how someone could smell like fire but not be on fire or burned.

"Anyway, you don't have the right to touch my master, in fact no one has any right to touch either of my masters. So you can move away before you are forced. Who are you anyway?"

I stared at the man whilst growling.

The silver-haired woman answer me, "This is Raiser Phenix-sama. He's a pure-blooded high-class devil."

'Oh that's the reason for fire then, wait, Zirnitra, by his last name being Phenix does that mean his family line are Phoenixes or have the properties/power of Phoenixes.'

{Properties of phoenixes, unlike you they can't transform but they do have wings made out of fire.}

"And he is also the husband of the next heir of the house of Gremory."

I point towards Rias and she nods.

"Ahhh ... So it's an arranged marriage. From what I've seen, she completely detests him. So i guess i don't have to worry, if this doesn't get sorted out peacefully i'm sure a fight can sort everything out."

I walked over to join my friends and stood next to them allowing Rias and Raiser to carry on.  
Issei started to chuckle quietly besides me as he watched Raiser ogle Akeno and Rias.  
I bonked Issei on the head and stared at him whilst shaking my head. He calmed down after realizing i knew what he was doing.  
This kid and his perversion. It's going to stress me out having to deal with it.

Crash! A tea cup smashes on the floor after being knocked over by Rias who is now standing up.

"Stop it already! I will not marry you."

"I've heard it before. But that won't do will it? Your house is in a rush to evade the crisis."

"That's none of your concern, i will choose who will become my husband. Plus, i was promised that i will be free until i graduate from university."

"That's right, you will be free. But father and Sirzechs-sama are getting worried. They are afraid the house will become extinct. The war caused our side to lose a great number of pure-blooded devils. Even with the war finished, the rivalry still isn't over. It isn't rare for a pure blood devil to be killed and cause the house to go extinct. So the best solution is to marry other pure-blood devils quickly."

Rias and Raiser start arguing about something i can't keep up with. Supposedly the reincarnated devils are expanding in strength compared to pure-blood devils and is causing them to lose place. Supposedly not even half of the original '72 pillars' are left alive due to the war.  
But this all doesn't matter, it's Rias' choice who she will marry. So we will all stand by her side until she does.

"You know Rias. I'm a devil who holds the name of the Phoenix clan behind me. I can't let it's name be scratched. I didn't even want to come to this dainty building here in the human world. Actually i don't like the human world, the wind and fire here is filthy. For someone like me who symbolizes fire and wind, i can't stand it."

The room suddenly starts to heat up and Raiser now has flames surrounding him. I step forward due to reflexes preparing myself to protect the others.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if i have to burn all of your servants."

I smirked at the thought of a fight, ever since the ordeal with the Fallen angels, I've been itching to redeem myself.  
We both started radiating killing intent but his was far superior to mine. The pressure from his body started to cool the room and my hair started to stand. Both Issei and Asia were standing behind me trembling. I increased my killing intent to counter-act Raisers and successfully doing so.  
Kiba and Koneko both moved to either side of me but still a step beside readying into a stance to fight back.

"Well then, fire bird. How about we do this?"

Both Rias and Akeno both made stances to fight as i declared my lust for a fight. Sona quickly moved to the back of the room taking her tea cup with her.  
The flames that were surrounding Raiser gathered round his back and formed wings of fire. I smirked at this and stepped forth and brought out my dragon wings, they barely fit in the room from where i stood.  
Raiser looked a little disheartened for a second before regaining his composure.  
Before we could start the fight, the silver-haired woman stepped in.

"Rias-sama, Raiser-sama, Please calm down. If both of you are to continue, i won't be quiet."

Both Rias and Raiser calm down and the flames around Raiser subside.

"...To be told this by the 'Ultimate Queen', even i would be scared. I definitely don't want to fight the people Sirzech-sama's group, which is said to be made up of monsters."

As he said this i relaxed and put my dragon wings away, now knowing that i didn't have to deal with him.  
I wonder? Who is Rias' brother? Does he have that much strength? I would love to fight him, but i suppose i can't it would be rude to Rias.

"Everyone knew it would come to this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew it wouldn't be solved so they decided to make a last resort."

"Grayfia? What do you mean by last resort?"

Oh, so now i finally know her name. I should of asked when i entered instead of getting angry.

"Rias-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you decide it by doing the 'Rating Game' with Raiser-sama?"

Rias lost the words from her mouth, both me and Issei stood there confused.

"It's a game that is played by the devils with peerage, they compete by making their servants battle."

Kiba explained this to us after noticing our faces. So a fight, sounds like fun.  
But wasn't it only allowed to be played by mature-aged devils? Rias couldn't participate in it yet.  
Grayfia continued and also answered my question.

"Just like you all should know, but seen as this is to resolve a family matter, it will be considered an unofficial game."

Rias was now pissed. She must be thinking something.

"So father and the other chose to make us do the game as a last resort when i was to decline, right? ... What nerve do they have to keep on controlling my life!"

She was really pissed now, she started to give off a killing intent.

"So Rias-sama, are you saying you decline to participate in the game?"

"Of course not, this is a chance. Let's decide this by the game ... Raiser."

Raiser smirked after being challenged.

"I don't mind if you accept it. But i'm already a mature devil and have participated in the the official game. Right now i've won most of the games, despite this, do you still wanna play."

"I will. I will make you disappear, Raiser."

When Rias said that, i filled up with excitement. I started to get giddy.

"Fine, if you win, do what you like. But when i win, you WILL marry me immediately."

They then glare at each other with scary eyes.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, confirm both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two sides. Is that ok?

""Yeah""

Rias and Raiser replied in unison.

"Okay then. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia bows her head after confirming this. It's serious now, a big fight isn't far now. Raiser then looks at me and smirks.

"Hey Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?"

"Aside from Sona, Yeah."

Raiser laughs again. He is extremely irritable.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your 'Queen' and possibly the wolf boy can fight on par with my servants."

That ticked me off, a possibly wouldn't cut it. I partially transformed into a wolf again as i barked in retaliation, radiating a severe killing intent.  
Raiser then clicked his fingers, ignoring me. And 15 people that seemed to be his servants appeared around him. One of them caught my eye, a small girl with blonde hair.

"Wait a second, is the blonde one with drills your sister?"

The girl with blonde hair answers me. "Yeah but how did you know?"

"Firstly the hair is a little hint, secondly you have the same fire scent radiating off you like he does and thirdly you look alike which i'm sorry to say to you because you are actually quite cute and he is bloody ugly."

The blonde girl blushes and Koneko stands on my foot as i stare down Raiser and can't help but yelp from the pain.  
Issei starts crying from the corner catching everyone's attention.

"What's his problem?" asks Raiser.

"His dream is to have a harem. I think looking at your peerage moved him a little." Answer Rias who looks quite disappointed.

"Gross."

The beast girls both say in unison as they look at Raiser with a slight hint of being scared. I would be too, he is quite the ruthless pervert.

"It's ok girls, he should be looking up to me. Let's show him how close we are."

Raiser starts to tongue kiss both of them, i turn my head in disgust. He's meant to be marrying Rias and he is doing this!  
Issei stares at them in awe and his tears dry up.

"A womanizer like you isn't good enough to be with Buchou!"

Issei declares whilst summoning his boosted gear.

"Huh? Aren't you looking up to the so-called womanizer?"

You are a womanizer, you bastard. Even so, it made an impact on Issei.

"Shut up, this and that are different."

"Heroes love women. That's a saying here, right? A good phrase indeed. But this is just a close relationship with my servants. Even you get adored by Rias, i assume?"

He's right and wrong. We are adored by Rias but that relationship between him and his servants is way too close.

"Hero my ass! You are just a bird guy! Fire bird Phoenix? Hahahaha! That's the same as Yakitori!"

Both me and Raiser got enraged at Issei's provocation. I stood down though before anyone other than my friends knew why i got enraged.

"Yakitori?! You low-class devil! That's not the way you should talk to me, Rias, you have to educate your servants!"

Buchou turned her head to the side and shrugged.

"Hey fried-chick guy! I will just beat the crap out of you with my 'Boosted gear'"

He's an idiot, but it might be fun to watch him get pushed down a few pegs so it forces him to train rather than just relying on his 'Boosted gear'.

"We don't need to have a match! I will take you all down, right here, right now."

[Boost!]

The voice from the gauntlet sounds through the entire room. I changed my stance to be able to push off from my position quickly and summoned my own sacred gear quietly.

Raiser just sighed, "Mira, do it."

"Yes, Raiser-sama."

Before the girl could hit Issei, i charge forward and punched her stick snapping it in half with my right gauntlet and shoving Issei back and down to the floor with my left. After i did this, both Mira and Issei stared at me angrily.

Before Issei could say anything, i turned to him and shouted "Back off Issei! You have barely trained at all compared to this girl. Just because you have a strong Sacred gear doesn't mean you can fucking win! Don't shame the rest of us with your actions and think before you do something."

I turned and walked to stand next to everyone else.

Issei just stared at me in disbelief because i hadn't shouted at him before. I mustn't of seemed the type to lecture him but i guess it's time i start to show them my true colours.  
Raiser laughs at Issei and stares at me, "I agree with the wolf boy. You are too weak, and your actions will cause consequences for Rias. The match will be quite interesting if you were to get used to it."

Raiser then takes a second to think before talking again. "How about we have the match in 10 days? We could do it now but you wouldn't have a chance."

"Are you trying to give me a handicap?"

"Is it humiliating? A 'Rating game' isn't something simple, the wolf boy here seems to understand that. If you can't get your servants to work at their full potential then you will lose. So it's not weird to train first. The amount of potential you have doesn't matter if you can't use it accordingly. I have seen this happen multiple times."

Rias kept quiet as she listened to what Raiser said. She seemed to agree. I hadn't heard the rest of what he said, even though he complimented me, i got angry again when he called me wolf boy.

Raiser places his palms on the ground and it started to glow.  
"If it's you Rias, then 10 days should be sufficient to train your servants."  
He looked at me and winked before turning to Issei. He has a problem, why would he wink at me?  
"Pawn, don't be a disgrace to Rias. Your hit is her hit."  
"The next time we meet will be at the match."

After that he disappeared along with his servants, I turned to Issei and declared, "You, we are going to train you until you can't move for a while. There is going to be no complaints either, Got it?"  
He just nods in response, i must of frightened the kid or he now actually understands the importance of whats happening.  
Rias and Akeno leave the main room for about 10 minutes, probably discussing strategies before coming back and announcing, "Tomorrow morning, everyone report here. We will be going to the mountain to train."

"Yes, Buchou." We all answered at the same time.

Sona turns to me and says, "Sora, on your last day there i will come up to train you with water magic."  
My eyes glistened with anticipation, "Sona-sama, Thank you so much."  
I grabbed her hands and stared into her eyes whilst smiling.

"Okay then, everyone. Go home and get yourselves ready."

I didn't have much to take with me so i sharpened my sword and checked out my gun to make sure it was still working, it was luckily enough.  
After i finished with my sword i placed it in its stand and packed my polish and sharpening tools in my bag along with clothes to train in along with spare running shoes and my iPod with headphones and a set of wireless earphones for training.  
I took and quick bath and went to bed early.

The next morning.

Day One of Training

I wake up to cook breakfast to talk to my father and make sure everything was ready, i had an idea to surprise everyone with.  
He has taken care of it and we would go pick it up in an hour. I made three portions of bacon and eggs for us and as i approached the table both my father and Koneko were there waiting.  
We dug in and finished it rather quickly, as Koneko gets up to finish her packing i stop her and tell her, "Koneko, i won't be walking with you to the clubhouse. I'll meet everyone at the bottom of the hill up to the mountain, i got a surprise ready."  
She quietly nods and returns to finish packing.  
As Koneko leaves the house, i run upstairs and fetch my sword and bag. After becoming a devil, my sword equipment became as light as a feather.  
We left and picked up what i ordered and my father dropped me off at the base of the mountain with my surprise and left.

10 minutes later everyone showed up.  
They stood there surprised with what i brought with me.  
"Sora, why did you bring a carriage with you? Aren't horses meant to pull them?" Asia asks me.  
"Yes, it is. And like Issei, Koneko and Kiba who are carrying massive bags, i'm going to be pulling this carriage while it houses you, Akeno and Rias and our four bags." I finish with a smile and swiftly change forms into a Clydesdale and Kiba then hooks the harness from the carriage onto me and when the three girls have gotten into the carriage with their bags and mine when start off moving up the path.  
We make slow progress up the hill as Issei is taking his sweet time walking up the hill. He has the smallest bag and is still the furthest back. I only know this because i can hear Asia supporting Issei from the back of the carriage. In typical Issei fashion, he is whining every step of the way.  
Koneko easily passed him and was now walking at a steady pace next to me as Kiba was stopping and starting to gather herbs by the roadside. He was still further ahead than Issei but close enough to keep a good enough eye on him.  
"Rias-sama, Akeno, Asia would it be ok for me to step up the pace? I'll be careful but it will get rocky and you will bounce around back there."  
"Sure Sora, Go ahead. This is part of your training too." Rias responds to me from the back.  
I shift from a walk to a trot. Koneko swiftly moves out of the way and joins Kiba picking up herbs as Issei sits down to take a breather.

Once we reach the mansion we would be staying at for the next week, i park the carriage just inside the wall and transform back into my human form once Asia disconnects the harness.  
Asia, Akeno and Rias move to the top of the bath to wait for the rest, as i move into the middle of the courtyard in front of the mansion to practice manipulating the wind to perform attacks with leaves.  
It's a lot harder than i thought it was and i moved back to stand with Rias and the others who had been joined by Koneko and Kiba whilst i was doing a little training.

5 more minutes passed before we saw Issei finish his trek up the mountain path.  
I had already changed into my training gear which consisted of a black tank top, black shorts and a pair of black and yellow high tops.  
Surprisingly enough, the girls came out first. Akeno, Asia and Koneko all wore the standard Kuoh academy gym uniform as Rias wore a red tracksuit.  
Moments later Kiba came out wearing the boys gym uniform with Issei moving rather sluggishly behind in the same thing.

With everyone together, we moved to get started on gauging Issei's strengths and weaknesses.  
Kiba tested his ability to dodge and defend by Issei failed miserably due to not being able to keep up with Kiba.  
Koneko tested his strength. He was weak, his punches weren't strong enough to make Koneko guard but she had to after he set up a few boosts.  
I tested his resistance against magic, i fired weak versions of fire, lightning, wind and water. He was fine against fire but pretty poor against the rest, especially water even though it was my weakest.  
Akeno tested his and Asia's ability to perform magic. Asia was way ahead of Issei, her power was close to mine and Akeno's. Issei couldn't control anything but from what Akeno said he had an incredible ability to peel vegetables.  
Rias tested his stamina and strength last. He performed the tasks she set, like 300 hundred push-ups whilst having a giant boulder on his back, but did them slowly. Probably due to his fatigue from his other tasks.

When we had finished testing Issei we returned to the mansion, I sent everyone into the living area to rest while i cooked.

I put on my earphones and started listening to music while cooking. I was cooking a variety of food. There was meat from a boar that Rias had hunted earlier as well as some fish that i caught. I used the herbs that Kiba and Koneko found as spices for the meat and fish.  
I listened to a lot of songs in the two hours i was cooking and preparing the food but the only song i sang to was the last one i heard. One thing by One Direction. (Don't hate, my taste is practically everything bar screamo.)

I've tried playing it cool.  
But when I'm looking at you. I can never be brave.  
Cause you make my heart race.

Shot me out of the sky.  
You're my kryptonite.  
You keep making me weak.  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe.

Some things gotta give now.  
Cause I'm dying just to make you see.  
That I need you here with me now.  
Cause you've got that one thing.

So get out, get out, get out of my head.  
And fall into my arms instead.  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is.  
But I need that one thing.  
And you've got that one thing.

Now I'm climbing the walls.  
But you don't notice at all.  
That I'm going out of my mind.  
All day and all night.

Some things gotta give now.  
Cause I'm dying just to know your name.  
And I need you here with me now.  
Cause you've got that one thing.

So get out, get out, get out of my head.  
And fall into my arms instead.  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is.  
But I need that one thing.

So get out get out get out of my mind.  
And come on come into my life.  
I don't I don't don't know what it is.  
But I need that one thing.  
And you've got that one thing.

Oooooooh, Ooooooh.  
You've got that one thing.  
Get out, get out, get out of my head.  
And fall into my arms instead.

So get out, get out, get out of my head.  
And fall into my arms instead.  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is.  
But I need that one thing.

So get out get out get out of my mind.  
And come on come into my life.  
I don't I don't don't know what it is.  
But I need that one thing .  
And you've got that one thing.

As i finished the song, the food had finished cooking and had started evenly putting the food out on plates and spare plates for people to take if they wanted more and i picked up my head to see everyone standing in the doorway smiling as they heard me singing.  
I sigh in response "I gotta stop singing while i cook food. Issei help me take the food through, you too Kiba. Girls, you can go and sit down."  
We all moved through into the dining area and placed the food down and sat in accordance to our Pieces, Rias, the king, sat at one end of the table and Akeno, the queen, sat at the other end. Me and Kiba sat in the first chair on either side of Rias, Koneko and Asia sat in the same way either side of Akeno. Issei sat in the lone chair between me and Asia. As soon as we were seated we dug right into the feast i had prepared for us. I also made a ton of rice so we could all have multiple refills, it was a good job i did because Koneko and Issei rushed through their food.

"Sora, this food is great. You would be a great stay at home husband."

My eyebrows twitched at this. This kid sure is cheeky to say something like this when the only good quality he has is that he can sometimes, on occasion, be nice.

"Oh Issei my boy, we both know i'm better suited to be out working, both physically and mentally." I chuckled as i finished eating and made my way through to the kitchen to drop of my plate.

When i returned to the dining area, everyone was else was finished but some food had been left over which was good. That meant i could concentrate on my training and if anyone wanted food they could get it themselves.

"So then, Issei. From today's training what have you found out?"  
"Ahh Buchou ... I am the weakest." Issei replied as he looked down in his seat.  
He wasn't wrong though, but it was expected. We have been using our powers for a lot longer than he has and plus even though the time between him and me becoming a devil was small, i had already trained somewhat in martial arts and swords.

I spoke back to him honestly, "That's true Issei, but that's expected. You can't blame yourself."

He turns to look at me as i was still standing by the door.

"Me, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko all have more battle experience than you, so it's expected for us to be stronger by a decent margin. You and Asia have pretty much no battle experience, you more so than her because of your fight with Raynare. Even so, you have your Boosted gear and Asia has her Twilight Healing, these things can't be ignored. Our opponents know that. My powers are probably the only thing they don't know about seen as i haven't used it to it's full potential yet, but that'll change during the rating game."

I seem to have touched a nerve when i mentioned the Fallen angel but Rias cuts in before Issei can say anything.

"Sora is right, but i need you to at least have the power to run away if need be."  
"Run? Why? ... Is it hard?"  
Rias nodded at his question.  
"Running away is also part of the strategy. Retreating isn't a cowardly thing to do, it allows you to set up a new formation and try something different. There are ways to win a match like that. But running away with your back to the enemy is hard, especially if they are stronger than you but if they aren't then it's easier. So running away is also part of the strategy. So i will teach you and Asia the timing to run away as well. Of course, we will teach you how to fight head on." Buchou sure know her stuff but i think when Sona comes here in a few days, i'll ask her more about strategies.

"But Buchou, what about Sora? He joined around the same time as me, shouldn't he learn when to run away as well?"  
"Think Issei. One of his sacred gears can form a wall to defend himself and his other allows him to transform into another animal. He will have to teach himself and also it's easier for him since he can turn into a smaller object if need be and fly away."

Issei seems to understand. My growth is going to happen in a different way to his, his will involve others for pretty much all of his training. Only around half of mine will involve others. Evolutio sure can be complicated, just like a double-edged sword, help me one minute but stab me in the back the next. I guess i'm gonna have to read up more on animals, i wonder if there are any encyclopedias here if not i'll phone Sona and ask her to bring one with her.

"Alright then! Seen as you now know what's going to happen, let's shower. It's an outdoor bath so it should be wonderful."  
Issei's face brightened up again this time with a lecherous expression.  
I sigh, i swear this kid's actions are going to make me age quicker than i want to.  
"Kid, i will catch you and tie you up to the posts outside if i catch you trying to peek. Kiba, keep me informed of his actions. Since it's nighttime, I've got some different training to do before i bathe."  
I walk out the door and back outside before anyone else moves.  
"Evolutio: Wolf form."  
I transform into my typical wolf form in a flash. I can feel the surge of power inside me, i howl in excitement.

I start running through the forest and change directions at random intervals to check out my reaction times and ability to stop myself from crashing into a tree. This new power and speed was insane, it was hard to control at first but once i got into the groove it was simple. The trees stood no chance even when i used basic spells. My elemental fang and claw attacks had more of an impact now too.  
I practiced for an hour before returning to the mansion to bathe.

As i entered the house i saw a beaten Issei tied up on the floor with a letter on top of him.  
"Sora, he tried peeking on us but i beat him before he could see anything. Koneko."  
As expected, when it comes to doing perverted things he doesn't care about the consequences.  
True to my word i took him outside and transformed back to tie him to the post and then i went for my bath.

As i left feeling rejuvenated i saw Rias enter the living area looking a little gloomy.  
I then quickly went outside to untie Issei before going to see her.  
"Hey Issei, you ever going to learn?"

"Shut up, bishounen. This is the only way for guys like me to see girls like that, they practically throw themselves at you but you don't do anything, it's ... it's unfair." He snaps back at me, angry at the beginning but finishing off with a sad tone.

"Anyway, im going to untie you now. We need to see Buchou, i just saw her head into the living area looking a little upset."  
Issei nodded and followed me. We entered the living area, and Rias was there like i thought but she was wearing glasses. She noticed us come in and stared at us, i waved then went to look at the bookcase checking to see if their was an animal encyclopedia. Issei walked over to the chair opposite Rias and sat down.

"Buchou, do you have bad eyesight?"  
"No, they just help me concentrate."  
She then chuckled before closing the notebook she had been writing in.  
"To tell you the truth, reading these won't help me at all." Rias said it with a sigh.

After not finding what i wanted i moved over to the chairs and sat next to Issei. Issei is confused by this statement, he's stupid and has a bad memory. Great, it's like working with a child.

"Why is that?"  
"If the opponent is another high-class devil it would be fine, but the problem isn't that."  
"Then what's wrong?"  
"Raiser himself, or should i say that the problem is that our opponent is Phenix."  
Rias then took out a book and pointed to the picture and both me and Issei looked at it. It was a picture of a fird bird with it's wings spread open. There it is, that's why i couldn't find it.

"Rias-sama can i borrow that book afterwards? I might find something to transform into."

"Sure, of course but first Issei needs to know about the Phoenix." I nodded and she continued. "A long time ago the mystical beast, Phoenix, was looked upon by humans as a bird the represents life. The tears of a phoenix can heal any wounds, and the blood that flows within it's body give eternal youth to those that drink it. It became a legend and that's how it's told in the human world."  
I chime in to help the discussion proceed, "But there was also another clan that was different from the mystical beast phoenix. They were devils that held the rank of Duke, and were counted as one of the '72 Pillars'. The 'Phoenix' for the devil's side."  
"The humans gave a different name to the devils' phoenix to distinguish it from the mystical beast. They gave them the name 'Phenix'. But the mystical beast has the same abilities as Raiser's clan. In other words, immortality. We need to fight someone like that."

This scares Issei a little, he finds it hard to comprehend, "That's cheating, immortal? That's pretty much invincible."

"Yes, they are basically invincible. Even if you attack them, their wounds heal right away. Their flames won't leave a bone behind. Raiser has 8 wins and 2 losses under his belt. That's the official record of his Rating Game results. He lost those 2 games on purpose as kindness to one of the houses he is close to. He has already become a candidate to obtain a title in the official game."

Issei's bottom jaw drops. I wasn't as stunned but i didn't think he was that strong.

"I felt uneasy when i heard that Raiser was chosen to be my fiance. I think father chose him because he knew something like this would happen, and with Raiser being immortal they thought there wouldn't be a way for me to win. When the rating game became popular, the ones who rose the most was the house of Phenix. There weren't many games when it was first introduced. In the game where the King participates, the strength of Phenix becomes clear. The house of Phenix is the leading group in the ultimate class. Immortal, devils realized how terrifying this power was for the first time."  
She pauses to let it sink into Issei, the way she talks feels like she is telling Issei we stand no chance at all. It sounds like she has given up.  
"You know, it's not like we can't defeat Raiser?"

There we go, she's back to her cheerful self. She chuckles after looking at Issei's conflicted face.

"Are you serious?"  
"Yes, their are two ways to defeat him. They are to beat him down with incredible power and the other is continuing to take him down until he loses the will to fight. The first method requires the strength of a god, the second one is to save our stamina until Raiser loses to will to continue fighting. Our only chance is to beat him down until he loses the will to fight."  
"Buchou."  
"What is it Issei?"  
"Why do you hate Raiser? Why are you against the marriage?"

One of the dumbest questions I've ever heard. We already know it's an arranged marriage plus if she liked him we wouldn't be going through this right now. Buchou sighed at his question.

"I'm a person from the house of 'Gremory', that name will follow me everywhere."  
"Do you hate it?"  
"Yes and no. I'm proud to be a Gremory but it's also something that burdens me. Everyone looks at me as someone from the house of Gremory and not as an individual. That's why i enjoy life in the human world so much, I'm free and i'm treated as an individual. It's a nice feeling, not one you'll find in the devil's only time i can feel like myself is here in the human world."

Rias turns her head to the side and sighs whilst staring off into the distance. It's different from us, our parents aren't someone major in their community. We don't have a huge responsibility on our backs telling us what's right or wrong, we can just do whatever.

"I want to be with someone who loves me as Rias. That's my dream, unfortunately Raiser only looks at me as Rias from the Gremory and he loves meas Rias from the Gremory. That's why i hate it, it's like my feelings don't matter to anyone. But still, the pride of being a Gremory is very important. It's complicated but i want to cherish my dream."

The house must be in quite the problem if it's got so bad they don't listen to their own daughters opinion.

"Uhh Rias-sama ... Both me and Issei like you as Rias."  
As i said this she stares at me in wonder.  
"I mean we don't have any idea at all about what's going on in the underworld but we love you as you. And we couldn't and wouldn't ask for you to change  
because the normal cheerful you is best."

Issei nods along as i speak. I couldn't think of anything else to say, Issei seems to have to the same problem. Rias' cheeks started to turn red, this proved she was thankful for what i said but apparently Issei did not. Still as oblivious as ever.

"Huh? ... Buchou? Did Sora say something wrong?"  
"No ... It's nothing."  
I smiled as Rias panicked not knowing what to do, it must of been the first time she was genuinely complimented.  
"But the opponent for our genius Buchou, someone like that is a hard obstacle right?"  
"Of course, it doesn't matter how strong or smart i was. Immortality is going to be a problem."  
"Rias, Issei you guys should go to sleep. You can carry on this conversation tomorrow it's really late."  
The two looked at the clock before getting up saying goodnight to me and going to their own rooms to sleep.

I stayed up for an extra hour flicking through the books, not learning much just a little more data about the phoenix before falling asleep on the chair whilst reading.

Day two

I woke up with a kink in my neck, i can also hear wooden swords clashing against each other. I get up and quickly wash my face before heading out to see what going on. I walk outside to see Issei training with Kiba while everyone else watches. I walk over to Koneko and whisper to her to follow me and i walk into the forest and find a clearing.

"So Koneko, do you think one of us can win this time?" I said as i partially activate my wolf form and took a stance ready to fight whilst activating Triumphant Wall.  
"I don't know, i think we will have a draw again." Koneko says whilst taking a stance of her own.

There is a small aura coming out of her, but i can't tell what it is.  
We start fighting, our fists are flying at each other at a lightning speed. We don't guard against each other, no point, this can help us take punches. Every couples of punches i feel like our fists hit each others as our flurry fists hit each other. If i wasn't wearing my gauntlets i wouldn't stand a chance, her ability as a rook was incredible.  
In the midst of our fighting, i ask her about the aura she is giving off, "Koneko, if you don't mind telling me. What's that aura you are giving off?"  
It seems the question caught her by surprise as my fist connects with her chest and sends flying into a tree a few feet back.

"Koneko, i'm sorry. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."  
"It's ok Sora. I can tell you a little. It's Ki, it can be controlled by using Senjutsuu. I don't use it because it's evil and has caused problems for me in the past."  
"Hmm ... You are going to have to learn it soon enough though, Koneko. I'm not saying this to try and force you to overcome what happened. I'm just saying that everything has a good and bad side to it. You may of experienced the bad side but you can experience the good side too. With friends and family, you can overcome anything. I'm here for you, i'll protect you and help you through any bad situation your in."

I tell Koneko this to try and cheer her up as she was obviously saddened by me bringing this up, to cheer her up further i planted a kiss on her forehead before moving back into the small opening and taking another fighting stance ready to continue. Koneko did the same whilst blushing, her whole face and turned red and you could actually tell she was embarrassed by her expression. Hopefully this means she is opening up to me.

We go back to our fist fight and continue in the same manner as before. This continued for another half an hour before we both got tired and gave up, causing another draw between us.

Day three

Today's schedule was fun for me. I got to fight Kiba again. It's been a while since i last used Brutal Fang. I thought this could be a good time to improve my moves and possibly teach Kiba some. Issei was being trained by Koneko, and it sounded like she wasn't having any mercy on him as i could hear him scream. Asia was being trained by Rias and Akeno, they were teaching her better magic control and were also teaching her defensive magic.

Me and Kiba started off just guarding against each other with our swords just to see how fast our reactions were to each others attacks.  
When we finished this i activated Triumphant wall to my right arm and held my sword in my left hand.  
"Kiba, how would you like to learn some of my moves?"  
"Sure, what have you got?"  
"I have some sword techniques and some physical ones involving your fist i can teach you. We'll deal with the sword technique first."  
"Alright show me what you got."  
"Remember when you first saw me fight? I performed something called Frigid Blast, that's the ice version of the standard attack which is called Final Gale."  
Kiba nods to me as he listens intently. It's weird having someone listen to me, i don't like it. I don't want to teach me, i just want to fight. Grrrrr. I shook my head of my thoughts and continued with my explanation.

"Ok now this is what you do. You cut an 'X' into the air and then punch the area where the centre of the 'X' is. Now whilst you do this, you have to envision a green 'X' appearing from where you punched. Start small then with each success think bigger, once it hits a meter in height it will automatically start to increase the distance it travels. It starts of at 5m but can end up going 10m, it's possible to go 12m but it causes a lot of stress on your body."  
I move out from in front of him and gesture him to try it. He tries and tries again. Both times were unsuccessful.  
"Don't get disheartened Kiba. Envision it slightly smaller than you are now and it should work."  
Kiba tries again and this time he does it and a 'X' about the size of 10cm is formed and flies around 5m before dissipating.  
"Well done Kiba, i'll teach you another one before you can try and perfect them."  
Kiba nods looking slightly fatigued.

"Alright, this one is a little trickier. It's a lot trickier for me than it will be for you, because i changed it up to fit me. This attack is called beast, mine is called Lone wolf strike. It's hard to describe so i'll show you."  
I take a step forward with my right foot and punch upwards just in front of me but my fist doesn't go past my jawline, as i do this a blue spectral head of a wolf appears in front of me and rushes forward a metre before disappearing.  
"That's it, copy what i did and think about your inner beast, the standard form is a lion so go with that."  
Kiba takes a second to compose himself before he does the same action i just did, this time he was successful of his first go.

"Alright well done, we can take a break now. So what did you think?"  
"They were incredible, Final gale gives me the ability to fight and enemy a distance away from me. Can you tell me what beast does exactly?"  
"Sure beast, performs a knock back. Its like pushing someone away from you but this does damage and with more times you use it, it becomes stronger because you are more in touch with your inner beast. Plus, if you call their name whilst executing the attack they will get stronger because you are putting more feeling into it."

"Are there others you can teach me?" "There are but not right now. You've got these to perfect but once you've recovered i'll show you an instant finisher i have but it involves something i haven't showed the others, so we will call them over when it's time to do it."  
I don't look back at Kiba. Teaching someone isn't so bad but when i have to teach the something outside the effect of wolves then it just irritates me.  
"So let's go and get the others. You get Issei and Koneko, I'll get the others."

Kiba sprinted off into the forest. He must be really excited to see my finisher. I walked slowly back to the mansion to get the girl's together.  
When i arrived at the mansion, i found the girls relaxing in the living area. Not wanting to have a big conversation and wanting to just show them, i said "Follow me, I've got something to show everyone."

I walked outside and back to the area where i was training with Kiba. When i arrived Kiba was already back with the other two.  
I told them to sit down and wait whilst i set everything up. By the time i was finished setting up the training dummy, everyone had now gathered and sat down waiting for me to tell them why i had called them here.

"Now then, i called you here to show you two things. Overlimit and my own personal finishing move, Savage Wolf Fury. It's actually a Mystic arte, but if i was to go further he would get confused." I pointed at Issei whilst i said this.  
I took a deep breath and started, "Overlimit." Wind flew off me in all directions causing the others to cover their faces. My body started to radiate a gold aura.  
"This is Overlimit. The only way to perform my Mystic artes because they cause too much stress otherwise, it also allows my to use my other artes at full power without stress."  
I stepped towards the training dummy and stood next to it. "Now i have to perform a high level arte before i can perform a Mystic arte, it works as a trigger to something you'll see soon."

I step away from the training dummy and perform an arte, "Lone Wolf Strike." I uppercut the air in front of me and the spectral wolf appear and cut two lines in the dummy. I took a deep breath and time around the dummy stopped, leaves that were falling in it's vicinity stopped in mid air. The others stared in awe, their eyes widening.

Then i start Savage Wolf Fury. I disappear cut the dummy and reappear again on the other side, i continue to perform this action slowly doing it faster but instead of doing it in a straight line i change it and cut in the form of an x.

This is shown by the shape of the grass because once i enter the dummies vicinity i disappear. I repeat this action 20 times and stop turn around " Savage Wolf ..." i push off from where i stand and disappear for a second before reappearing again. ".. Fury." as i finish i lower my sword the time around the dummy starts again and the cuts i made open up and the hay inside falls out.

Once i finished the gold glow stops and i turn to the others, "Well then, that's what i wanted to show you. Overlimit can be sustained for half an hour but it automatically finishes once i perform a Mystic arte."

I walk over to my bag of supplies and take a bottle of water and chug it down before speaking again, "Kiba, seen as i have taught you some artes you can perform mystic artes. The thing is it will cause you a lot of stress, so when i have free time, i'll think about make a blastia which will contain the ability to use Overlimit. The blastia is just a bracelet with red jewels on it."  
I lie down and pass out, teaching is tiring stuff. Though i guess it was more stress than anything.

Day Four

I wake up back in the mansion, the others must of brought me in after i passed out. If i remembered correctly today was the day i trained with Rias.  
The only day of teaching i could stand but only because it was for my master. I walk out of my room to find Rias there about to knock on my door.  
"You are awake now. You ready to train?"  
"Yes, Rias-sama."  
She nodded and walked out into the courtyard in front of the mansion.

"Rias-sama, Zirnitra told me before we left that he can help you with your Power of destruction. Supposedly, he has worked with the Bael clan in the past and his own flame had similar properties to the Power of Destruction."  
My gauntlets appear so Zirnitra can confirm what i just said {Yes,that is true. My own dragon flame has the same make-up as the power of destruction, the only difference is mine has fire as well as destruction.}  
"So Rias-sama, is there something in particular you would like to learn or strengthen? The dragon knows a few Defensive uses for it."  
"I would like to learn a way to use my power for defense."  
I allow Zirnitra to take control of my body to help Rias with her training. Zirnitra only shows her one type of defensive magic using her power. It was called 'Orbs of Destruction'.  
Rias already seemed familiar with it so she learnt quite quickly but improving it took quite a while and it also caused me to take quite a beating.  
Zirnitra's way to gauge her strength and to see why her progress was so slow was to use my body as training dummy and by hell did it hurt.  
Zirnitra was also confused as to why she wasn't progressing as well as he thought she would. My only thought was that she lacked the ability to defend so it was pretty much incompatible.

She started of with three orbs circling in front of her before she eventually got it to five.  
Zirnitra thought that was a good place to stop {We will stop there for today princess. Continue this in your own time but don't go for more than 8. It's too much for you to control, i will tell you when you should be able to go past 8.}  
Rias thanked Zirnitra and left leaving me to be train by myself. I spent my time working out the kinks to be able to transform into a Phoenix and started making another Mystic arte.

Day Five

Today, i decided to train Issei due to the weather being perfect for me to go for a run.  
"Issei, Boost as many times as you can before you start to feel tired."  
Issei nodded and began boosting, two minutes later and he finished boosting.  
"Sora, im done. I boosted a total of 12 times."  
"Alright then, rest your power and rest for a minute."  
[Reset]  
I turned around and looked at a small map of the area and decided out route.  
"Ok Issei, we are going for a run. Keep up with me the whole time, the moment you get tired call me and we will slow down BUT we will not stop. Now Follow."  
I don't give him time to object because i was looking forward to running. We slowed down too many times to count be he finished.  
I made him run for twenty minutes through the forest surrounding the mansion and ran down to the lake which we circled two times before sprinting back to where we begun.

"You can relax now. Once you've got your stamina back, you will boost again." I threw him a bottle of water to help him recover his stamina.  
Whilst he recovered i took the time to perform maintenance on my sword. Mystic artes always cause my blade to rust a little, so i have to treat it the day after or it won't have an effect.

Five minutes later and Issei is ready again. I got him to boost again.  
"Ok boost again." Issei nods and starts boosting.  
"Alright, this time I've got 15 times."  
"See Issei, stamina is a big thing for you. Starting tomorrow you are running for an hour everyday, not like we did because it will overwhelm your muscles."  
Zirnitra spoke to me mentally {Kid, he is nearly there. The dragon is about to awaken.}  
I smile before asking Issei a question "You ready to meet Ddraig? The dragon that lives in your gauntlet."  
"Wha-? How?"  
"Boost one more time, this time though, imagine you are in danger and you need the power to save your friends."

[Dragon Booster, Second Liberation]

Issei's gauntlet changed again, it now went passed his elbow with more Yellow horns. Now the claws looked more sinister and a second green jewel appeared near his elbow.

"Zirnitra, Wake him up."  
{Oi, Ddraig. Wake up you little shit.}  
[Ughh ... Zirnitra? I hope that's not you.]  
{It sure is Ddraig my boy.}  
"Zirnitra? You know him?"  
{Yeah, i used to play tricks on him a lot. Well that was before he decided to fight the white one.}  
[Shut it! This kid doesn't need to know about that just yet.]  
'The white one? Who is that?'

{Ddraig's rival, they fought and caused the three factions to turn on them.}  
"Ummm ... Ddraig, why can't i know who the white one is?"  
[You just don't! You will learn in due time.]

Ddraig sure is a grumpy one. I'm glad i got Zirnitra, even though he can be an utter dick at times, he is quite the joker.

"Alright then Issei, we are done today. Talk to Ddraig and he can teach you some stuff. Lastly, Ddraig when Issei has spare time can you tell me about what Wales was like when you were around?"  
[Yes, i can do that. I'll send it in a message through to Zirnitra, he can tell you whilst you are sleeping.]  
I say my thanks and leave. 'He's done such a bad dragon, especially if i can learn more about Wales.'  
{He is fun to mess around with, easily irritated.}  
'What did you do to him?'

Zirnitra told me about his jokes on Ddraig, they were similar to ones humans would play on each other. Some of them were extreme at times like setting him on fire for no reason.  
It seems like Zirnitra can go a little too far with his pranks. I hope he doesn't prank Ddraig anymore because i don't want to deal with Issei.

Day Six

Today was my practice with Akeno, somehow i felt like it wouldn't go well. She isn't the type of person i want to talk to at all, even if i was made to.  
The day passed by slowly. I learnt nothing new and neither did Akeno, but only because i refused to tell her anything. I obviously knew stuff which could help her but i just didn't like her.

She was strong enough though already, i didn't know why she even asked if i had anything to teach her. When i thought about it, there was only two possible reasons.

Firstly, i taught everyone else something bar Koneko but to be fair, i did brighten her mood around her ability to use senjutsuu, so she felt left out. Lastly, she just wanted to get closer to me. Like Rias, she was quick to trust and like people.  
It bugged me, you can't put trust into people you have just met. That's the reason i was attracted to Koneko rather than the rest of them. She was slow to trust. She was someone who was worth to work for.

In the end, Me and Akeno stopped training early on and went back to the mansion to cook the food for the night.

Day Seven and Eight

These days were training day. I only days i had to train by myself. I spent the first day perfecting my new Mystic arte. The level of my fire magic helped greatly for perfecting it but i still didn't get how it worked.  
The ability to take my opponent with me confused me greatly, Zirnitra's reasoning just made it all worse. I never really was a science guy. This day passed really quickly but i couldn't say the same for the next day.

The last day by myself to train felt like it went on forever, but it was in a good sense. I spent the day applying and unapplying enchantments on my sword. Most of the time it backfired but i tried and tried again with each type of enchantment before i performed it successfully three times in a row.  
I went in the order of Fire, Lightning, Water, Ice and Paralysis. I paralyzed my hand a number of times, i relied on Zirnitra to deal with it. Even though I've been with this guy a while now, i still barely know anything about him. He seems like the type of guy to just tell you about himself when he felt like you were friendly enough.

I'm happy that i don't know so much about him though. It could change how we talk to each other and i don't want that, plus i'm not really bothered but it does annoy me at times that he will always know what i'm thinking, how i feel and what I've been through yet i know nothing about him.  
I stayed in my room the whole day, i needed the piece and quiet. The previous day nearly ruined my concentration when the top of a mountain was destroyed, Zirnitra said that was Issei's doing.

That night i spoke with Kiba about doing something for Issei, i did this to try and make it so if Issei was to train in the future it would be with Kiba because of the sword. Plus it would also allow me to do what i like.

Day Nine

Today was the day Sona would come and help me out with magic. She arrived around midday through a magic circle.

"Hey Sona-sama, What are you going to be teaching my today?"  
"I'm going to train you in water magic and i also have something to give you later."

Something to give me? I wonder what it could be, it's not like I've done anything for her to grant being gifted something.  
I didn't have long to train with her before she had to get back. Sona taught me a defense spell and two mid-level offensive spells.  
She taught me to create a wall made of water which i consulted with Zirnitra about, and now i could use it as a guard function so it was easier to use.  
The two offensive spells was a whirlpool-esque move which instead of forming from the ground and going up, it formed from my hand and was directed to the opponent. It was rather easy to dodge though.  
The other move was like a tsunami, it wasn't as strong but definitely had enough power to knock someone over if they didn't expect it.  
My present was something i didn't expect but was awesome.

"The thing i'm going to give you is a special dimension, it allows you to store things in like your weapons. There will also be enough room for a familiar when the time comes for you to get one."  
"Thanks Sona-sama. So how do i open it when you give me one?"  
"You just have to think about what you want, but for weapons you need to create a summoning chant."

Hmm .. A chant, sounds fun.

"Alright then, put your left hand on your chest and close your eyes. Now clear your mind and i'll do the rest."

I did as she said. The next minute i felt her hand on top of mine and i could hear her chant something, it turned out to be the devil's language when i asked Zirnitra afterwards.  
When Sona moved her hand away it was done.

"Ok, so when you want to store anything all you have to do is think about putting something in the space and a magic circle will form and you just put it in the magic circle and it's done."  
"Thank you Sona-sama, I'm ready for the game now. I can't say the same about the rest though."  
"Why not?"  
"Koneko seems a little restless. Rias-sama is thinking about the situation too much and is losing concentration. Issei is still too weak. Kiba is fine and Akeno, well i just don't like her so i don't know."

Sona was confused at my statement, but she agreed with me.

"I agree with you about Issei and Rias. Issei isn't experienced enough and Rias is too emotional."

I nod in agreement, i prefer Sona to Rias. She is a better King, thinks more but keeps her composure in front of others even if she is troubled. Which i would never know because she has a good poker face but she also keeps to herself.

"...Sona-sama. I would just like to let you know that if you were in the same situation i would do the same thing. I would stand by your side the whole time."

I said this and walked off back to the mansion waving. I didn't want to deal with any emotions, that was if Sona would of expressed any.  
We stayed at the mansion that night and left early in the morning.

Day Ten

Today was the day before the big match. We had today to relax and finish our preparations. Kiba came with me and Koneko home after we got back from the training and we got right onto making a present for Issei.

"So Kiba, we are going to make a sword for Issei but i'm going to keep hold of it."  
"What type of sword are we going to make him?"  
"I was thinking of making a red dragon version of my Brutal Fang. I fits him like mine fits me."  
"Sounds good to me."

We got started straight away, we had lots of fun. I got to know Kiba a little better and i think i can trust him now. The making of the sword went by without a hint. The sword looked great. It looked identical to my Brutal fang save for the fact it was red and based on a dragon.

"Think he'll be happy about it?"  
"He better be. I didn't just use some of our supplies to get an 'oh ... thanks'. If i do i'll kill him with it, right on the spot."

When we finished i saw Kiba to the door and said goodbye.  
Before i could go upstairs Gofannon called me from the smelting room.

"Sora, I've got some swords to give you."  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah, i don't lie. They are both magic swords i found myself when i went rummaging for ones, though one you might remember yourself."

I only one i remember is when we went to Ireland when i was 10 but i don't remember what it looked like.

"Here they are. This one with the blue tint is called Great Deluge and this one which looks like it was made at once and not put together is called Claiomh Solais."

I held Great Deluge in my left hand and Claiomh Solais in my right. I could feel the magic in both of them, as the name suggests Great deluge was a water sword. The sword in my right hand made me feel a little scared.

"Claiomh Solais is a sword with the properties of light, it is also said to be able to open the Dimensional Gap so only use it as a last resort."

I was shocked by this. How could we come across this? After Gofannon finished his explanation, i put them both in my personal storage space and took my sword back up to my room where i figured out chants for my two swords. I stayed up late into the night researching what i could on Phoenixes.

The day to prove myself had finally arrived.

* * *

**Alright guys here is another chapter, it's a lot longer than i had planned but i didn't want to split the training into to separate chapters.**  
**Next chapter we will see Sora kick ass with his new moves and show off a new form ... or two.**  
**Just in case from reading you think about summoning chants for the swords, it's ok I've already got them.**

**Ok, I've tried spacing out like I've been told about. So if there are still any problems with it please tell me.**


	6. Chapter 5

" - Talking  
' - Thinking  
{ - Zirnitra  
[ - Ddraig

* * *

The day of the battle is here, i can finally go all out.

We had all gathered in the Occult Research club room early in the day, Sona and the rest of the Student council came by to say good luck and talk with me.  
Whilst everyone was getting ready, Saji took the chance to talk to me.

"Yo Sora, destroy them!"

"That's exactly what i'm going to do." I replied with the biggest grin on my face.

I worried Saji a little with my smile, he must be thinking that i enjoy fighting. He would be right, i haven't had anything meaningful fights lately. Hopefully this is the start of many fierce battles.

"I'll see you guys after the game." I said this as it neared the time to start and returned to Rias' group to check on the others.

Rias, Issei and Asia were all nervous. Akeno looked strangely happy. Kiba and Koneko both had expressionless faces. Koneko was fidgeting though, she wanted to do her best for Rias' sake.

Grayfia appeared in the room ten minutes before time to tell us details and make sure we were ready.

"When it's time to start, you will be transported to the battlefield with this magic circle." Grayfia points to the one in front of the door. "The location is a place in a different dimension, so you can fight with all your might. It's disposable so do what you like."

I felt extreme joy rush over me, i could be as destructive as i wanted to. Well, it might come in handy if i mess my new Mystic arte up and it backfires.

"Buchou, Where is the other Bishop?"

"Unfortunately, the other bishop can't participate. The reason can be spoken about at another time."

Rias didn't look Issei in the eye when she answered him. The bishop must have quite the back story. Either way, it doesn't bother me.

"Also the 'Maou Lucifer-sama' will also be viewing this battle. Please don't forget that."

That's good, he would be someone strong to fight against. I'll have to ask him for a fight sometime.

"Onii-sama is ... So onii-sama is going to view this battle."

Rias' brother is the Maou! I might be able to get that fight then if i plead to Rias.

"Issei, i don't have to look at you to know what you are thinking. And no you did not hear wrong. Rias-sama's brother is Maou Lucifer."

Rias confirmed what i said, Issei and Asia were in disbelief. They should learn to hide their emotions, plus Issei should stop being dumbfounded by everything. He makes me hate him more and more by the day.

"Okay everyone, it's about time. Everyone to the magic circle."

We all gathered to the magic circle and waited to be transported.

"You can't use this magic circle again until the game ends. Good luck."

Once it hit the designated time, light covered us and the transportation started.  
It was the same room, but it felt different. We were all here except for Grayfia, who we heard a moment later.

(Hello everyone. I'm Grayfia, a maid from the Gremory household. Today, i will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the Gremory household and the Phenix household.)

A few moments passed before Grayfia spoke again.

(In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, i will be keeping an eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion we created this battlefield. The battlefield for this match is a replica of the school Rias-sama attends, 'Kuoh Academy')

"Grrrr ... that cocky bastard." I punched the wall in anger after hearing this being our battlefield.

"What's wrong, Sora?"

I took a few seconds to calm down before answering Asia. "Allowing us to play on home turf, when it could of been anything. He is being arrogant and underestimating us."

(The location where both teams were transported will be their base. Rias-sama's base is the Occult research club room located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's base would be the student council's room located in the new building. For Pawns to use promotion, please go to the enemies base.)

"Student council room, eh? Fits the smug bastard."

The room filled with a weird atmosphere, my killing intent started to rise and it cooled down the room by a few degrees. For Issei to get to the main building to actually be able to do some decent damage, one of us is going to have to keep him safe.

"Everyone please put this transceiver in your ears."

Akeno passed out an earphone type transceiver.

"In the battlefield, we will be using this to communicate with each other." Rias said this while showing us how to put the ear piece in our ears.

(Now it's time for the commencement of the battle. Now this match will continue until dawn in human time. Then, game start.)

The school bell rang as Grayfia finished her announcement. Our first 'Rating game had now started.

Rias started to explain our strategy whilst Akeno started to prepare tea, why? i had no bloody idea.

"First we have to take down Raiser's Pawns. It will be troublesome if the all promote into Queen."

"Buchou, you seem pretty calm."

"The battle has only just begun. The 'Rating game' is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are times when it becomes a 'blitz', but mostly it's a game that takes a while to finish. Just like an actual chess game."

I opened a window and sat on the sill and sniffed the air. It felt the same but it smelt completely different, it was artificial for sure. The sky wasn't even the same colour, it was now a dark, musky purple.

"When we officially start, Koneko will be going with Sora and Issei will be going with Kiba. Asia and i will be here on standby whilst Akeno will be around to pick up any stragglers."

We all nod to our orders, i was so happy i didn't have to put up with the pervert.

"First, we need to set up some traps. Koneko, you go with Yuuto and set up traps in the forest. Take another map so you can mark the places with traps. I will copy it afterwards."

"Yes." "...Roger."

Kiba and Koneko left straight away and took a map and a tool box with them.

"Everyone else will be on standby whilst they set up traps. Akeno, when they return, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and sky? One that only reacts to Raiser's group. The start of the match will be like that. We will have to move around during mid-game, so i'll leave the mists and illusions to you."

Good job i wasn't asked to help out. Even though it's the type of thing Zirnitra specializes in, i don't know any of that yet.

{Sora? When you going to give Issei his sword?}

'Fine, i'll do it now.'

I got off of the window sill and moved back to the centre of the room.

"Issei, i have something for you."

Once Issei turned around, i pulled both Brutal Fang and the sword i made for Issei. I immediately connected my sword to my belt then gave Issei his new sword.

"This is a sword i made for you, be careful i won't make you another one. I will also keep a hold of it in between fights and training sessions."

"Thanks Sora, why did you make me a sword?"

"So more of your training sessions would be with Kiba."

I stated with a smile to let Issei know that i disliked him, but in typical Issei fashion he didn't understand.

"But you are a swordsman too. Can't you teach me any of your artes?"

"Hell no. Kiba's a swordsman through and through, he likes to fight directly. I, on the other hand, don't. That's why i use my artes, plus you will never be good enough with the sword to use them. If you grow on me, i might teach you some artes that are performed using gauntlets."

Issei was unhappy at my statement. It made me happy, this kid took too much effort.

"Issei, come and sit next to me!"

He sat next to her without hesitation.

"Now, put your head on my thighs."

Issei looked up in disbelief, a thigh pillow must be something magnificent to him. I went back to the window sill to regain my peace of mind.  
Rias places her hand on his forehead.

"I just unlocked a seal that i had cast on you."

"Seal?"

"I used eight pawns to reincarnate you. At that time, your strength was so low that your power as a Pawn had to be limited. You didn't have the power to endure those pieces. You would be the strongest after Akeno and Sora. You needed to train to be able to cope with more pieces, so i unsealed a bit just now."

Rias then started to pat his head. Asia was fuming whilst watching them. "Even though they are girls do not hold back. They will not do the same."

It was some time for Kiba and Koneko to get back, but when they did it was officially time to start.

* * *

Kiba and Issei moved off in their direction before me and Koneko moved towards our destination. We had to secure the gym.  
Rias' voice sounded in my ear.

"Sora, Koneko. Once you get to the gym, you won't be able to avoid a battle. That location is important."

We nodded to each other and left the old school building.  
As we walked in the direction of the gym, i decided to tell Rias something.

"Rias-sama? I hope you don't do anything reckless, that's my job."

All i got back was a chuckle. This put me a little on edge, she must be thinking for something risky.  
As we entered the back door of the gym, a loud voice boomed.

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We saw you coming inside!"

I stepped out first followed by Koneko a moment later. There was four people in total, one rook and 3 pawns. One of the pawns was Mira, the girl who attacked Issei and i responded by breaking her stick. She had a new one at least. I knew that they were these pieces because we were shown pictures beforehand.

"Zirnitra, you ready?"

{I sure am.}

I summoned my gauntlet to my left arm and readied myself by pointing my sword at the enemy.

"Sora, i'll take care of the rook. You deal with the pawns."

"You get me Koneko. The more the merrier."

I smiled and pushed off towards the pawns to realise that the twins were holding chainsaws. For two little girls, it was a weird sight to see. As i approached, they started up their chainsaws.  
I stopped a few meters away from them and activated Overlimit.

"Let's get started ladies. Overlimit!"

The pressure from the wind that spewed out from me smashed all the windows in the gym before the gold aura formed on me.

"So, would you like me to defeat you right now or savour the fight?"

"Defeat us right now ... if you can."

My eyes sparkled from the challenge. I could finally use my new mystic arte.  
Mira charged at me first and i reacted by blowing her back with a standard arte, azure edge. It was a simple shock wave attack created by my sword.  
I moved in closer and used Lone wolf strike, the spectral wolf was green this time as put wind magic into it to increase the knock back to push Mira into the twins.  
It worked and they fell to the ground.

"This is it girls."

I took a deep breath and they froze. I got a gasp from the rook who was being pinned by Koneko so she couldn't attack me.  
This time it was a simple Mystic arte but it utilized Evolutio. I bent my legs a little and spread my arms out, as i jumped into the air the three pawns moved with me.

"Razing Phoenix!"

The sound of a phoenix echoed from within me and an orange spectral phoenix formed in my shape but double in size and burned the girls before time around them started again.  
They dropped to the ground making a sizable crater.  
As the three pawns left the field through becoming blue particles i laughed in excitement, "Hahahaha, It worked. The power of the phoenix ain't so bad."

(Three of Raiser's pawns have retired.)

By the time i had finished laughing, the rook had got away from Koneko and charged at me. But was stopped by a triple kick to the abdomen. Koneko followed up by smashing her head into the ground causing her to retire as well.

(One of Raiser's rooks have retired.)

"Sora, Koneko. How are you doing?"

Rias' voice came into my ear after the announcements.

"We are fine, ready for more action."

I ran out of the gym followed by Koneko. I took a few strides forwards before i was blown a few feet away by an explosion. I turned around to see Koneko lying on the floor, her clothes in tatters.

"Koneko, you ok?"

I rushed over to her and lifted the top half of her body off the ground.  
Before she could reply her body started to disappear.

(Rias-sama's rook has retired.)

I turned round and stared at the assailant whilst Akeno dropped down in front of me. It was Raiser's Queen. She did this to Koneko. She had to pay.

"Sora-san, I'll take care of her. You go join up with Kiba and Issei."

As Akeno said this, she flew back up into the air and started her fight with the other Queen.  
As i moved towards the track, Grayfia's voice popped up again.

(Three more of Raiser-sama's pawns have retired.)

As her announcement finished i met up with the two who forced them to retire. We made our way to the track field and we came across one of Raiser's knights.

"I'm the knight of Raiser Phenix-sama, Carlamaine! I've grown bored with the strategies! State yourselves so i can pick one to duel!"

"I'm Okami Sora, Knight."

"I'm the pawn, Hyoudou Issei."

"I'm the other Knight, Yuuto Kiba."

"Which of you Knights will i fight?"

I stepped back and gestured Kiba to fight. I didn't want to take her on, she sounded like a nutcase.

"I'm happy that there are warriors like you 3 in Rias Gremory's group. Coming directly at me, that's something sane people wouldn't do."

I would have to agree, me and Issei weren't the most sane people here.

The two drew their swords and started their fight. It seemed more than a dance than a fight. Despite being in that clunky looking armour, the knight moved quite gracefully. Kiba did as he always did, but he did try using Beast which caught the Knight off guard but not enough to make her stagger. It angered her more than anything, she fought back quicker and stronger.

"You seem bored."

I turned around to see the other rook walking towards us. She wore a mask that just covered the whole of her face.

"Geez, She only thinks about swords. Their match looks so boring. Carlamaine was looking pretty angry when the pawns were being sacrificed."

Raiser's sister stepped out from behind the rook. She still had her blonde drills but this time she was wearing a dress which showed that she was a Bishop. She stared at Issei with weird eyes.

"So that's the pawn. Does Rias-sama have bad taste in gentlemen? Ones ugly and the other is a sword freak."

"Don't forget about me." I said to her while smiling.

"Oh sorry, I can't forget about the cute wolf boy who complimented me."

She said back to me while blushing. She was quite the flirt, just like her brother. Issei jumped into a stance ready to fight. The rook responded by taking a stance.  
I stepped to the side and the Bishop did the same.

"I know you are cute and all but are we going to fight? We are enemies."

"No, i don't fight."

"That's good, i won't have to hurt your pretty face now."

As i said this i couldn't help but feel like i was going to be shouted at by Koneko. My personality is a bit weird, i wonder why i'm so nice to some girl but cold and nasty to everyone else. Must be the animal in me.

{Mates. You are being nice to the girls you want as mates.}

'Really?! *Sigh* i guess that's as good a reason as any.'

{No retaliation from you. What's wrong?!} Zirnitra screamed in my head.

'Fighting, i wan't to witness the moment Issei is defeated.'

{I feel the same way about Ddraig.}

As Issei and the rook started fighting, i transformed into a wolf and nudged the blonde Bishop.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"I'm the wolf boy, Okami Sora. I haven't heard your name yet."

"Oh, sorry, I'm Ravel Phenix."

"Why are you apart of your brother's peerage?"

"He tricked me really. He initially said it was to keep me safe but once i became his Bishop i found out otherwise. He wanted to have a sister character in his harem, so he decided why not my actual sister. But i am supposedly just here for fashion, he isn't the sister-moe type supposedly."

"Hmm ... So he is as much of a dick as i thought. Not giving his sister the respect she deserves, he really is a self-centered guy."

Viewing area - Sirzech's PoV

"Sitri-san, What is Okami Sora anyway?"

"Just a normal human with two Sacred gears, Triumphant wall and Evolutio."

"Hmm ... Triumphant wall contains Zirnitra the Black Titan Dragon if i recall, but this Evolutio, i've never heard of it before."

"Me neither, Sirzechs-sama. It allows Sora to transform into any creature he has sufficient knowledge about, but other than that we know nothing. Haven't been able to get any data on it."

"I wonder, is it one we haven't come across yet or is it something that Azazel made?"

Sora's PoV

Kiba and Issei were back to back fighting their opponents. Kiba hadn't been pushed back, Issei had spent his time dodging so he could boost.  
What happened next surprised me too much for words, it also caused me to cover my eyes. Dress Break, Issei's new move. The ability to take girl's clothes off using his magic.

"Issei! You know what's happening to you when this is finished now right?!"

I shouted at him angrily. I hope that he either stops being so perverted or that i don't get angered by this anymore.

[Shoooooot!]

Ddraig's voice radiates out of the gauntlet as Issei shoots his built up energy making the rook retire. The same happens with Raiser's knight, Kiba activated his Sacred gear and caught the knight by surprise striking her with multiple swords.  
Sword birth, the ability to make any demonic sword he wanted. Swords rose up from the ground and struck the knight in all her limbs as well as her body. Both the rook and the knight retired at the same time.

(Raiser-sama's knight and last rook have retired.)

Before Issei and Kiba could get their breath back Grayfia's voice sounded again.

(Rias-sama's queen has retired.)

Issei and Kiba stood in surprise. Akeno must of been strong or something. The rest of Raiser's peerage came out to meet us. Two pawns, one knight and his other Bishop.

They didn't fight with us straight away but informed us of something.

"Look at the roof."

I turned my head to the roof and saw Rias fighting Raiser with Asia standing back assisting Rias. I sighed, i knew she would do something reckless.  
Asia's voice then came from the earpieces.

"Issei, Raiser challenged Buchou to a duel and she accepted it. Thanks to that we got to the roof with no problems."

Issei was making a clueless face before Ravel spoke to him.

"Onii-sama made a challenge since you guys were doing well, it was unexpected. If we fought normally it would have been our win, so he gave her pity. At this rate she will be defeated before you fight him. Ohohoho."

Ravel started laughing, it was starting to piss Issei off so i decided to add to the flame.

"I agree with things being unexpected, i'm surprised Issei hasn't retired yet. I thought for sure that he would be taken out first."

I then joined Ravel in laughing.

Before Issei can retaliate, there is an explosion where Kiba stands, after the smoke subsides Kiba forms blue particles and retires. Raiser's queen comes over after retiring Kiba.

(Rias-sama's first knight has retired.)

"Well he's as weak as the other two were. The 'lightning queen' was no where near as strong as i expected. The nekomata was weak as well, more like a mouse than a cat..."

I snapped, i cut the queen's sentence as i started to pour out my aura, it was full of killing intent. I turned to Issei.

"Go help Rias-sama now! I'll deal with this insolent bitch and the others."

As Issei ran off Ravel followed him. I then turned to the Queen.

"You can insult Issei, Kiba and Akeno as much as you want. I couldn't care less about them, but the moment you start trash talking Koneko is where i draw the line."

"Ha, you are just like her anyway. Useless animal."

"Useless animal, you say. I wonder if you become useless with one arm." As i said this i jumped at the queen and bit down on her shoulder as hard as i could.

Snap! I heard her bones break as i fell back down to the ground with the Queen's left arm in my mouth. I spit it out before speaking.

"You are looking pretty useless now with only one arm. Hahahahaha"

The queen was staring at me horrified. One of the twin beast girls shouted at me.

"You monster. You'll pay for that."

"Monster? You haven't seen anything yet?"

"Let's end this! Evolutio: Demonic Wolf form!"

Black energy engulfed me for a couple of seconds then exploded leaving me in my new form on the ground.  
My silver fur and now turned black with blood red tips, with fangs were longer and stained with blood. My eyes had changed to a blood red whilst my paws had gotten bigger to fit my new claws.  
A second later, my devil wings burst out of my back and i was now flying staring down my opponents. They were staring at me so scared they couldn't move.

I took this chance and charged. I decided to end the queen first. I bit down on her right shoulder, as i bit i felt no resistance at all and her right arm came off with a snap. I pushed her to the floor with my paws and moved to the pawns and did the same to them, but this time i also clawed at their legs and cut their tail's off. Bones breaking echoed throughout the stadium causing Rias and Raiser to stare down in me as i rip Raiser's servant to shreds.  
Finishing with his pawns, i moved to the bishop. She was rather frail looking to begin with so i left her as she sat in fear hiding her eyes. I spat the last remaining arm to the pile of limbs which had now grown.

"Raaaaooooooooooooooooooohhhhhh! I haven't felt like this for a long time." I roared as i stood on top of the knight staring into her eyes looking at her expression.

She was frightened, quite rightly so, they deserved to be scared this badly to underestimate me. With this one, i decided to torture her a little before taking her arms away from her.  
I put poison in my claws and scratched each of her limbs slowly with my left paw before biting off her armour which used to cover her torso. I then used my right claw to attack her stomach, leaving random claw marks all over her chest with blood slowly oozing out.  
After finishing with my torture, i decide to destroy her shoulders at the same time. I turned around so my back end was over her face and i lifted my hind legs about half a meter above her face, then i smashed my hind legs down in her shoulder shattering her bones. Raiser's knight squirmed about on the floor writhing in pain

"Let me end your misery, but i don't know if it'll kill you."

I flew up into the air, i was about level with the rooftop as Rias, Raiser and Asia were still watching me.

"Zirnitra, Appear" Zirnitra's head appeared in the sky and roared. He opened his jaw and lightning was crackling around slowly turning black.

"Black Dragon Lightning!" The lightning then cascaded out of Zirnitra's mouth and smashed into the remains of Raiser's servants creating a massive crater showing the some of the destruction that Zirnitra could cause.

"Thanks, buddy. Now it's time to watch them go."

I flew back down to the ground and spoke to the bodies as they started to glow.

"That's what you get for trash talking someone i like. If you weren't so conceited, i wouldn't of had to humiliate you. Scum! Just like that pathetic excuse of a man you call your master."

(Raiser's last remaining pawns, Knight, bishop and queen have now retired.)

I collapsed in the crater due to fatigue.

"Heh ... that must of taken a lot out of me. I did my best Rias-sama. You better win this Issei."

I passed out and turned into blue particles and exited the fight.

(Rias-sama's last knight has now retired!)

Issei's PoV

As i entered the main corridor of the new school building, the ground shook violently. I felt my heartbeat quicken for a few beats, i had met the criteria to promote.

"Promotion, Queen."

Power started to build inside my body and i set off down the corridor to find the stairs to the roof. Once i found the door i slipped and fell, my legs gave way and couldn't feel them anymore.

"Heh ... that must of taken a lot out of me. I did my best Rias-sama. You better win this Issei."

Sora's voice quietly came through the earpiece and before i could reply to him the connection cut off.

(Rias-sama's last knight has now retired.)

He did well to take out so many people. His skills isn't just for show, i wish he would just lighten up around me though and stop being so strict. I shook my had and pressed on up the stairs. I can't think about anything but helping Buchou settle this now.  
I had to get to the rooftop even if i had to crawl. All of my comrades were now gone, i was now the only person left to help Buchou. I stood up and ran to the rooftop whilst shedding tears and blood. When i reached the rooftop the sword Sora gave me had disappeared probably due to him retiring. I opened the door to the roof while taking a deep breath.

"Buchou, i'm here."

Asia looked at me straight away, it took a few moments for Raiser or Rias to look at me. They were staring at the field where Sora was. I made my up to the top of the roof and stood in front of Buchou ready to fight Raiser.

Raiser clicked his tongue at my arrival.

"I hoped the wolf boy would of come here instead of you, but now im glad he didn't. He was quite scary, an actual monster."  
Buchou fired a shot at Raiser and it took his left arm off, but it just regenerated straight away.

"Rias, resign. Your best bet has just retired, if you carry on you will make your father and Sirzech-sama look bad. It's checkmate, Rias."

I couldn't help but agree with him. I could barely stand and his regeneration ability was too damn quick to make any progress. I gained some confidence though from Buchou, who just glared at Raiser.

"Shut it, Raiser. I won't give up! I, the King, am still here, so the show must go on."

Buchou then laughed, if she says that then i'll fight till i can't move anymore. I readied myself to fight again before Raiser speaks to me.

"Come at me then, Dragon brat. I guess you'll have to make up for the wolf boy."

I charge at Raiser but drop to the floor soon after setting off.

[Burst]

I spurted out blood. My body started to feel heavy, my consciousness began to fade. The light started to disappear from the jewel, but i couldn't give up. I stood back up and charged at Raiser.  
He beat me down, again and again. With each punch he dealt, i coughed up a lot of blood. Asia tried to heal me but Raiser sent her flying with an attack causing her to retire.

(Rias-sama's Bishop has retired.)

Bastard! I have to keep fighting!

"Issei, Stop! If you try to fight anymore you'll die."

I didn't answer, i just walked forwards slowly. I collapsed before i could reach him. Buchou turned me around and i looked at her face. She was crying. She lay me down then stood in between me and Raiser.

"Thank you Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, Asia ... Issei ... and Sora. Thank you for fighting for me."

The tears started to flood out of Buchou's eyes.

"It's my loss, I resign."

Raiser smirked and i lost my consciousness.

My first Rating game and it was a loss. I will never forget this.

Sora's PoV

{Kid, Wake up!}

'What? Stop shouting, what happened?'

{Rias resigned. You guys lost.}

'WHAT?! Why?'

{Raiser nearly killed Issei.}

Before i could reply i woke with a cold sweat and saw someone next to my bed in a dress.

"Hey there Sora, You are awake now. I was getting worried, it's been a few days since the 'Rating Game'."

"Sona-sama, hey ... i feel ashamed of myself." I looked down towards my sheets before looking around the room to find out i was at home.

"Well, Do you want to save Rias?" Sona asked me.

"Yes but i also want to fight Raiser. I want him to know if i was there instead of Issei then he would of lost."

"Then go, here, this will bring you to the hall. She'll be waiting." Sona said this and left through her own magic circle.

I immediately got up and dressed again, this time i left my sword in its stand. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey pops, i'm going to crash a wedding. I'll be back later." i shouted down the hallway.

"Hahaha, do me proud son." Gofannon chuckled as he shouted back at me.

I closed the door and took the magic circle to the hall.

* * *

Once i finished teleporting, i opened my eyes to find myself in a long, white corridor. I heard a lot of noise coming from down the hall, it sounded like a party and my destination.  
I arrived at the door and pushed it open violently.  
I entered the room and everyone stared at me. I looked out of place. I was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with Silver high tops, whilst everyone else was wearing suits or dresses depending on the gender.  
I saw the rest of the Gremory group to my right as i entered they were standing with Sona and the rest of her peerage. I walked over to them and said hi as the room now got louder mainly from relatives questioning me and my entrance. Before i could get comfortable, 6 guards were behind me pointing their spears at me. I turned around to them and shook my head.

"Well, i don't have time for you." I jumped over them and in mid jump i transformed into a wolf and ran up to the altar where Rias and Raiser was. I transformed back before speaking.

"Hello Raiser, I'm here to fight you seen as you didn't get the luxury to be ripped apart like your servants did. Which i'll apologize for but they brought it on themselves ... well the queen did."

I stepped back as a red haired man stepped forward.

I growled at him, "So you must be Sirzechs. I propose a duel between me and Raiser, the winner gets Rias-sama."

"Haha, you are quite the untamed puppy. But i'll allow it, and the prize, i'll give you back Rias if you win."

"...Puppy..." I glared back at him as i gritted my teeth together.

"Well then Raiser, how about it? Wolf vs. Phoenix."

"Sounds good to me, anyway i couldn't say no to you Sirzechs-sama."

"One thing before we start, It if was Wolf vs. Phoenix then it would be too easy for me. So it'll be a fair fight, Phoenix Vs. Phoenix."

Everyone stared at me.

"Evolutio: Phoenix!"

My eye flashed and my devil wings erupted out of my back and glowed orange before turning into flames just like Raiser's. My forearms and bottom half of my legs were now covered in an orange flame.

* * *

We were then teleported to a new battlefield. It looked like an old fashioned arena, like the Colosseum in Rome.

"Raiser, You ready?"

"Yes, Sirzechs-same."

"Sora, Are you?"

"You bet i am."

"Ok then, start!"

Sirzech gave us the signal and we started. It started out like tennis. Rounds of fireballs flew at each other taking out our arms before regenerating a second later.

"Ha, this ability to regenerate is impressive. Shame you rely too much on it."

"What?!" Raiser shouted as he threw another fireball in response.

"You are too cocky for your own good. You rely on your ability as a phoenix to win your battles instead of training yourself and your servants better. You sacrificed them like they were nothing, if you used them as more as something to play with sexually then you would be a better king." I answered him and threw a fireball back as well.

Raiser's rage grew and his wings flared up increasing in size.

"Oh, you are angry. It's seems you stepped your power up a little, it's a shame it'll be for naught."

'Ready, Zirnitra?'

{Always partner.}

"Alright, Sacred Gears Combine. Evolutio: Black Phoenix!"

The flames around my arms and legs changed black and gave off their own menacing aura. My wings grew bigger, they took the shape of my dragon wings but stayed as flame. My wings had now changed black as well.

I fired to black fireballs at Raiser taking his arms off and cutting into his body as well.

His ability to regenerate were now taking their time to bring his arms back. Raiser was surprised by my new power. I fired more fireballs at him as soon as his arms started to form back. I was now pushing Raiser back.

"You ready to give up, Fake Phoenix?"

"Not yet, you bastard?"

"Fine, Burn!"

I lowered my hands to my side, black fire formed in my hands. I put my hands side by side and aimed them at Raiser. The flurry of black fire grew and grew until it was around a metre in diameter.

"Infernal Darkness!"

I shot the fire at Raiser, it attacked him like a tornado. Raiser put up a magic wall to defend himself but it lasted a second before breaking and allowing my fire to pass. The fire struck him and sent him flying back and crashing him against the back wall.  
The fire continued to attack Raiser as it exploded after connected with the wall just above Raiser causing the wall to collapse on top of him knocking him out.

"The winner is Sora, the engagement between Rias Gremory and Raiser Phenix is now called off."

I flew over to where Raiser's body lay and cleared to rubble and pulled him out and lay him on the ground as his sister approached.

"Hey Ravel. He's ok, just a little burnt from my flames. If you ever get bored with how he is treating you, come to the human world. I'll look after you for a while."

I patted her head and smiled as she blushed.

"Thank you for teaching my brother a lesson, this is for you."

She kissed me of the cheek and picked her brother up and flew him to get medical treatment.  
I reset my form and brought my dragon wings out and flew up to Rias and Sirzech. I dropped down in front of them, Rias was ecstatic and she was staring at me wings.

"I can finally use them to fly now. Sirzechs, i won. You will allow me to take my master back, right?" I said the first part to Rias before stepping towards Sirzech and speaking to him.

"You've got balls, Sora. Are you not scared of a Maou?"

"It's more of i'm not scared of you because i guess you are like Rias, seen as you are family. Plus you are not my master so i won't speak nicely to you until i'm told to."

"I like you. You better keep my sister safe."

"I will." I stare into his eyes to enforce my statement.

"Good, take this to go home. The Phenix family won't be so happy about this."

I take this piece of paper with a magic circle on and turn to Rias and the gang. I put my wings away and speak.

"How was the show?"

"Great, i suppose it makes up for what you did in the 'Rating Game'." Sona replies to me whilst the rest nod at her statement.

"Doesn't make up for anything! No one talks trash about a friend!" I shout in response to Sona.

"So, we aren't friends Sora?" asked Issei.

"Hell no, you haven't done anything praise worthy. Also, you are perverted at every chance you get. What's up with that Dress break anyway?!" I shout back at Issei, rage filling my eyes.

I turn to Rias and calm down before talking to her.

"Rias-sama, let's go home." I smiled and the piece of paper shined and once the light dimmed down a griffon appeared next to us.

"I guess, i can turn into one of these now too." I said this as i helped Rias up onto the Griffon before taking my place and getting ready to set off.

"Guys, we will see you back in the club room tomorrow." Rias told them then looked at me and we set off for home.

I flew the griffon at a moderate pace so i could take in the scenery. The next thing i knew Rias kissed me on the cheek, twice.

"What was that for, Rias-sama?" i asked her, my cheeks went red in embarrassment.

"The first one was for saving me and the second one was because i was jealous. I saw it when Ravel kissed you."

"Hmm .. so i'm thanked by being kissed. It's not bad." I smirk.

"Also Sora, when we are in school and are alone i want you to call me Rias. Leave the sama out." Rias pleaded to me.

"I can do that, but what will i have to do if i save you from another arranged marriage?" I chuckled as i said the last part.

"I dunno ... we might have to go further." Rias said quietly.

I thought the last part wasn't for me to hear so i acted like i didn't hear it and i just brought her closer towards me. I make the griffon pick up the speed and it was quiet for the rest of the way as Rias just clung onto my shirt.

From that day on, my house life got a hell of a lot busier.

* * *

**Ok, this chapter is out a day early because i was free today and i'm gonna be busy the next few days and i won't have much time to write the next chapter.** **The next to chapters will be side stories containing two different side stories per chapter.**

**The first one should be out in four or five days. I'll see you then. The chapter's will now be around the same length as this one, but if they need to be longer because of the fight scenes, then so be it.**

**I hope the ravaging scene was ok. Hopefully i didn't go to far with it.**


	7. Side Story 1- 2

**I would like to thanks ~Yokosowild on deviantart for allowing me to use one of their pictures for my cover photo.**

" - Talking  
' - Thinking  
{ - Zirnitra  
[ - Ddraig

* * *

Training Issei

I woke up the day after saving Rias to feel heavy resistance to both of my arms. I looked to either side of my body and saw Koneko lying on my right and Rias lying on my left. Koneko was wearing a long white gown whilst Rias was ... not wearing anything. I couldn't break myself free, i had to transform into something to get out. I transformed into a robin and flew off the bed and in front of my wardrobe. I decided to go for a shower whilst they were asleep.  
I came back to my room about 10 minutes later. As i closed the door to my room i turned around to see Rias now awake sitting rather seductively.  
I dropped my towel in response. We both stared at each other looking rather flushed in the cheeks.

"Ughhh ... The showers free now." I tried to play it off with a smile as i walked to my wardrobe.

"Sora, you are going to train Issei today and tomorrow."

"Why?!" I shouted back as i had just put on a pair of boxers.

At my shout, Koneko woke up. Koneko also joined us two in blushing, as she was staring at me.

"Onii-sama told Issei that he should train with you because the white-on has also awakened."

"I know that but if Sirzechs said that then i have no obligation at all."

"That's why i'm telling you, you'll listen to me. Plus it'll help me out greatly, also you are going to teach him some of those Artes you love so much."

"Hell no, at best he would get one. I suppose i will have to then, i'll use your mansion we used for the rating game."

"Good, I'll tell him to get here in a hour."

As Rias said this, she walked out of my room and went back to hers to phone Issei. I turned to look at Koneko as i finished getting dressed.

"Why were you two in my bed anyway?"

"Buchou was already here when i came to check if you were asleep. I then came in and slept next to you to make sure she didn't do anything to you."

"Thanks Koneko."

I smiled to her in response and walked to the veranda and looked out to the sky. It was nearing noon, the sun was nearly in the middle of the sky. The heat was blistering, but there were still some people walking around in baggy clothes.

An hour passes, and Issei arrives on the dot. I let him into the house and take him to my room to deal with his sword.

"Sora-senpai? How come Rias and Koneko are here in your house?"

"Ask Rias, i have no idea. I thought Koneko was only going to be here for a week or so." I didn't turn to him as i answered.

A few minutes pass as i finished making adjustments to his sword. All i did was polish it and sharpen the point.

"If you want a scabbard, ask Kiba. Let's go, we are going to run all the way their."

"Hai!" As he answers, i throw him his sword and pick up mine.

We say goodbye to Rias as she passes me the keys to the mansion. We run to the base of the mountain, taking about 20 minutes. Some girls had stopped in the middle of the streets, staring in awe at me and Issei being together.

"Ok Issei. Now we are at the bottom of the hill, we will sprint all the way up to the top. Rest when we get there."

I sprint off ahead of him and once i noticed that i was too far ahead, i slowed down my pace to keep a few strides ahead of him. We make it to the top of the mountain in 8 minutes, much faster than i'd expected.  
When we reached the top of the mountain, we walked to the mansion and opened the front door.

"You get 3 hours sleep then we are training for 20 hours with 10 minutes intervals every hour so you don't overload. So go and sleep."

Issei stood to attention and nodded before running off to the guest rooms.

'Hey Zirnitra?'

{What's up kid?}

'I was wondering if this training will be too much for him.'

{Why do you care?}

'Pretty sure Rias will be mad at me if i injure him in some way which Asia can't heal.'

{Worry about it when the time comes, you can just play with him while we train.}

'I suppose i can use Trick room to some degree.'

{That'll be fun.} Zirnitra replies to me in an extremely happy tone, he then continues to mumble to himself while i go to sleep to get myself ready.

I wake up 2 hours later and prepare some sandwiches to eat before we train. After eating mine, i go and wake Issei up and give him his sandwich.

"I'll see you outside in a minute."

I walk outside and set up a punching bag, reinforced with demonic energy so it's stronger and sturdier. I turn around just as Issei walks out of the mansion.

"Ok, you will punch this after boosting each time. This is so i can gauge your current strength and see how far you need to improve. By the end of this, you will be close to being able to achieve Balance Breaker."

"Sora-senpai, have you attained Balance Breaker?"

"Yes, my balance breaker is different to yours. Mine has two settings, Offense and defense. Defensively, mine will look similar to yours but i haven't attained the offensive side because i use Triumphant Wall for defensive purposes. I attained that when i was nearly killed by some fallen angels."

"You were attacked by them before you became a devil?"

"Yes, but i didn't know that at the time. Anyway let's get to your training."

The first hour passes rather slowly as Issei punches the bag and waits each time so he can boost. His current top level boost was 16 this time but he could only stay at that power for 5 minutes before getting extremely tired.  
After his ten minutes of rest were up, we moved to practice his sword skills.  
I taught him three ways to hold his sword, One-handed, two-handed and holding the sword in the opposite direction. I normally held my sword in the opposite direction because it allowed me to perform punches or kicks more fluidly after i attacked with my sword.

"I will teach you one of my artes, and only one."

"What is it?"

"It doesn't have a name yet but it will be your version of my Lone wolf strike. Kiba knows the base move which is called beast and uses a spectral lion."

"Will mine be a dragon then?"

"Correct, you might not get it first time. There is a chance you will get it but that's up to your imagination and Ddraig."

"Ok then, how do i do it then?"

"Activate your gear, then copy me."

Issei activates his Boosted gear then he watches me perform Lone wolf strike. After i finish i turn and watch him.

"You are doing it right but switch your stance. You have to use your left hand because that's where you gauntlet is."

Issei performs the action again but using his left side this time.

"Good, now whilst you are doing this action envision a dragon head."

Issei nods and tries. He doesn't get it straight away but he didn't give up. He tries about 10 times before he gets it right.

"Wow, that looked cool."

"Issei, The spectral dragon was blue. What do you think it means?"

Issei stares at me for a second before answering.

"I don't know, i've seen yours as blue and green but i couldn't tell the difference."

"It's the type. The standard blue you say is the normal one, if it was red it would have fire properties and green would have wind."

"Can i use the red one now?"

"No, you need a bit more magic before you can do that. But i'll help you out."

I stand behind Issei and put my hand on his right shoulder, i start to transfer a small amount of magic into Issei.

"Try it now but this time envision the dragon covered in fire."

This time the spectral dragon was red.

"Good, i helped you out that time. But now you can try it by yourself, you can probably try 5 times before the magic i gave you runs out."

As night time arrived, we stopped to rest. There was a full moon tonight, owls could be heard in the distance. The trees around us were swaying slowly from left to right. It was a peaceful and beautiful night.

"Issei, from now on you are not doing anymore physical strength training."

I pointed to the lake that was illuminated in the moon's light.

"You remember the course, go run it but circle the lake 4 times instead of 2 then run back."

"Ok Sora-senpai."

As he runs off i shout back to him.

"I've told you to drop the senpai!"

Once Issei was out of sight i brought out Triumphant Wall. I guard to make a wall in front of me and i start wailing on the wall with my fists.

'Do you think i can wear greaves yet?'

{...Yes. With your current power you can.}

Upon hearing this, i materialized a pair of black greaves. They covered the bottom half of my leg and also covered a small part of my thigh as the boots came up above my knee in a point.  
There was a jewel on either side of my leg in line with my ankle, the jewel was the same colour as the ones in my gauntlet.

'These are pretty cool, do you think i could perform any artes with them?'

{Yes, but only base type artes. I suppose you could use them in a Mystic arte but only as a small use.}

'Fair enough, i wish i could do more.'

Issei was still running so i decided to try some artes. By the time Issei had got back the only arte i could do was a simple shock wave, Demon Fang.

"Sora, how long do we have left?"

"About 10 hours now, are you tired?"

"Nearly."

"Well then, i'm going to have to push you then."

Issei looked at me with a sad expression.

"Remember that this is for Rias!"

Issei's eyes filled with determination, he looked ready to continue.

"Boost 20 times then shoot it at the mountain then reset, after that boost 5 times then come at me."

"I thought we were done with strength training?" Issei asked me in confusion.

"We are, this will train your ability to dodge. After releasing power you will become fatigued, what happens if this situation arises in a battle? You are going to have to be able to dodge while you are tired and fatigued."

Issei nods and boosts 20 times and releases his energy in a red beam.

[Dragon Shot!]

Issei pants for a second before resetting and boosting again. After he has boosted 5 times, Issei starts to attack me.

I dodge his attacks with ease and start to push him back. I change my way of attacking each time, and when i make a full circle i change direction.

Due to Issei's fatigue, i have racked up quite a few cuts on him. Some of them were oozing blood.

"Issei, Rest now. You can have a few hours, when you wake up your wounds will be gone."

Issei lies down on the floor and goes to sleep. I run over to my bag and call Rias.

"Hey Rias, I need Asia's help. Can you bring her here?"

"Yeah sure, we will be there soon."

I end the call and put my phone back in my bag. Whilst i wait i try out a different form of Beast, i decided to try a dragon version for myself.  
By the time i perfected it they had arrived and Asia had run straight to Issei and started to heal him.

"What happened Sora?" I turned around to see Rias.

"I was training him while he was fatigued and i cut him a few times. So now i'm letting him have some sleep."

"Ok then, anything new?"

"Yup, as you can see i have greaves now. I learnt a new form for Beast which is the spectral dragon that i taught to Issei. Right now mine is black because of Zirnitra, whereas Issei's is blue but when he used a fire version it turned red. Also -"

Rias cut me off before i could finish.

"He can use magic now?!"

"No, not yet. I gave him some of mine so he can practice and become used to it."

"Can you do it again in the future?"

"If it's for you, then yes. I don't know how long it will take though."

"Any other improvements?"

"The amount of times he can boost has risen by a few times and i expect he is quite close to his Balance breaker but with who he is, who knows what he'll have to do to achieve it."

"Do you mean something lewd?"

"Unfortunately. However, i will not allow him to use you for it, he can use the Queen or Asia for that."

"Queen? ... You mean Akeno, do you not like her?"

"I do not, i like her the least."

"May i ask why?"

"You can but the reason is baseless."

"What do you mean?"

"I have no reason to dislike her, i just do."

Rias stares into my eyes, trying to figure me out.

"It's ok, Rias. I may not like her but i trust her."

"That only makes sense because of who you are."

I shrug and make my way over to Issei to take to Ddraig.

"Ddraig? How is he doing?"

[He is at his limit. I would advise you to stop the training and allow him more rest than you were going to give him.]

"If you say so Ddraig."

I turn to Rias and Asia.

"How is he getting back then?"

"I'll teleport him and Asia back then i'll teleport back to our house Sora."

"That's fine, Asia, when he wakes up tell him the move i taught him is called Dragon Rush. I'll see you there."

I wave and run off down the mountain path. With the moon out running felt easy, almost second nature. Being by myself it took me 10 minutes in total to get home.  
When i returned, i was welcomed by a slightly irritated Rias. I guess she was unhappy i chose to run back rather than teleport with her.

* * *

The Familiars

Me and Saji were called by Sona to the student council room. When we arrived, Rias and the rest of the Occult Research club was there.

"Now that you two are here, we can get started."

Sona turns to Rias and gestures to Rias to continue.

"All the new members are going to get Familiars today."

I felt happy at this, and it showed. Rias and Sona looked at me to see my bright face.

"What makes you so happy?"

"I love animals!" I smile with excitement.

Rias continues as i start to get restless.

"Before we leave, we will show you ours. This one is mine."

A red bat appears on Rias' hand.

"This is mine." A small green humanoid cactus-thing appeared on the ground next to Akeno.

"...This is Shiro." A Small white cat appeared on Koneko's head.

"Mine is ..."

"You don't have to tell me."

"Shut up Issei! What's yours Kiba?"

A small white bird appears on Kiba's shoulder.

"And this is mine." A small tornado of water appears beside Sona as it bursts and a Blue bird appears flapping it's wings next to Sona.

"Awww ... Cute." I said this with a smile. As i said this, all of the familiars except Shiro came over to me. They all nestled against me as i petted each one of them.  
I walked up to Koneko to talk with Shiro, the familiars followed me as well.  
I bent down a little to look eye to eye at Shiro.

"Hey Shiro, I'm not going to hurt you." I smiled at him and picked him up. He rolled over onto his back and i rubbed his belly affectionately.

I put Shiro on top of my head, and look at everyone. Everyone was looking at me weirdly.

"Sora ... did you just say meow and Kya?"

"Yes and no. I have the ability to speak to animals but those who can't hear the noise of what you hear when the animal speaks."

I point to Shiro.

"So in this case meow and Kya, if it was a bird then it would be tweets and whistles."

I then give each familiar back to their masters and step back.

"So then Sora, you should get a familiar easily."

"Yes, Sona-sama."

Rias and Sona then form their respective magic circles on the floor.  
Me and Saji go with Sona. Issei, Asia and the rest go with Rias. As they circles activate, a bright light fills the room and our vision.

When the light goes away, our surroundings are dark. We are now in a forest area.

"Get Daze!"

""Wha!""

Both Issei and Asia were shocked by the entrance of a unknown man, Saji was oblivious still looking at out surroundings.

"My name is Satooji of Madara Town! I'm a devil in training, and i'm aiming to be the Familiar Master."

"Satooji-san, we have brought the ones i spoke of."

Satooji stares at each of us for a moment before speaking again.

"Hmm, So two dull face boys, a blonde beauty and a wolf-like boy. Ok! I'll find your Familiars easily."

"Those three, yes. I'm finding my own."

"Sora, he is a professional."

"Sona-sama, i accept what you say but i want to choose for myself. If i go with you, you or Rias may say that something is perfect for me and that'll make me get it."

I look at both Rias and Sona with pleading eyes. Their cheeks redden as they reply simultaneously.

""...Fine.""

"Thank you." I smile and walk off in the opposite direction.

I walk past many different areas. Small pool areas with fish and cat-like creatures.  
I also walked over a mountainous area filled with flying creatures.  
I stumbled upon a waterfall once i got near the bottom of one of the mountains. I got a feeling that what would appear would be my familiar.

"Devil, What do you want?"

A voice came out of nowhere, it sounded like it came from the waterfall.

"I was looking for a familiar, once i got near this waterfall i got a feeling like you were perfect for me."

A figure walked out from behind the waterfall. It was a tall woman, looking slightly smaller than me. She was fair skinned but well-endowed.

I could tell this by the clothes she was wearing ... or rather lack of clothes.

"So you think you can tame me?"

"I would like to but first i would like to know what you are."

"Ceffyl Dwr."

"Water horse, eh? Are you like the ones in Welsh mythology?"

The woman stepped forward after hearing my reply, i must of been right.

"Yes, i am. I deem you worthy, but for whether you have to try and tame me is another thing."

I step forward to her and whispered in her ear.

"I used to live in Wales myself, plus i would like to pull a few pranks on people."

As i step back i could see the woman's face blush. This proved to me i was right.

"Fine then, i will allow you to be my master."

"Great! I'm Sora, do you have a name or am i to give you one?"

"Rhian."

"Rhian it is then. What do you look like as a horse?"

Rhian acknowledges and transformed into a Grey horse standing at 17hh. Her mane and tail joined together and ran all down her back, her mane and tail was made out of mist which shone in the moonlight.

"This is one of my forms. I have the human form which you saw, this one and a winged form. In my wing form, i am the same height but my fur is white and i have two wings."

I wonder to myself whether she would change much when she transforms.

"Ok then, would you be able to transform again and fly me back to my friends?"

"I can do that, Sora-sama." Rhian answers while smiling mischievously.

We fly around for what seemed like hours trying to find Sona and Rias. When we arrive above a clearing in the forest, i hear some screams coming from down below. I look down into the clearing and spot the girls being attacked by some tentacles as Saji and Issei stand by gawking at them.

"Rhian! Drop me off down there."

I point towards the clearing. We fly over and once we are directly above, i feel myself falling. Then i remember stories about the Ceffyl Dwr. They would allow people to ride on their backs then fly up into the air then turn to mist causing the rider to fall to their death.

"Rhian!"

I fall to the ground with a thud! Despite the thud, i landed on something squishy.

"Sora?"

I look up to see everyone free now from the slime. I reply to Rias.

"Hey there. Glad i could help you out while those perverts stared."

"...Where did you come from?"

I point to the sky.

"Why did you fall?"

"My familiar likes to play jokes. Rhian, Get out here."

On my command, Rhian forms into a winged horse from the mist.

"Introduce yourself ... Please."

Rhian waited for me to say please before introducing herself, as she spoke she turned into her human form. This caused Issei and Saji to listen up.

"I am Rhian, a Ceffyl Dwr. I will be Sora-sama's familiar."

I explained to them what a Ceffyl Dwr was and why she dropped me from the sky, i also lectured Issei and Saji about staring at the girls without helping them.  
Saji listened to me but Issei didn't. He seemed rather upset at the demise of the slime. I turn around and address the others.

"So you have met mine, how about you three?"

Asia and Saji brought out their familiars. Issei didn't have one, i found out later on that i dropped on the one he wanted.  
Asia had found a Blue sprite dragon, he wasn't very friendly with Issei. Asia called him Rassei, because of his thunder attacks and she also used a part of Issei's name. Poor little dragon.  
Saji had an orange salamander. Saji called it Hitokage, due to his interests in games.

After this Satooji left us so we could form a contract with our familiars. We returned to the entrance to the forest and formed a magic circle each to form our contract. I went first.

"In the name of Okami Sora, I order you! You shall become my familiar and respond to my contract!"

The light of my magic circle dies down as i complete my contract. Rhian runs over to me and jumps on me causing us to fall on the ground.

"Sora ... What do you think you are doing?"

Rias and Sona were both staring at me with an angry expression.

"Wahh ... It's not my fault. She just jumped on me."

As Rias and Sona were lecturing me about taming her, Asia finished her contract.  
Sona stopped lecturing me to help Saji with his but Rias continued to lecture me.

"Alright! I'm sorry, i'll tell her to not do it again without permission."

"Good"

Rias smiles afterwards, i don't know why she cares so much. I'm her servant, she shouldn't be jealous of people getting close to me. During the whole mishap caused by my new familiar, Koneko stood by Kiba onlooking the whole situation.

"Koneko-chan is something wrong?"

"... No senpai ..."

"It's about Sora isn't it?"

Koneko just nods in response.

The rest of that day passed slowly, i had to put up with Issei moaning at me for killing his slime. I wonder if the boy can put his perversion to good use one of these days.

* * *

**Alright, i'm back. As i said in the previous chapter, there is around 4 days between chapters.  
That's because I've been ill, i have an odd affinity to mixing drinks. Alcoholic or not.  
The next chapter will be another 2 side stories, not sure on length but hopefully they will be out tomorrow.  
I have a few ideas for the Excalibur arc, Kiba's and Sora's past will be revealed.  
Just in case none of you knew hh stands for hands high and it's the correct way to measure horses.**


	8. Side Story 3 - 4

" - Talking  
' - Thinking  
{ - Zirnitra

* * *

Magic artes

A week has passed since i ended the marriage between Rias and Raiser. There seems to be a little friction between the Gremory and Phenix clan now.  
Rias has been happy, at the expense of my sanity. Since she has been living with me, I've had to put up with a lot of things.  
I wake up to her and Koneko being in my bed, it's worse because Rias has to sleep naked. Sounds like bullshit to me.

Rias has also decided to walk to school with me and Koneko, now i seem to be in a relationship with both of them. Due to this, people think they can come up and talk to me.

My reputation is being misguided, if only it could go back to normal.

"...Sora? ... Sora?"

A voice comes into my mind waking me from my day dream.

"Sorry, i was daydreaming a little. My life has gotten a little busy."

"Just don't let it get in the way of your work." She seemed angry while saying this.

I look down to my desk to see more papers than there was before. I'm in the student council room with Sona, catching up on work.

"Sona-sama?"

"Yes, Sora."

"Is there any chance you could get me some materials?"

"I can, but what would they be used for?" Sona lifts her head up, wondering why i was asking for something.

"I wanted to make myself a demonic sword or possibly some armour for when i'm in my wolf form."

"If that's what they are being used for, then i will get them for you."

"If possible, can i have them dropped off at my house? Also i have one more thing i want."

"Yes, and that would be?"

"Well, i have been reading my arte books and there is a few on magic. I was wondering if you could find me a staff, the cast times are a little long so it would speed up the process."

"Any idea on what you would like the staff to look like?"

"A slim but sturdy black staff with the top being a dragon's head."

"Oh, that makes it easy then. We have staffs like that at my home, you will have it by tomorrow."

"For the materials, could it be a large order? I was thinking that maybe my father could practice with them to possibly be able to sell them in the underworld, i would of course help him."

"Of course. It will raise both yours and my reputation. I'll get onto the paperwork then."

Sona brightened up at the fact i would help make the swords. Reputation seems to be really high in the worries of my two masters.  
I was in the Student council room for a few more hours sorting out papers. Sona also asked me to stay back a little longer to find out what materials i needed.  
I wasn't so sure so i went with a mix of everything, i also asked for a book on smithing with the demon's ores. This made Sona brighten up even more, she's a real bookworm.

The next day came.

I found myself in the student council room again with Sona. I always seemed to be alone with her when i was here.

"Have you ever noticed that when i'm here it's just us?"

As i spoke, Sona went a little red.

"...Would you prefer more people here?"

"Of course not, but they are your peerage. I should at least be on good terms with them."

"What about Akeno and Issei? Rias has told me you don't like them."

She got me, i don't really hate Issei though.

"Well, Issei is just troublesome is all. Akeno ... Well, i just don't like her."

"Why is that?"

I shrug to her and change the topic of our discussion.

"Is it true you and Rias are best friends despite being rivals?"

"Yes, it's true."

"Is it going to affect what i have to do in anyway?"

Sona is confused for a second before understanding what i meant.

"At times it will. But hopefully, you should be fine otherwise."

Phew. I dodged a bullet there, i seriously didn't want to be in the middle of those two. They seem like the type of people who would fight each other by pulling on my arms, to drag me to their side. I spotted a staff at the other end of the room. It looked like the staff i asked for. It was a thin black staff which swirled around at the top forming a dragon head.

"Sona-sama, is that staff mine?"

"Yes, my father said it use to be one of his."

Wow, they were willing to allow me to have it. I'll be in huge trouble if i accidentally break it ... hell, if it's Sona, i'll get in trouble for misplacing it for a second.

"Thanks Sona-sama, i didn't expect to get your father's old staff."

I smiled as i replied. Sona looked deep in thought.

"My father saw you at Rias' wedding. He was intrigued by your match with Raiser."

"He must have high hopes in me then ... I won't disappoint, i'll put in 110% to prove my worth."

"Good, then do you want to try it out."

Oooh, a match. Against Sona?! Should be fun, hope i don't go overboard and hurt her.

"Sure. But first, i need to go home and get my arte books. You can borrow them afterwards."

I smile and set up my magic circle. I transport back to my room at home.  
I look all over my room. I find the first book back on my bookshelf, with the rest of my arte books. I do a quick tidy up of my room, as a knock rings in my ear.

"Come in."

Rias comes into my room with the book i needed.

"Hey Rias, why do you have that book?"

"I was just looking through your books, i saw their were some that used demonic energy."

"If you are interested, come with me. Sona wants to fight me, i'll be using one there."

Rias looks a little troubled. A little disheartening, she mustn't believe i can beat Sona.

"Come on, i beat Raiser didn't i? I should be fine."

A little chuckle comes from Rias' mouth.

"I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about Sona."

Oh, i see now. 'Zirnitra, should i be careful?'

{Nah, she's strong enough.}

'You better be right.'

"Let's go then."

Rias set's up the magic circle and in a flash we are in the student council room,only this time it's more lively.

"Sora, what took you so long?"

"Rias was interested in my book, so i asked her to come along. And as it seems, we will both have supporters."

As i spoke i pointed to the student council members who were now here. Sona whispered something to Shinra. Shinra picked up my new staff and brought it to me. I took it from her hands. Despite it's look, it was surprisingly heavy. It was smooth and easy to hold. Exactly what i had in mind.

"So Sona, ready to be beat?"

I smiled and laughed an evil hint. The student council looked at me with a confused expression, Shinra was the only one who kept a normal expression.

"Yes, but i haven't seen much of your ability. I doubt i'll lose."

We make our way outside to the area behind the school. We use the clearing we used before when they were testing my strength. It has the same use, this time testing my magic.  
Shinra and Rias set up a magical barrier to limit the damage.

"You ready Sora?"

I spin my staff around to get a little use to moving it and then slam the bottom into the ground causing the ground to shake a little.

"Sure am. Let's go."

"Good. We will take turns."

She must be really interested in these artes.

"Overlimit!"

Woosh! Wind erupts from me, causing the branches of the trees to shake violently. Rias and the student council stood their ground from the wind, but Saji was forced back a couple of feat from being surprised.

I open the first arte book and find a demonic arte.

"Rias, this one is for you..."

I close my eyes and begin my chant.

"...Power of the Underworld! Unleash thy judgement upon the evil before my eyes. Violent Pain!"

A big black circle appears on the ground around Sona. Black spears with purple outlines erupt from the edge of the circle rising to a metre above Sona before bending and crashing down on her.  
Sona saved herself at the last second by using a magic barrier.

"How was it?"

"Wasn't what i expected."

"Strong." Rias was staring with wide eyes.

"If you were to add your power of destruction, the power would be insane."

I look down to the staff in my hand. It made me happy, to be able to perform the arte first time round without problem was awesome.

"My turn."

Sona shoots a bolt of water at me, it was too quick for me to activate a barrier ... I didn't even need to.

"Ummm ... Sona-sama, was that an attack or are you splashing me with water?" I tilt my head as i ask. Sona gets angry at this, i must of said it in a bad way. A magic circle form in front of her hands, i could feel the amount of water forming.

"That's it. Your attacks can't hurt me though."

As water begins to shoot out of the magic circle i change my stance and thrusts my hands into the air.

"Force Field!"

See-through purple hexagons form and connect together forming a dome around me. The water that shot at me hit the barrier and shot into all directions, blowing Saji and the two bishops against a wall.

"...Wow. Good job i used this barrier. Oi Saji! You ok?"

All i got in response was a thumbs up. I turned to look at Sona, her rage had calmed down.

"Sona-sama, i'm sorry for what i said. It didn't mean it as an insult, i should of worded it better." As i apologized, i kneeled down and dropped my head.

I heard footsteps as Sona walked towards me. I braced for a slap, but it didn't come.  
A warm sensation filled the top of my head causing me to look up. Sona was in front of me with her hand on my head. Upon noticing this my cheeks flushed red.

"S-S-Sona-sama, W-Why is you hand on my head?" I stammered as i asked her.

Sona chuckled in response. "It's ok, my first attack did nothing to you at all which surprised me."

"So, it's my turn again."

As i stood up and returned to my place, Saji and the two bishops had recovered. Rias was staring at me angrily, she must hate people touching her servants.

"Before i use my attack, Do you have an attack which forms a dragon?"

"Yes, i have a water one."

"Awesome, use it at the same time as my attack."

I got a nod in response and i started my new chant.

"Oh Seething Fire, be a heavenly beast to devour the wicked flame. Flame Dragon."

An orange and yellow dragon shoots out of the magic circle that's in front of me as a blue dragon does the same from Sona's magic circle. The dragons collide and explode with a huge amount of smoke causing everyone to cough.

" ... *Cough* ... Stronger than i expected it to be. Zirnitra did you help at all with that?"

{No, but it was a dragon attack. Your level was below Sona's but due to having a dragon inside you, it rose it's level due to raw dragon power.}

"That's pretty cool. I guess i'll go again then."

I ready myself again to perform another arte.

"I'll have to use a sword for this one. It's the sword i'll be using when i'm fighting on the Sitri side."

I smiled and a magic circle appeared just in front of me to the side.

"Quell the ascent of the blazing inferno! Great Deluge!"

A sword handle appears from the circle. I grab it and pull it out and slash in front of me with it. Water that was covering the sword shoots off of it onto the ground.

"Get ready. This is a move that you can learn, of course you won't be using the sword."

I take a step back and chant again.

"Wander in the frigid mist forever! Rest in a glacial bed as you calmly cuddle your demise! Final Embrace!"

As i call the name of the arte, an ice spear rockets out of my sword and strikes Sona. She's hit by the spear and is encased in a prison of ice, unable to move. There are no visible wounds on her.  
I close in on Sona and touch the ice, it was sub zero. I clicked my fingers and the ice split and fell apart. Sona emerged a little shaken but without wounds.

"Here you go, Sona-sama. There are quite a few water and ice artes in there."

I throw her one of the books, before taking up another stance for my final arte.

"You guys with have to stand back. This Mystic arte is the second strongest."

Everyone moves back and i start to concentrate. Thunder clouds appear in the sky covering it. Two huge magic circles appear in the sky and four slightly smaller ones appear a few meters above the ground. Four white lights shoot down and hit the edges of the 2 bigger circles and then each light goes through the center of each circle.  
As the arte is ready, i begin the chant to finish the move.

"Perish in the darkness for eternity! Indignation!"

A massive lightning bolt surges through the two main magic circles and crashes into the ground making a huge crater in an explosion and taking out the magical barrier. The force of the explosion hits me and sends me flying into a nearby tree breaking it in half from the impact.

""Sora!""

Both my Kings shout to me as i fly through the air. As the thunderclouds disappear, everyone runs up to me. Saji helps me to my feet, i take a few seconds before i feel right again.

"Haha ... guess i'm not strong enough yet. That bloody hurt."

I laughed as i clutched my stomach from the pain. Surprisingly my back didn't hurt.

"Why didn't Zirnitra help you control the power better?"

That was i good question, it made me start to wonder why.  
Upon hearing his name Zirnitra spoke up {It would of been worse if i did. He can't control my magic power yet so helping him out was out of the question.}

"Zirnitra, i'm happy you didn't help. If you did you would of played it off as a joke."

{Hahahaha ... That's true. Now that you say that, i should of done it.}

"He seriously would of done that."

"Yes, Saji, he would of. He likes to play jokes, most of them are painful. Have you not spoken to your dragon yet?"

"Dragon?"

"Zirnitra, you did say he had a dragon right?"

{Yeah ... Well ... Kinda}

"Which is it?"

{Both, he has a quarter of Vitra.}

"So the weakest dragon king ..."

Upon realizing Saji's dismay after hearing he has the weakest.

"... Weakest in strength. I didn't really pay attention but he was still really strong just in another aspect."

After saying this i decided to leave with Rias. Using Indignation really took a lot out of me. Once i got home i went for a shower and then straight to bed without any food.

* * *

We meet again

It was lunch time, the day after my spar with Sona. I was sitting next to the cherry blossom out at the front of the school near the entrance.  
The sound of students rushing around filled my ears, the silent tweets of birds appeared in the middle of the ruckus.

Bang! Bang! Two gunshots were fired. I opened my eyes and looked to where they came from.

A man was holding a pistol, from where he was aiming it, he had shot into the sky. I picked up my sword and approached him.  
As i got closer i recognized the man. He was the one who acted as the Leader of the group of armed robbers who i stopped from robbing a bank.  
As i got even closer the man spotted me and aimed his gun towards me.

"There you are kid!"

"Hey, you got out early."

The man's face changed, it seemed i made him angry. Bang! Bang!

"Arghhh!"

The man shot his pistol again, a bullet going through each thigh. When i got to school i completely surpress my aura and strength, that was the only reason the bullets were effective.

"How does it feel? Hurts right?"

"Yeah, just a little. Why don't you put the gun away?"

I brought my fists up into a stance. A crowd forms behind me, the students and teachers have come out.  
With his gun still aimed at me, i walk even closer. Bang! Bang! He shot again, this time through my shoulders.

"So revenge huh? Where is the rest of them?"

"Two got deported and the other two don't want revenge."

"So then what about you?"

Police sirens sounded in the background. Three police cars had pulled up in front of the school. Five officers were out of their cars with their guns pointing at the man in front of me.

The police captain called out "Put down your gun. You are surrounded."

"No, i -"

"It'll be easier if i tell them."

I turned to the police officers and shouted "It's fine. I stopped him once and that time there were more people with guns."  
I turned back to the man, "What's your name anyway?"

"Satoshi. I knows yours, Sora. When i was arrested, the officers wouldn't stop praising your efforts. You even got to be able to carry your sword around."

"I can also use it on you. Police authority."

I unsheathe my sword and lunge at him. He narrowly dodges.

"Oh .. Did you train in prison or something?"

"There was nothing else to do. Train and work, that's all you could do."

"What about now?"

"Hardly anything now that i have a record."

"Shouldn't of attempted to rob the bank then."

Bang! He shot again, this time i anticipated it and cut the bullet in half with my sword. As he watched in awe, i ran towards him and slashed his gun.  
His gun cracked, the barrel had come off. Only the grip and the trigger remained in his hand. I walked up to him as i sheathed my sword.

"It seems i stopped you again. I wonder if you'll get released again. But first, Goodnight."

I smiled at him creepily and punched him as hard as i could in the stomach. He skidded a foot back clutching his stomach. He coughed up blood a small pool of blood and then fell unconscious.  
I signaled the police officers and they rushed in and arrested him.  
Applause filled my ears. I turned around to see the whole student body at the top of the stairs, Students and teacher were clapping in response to me subduing Satoshi.

"Okami-san!"

"Yes, captain."

"Thank you again for helping us out with a villain. We would like to offer you a recommendation, also we want to give you this."

The captain handed me a pin and a badge. The pin was shaped like the rank of Police Sergeant. The badge was like the ones officers had but it was slightly smaller.

I fixed the pin to my collar and held the badge in my left hand.

"What are these for, Captain?"

"We would like you to help us out. If you agree, you can keep them and also help out your neighborhood We will assign you tasks such as robbers and thugs to deal with but nothing major due to you still being a student."

I was filling with excitement. I had stopped them twice, and i was given something this prestigious.

"I accept. This is awesome."

"Good, here is my phone number. Call me later tonight and we can discuss details."

"Yes, sir."

"I will have to talk to the headmaster now, but first there are two girls here for you." The captain smiled and pointed behind me.

"Huh?" I turned around to see Rias and Sona.

"Hey there."

They both jumped on me at the same time, causing me to fall backwards. We narrowly missed the police captain.

"Seen as you are having fun, i'll leave now."

"I will speak to you later, Captain."

The captain waved as he walked off. The pain in my shoulders rose as Rias and Sona clenched their arms on me.

"I was shot, you know?"

""Sorry.""

They both release their holds on me as Sona speaks.

"You've gotta be more careful. At least you had your devil powers suppressed, it was still remarkable that you were that quick being a normal human."

I was shocked, i expected just a plain scolding. What i got was a compliment and a slight worry. It's good that i was trusted, seems like yesterday proved me strength to her.

"Next time i will be. It's awesome, though. An honorary police sergeant."

My eyes glimmer, the girls who stand before me smile.

"On top of that, your reputation in the school has increased. Nearly everyone saw it from the beginning."

"What?! No. This isn't good."

I drop to my knees. 'What am i going to do? Girls are going to talk to me'

{Kid calm down. All it means is more mates.}

'Yes, that's all it is ... Wait?! What?!'

{Ladies, it appears i have angered the kid. Please calm him down.} Zirnitra speaks out to Sona and Rias, quietly to avoid anyone else hearing him.

"That bastard. I'm not going to make every woman into a god damn mate!" I start growling and mumbling.

Rias bends down and hugs me.

"It's ok Sora. We won't let the girls near you."

"Really? Then what can i do about this damn dragon?"

Sona bends down to me now.

"Nothing, we can't do anything."

"I swear, i'm going to get you back Zirnitra."

I look in between my two masters and see students talking between themselves. I wonder, does how we are look weird to them.

"Well then, i suppose it's time for lessons."

"Yes, it is. Come by the student council room afterwards."

"Ok, Sona-sama."

"There won't be any paperwork today. You don't call Rias, Rias-sama anymore so don't call me sama either, Ok?"

Sona smiled at me cheerfully. She had a pretty smile, it was a refreshing change from her normal demeanor.  
Rias jabbed me in the side. I turned towards her to see her pouting in jealousy.

"Hahaha .. You two can both be quite cute when you aren't serious."

Both Rias and Sona went beet red in embarrassment. A second went by and i felt two soft but warm sensations on my cheeks. Rias and Sona had both kissed me.

"""""EEEEEHHHHHHHH!"""""""

All the students shouted in confusion to what they just saw. Seeing Rias doing it was something new to them, but seeing Sona, the student council president who usually cold towards others outside of the council was insane.  
This is gonna be a huge topic around the school. Eyes were glaring at me. All the males were directing killing intent towards me, as the girls were jealous.  
I chuckled out loud at this while watching Rias and Sona bicker over me.

"You know Sona. I think you just changed your reputation."

The two girls stop and look at me.

"What do you mean?"

I pointed towards everyone at the top of the stairs.

"Well they just saw both of you kiss me."

They both realise what they just did. Rias' cheeks flush an even darker red as Sona sports a new troubled expression.

"The only way to can get out of it is to make me your boyfriend ... Hahahaha."

The girls both turn back to stare at me. Rias was now staring at me intently with a hint of anger. Sona was looking at me with a mixed expression.

"If that's the only way, then i'll have to do it."

Sona's expression changed again, she was back to being embarrassed. She linked her arm with mine and dragged me towards the school.

"Come on, i have to take you to the infirmary."

"What? I'll be fine."

"They don't know that ..." Sona said at a normal sound level before raising her voice slightly as we passed through the crowd.

"... Just let me look after you, that's what a girlfriend does, right?"

The mood becomes worse. The killing intent from the males sky rockets, even some of the girls join in. Everyone is standing in shock, even the Occult research club and the Student council.  
All i can do i sigh, it's better for me to agree and be taken away before i'm attacked.

"Fine, i'd be happy for you to look after me."

I was dragged to the Infirmary and cared for by Sona. I lay there thinking about the day and what type of response i'm going to get off of everyone. Issei and Saji are gonna be jealous. Rias is gonna be pissed. I suppose it ain't all bad, i get to put more bad guys behind bars.

It was the best feeling in my life.

* * *

**There we go. That's it for now, side story wise. It also kicks off the harem.  
Next chapter will begin the Excalibur arc.  
I'm quite happy with how the second half of the chapter came out. Everything came to me as i was writing it, none of it was planned out.  
I wanted to see how well i could do with being spontaneous about it so i would love to hear your feedback on it.**

**See ya next time!**


	9. Chapter 6

" - Talking  
' - Thinking  
{ - Zirnitra  
[ - Ddraig

* * *

It's the Friday after i received my badge from the police. I've already dealt with a bunch of delinquents in the surrounding area. When two officers had arrived to pick them up i was cautioned for being to violent towards them.  
I didn't bother to talk back to them, even though my rank was higher i was still only an honorary sergeant. The delinquents were kids from the school in the next town, they were here in balaclavas attacking a little kitten with a BB gun and small stones.

I took the little kitten in, so now i have two new family members. When i say two, i mean Sona and Shey. Sona had now moved after making me her boyfriend, for two reasons, one was to keep an eye on Rias and the other was to be near me.  
Sona's entrance to my house annoyed both Rias and Koneko but Gofannon welcomed her happily. Shey, on the other hand, is what i named the kitten. I've had him for two days now and when i get home he is there waiting for me. He only leaves my side when i shower, he also sleeps on my stomach when i go to bed.  
There now seems to be two rivalries over me now. One was mutual and the other was one sided. My masters were fighting over me and Sona won there kicking Rias out of my room so now it's just me, Sona and Shey sleeping in my bed now.

Koneko was in a war with Shey. In her eyes she was losing, but in mine there was no competition. Koneko was refusing to sleep in my room whilst Shey was there, she had also stopped speaking to me as much. I was only allowed one cat in my life, she was being extremely jealous.  
Her whole one-sided war with Shey was confusing me. Shey is a male cat, i had no idea why she was so bothered.

* * *

After arriving home late with Sona from doing student council work, we arrived to a wonderful smell. When we entered Gofannon was sitting at the table waiting for food.

"Hey pops, who is cooking?"

"Rias is."

"Why has she only started now? She's been here a week or so now."

"New challenger." Gofannon points towards Sona who has taking her coat off and hanging it up.

"Ahhh ... so they are still at it."

"Hahaha ... Kid, i never expected for this to happen to you."

"Me neither. It's like this at school too."

I join Gofannon at the dinner table to wait for food, Sona comes and sits next to me.  
10 minutes later, Rias and Koneko come through the kitchen doors with food and place it on the table.

"Itadakimasu."

As i raise the food to my mouth, i notice Rias and Koneko staring at me intently. I slowly put the food in my mouth and chew.  
It wasn't exactly what i liked but it was alright.

"It's good." I try to smile convincingly.

Koneko and Rias look at each other and give each other huge smiles.

"Sora, tomorrow is it ok if we have club activities here?"

"No! Do it at Issei's house. We still have some paper work to do so i'll be a little later tomorrow anyway."

"Sona, is this true?"

Both me and Rias turn to look at Sona. I plead to her with my eyes, and it seems it worked.

"Yeah, he also has a contract to do."

"I've only done one contract for you, haven't i?"

"That's true, so sorry Rias. I'll send him to Issei's as soon as possible."

I lean over to Rias and whisper in her ear.

"Think about it this way, you can spend sometime with me without Sona interfering."

I back off to finish the rest of my food. Rias lights up and runs off to phone Issei after eating her food.

Once Rias ran off i turned towards Sona.

"Thank you. Is it ok if i bring Shey? He hasn't been out since i took him in."

"Sure."

Sona has become a lot nicer to me recently. I seem to be able to do a lot more than i used to, if it was a month ago i probably would of got scolded and called stupid.

That night it was only me and Shey in my bed tonight. This time he lay on my pillow giving me the ability to roll around. It was a peaceful night sleep.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to a dark orange colour in front of my eyes. During the night, it seemed Shey had moved to lie on my face. I held him with my hands and placed him on my lap once i sat up. His fur was soft and ginger. He also had what looked like white socks on his legs with a small ball of ginger at the tip of each of his paws.

In the few days i have had him. We have built a really strong relationship, he follow me around the house and is always next to me. He talks to me frequently, after finding out i could talk to him he started to ask me about my day and what it was like outside.  
It seemed that the day he was bullied by those kids was his first day out, he would thank me and lick my face every night. I got into my uniform, picked up Shey and put him on my shoulder and left for school. I walked there without Sona because she had to go in early, i had three hours before activities would start.  
I made it to school slowly to make sure Shey stayed on my shoulder. Girls were staring at me as i walked to school, i could hear them talking about my and Shey. They were calling me and him cute, the first time i heard a girl talking Shey had jumped onto my head and sat up. He was like a look-out on a ship making sure we didn't run into anything.

When i entered the student council room i was met with the girls saying "Awwww" at the site of me with a small cute kitten on my head.

"Hey everyone. This is Shey, he is a bit nervous towards new people to be extra nice to him."

I took Shey off my head and turned him to face me.

"Go and meet everyone. They are all nice."

I placed Shey on the floor and he walked towards Sona slowly and jumped onto her lap.

"What have i got to do?"

"All you have is your contract to do, which will be in a couple of minutes."

"Alright then, i'll be back soon. See you soon Shey."

I smiled and formed a magic circle to take me to my contractor. Light enveloped me and i teleported to a new house.  
It was different than last time. It was an apartment. I had appeared in a girl's bedroom. There were posters of popular boy bands and the desk was littered with perfume.

I walked out of her room and heard a shower running. I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hey. I'm the devil you summoned."

The water turned off and i could hear fidgeting in the bathroom. The door opened slightly and a girl poked her head out. Once she saw me she was shocked.

"Okami-senpai."

"That's me. Do i know you?"

"I don't think so. I'm a first year at Kuoh Academy."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Shiraki Rei."

"Ok then Rei. What wish can i grant you then?"

"I had two but one of them you can't do."

"What can't i do?"

"Pretend to be my boyfriend."

"...Ahh. I would be in trouble if i did. So what's the other one?"

"My grades have been lacking recently so would you be able to help me with my lessons."

"Yes, i can do that. I have some time to help you now but i can help you other times as well."

"When would be best?"

"Lunch time at school or you could come to my house after school and i can teach you there. It would be a bit weirder for me to come to yours."

"That sounds good. Can we start next Monday then?"

"That sounds good to me."

As i had ... completed the contract, i set the request into a device that i had been given by Sona.

"Alright then. I'll see you Monday, meet me in my classroom at lunchtime."

I smiled and waved to her as i took a magic circle back to the student council room. When i arrived i checked the clock and i still had an hour to spare.

"You are back then."

"Sure am. Where did everyone go?"

"Shinra is putting up posters around the school and everyone else is doing their own contracts."

"How is Shey?"

As i said his name, he jumped off Sona's lap and ran to me and i bent down to pick him up.

"He was nervous. He warmed to Shinra after ten minutes but still nervous around everyone else. He even hissed at Saji."

"Ahh good boy."

I smiled and patted him for a few second before placing him on my head.

"I'll have to get going now. I'll see you later on at home."

"Ok, don't let Rias touch you too much. I won't be happy if she does."

Her voice went scary and her aura darkened a little. Shey started to shake a little on top of my head.

"Ok, Ok. It's ok Shey, you have no need to worry. It was directed at me."

"Sorry Shey."

Sona shouted across the room as i made my way out of the door. As i walked out of the building a saw a familiar red head.

"Rias, why are you here?"

"I came to pick you up. Huh? Why is Shey here?"

She tilts her head as she speaks the last part.

"I'm letting him be outside. Don't want him to go out by himself so he is tagging along with me."

"Will he be coming to Issei's with us?"

"Yup and i know he doesn't have any animals so it's ok."

We then start to walk to Issei's house. As we leave the school gates, Rias links her arm with mine. I instinctively pull my arm back away from her grasp.

"I can't do that. What if people see and the gossip makes it's way to Sona?"

"If that happens then we'll deal with it."

"...That doesn't comfort me. *Sigh* i guess i'll let you do it then."

We make our way to Issei's house and fortunately no-one from school saw us. Asia greeted us at the door, no one else was here yet. While we were waiting for everyone, Issei's mum brought out some old photo albums and gave them to the girls. I took the time to speak with his mother, i thanked her for allowing me to bring Shey inside and i asked her about Issei being a pervert.  
Apparently she knew but couldn't do anything to stop him. She got rid of a lot of his porn but they seemed to just come back stronger. As we were waiting for everyone else to arrive, Rias came and sat next to me and rest her head on my shoulder. Issei's mother was kind enough to offer us tea, we both agreed and received our tea by the time the first member arrived.

It was Akeno and when she noticed Asia looking through photo albums, she quickly joined her and they both started mumbling 'Issei as a kid' over and over.

"...*Sigh* I wonder who my parents were."

As i said this quietly, i felt a lone tear fall down my cheek before more started to accompany it. This was the first time i had cried since moving to Japan. I used to cry quite a bit back in Wales, especially when i got helping Gofannon out with materials.  
As i came out of my thoughts, everyone was staring at me and Rias was hugging me, quite strongly in fact. During my time reminiscing, Koneko and Kiba had arrived and started looking through the photo albums.

"What's wrong, Sora?"

"Just thinking about my parents."

"Parents? I thought you only had a father."

"No Asia. He is only my adoptive father but i see him as a father."

More tears trickle down my cheek. Talking and thinking about my parents, whoever they are, seemed like a taboo for me. Koneko had came over to me in this time and had sat on my lap facing me. She stared intently into my eyes.

I smiled to her to try and relieve any worry. All i got was a hug off of her and an increased hold of Rias. At this moment, Kiba's face changed as he saw something strange while he was talking to Issei.

"This. What do you know about it?"

"Umm ... Nothing. I was really small back then so i don't remember."

"To find it in a place like this ..."

Kiba laughed to himself. His eyes were full of hatred and they room went quiet.

"This is a holy sword."

The rest of our activities at Issei's house were rather on edge from the atmosphere Kiba caused. This seemed to be Kiba's taboo. We all went home an hour after the change in atmosphere.

Rias thanked Issei's mother for allowing us to do it there and we left. Koneko and Rias were hugging onto my arms as we walked our way home. When we got home, i left their arms and put Shey on the floor before going upstairs and going for a shower.  
When i came out of the shower and entered my room. It was empty, i just lay on my bed and put on my headphones and listened to music before falling asleep shortly afterwards.

* * *

It was the next day and i was with the Occult research club practicing baseball for the upcoming ball tournament. I was to be on both of my peerages teams but on the student council's side if they were to have a game between each other.  
This was a slight problem for me. My wolf senses kicked in ... or should i say dog senses kicked in. I followed the ball constantly, i also tried to catch it with my mouth a few times. The one time i did, i carried it back to Rias and dropped it in front of her.  
Everyone laughed at me as i was quite embarrassed at what i had done. To make it worse, Rias patted me on the head. I stated that i couldn't play some of the games without that happening.  
Rias complied and the only sports i had to do were dodge ball and football. During the whole training, Kiba was being distant. He was hit on the head once by the ball and had received a scolding off Rias. The holy sword must be playing in his head.  
As we took a break, Akeno walked up to me and spoke to me.

"Hey there, Sora-kun."

"What do you want?" i replied coldly.

"Rias has started reading a book on love." She takes no notice in my cold reply and keeps her cheery tone.

"Seriously? Her rivalry with Sona is getting out of hand."

"It must be fun for you, i would join in too but you don't seem too fond of me."

"You got that right. You can stick to Issei or maybe even Kiba." As i responded i walked away from her and spoke to Koneko.

"Hey Koneko. How's it going?"

Koneko blushes as me starting a conversation with her.

"...Good, how about you?"

"It's going well now I've seen you cute little face."

I smiled and lightly pulled on her cheek as she pouts. I chuckle a little before poking her nose.

"You've got to go on the offensive more if you want to get anywhere with me."

"Okay, we are continuing!"

Rias' voice breaks us from our conversation and we begin training once more.

* * *

The next day, i was in the middle of Sona and Rias arguing in the Occult research club room. As Issei and Asia entered, they calmed down and turned their attention to them.

"Seito-kaichou..."

"Hello, Hyoudou-kun."

"Hey there, Asia ... Hyoudou."

Saji speaks happily to Asia but lowers his tone when he says Issei's name. Saji had come with Sona to officially meet the other devils, Asia and Issei. They already knew each other from the wedding but didn't have a greeting because i crashed the party to quickly.  
Saji said his introductions and Issei and Asia did theirs too afterwards. Issei got pissed when Saji was getting friendly with Asia. Issei stole Saji's hand and forced him into a handshake to get him away from Asia and they were now fighting over them. Each in turn trying to crush each other's hand.

I walked over to them and smacked them both on the head as Rias and Sona sighed.

"Stop your bickering. Saji, he's a fellow dragon and Pawn so get along with him."

"Why should i? He's one of the pervert trio."

"I know that, i have to put up with him more than you do. Anyway he took more pawns than you did so don't anger him too much."

""How many did he take?"" Both Saji and Issei asked me at the same time.

"Issei took 8 and Saji took 4."

Issei made a triumphant pose as Saji looked rather dejected.

"This is enough for introducing our rookies. Then we will pardon ourselves. Sora, i'll see you at home."

Saji's bottom jaw dropped at Sona's statement and he stared at me with jealousy.

"Yeah sure. I can wait for you if you want."

"I would like that."

Sona smiled to me then they both left and we got started with our activities. I had another contract and it was Rei from before, today i had to help her with maths. She was better than she though, she picked up on things easily. It seemed like she just had a bit of a problem in keeping her mind on the subject.  
When i arrived back, everyone was sitting down drinking tea. Rias and Akeno were talking more about the ball tournament in a few days.

* * *

Bang! Bang!

The bell echoed in the sky to signify the start of the ball tournament. It was supposed to rain today but the sky was clear.

(Tsukimoto-kun of the 'Manga research club', Hashioka-sensei is calling you. Please come to the teacher's room immediately.)

The PA system which was placed throughout the school ground was making countless announcements. Everyone got changed into their PE uniforms and made their way to the track. The day started off with class matches followed by matches amongst genders. I dominated all the track races i was in, i didn't even need to use my devil powers to win.  
Issei was my opponent in each of them. I easily beat him each time. Kiba and Saji were the only other boys in my class and they opted out. Saji didn't think he could beat me and Kiba was still off in his own world.  
There was lunch in between in between class and club matches. Lunch was rather eventful, i had to deal with Sona and Rias trying to feed me as i got death stares from the entire male population of the school.

Everyone gathered round the tennis court for the most anticipated match. The top four girls going head to head in tennis. Rias and Akeno versus Sona and Shinra. I, Of course, found it hard to cheer on either team. I chose to cheer for Sona and Rias but just them, i left out the Queens.  
I was also in a trance watching the ball go back and forth. Other students saw this and it furthered my reputation as the 'Wolf Prince'. Koneko has to smack my head several times to snap me out of it.

They were taking it very seriously. Before they started, they made a deal between each other. I didn't hear what they said but the truth came out halfway through the match.

"I will win this match to show you i'm more deserving of Sora than you are."

Rias was the one who said this, making all heads turn to me. I was only half aware of this due to my trance, i couldn't even feel their killing intent towards me.  
They were going all out, they even resorted to using magic in front of everyone. It was being called 'Magic balls' by the other students. The match lasted a long time, by the end of it the rackets had broke and they both won first place, resulting in nothing changing between Sona and Rias.

* * *

It was the last game of the day. Dodge ball. I was with the occult research club as we prepared for our match against the baseball club.

" Yawwwwwwwn ... I'm getting bored now. Can we finish this quickly?"

"Cheer up Sora. I'll give you a reward if you work hard."

"I'm not sure for how long it would be a reward."

If Sona saw me get a reward of Rias, their little fights could turn into a war.

Issei took something out of his pockets as he spoke up.

"Everyone! Let's put these on as a team!"

Issei had handed out to us a headband, which had 'Occult Research Club' imprinted on it. It seemed like he made it himself.

"Ara, you are well prepared."

Akeno was the first to comment on his headbands.

"...It's unexpectedly good."

Koneko's words stung Issei a little but at the same time made him happy.

"Ara Ara. The other clubs are wearing an item to symbolize the team."

"That's right, Akeno. That's why i made these!"

We all tied them on our foreheads, except Kiba. He still hadn't taken one yet and was still pre-occupied. Issei walked over to him and gave him one.

"Here Kiba."

"...Yeah ... Thanks."

"Let's concentrate on winning."

"Win, huh ... Yeah, winning is important.

(Members of the occult research club and the baseball club. Please gather at the ground.)

As we started, all the balls were aimed at Issei.

"Aim for him! Aim for Hyoudou!"

Despite their onslaught, Issei was dodging their throws quite well. These guys couldn't hit anyone bar Issei from how they saw it.  
They couldn't hit Rias or Akeno because they were the 'Two Great Onee-sama'. They were school idols so they were out.  
They wouldn't hit Asia either. She was seen as the angel of the 11th grade. Wouldn't target Koneko either, The loli girl who was the school master. You'd feel bad if you hit her plus there was also a rumor that i would act in revenge if she was hit. I felt that as a true rumor.  
Kiba was seen as the enemy of all males in the school, but the girls would hate you if you hit him.  
They wouldn't hit me either. They seemed to be scared of how badly i would retaliate if they aimed at me so in turn i was the least likely to be hit.  
Issei, on the other hand, was a prime and easy target to hit. He was the odd one out in our club. We all had a reputation in the school and were seen as the most attractive too.

Issei was neither of them, everyday i would hear people questioning why Issei was with us. It was like this in all the matches, it's why we won. Issei was their only target. The baseball club unloaded insult after insult at Issei. Insults about him and him being close to the girls. They were all telling him to die, and were throwing the balls as hard as they could.

One of the baseballers though had a change of heart and targeted Kiba.

"Shit" I don't care if i'm hated! You damn Handsome!"

This guy had a lot of hatred towards handsome guys for aiming at Kiba instead of Issei.

"Kiba, snap out of it!"

No response. I ran towards Kiba and stood in front of him as the dodge ball hit the one i had in my hand and it ricocheted off into one of our players.  
It hit Issei square in the crotch. I winced after seeing where it hit. I felt both happiness and sympathy at what i just saw.  
Issei dropped to the floor and a time-out was issued.

"I guess i would say sorry but i couldn't help where it went."

I said to Issei as i walked up to him and patted him on the back.

"Asia, you are gonna need to heal him quick if he is gonna have babies again."

"Koneko, take him outside."

Rias told her and she nodded, dragging him by the collar. We were not three men down and i got fired up. They had all their players left.

"Rias, leave this to me. I'll do this by myself."

"No, we will do it together to take revenge for Issei."

"Nah, i don't want to do that. If i win by myself, then i will do anything you want for a whole day. How about it?"

"Sure but why is it if you win not lose?"

"Because there is no chance in me losing."

I stepped forward and picked up two balls. Rias, Akeno and Kiba backed off and stood on the side to cheer me on.

"Come on then, kids. Bring everything you've got!"

"Continue!"

The announcer said and we commenced again. I took the first move and startled the crowd. I threw the second ball into the air and punched the other one as hard as i could and knocked out one of the baseball players.

One down, five to go. As the other ball drops down, i catch it and use it to deflect the incoming flurry of balls. As their hands were free, i launched the ball i had into one of my opponents chest causing him to lose his breath. As i moved to collect another ball, there were three balls lying next to each other on the ground and i devised a plan.

I spent time dodging the balls they way to get the remaining players to stand next to each other. Once they stood next to each other i put the length of my arm under the three balls and lifted them up and sent them towards the three players hitting them all.  
I won by myself.

"Hell Yeah!"

(The winner is Okami ... i mean, the occult research club.)

As i turned to celebrate with the rest of the team, Koneko, Asia and Issei had just come back.

* * *

When we left the gym it was raining, Koneko and Akeno went ahead to the club room as i was with Asia and Issei as i saw Rias and Kiba confronting each other. As Rias raised her hand, i jolted towards her and caught her hand before she slapped Kiba. They were both surprised by my actions, i was normally one to stay out of affairs like this but i felt it a little wrong.  
With Rias' free hand, she slapped me instead.

"Why the hell did you stop me?! You don't normally rebel against me!"

"This time i am!" I replied coldly and steeled myself.

"Kiba, get changed and wait for me. I'll walk you back home to make sure you don't get into any trouble."

Kiba nodded and walked off.

"Sora! What are you doing siding with him instead of me?!"

"I'm siding with him because your priorities are wrong! You won't help other unless it was for your own gain. You helped Issei twice, what came out of that. Two new pieces for you! Everything has been for your own gain even the whole incident with Raiser, we helped you unconditionally. Asked for nothing in return but for you to be happy. I also went far enough to crashing your engagement party and fight Raiser causing bad blood between the families, all for you! Yet when it comes to helping out one of your servants who you supposedly adore, nothing, you go to slap him for being worried!"

I release my grip that had been tightening throughout my speech. I let go of her hand and step to to see a red mark left on her hand.

"If you really cared then you would help your servant out! If you aren't going to help him then his is probably going to go stray. If that happens, i'm either going stray too or i'm going to just be part of the Student council and you can get the hell out of my house!"

I turn away from her and walk angrily past her, Issei and Asia back to the club room.  
As soon as i spot Kiba with Koneko and Akeno i call to him.

"Kiba! Let's go! I want to hear what's wrong so my actions just now are justified."

Kiba hears the anger in my voice and runs over to me and we walk home. On our way out of the club room, we walk past Rias who was crying.  
As we get closer she hears us and looks up. She stares at both me and Kiba. Kiba was looking a little shocked at what he was saying.

"Kiba! Come on!"

I grab his collar and pulled him along and i let go of him once we left the school gates.

"...What happened between you and Buchou?"

"I got angry and shouted at her. I also hinted at becoming stray if it wasn't sorted."

"You did this for me?"

"Partially. I am worried about you myself, but her actions also annoyed me. I will follow her unconditionally but she was being too selfish."

"Have you heard of the Holy-sword project?"

"I haven't, what was it?"

"It was something i was a part of. A Project to make kids able to wield holy swords, sometimes forcing the kids and sacrificing them if they couldn't. I am the lone survivor of that project."

"Well, shit. So is that the reason you are fighting?"

"Yes, i'm living to seek revenge. Destroying the holy-sword Excalibur is the reason why i am living."

"If you ever need help, Call me. I'll do as much as i can to help you."

"Thank you Sora."

After that we parted ways. Once i got home i told Sona what happened. She was shocked, she was on both of our sides. All she did was hold me in her arms as i thought about what i had done. Later that night once Rias got back, she said nothing to me. I did say to her that she can stay in the house and i would still be turning up to the club room. I also apologized for getting so angry. Nothing in reply.

* * *

The day after that came with a strange but helpful twist. Me, Sona and the rest of the Gremory group, including Kiba, were gathered in the club room. On the Sofa was Rias and Sona and on the other sofa was our two guests.  
The rest of us were scattered around the room listening to the conversation. Once they arrived in the club room, the atmosphere was strange. It was something i felt before but only briefly. Our instincts as devils were telling us that they were dangerous. Rias and Sona were talking to them calmly but with serious faces. Kiba was wearing the most dangerous face, they must have holy-swords to make him feel this bad. I wonder how he will react when i bring out mine. He looked like he was going to lash out at them.

I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kiba, calm down. Let's fight them just as they are about to leave. You can relieve some stress then."

Kiba stares at me for a moment before calming down and agrees with me. I step back from him and continue to listen to the conversation in front of me. They were believers of God, people Kiba hated the most. He must be brimming with hatred right now.  
Even in this atmosphere, the first to talk was a Shidou Irina. A supposed childhood friend of Issei's.

"Recently the holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church, Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

Multiple factions of the Christian religion were stolen from? I thought Excalibur was one sword not multiple ones.

"Excalibur itself doesn't exist."

Rias answered my doubt.

"I'm sorry but a few of my servants have recently become devils. So can we continue this conversation while explaining about Excalibur?"

The two girls from the church nodded.

"Excalibur was broken in the war a long time ago."

"Now it looks like this."

The girl with blue hair got her weapon, which was covered in cloth and revealed it to us. What appeared was a long sword.

"This is Excalibur."

I took a few steps closer and looked at it. I slowly put my hand towards the blade, my hand was about 10cms away before it started to burn.

"Hmmm ... Could be better."

I shrug my shoulders and walk back to be beside Kiba as the two church girls stared at me in anger whilst the devil looked at me like i was stupid. I could see Issei and Asia in fear, they were both shivering. I guess my animal blood give me a bit better of a resistance to this holy power.

"Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them."

'Zirnitra, how strong could that sword be then if it was created using alchemy?'

{Even though it's a seventh of the original sword, it's more than a seventh of the original power.}

"This Excalibur is 'Excalibur Destruction'. It's one of the 7 holy-swords that were created. The Catholic church is in control of it."

'I see what you mean by more than a seventh of the original if it's called destruction.'

{Yup, each sword should have a single ability.}

The blue haired girl put her sword away and wrapped it in cloth. I could see small spell symbols in the cloth, it must be used to seal it's aura and power. The other girl, Irina, took out a long rope.  
The rope started to move around before changing shape. It changed into a katana.

"Mine is 'Excalibur Mimic'. I can change its shape into anything i want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each 'Excalibur' has its unique ability. This one is in possession of the Protestant Church."

I do the same with this sword, but i laugh out loud accidentally. She sneered at me in response. These two definitely did have a strange aura but there was another one coming from the blue haired girl, she also smelled of something fierce.  
I talk to her as i point at her.

"You, where is your other sword, it's stronger than these two gimmicks."

Everyone is shocked by my statement. The blue haired girl smiles.

"If you anger me enough then i might show you."

"Oh ... Are you asking for a fight there, little girl?" I spoke back sarcastically.

"Sora, stop playing with them." Rias complained.

"Tch ... I see now why Zirnitra has so much fun messing around with me."

Despite this serious situation, i was messing about. I was trying to keep it smooth, not to let it go out of hand. I failed to do this and a heavy presence appeared beside me. It was Kiba.  
He was glaring at the Excaliburs with a face i hadn't seen before. Kiba's grudge has nearly taken him over. I had never dreamed of seeing such a legendary sword in this way. I would have to tell Gofannon later.

"So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the world?"

Rias continued the conversation despite me and Kiba acting out of the norm. She didn't show any sign of fear towards the Excalibur, just how she should be. The blue haired girl answered.

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church, there were two as well. The last one wen't missing in the previous war between God, devils and the fallen-angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them fled to Japan, and brought them to this town."

Why would they come here? Would it have something to do with Rias and Sona being family to two of the Maous?  
Rias puts a hand on her forehead and sighs.

"So ... who stole them then?"

"The ones who stole them were the Grigori."

Them again. They just keep causing us trouble. Rias' eyes widened in surprise.

"The holy-swords were taken by the fallen-angel organization? It's not a matter of mistake but certainly it would be them to steal a holy-sword. To the devils, stealing a holy-sword would be pointless."

"We know the main culprit. One of the leaders, Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel ... One of the leaders of the fallen-angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times... I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the bible."

Hmmm ... a leader of the fallen angels and on top of that someone from the bible. Why are they here then?

"We sent priests and exorcists here secretly but they kept getting killed."

I wonder why we didn't hear of this. Then are they asking for cooperation? They aren't being very clear.

"Our request ... No. Our order is to not have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen-angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere."

"Such a manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking we might collaborate with those fallen-angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them and do something with Excalibur?"

Even though we knew she was lying, Kiba tensed up. He was nearing the end of his rope.

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible."

Uh oh! Rias is pissed. An enemy comes all the way to her territory and then tells her to not be involved and to not butt in. Rias' pride would not allow her to keep quiet about this. Sona was still just sitting there calmly, taking in everything that's happened. She stays perfectly composed through pretty much everything.

"The higher-ups don't trust devils or fallen-angels. We were ordered as if the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right? The fallen-angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the fallen-angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you are the little sisters of the Maous."

I snicker at her remark to eliminate us all, but she has quite the balls to say it so casually while not caring about Rias' glare.

"If you know that we are sisters of two of the Maous, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the church. Then i will say it. We will not form an alliance with the fallen-angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!"

Oooh, Rias was getting fired up. The blue haired girl just laughed at this. I was now starting to snap like Kiba, i was getting pissed at her actions.

"Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen i would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with god's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions."

This conversation was progressing quickly. It just started to snowball once we got into the thick of it.

"Where's the person from the Orthodox Church?"

"They have put that person on hold. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and i fail."

This causes me to laugh again out loud. They are being sacrificed in a way. The odds are too great against them. The girl with blue hair starts to get irritated.

"So it's just the two of you? That's pretty reckless, you are going to die."

I join in the conversation voicing my opinion.

"Yes, it's reckless but we have a chance to succeed."

"You came to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme as always."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right Xenovia?"

I was now at the edge of my wit, one more and i would snap. Xenovia is the blue haired girl, huh.

"Right, also the church has decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels. If we can do that then die, then it will be ok."

They have quite the determination, even against such low odds. Only good thing they have going for them.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?"

"Maybe. I will leave it up to your imagination."

"..."

{It's Durandal.}

'Woah Zirnitra, could of warned me you were gonna say something.'

{Maybe next time ... haha.}

I guess i'll see if it's true.

"Xenovia, may i guess what your trump card is?"

"Go ahead."

"Du-ran-dal."

The two girls from the church look shocked. Xenovia is the one to ask me something.

"H-How did you know that?"

"A pretty annoying voice in my head, why?"

I smile as i joke around with them.

"Zirnitra is speaking again then?"

"Yes Sona. The bloody dragon seems to be planning something again."

Seeing as the conversation had now hit its end, Xenovia and Irina decided to leave. I took the chance to turn to Kiba.

"Kiba, you ready?"

"Sure am."

"Oi church brats. Meet your senpai."

As i said this i pointed to Kiba who introduced himself.

"Hey there. I'm your senpai, though apparently i'm a failure."

That second a countless number of demonic-swords appeared in the club room.

"So then, brats. Let's fight."

* * *

We were now standing in the place where we practiced for the ball tournament. Kiba was standing next to me. Xenovia and Irina were standing a little distance away from us.

A barrier made from red aura surrounded the four of us as the others watched us from outside the barrier.

"Kiba, two things. Allow your strength to consume your anger and only anger, the second it starts to fill something else you have lost so be careful. Lastly, i'll take Xenovia. Unfortunately right now, none of your swords can destroy an Excalibur let alone a Durandal. I'm taking her on because my defense is stronger, plus i have a secret weapon."

Kiba nods and we take our places opposite our opponents.

"So Xenovia, you ready?"

"Whenever you are."

"Brutal Fang, Appear!"

My sword appears in my hand after a small flash of black light. We start a moment later. Our swords clashing, parts of my body start to get irritated. Kiba was laughing during his fight with Irina. Fighting the holy-swords must be amusing to him.

Our battle lasted a further ten minutes before Irina's and Kiba's ended. He lost after starting to get cocky and his arm was singed. He left the barrier to get healed by Asia.

"Well then, we have more area to play. Why don't we bring out our big guns?"

"Only if you can handle it?"

"Try me. One less devil to deal with."

"Sounds good to me."

She raised her right hand into the air.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-Mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

She started to chant and the space around her distorted. Then she put her hand in the middle of it and pulled out a sword covered in holy aura.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, i will release it. Durandal!"

A small crater forms under Xenovia from the sheer pressure of the sword.

"Rias, Sona and Akeno. Add to the barrier it's about to get extremely dangerous. Overlimit."

I activated my Overlimit and partial wolf form for the added mobility and strength.

"Kiba, I'm sorry i never told you about this. But this is one Holy sword i can never let you destroy."

I put my hand forwards and a white pool appears under my hand.

"No?! How can you have this, i thought it was lost!"

"Oh, you know what it is and you haven't seen it yet?"

"I can tell from the insane pressure, you could kill yourself with it. Actually kill everyone here, creating a portal to the dimension gap could be tragic."

I smirked at her scared response and i start chanting.

"Holy light of Protection! Shine down and destroy the darkness! Claiomh Solais!"

A large sword appears out of the white light, it was a silver sword covered in an intense amount of holy aura. It completely overwhelmed Durandal's.  
The sword was just one part, it was all metal with a bit of cloth of the grip. I took the sword in one hand and point it towards Xenovia, my right arm starting to burn from the insane aura.

"You ready?!"

"Yes, i must defeat you before you kill yourself."

We clashed swords. A huge crater the size of the barrier formed, it was 2 meters deep. We clashed again, the burn started to become more visible on my arm.  
It freaking hurts. I jump back then charge again but with a feint and catch her off guard. I slice her leg leaving her with a deep cut. The battle was over. We were both tired.

It was my first time holding that sword, it's power was completely different from when Gofannon first gave it to me. Both Durandal and Claiomh Solais disappeared.  
Irina helped Xenovia up and healed her leg as best as she could. I collapsed to the ground in pain and fatigue.

Everyone else rushes over to check on me.

"Sora, where the hell did you get that?"

Kiba shouts at me in anger from keeping it from him.

"If it wasn't anything special i would let you break it but it's the first sword i found when i went mining with Gofannon so it's special to me. It never emitted this

aura before."

"Asia! Please heal his arm before the burns affect his skin too much."

Asia nodded to Rias' request and kneeled by my side and healed me.

"Thanks Asia."

As we were dealing with my arm, Kiba had started to walk off.

"Yuuto ... Why?"

"Rias, leave him."

"No, he shouldn't disobey me."

"Be quiet and let him go. I was serious the other day. Sona, please make a magic circle for us to go home. I don't want to be here for much longer."

"Sora ..."

"Sona, please can you just do it."

"Ok. I'll speak with you later Rias."

"Koneko, i'll see you later. You have to care for us equally, he needs to resolve this now."

I smile at Koneko and then glare at Rias upon saying the last thing. White light covers us and we teleport home.

"Sona, i'll be with the student council for the next few days. When she gets back tell her she has lost her two knights for now. I would appreciate it if we share the bed tonight."

I walk off not wanting to know anything else. Upon entering my room i see Shey and give him a hug. I spend 20 or so minutes telling him about the past few days.

A further ten minutes later, Sona comes into my room in a white gown.

"I've told her, but you should talk to her tomorrow."

"If you say so."

We lie on my bed holding each other in our arms. I feel myself drifting off, i finally succumb to tiredness after being kissed by Sona on my forehead.

* * *

**Here is the start to the Excalibur arc, and also the start of Kiba and Sora's past.  
Sora's harem has changed slightly, Kuroka is out and Sona is joining Koneko as the main love interest.  
He is going to have a main girl per peerage.**

**I'm also starting another story, i'm planning on releasing the 1st chapter on Monday and it being updated weekly while this one is uploaded whenever i finish a chapter. The new story will be another HSDxD one but this time without Issei and myself being the main character. I'm planning it to be a lot more humorous and laid back. The first chapter will describe myself as the character and how i will fight.**


	10. Chapter 7

" - Talking  
' - Thinking  
{ - Zirnitra  
[ - Ddraig

* * *

I woke up in the morning with an excruciating headache. The feedback from wielding Claiomh Solais was too great, the holy aura was too much. I didn't have any burns on my arm thanks to Asia but i'm still paying for it.

I break out of Sona's grasp slowly and quietly and move to my desk. I take all of my arte books down of the shelf and flick through them. I'm looking for any low power light artes to try and build up a resistance. There was a sword and magic arte.  
The magic one would be fine but the sword arte has a draw back. Guardian field, it has healing properties as well as destructive properties but it's close range. I'll have to try it when i get accustomed to Claiomh Solais.  
I take out a notebook and note the effects from wielding a holy-sword of such power. If that's what i got from holding a very powerful one, i wonder what it would be like to handle a weaker one.

After noting the effects, i leave my room and walk down the corridor. I make my way to Rias' room and knock, there was no answer. I let myself in and she is still asleep, tossing and turning. There was a lone tear on her cheek.  
I lie down next to her on the bed and pull her close into a hug. This causes her to wake up, when i look down to her face she looks rather conflicted.

"Hey, i came in to talk to you but i noticed you had a tear on your cheek. That's why we are like this."

"W...What did you want to talk about?"

"My rudeness. I do believe i was right but i was wrong to shout at you. You are my master, i should never raise my voice to you. Is there any way to make up for it?"

"...How about an extra day of you doing whatever i want?"

"So would that total to 2 straight days or what?"

"Split up."

"Ok, then. That's fine. I won't be with you today for club, i have some council work to do. I will also have to help work out details about the Parents day."

"...Ok then."

Rias pouts at me not being able to go to club. I pat her head to give her further assurance that i'm not angry.

"How about you sleep in my bed with me tonight? Haven't slept with you in a while."

Geez, that sounded wrong. Rias was too happy to notice anything off about my sentence. Rias nods twice like a kid.

"Alright then. I've got to get back to my room, i need to work out some stuff out."

"Please be careful with it."

"Eh? Do you know what i'm doing?"

"Yes, your holy-sword. You said it was important so i thought you would try to build up your resistance so you can use it."

I was surprised she knew, was i easy to read or was it just a obvious thing to do.

"I'm glad you know me so well. Well, it would be bad if you didn't. I'll see you when we leave for school."

I leave her room and make my way back to my room. When i enter Sona was awake and she was playing with Shey.

"Good morning you two. I've spoken with her."

"Good morning. How did it go?"

"Well, i apologized and to make up for it there is another day for me doing whatever she wants."

This didn't bode well with Sona. When it came to me, she became extremely possessive. She wasn't like this with Saji or any of her other pieces.

"For lunch time today, i can't do any council work. I've got a contract with a student at school."

"Who? Why?"

"Shiraki Rei, help with her studies. Do you know what class she is?"

"1-C. That better be all you two are doing."

"Of course it is. I'm surprised you knew her class."

"Of course i would know her class, she is a student of the school."

"Either way, it's still impressive."

We continued chatting about school and we then both got dressed and left for school with Rias and Koneko.

Lunch time was just about to come. I left my class early and arrived at 1-C on the bell. I knock of the door and enter the room. Gasps fill the room at my entrance and a girl walks up to me.

"H-H-Hey senpai, why are you here?" the girl asks me unsteadily, she seemed a little scared of my entrance.

"I'm here to see Shiraki Rei." I smile to the girl and she points me to her.

She sat at the back of the class. She was talking with two of her friends. I took the empty seat from the desk in front of hers and sit down.

"Hey there girls. Might i have Rei for a while?"

"Sure Okami-senpai. Have fun Rei." One of the girls answered me as she gave Rei a thumbs up.

"What do you want to study today?"

As i ask her, i'm poked on the shoulder by someone. I turn around to see Koneko, She was staring at me with an angry expression.

"Hey Koneko. I didn't know you were in this class."

"Sora, don't play games. How do you know Shiraki-san and why are you on such good terms with her?"

The rest of the class stare at us in excitement, the normally blank expressioned Koneko was now showing an angry expression at me. This is probably gonna go round the school as well. Rumors about me are just popping up all over the place.

I pulled her towards me and whispered in her ear. This was the wrong thing to do, it felt like i made the rumours worse.

"She is one of my contracts for Sona. All i have to do is help her study."

I slowly pull back from her and get a nod in response. She then walks back to her seat and picks up her things and brings them over.

"Help me study too, Sora-sensei."

Koneko looked at me with a cute face. There was no way i could say no.

"...Fine Koneko. When we get home, i will have to punish you for your jealousy."

Gasps fill the room. The girls start to chatter amongst themselves. It seems i just let out a secret. The boys in the class were looking dejected. Koneko was seen as the school mascot, so she was probably asked out a lot.

"Seems i just said something bad ... Oh well, let's get to studying."

We studied for the rest of lunch. The girls listened intently to my instructions while eating their food. While i was dealing with math again with Rei, in between me helping her with each question, Koneko would feed me. Each time she fed me, mumbles radiated from the boys. I swear i heard one of them try to curse me.

Once the bell rang, i packed up my bags and told her i would come here again on Monday and left the room. On my way back, i met an unhappy Rias.

"Rias? What's wrong?"

"Sora! where were you?"

"I was helping a kouhai study. Why?"

"I wanted to eat lunch with you. Which kouhai?"

"Ask Koneko, she intruded whilst i was teaching her. It's a contract so it's only studying. Please don't think i will make advances on everyone. I'm already gonna have to deal with Koneko later for it."

"Ok then, i'll see you at home."

"Sure, i'll see you there."

The rest of the school day dragged on slowly. We had science and a self study for my last classes of the day, we just worked in notebooks learning the same thing we had previously.  
When i made it to the student council room, everyone was waiting for me so they could start the meeting.

"Waiting for me?"

"Yes, how can Saji get here before you when you are in the same class?"

"Girls stop me."

Bad thing to say even if though i was joking. Both Sona and Shinra got a little angry, whereas Saji got jealous.

"Don't worry, i was joking. The kouhai i'm tutoring came to me for some questions."

"Ok ... Let's get started."

I sigh, "You don't believe me."

As i finish feeling a little down about not being trusted, Rhian appears beside me.

"Hello, Sora-sama."

I jump a little in my seat, i was surprised to see her.

"Rhian? Why are you out of the dimension space?"

"I'm lonely, and you haven't let me out since we made the contract."

Rhian jumped on me shoving her chest against mine. My cheeks flush slightly from the softness.

"Fine, just go and sit on another seat. Be quiet as well."

I turn back to everyone else and Sona is about to burst from anger.

"Sona, calm down. You can do the same if you want."

I tease her and push my tongue out.

"I don't know whether you are trying to calm me down or joking with me."

"It seems Zirnitra's personality is overlapping with mine. Anyway, let's get on with the meeting."

"Fine, Sora and Saji. You two will be playing a few songs to welcome the parents."

"Eh? Playing songs?!"

"If you say so, but i'll sing all the songs. Will three songs be alright?"

"Sora, how can you be okay with this? You didn't even know i could play an instrument."

"Couldn't care. Even if you back out at the last second, i will still go through. This is for Sona, so i will oblige without hesitation and so should you."

"...I guess. I can only play the Bass, is that ok?"

"Yeah, i'll need you to clap and whistle for one song instead of play. The tune is pretty much guitar anyway. Is your bass acoustic or electric?"

"It's electric, why?"

"Gives me a reason to finally get an electric guitar. I'll give you the song list on Monday. I've got two songs for definite, i just need to find one for the parents."

"What have you got in mind?"

"Can say too much, don't want to spoil the surprise. The first one will be to welcome the parents, the second will a love song and the last will be one of my favorites."

"Will i have to sing in any of them?"

"Yeah, the third one. We will sing it together, it's not a hard note so you should be fine. The two I've picked aren't hard to play either."

With that decision accepted we moved on to the smaller details of the day. Classes were to do something different to show the students talent.  
With everything sorted, we went home. It was a noisy trip back, Rhian was commenting on everything. It got too much so i ended up putting her back in my dimension space.

When we got home, only Gofannon and Rias were there. Koneko hadn't got back yet. We ate dinner in peace and went about our normal business while i waited for Koneko in her room.

It was nearly 11 by the time she got back. She entered her room not noticing me in the corner.

"Where have you been?"

I said with no emotion causing Koneko to jump.

"I was just out. I'm fine, though."

"You don't normally stay out this late. What were you doing? I did tell you i had to punish you."

"Yes, you did. I will tell you if you promise not to tell Buchou and Kaichou."

Koneko asked me desperately. I suppose i could this once.

"Sure but depending on what you were doing will weigh on how i punish you."

"Me, Issei and Saji were helping Kiba find the holy-swords. We met with the church duo yesterday and they allowed us to help."

My eyebrow twitched.

"Why wasn't i asked?"

"Issei thought Kiba would be annoyed because you didn't tell him of your holy-sword plus if both Kaichou and Bucho noticed you missing then they would look for you."

"I guess i can let you off then. Make sure you are careful. Alright for your punishment then."

"What is it?"

I flick her on the nose.

"That's it for this time. You can join us for studying but only if you need it."

Koneko puts her hand over her nose.

"Ok. Goodnight."

"Night."

I left her room and made my way back to mine. As i my hand on the handle, i heard Rias and Sona arguing inside. As i opened the door, the girls stared at me. Their eyes were like daggers.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes, Rias thinks she can sleep in your bed tonight. Just you and her."

"It's true, tell her!"

"Uhh ... It's true. I said for tonight as part of making up, you can come back tomorrow so please just for tonight."

"Fine but when i come in, in the morning you better not be doing something weird."

Sona says this as she leaves, making me worried. I'm gonna get lectured in the morning, you can't help but be put in a lewd situation.  
After i get changed and make my way to the bed i ask Rias a question.

"Can i ask you something about Akeno?"

"Yeah ... it's weird for you to think about her."

"I agree, i'm just curious though. When i trained with her when we prepared for our fight against Raiser, it feels like she isn't using her full power. Also when she has her wings out they smell different to ours. She has the same scent as ours but she also has a similar scent to the fallen-angels, why?"

Rias looks at me both surprised and conflicted, i must be right.

"I can tell you but she must never know i told you."

Two secrets in one night.

"Of course. I just want to know if it's the reason why i'm not so nice towards her compared to everyone else."

"I'm going to just keep it brief. She is half fallen-angel."

"I guess i'll learn everything else in time."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"No, wouldn't care if she was part vampire or part anything. She is nice enough and above all, she is extremely loyal to you."

"That's good. I'm just worried for how Issei takes it when he finds out. Akeno adores him, she will be heartbroken if he hates her for it."

"Hmmm ... she has nothing to worry about."

"How so?"

"Despite his insane lust for the female body, he is extremely caring for his friends and he is kind. It won't bother him, but even if he finds out it won't do much for their relationship."

"Why not?"

"When Akeno or Asia make any sort of advancement on him i smell two things. Excitement and fear."

"Fear?"

"Yes, i'm not too sure but that Reynare was his first ever girlfriend i think."

"You think he could be traumatized?"

"It's the closest thing i can come up with. I'm not going to interfere at all, and neither should you."

"Why not? It would help them."

"It's not fair for her to know his problem but him not know hers. It will also look better on Akeno if she can find out and deal with it herself."

"I will have to confirm this for myself."

Rias starts to strip and then lies down next to me on my bed.

"Why are you naked?"

"I can't sleep with my clothes on."

"...Exhibitionist eh?"

"Only for you!" Rias says this teasingly and winks.

I will have to play along, but if i get naked too it will be worse for when Sona arrives in the morning. So i compromise and take my top off.

"There! I will join you but not any further."

It doesn't look like she heard me. She was staring intently at my chest, she was running a finger down a scar on my abdomen.

"I didn't know you had a scar here."

"Mmm ... i don't even know why i have it. I supposedly had it when Gofannon found me."

"Do you not like that?"

"I don't know, maybe if i knew how i got it. Can we just sleep now?"

"Sure ..."

Rias said slowly and quietly. She pulled me into a hug and fell asleep quickly. I lay there wondering about how i got the scar. Lots of different reasons came into my head but none felt right.  
It took me hours before i fell asleep. Rias woke up while i was still awake and stroked my cheek and tried to reassure me that it didn't change how she looked at me. I just smiled at her and said nothing.  
It wouldn't bother me if she did, i don't really care about the scar myself.

* * *

A few days had passed since that night, i was reprimanded by Sona like i thought i would. The nights since then were noisy, Sona and Rias were bicker about who would sleep next to me.  
The only way to deal with it was for both of them to sleep with me. Koneko was arriving home late each night as well, they mustn't be having luck.  
After school that day, it was just me and Sona in the Student council room and the door opened abruptly. It was Rias and she was looking rather upset.

"Sona, are you missing any member lately?"

"Now that you mention it, Saji has been absent lately."

"Issei and Koneko have been absent as well, there is also the fact that Koneko is late getting home."

I try my best to keep myself from being noticed but it was all in vain.

"Sora, do you know anything?"

Both Sona and Rias stared at me. I can't lie to them, i have to tell them and deal with the consequences."

"... Well, yeah ... i do"

"Why didn't you inform us?"

"Reason why i got angry with you, Rias."

As i said this, the flow of power starts to fluctuate around the area.

"Sona, did you feel that?"

"Yes. Sora, you are coming with us."

"Alrighty."

We leave the school and come to the park and notice Kiba running off with Xenovia and Irina.

"I'll follow them, i'll do my best to keep them safe."

I tell them as i transform into a wolf and run off after them. As i run off i hear Issei and Saji squeel, must of been from seeing Sona and Rias.  
As i continue to follow them they stop in front of a church.

"Kiba! What's going on?"

The three people i was chasing turn round. All three were shocked, the church duo were shocked because i was a talking wolf and Kiba was shocked because of my sudden arrival.

"Ahh ... Umm ... Sora, we were chasing Freed."

I changed back to my human form and greet the church duo.

"That priest from before. How come the three of you followed him?"

"There was another guy, he was old but he had a slight resemblance to you. Plus Freed had one of the Excaliburs, he had rapid."

Someone who looked like me. A family member maybe?  
A new voice came from the church as the big doors opened.

"Well, Balba told me there were three so why are there four now?"

This new man looks at me.

"You, so you are still alive? It was Sora, wasn't it?"

"I sure am. But how do you know my name?"

"I'll leave that to someone else."

He spread his wings, there were 10 fallen angel wings. He summoned two light spears to his hands.

"Kokabiel!"

Xenovia said this after his wings appeared. So, this is Kokabiel from the bible. He threw his spears at us. He threw them extremely quickly. Xenovia managed to dodge but Irina wasn't so lucky.  
She had been hurt and was badly wounded. I picked her up and moved her to the side. We tried to fight against him but we couldn't. Priests arrived in the area, Freed was one of them.

"Guys, we have to split up. Kiba, you go with Xenovia. I'll take care of Irina."

I change into my wolf form and move to Irina.

"Get on and grab hold, tight."

She nodded weakly, i had to take her to Asia quickly. While she was getting on me, Xenovia and Kiba had run off followed by priests. As i started to run away with Irina, Freed and Kokabiel came after me. They weren't trying to attack me though.  
They chased me all the way to Issei's house. When i got to their back garden, i placed Irina down by the wall and summoned Brutal Fang and stood ready to fight.

"Freed, You bastard! Come out!"

After i shouted a shadow came out from the trees and was clapping.

"Oh my, to be shouted at by a devil. It makes my blood boil, it makes me want to cut you up into little pieces."

"Heh .. try it."

Freed starts by slashing his sword at me wildly. He was a lot quicker than before, probably due to the ability of Excalibur Rapid. I kept up with his movements, unable to launch a counter attack.

"Triumphant wall."

My black gauntlets formed on both of my arms. A door opened behind me.

"Sora, why are you here?"

It was Issei and Rias, they were watching me fight Freed.

"I found them but we found Kokabiel as well, he should be around somewhere. Xenovia and Kiba ran off somewhere, they are fine. I came here because Irina wasn't so lucky."

With my free hand i pointed to her. Upon seeing her, Issei shouted Asia to come and heal her. During this time Kokabiel appeared.

"This is our first time meeting, daughter of the house of Gremory. The crimson hair is beautiful. It reminds me of your brother that i hate enough to make me want to vomit."

Hatred radiated from his words, Rias' eyes were cold. Freed had also stopped attacking me for some reason. He stepped back to be underneath Kokabiel and sheathed his sword. I moved to be beside Rias and did the same.

"Nice to meet you, Kokabiel. My name is Rias Gremory. I will add one more thing. We and the house of Gremory are a being closest to the Maou, and also the furthest from it. if you are here to discuss politics then it's a waste."

"I'm not here for that. I just followed Sora there."

He pointed at me and i growled at him.

"Why do you know his name?"

"I gave it to him, and i'm also the reason for his scar on his chest."

What?! My name and the scar.

"You bastard! What the hell did you do to me?!"

"I can't tell you that. I'll leave it to your father."

"My father? Who the fuck is that?!"

I was getting pissed. He was telling my new stuff then backing off straight afterwards, why not just tell me.

"You'll meet him soon enough. Anyway, back to you Rias Gremory. I'm not stupid enough to talk with a Maou. Well, if i rape and kill his little sister, then Sirzechs' anger will be pointed towards me. That won't be bad."

"Fuck off, you shit! Don't go anywhere near her!"

"Oooh the little puppy is angry. I'm so scared."

Grrrr. This man is seriously pissing me off now, i just want to rip him to shreds. I'm surprised i haven't snapped yet. I start to breath heavily from frustration.

"...So what is your motive for contacting me?"

Kokabiel answered Rias' question happily, "I will be rampaging in this town using your base, Kuoh Academy, as the starting point. Then Sirzechs will also appear right?"

"If you do something like that, the war between God, fallen-angels and devils will begin again you know?"

"That's what i'm wishing for. I thought that Michael would start a war if i steal the Excalibur but what he sent were grunt exorcists and two holy-sword wielders. It's boring, i'm really bored! That's why i'm going to rampage at Sirzechs' sister's base. See? It looks fun right?"

This Kokabiel acts a lot like Freed does. Our enemies are all quite weird. He wanted to start another war just because he is bored?! What's wrong with him?

"I'm going to start a battle involving the holy-swords, Rias Gremory. For starting a war! A school where both little sisters of Sirzechs' and Leviathan's go to. It must be filled with demonic-powers so that i can enjoy the chaos! It's also the best place to release the real powers of Excalibur! It's a good place for a battlefield."

"Hyahahaha! Isn't he the best? His craziness is awesome. So i'm also eager to do it. He even gives me treats like this."

He takes out another Excalibur. He now had two in his hands and two on his hips.

"I now have 'Excalibur Rapidly', 'Excalibur Nightmare', 'Excalibur Transparent' and 'Excalibur Mimic'. I found that one when you were running away. Your carelessness dropped it. I feel like getting 'Excalibur Destruction' as well. I also received an element from the geezer Balba. Right now i'm in hyper mode that allows me to wield them all. I'm invincible! I'm wonderful! The Strongest!"

Freed started to laugh. Supposedly having things is funny, who knew?

"Balba's holy-sword research. It's the real deal if it shows this much result."

"What are you planning to do with the Excaliburs?!"

Rias asked him. Kokabiel moved his black wings and moved his body towards the direction of school.

"Let's have a war! Little sister of Sirzech Lucifer, Rias Gremory!"

Bang! Flash!

Freed took out a grenade which blinded us. Our sight was gone for a while and when it returned, Freed and Kokabiel were nowhere to be seen.

"We are going to the school!"

"Yes"

"Of course, he will tell me about my past. Even if i have to torture him and pull out his organs."

I said coldly and they became scared of me. A big battle was about to start.

* * *

"Rias-senpai! We've covered the school with a large barrier. Unless something huge happens, there will be no damage outside."

Saji was here reporting the situation. The occult research club and the student council had gathered at the park in front of school. The only person that wasn't here was Kiba. Saji was explaining the barrier to Rias, but he caught my attention. He was standing awkwardly. Issei said that he was spanked 1000 times by Sona. I felt sorry for the kid. Sona had brought everyone from the student council to put a big barrier around the school.  
It was a measure to keep things occurring inside from leaking out.

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, this whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already got ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power at the school grounds."

Issei was standing beside me, his anger had reached the max. Sona continued to explain.

"My servants and i will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damages. I want to minimize the damages as much as possible, it's hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. It would be a lot easier with Sora's defensive artes and Zirnitra's power but i heard from Rias about what Kokabiel has said so Sora can fight with you."

"Thanks Sona. I will have to do something to thank you for this later."

"Yes, Sona. Thank you, we will do the rest."

"Rias, our enemy is a monster with a strength above ours. We should get your onii-sama ..."

Rias shook her head.

"You also didn't call your onee-sama."

"My onee-sama is ... Your onii-sama loves you. Sirzechs-sama will definitely move. So ... "

"I have already informed Sirzechs-sama."

Akeno said this interrupting Sona and Rias.

"Akeno!"

Rias criticized but Akeno did the right thing.

"Rias, we know you don't want to cause him problems. It happened in your territory, in your base. And it happened after the family problem, but it's a different story when the leader of the enemy appears. Even if we have two legendary dragons, it's a problem if it's a problem that surpasses our powers. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou."

"I agree with Akeno. You saw what happened in the Rating game when Koneko was mocked. How do you think i'm going to react finding out about my past from that bastard? I will more than likely react worse, you won't be able to stop me easily."

Rias looked like she was about to say something but didn't, she just nodded.

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-sama. Sirzechs-sama's reinforcements will be here in an hour."

"One hour ... I understand. We will continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri."

"So one hour. Now my servants, we will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiels' attention. Unlike the battle against Phenix, this is a battle of life and death! Even so, i will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!"

"Yes!" Everyone replied bar me.

I had stepped of to the side to summon Claiomh Solais. The white pool formed again on the floor radiating a holy aura as everyone turned to stare.

"Sora, not again! You aren't ready for it."

I stare at Rias and shake my head.

"I am ready. Determination fills in all the gaps."

I turn back and put my hand above the portal.

"Holy light of protection! Shine down and destroy the darkness! Claiomh Solais!"

The earth shook under me and the sword raised out of the ground and i took it in one hand. I concentrated demonic energy into the handle. The demonic energy pushed the holy aura back to the blade, my hand and arm were no longer being burnt.

"See. I'm fine!"

"You better be!"

"Sora! You never told me you had a Holy-sword, especially one that can open a portal to the dimension gap!"

"Well, i don't use it much so i didn't tell you. I also didn't want to know your reaction to me having a holy-sword."

"I'm happy. My servant has a holy-sword that was on par with the original Excalibur."

After we finish our discussion about the barrier we move through the school gates.

"Sora?"

"Yes Issei."

"Next weekend you are coming karaoke with us."

"What?! Why?!"

"We were going to go and we asked Koneko to come with us, she said she would bring you."

"Fine then. i'll be there, i don't have time to dispute this."

We arrived at the centre of the school field. Four swords were releasing extreme lights while floating. With the swords at the center, there was a suspicious looking magic circle spread across the whole school field. There was an old man in the middle of the circle. He looked a little like me, is this the person Kiba told me about? What was he planning to do there anyway?

"What are you doing?"

I called out to the man to be greeted by the old man.

"Hello there Sora, it's been a while. I'm just going to make the four Excaliburs into one."

Been a while? What's he talking about?

"Balba. How much longer will it take for the Excaliburs to merge?

A voice came from the sky, when i looked up i saw it was Kokabiel. He was sitting on a chair up in the sky while looking down on us with the moon as his backdrop.

"It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel."

"Is that so. I will leave it to you."

Kokabiel then turned towards us.

"Is Sirzechs coming? Or is it Serafall?"

"In the places of Onii-sama and Leviathan-sama, we ..."

Woosh! Bang!

An explosion echoes throughout the area, wind flying towards us at high speed. The sound came from the gym, or where it was. There wasn't a gym anymore.

"Boring. Well that's okay. It will be entertaining."

A big pillar of light formed where the gym was. Fuck, that things huge. He is on a completely different level to the Fallen-angels we've fought already.

{Kid, are you scared?}

'A little.'

{He does have quite a lot of power. He did survive a battle against God and the past Maou.}

'What will it take to beat him?'

{A whole lot. If it get's too serious i'll have to turn most of your body into a dragon. Even so, we may not beat him.}

'Whatever you have to do to protect everyone.'

I didn't think he was this strong. I will use all my strength from the start. This whole situation has become life or death. We will live but with some casualties.

"Now then. I will have you all fight my pets from hell."

Kokabiel clicked his fingers. From the depths of darkness, there were two sounds of the ground rumbling as they came closer to us. The creatures had surpassed my expectations. It was a massive dog-like creature, easily about 10 metres tall. The claws that grew from it's paws were menacing, i felt a slight chill just looking at them. It's eye were a deep red, surrounded by the darkness.  
It bared it's fangs as it roared at us. The last but biggest thing to notice was its head, there was three of them. Two Cerberus' had just come into the battle.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!

The howls shook the ground. All six heads howled in unison.

"Cerberus?"

"Yes, a famous creature that has the nickname of Guard-dog of Hell."

Guard-dog of Hell, that's quite the name. I have a feeling i might gain a name close to that if i get stronger.

"We will have to blow them away. Split in half."

"No Rias. I'll take one on by myself. You lot need as much power as you can get to kill one. If i can i'll just have to keep it at bay plus if it's from the Underworld then Claiomh Solais will deal a lot of damage."

"Sora, it's too dangerous for you to do it alone."

"Then hurry up and defeat that one."

As i finish i run off and face one of the Cerberus while the rest attack the other.

"Zirnitra, form the gauntlets and greaves."

In an instant, my forearms and lower legs are covered. The black fits in with the darkness as the purple gleams. Seems like i'm gonna have to tame this dog, wonder if i can do it the same way as other animals.

"Hey Cerberus. Is there any way for us to not fight."

"Human ... you can actually converse with me. If you can prove your worth then i will ally with you. We can form a contract so i don't die aswell."

"It's better than nothing. Let's go!"

As i shouted i launched myself towards the creature, it blocked my attack with it's paw. He didn't get away unscathed though, the holy aura burned his paw.

"How can you wield that thing? If we keep going you'll kill me."

"Is that right? Want to form a contract now then?"

A few moments passed while he thought about it. During this time i had turned my head to watch the others fight, Xenovia had now joined them in their attack.

"Fine, i will perform a contract with you."

"Good choice."

A magic circle appear under the Cerberus. The circle shines for a minute before disappearing completing the contract.

"So can you change shape or are you always like that?"

"I can change shape. If i remember correctly, it's a dog called a German Shepard."

"Oh cool. That's great, when i call you after can you appear in that form?"

"Yes, sir. I will see you later. Be careful."

The Cerberus disappears and i move to help the others, but someone else does before i could. I chose to sit back and watch, i put away Claiomh Solais and watched their battle.  
The person who had come was Kiba. He had locked the Cerberus' paws with his Sword Birth.  
Their assault continued. Two of the Cerberus' heads were cut off, wounds were appearing all over the dog. Akeno dealt the final blow with a huge lightning bolt.  
Upon the disappearance of the Cerberus, Rias unleashed an attack on Kokabiel.  
Due to Issei's power of gift, her attack was ten times bigger than before. Kokabiel just stretched out one of his hands to take the attack.  
An explosion occurred when the attack reached Kokabiel. Once the smoke dispersed, Kokabiel appeared. He was unhurt and unphased by Rias' attack.

"I see this is interesting. Your power has become this great after being helped by the Sekiryuutei. Also the new Titan has the power to control animals. This is very interesting. Kukuku."

Kokabiel started to laugh as i stepped forward, much to everyone's surprise i was free from injury unlike them.

"It's complete."

It was Balba who spoke. The four Excaliburs started to give out an incredible amount of light. Kokabiel started applauding.

"The four Excaliburs are going to become one."

It started to give out divine light that spread out throughout the school field. Because of it's brightness, we were forced to cover our faces with our hands. I looked towards the centre, the four swords were now on top of each other. When the bright lights were gone, there was one holy-sword at the center of the field giving out a blue-white aura.

"This town will collapse in twenty minutes. The only way to dispel it is to defeat Kokabiel."

20 minutes to defeat him. Quite the task we had been given. The magic circle then started to glow and started gathering power. It looked like it activated. We had to attack now, Sirzechs' reinforcements wouldn't be here in time.

"Freed!"

"What's up boss?"

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the four."

"Yeah, yeah. Geez. You sure use people recklessly. I'm also so honored to use Excalibur that has become so powerful. I will just chop some devils now."

Freed was wearing a creepy smile while holding the Excalibur. Xenovia then spoke to me and Kiba.

"Rias Gremory's knights. Let's destroy Excalibur together."

"Is it okay?"

Xenovia laughed at Kiba's question.

"It won't be a problem if i collect the fragments. Since Freed has it, then it's not a proper holy-sword. It changes depending on the person wielding it. That's a sword of heresy."

"Hahahaha ... I'm sorry but Sora there won't be helping you. I need to talk with my son that i haven't seen for 13 odd years."

"Son?! What the hell are you on about?"

I shout back at him in anger. Kiba is also glaring at him. He must be the cause of both of our troubles.

"It seems i have met both of my subjects in a far east country. It must be fate."

Balba started to laugh again.

"The holy-sword project and the son of a shape shifter. You, Kiba, were a success where as my son was a failure, although it seems i went through the wrong tests with him."

"What do you mean a success? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure."

Balba shook his head.

"There was an essential factor needed to wield a holy-sword. So i used the numerical value of the 'factors' to investigate its compatibility. Most of the subjects had the 'element' but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then i reached a conclusion, is there anyway to take out the elements and gather them?"

"I see, i understand now. The thing that is put inside the holy-sword wielders when they received a blessing is..."

Xenovia seemed to know the truth but she trailed off. Balba continued to talk.

"That's right. We take out the holy-elements from those who have them and crystallize them. Just like this."

Balba took out an orb and threw it to Kiba.

"That improved my research. Even so, i was banished from the church for heresy. But by looking at you, it seems someone continued my project."

"You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy-swords?"

Kiba asked Balba this, his voice was filled with the intent to kill.

"That's right, i used three on Freed. That's the last one."

"Do with it what you will. I must talk to my son now."

"I'm not your son anymore you prick."

"How about i tell you about your mother and your past?"

I growled at him but i needed to know.

"Go on."

"It started 18 years ago. A group of fallen-angels had gone to the Welsh mountains to flush out a group shape shifters. When they arrived they were attacked. The fallen-angels killed all but one, your mother. They forced her to mate with them. Each one had their way with her, some even multiple times. Despite this, she couldn't get pregnant. So i was brought in, only a human was said to be able to reproduce with a shape shifter. That's how you were born."

"Y-You raped her?! Where is she now?"

"Dead. Once you were born we killed her and tested on you."

I dropped to my knees, tears fell down my face. Anger was filling inside of me. I punched the ground in frustration.  
A song appeared in the background, i turned my head to see the orb floating in front of Kiba.

{Kid.}

'What is it?'

{He's reached his balance breaker.}

'I don't care, i just want to kill this bastard.'

Light flashed in front of me and consumed Kiba. When the light dimmed he had a new sword.

"Balance breaker 'Sword of the betrayer'. The power of light and darkness, a holy-demonic sword."

Kiba then started to fight Freed, he was now winning. I turned back to Balba with my anger at the brink.

"So why did you kill my mother?"

"She wasn't needed anymore, so we threw her away. Only after the fallen-angels had some more fun with her."

This was it, i snapped. A thick black aura started to pour off of me.

"You ... This is your end!"

Out of instinct, i get on all fours and start to breath heavily. Zirnitra starts to get worried and talks to the others out of the Gauntlets.

{Rias Gremory. Get your servants out of here if you want to survive, Sora is going to go berserk.}

"What ... What do you mean?"

{Juggernaut Drive ... Just go.}

As they back off, they stay facing me. All of them with worried looks, Kiba stays to finish off Freed and smashes Excalibur in the process before he runs off.

{Are you sure you wanna do this?}

'Yes, i will be able to get out of this.'

{Fine then, let's kick some ass.}

"_I, who is about to awaken._  
_Am the Black Titan dragon,_  
_who laughs in the face of God._  
_I joke with the 'infinite',_  
_and i despise the 'Dream'._

_I shall become the Black Dragon of Torment._  
_And i shall sink you to the depths of the eternal abyss_!"

{Titan's Wrath!}

Zirnitra's voice radiates out of my gauntlet and i become covered in darkness. My body starts to change.  
I was now a black dragon, i was standing at about 4 metres tall and about 8 metres from head to tail.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaoh!"

I stomped towards Balba who was staring in fear. Each step caused the ground to shake furiously. It caused Balba to fall over. He tried to scurry away but i stamped down on his legs crushing them.

He screamed out in agony. Kokabiel just watched me while laughing, he was going to be next after i roast this bastard.

"...You...Are ...Not my father!"

As i shouted a ball of black fire formed in my mouth, i released it without any hesitation.

{Black Torment!}

The impact incinerated Balba and half of the school field. Parts of the school was also caught up in the explosion.

"So you are this powerful huh? I will have to take you down to stop you."

As he formed a spear in his hand i disappeared. I reappeared behind him and clamped my mouth down on him. He tried to dodge but i caught his wings and bit them off. He screamed in pain as he crashed to the ground.  
Before i could finish him off a bright white light appeared before me and moved Kokabiel.

{Albion...?}

(Oh God ... Is that you Zirnitra?)

{It sure is Albion.}

"You two, be quiet."

The new man had appeared holding Kokabiel by his neck, he was also holding Freed in his other hand.

"This battle is over. I will be taking these two back with me so contain yourself before i have to force you to."

{Don't think you can win so easily brat.}

(You better listen to him, i couldn't beat him when i was alive.)

"Fine but let us go."

{Fine by me, say hi to Ddraig first Albion.}

(He's here.)

[I sure am, white-one.]

(We finally meet, but in a situation like this.)

[That's fine, but we will fight one day.]

(Look's like neither of us have the will to fight right now.)

[That's true, we have things that interest us more right now.]

(That's true, let's meet again Ddraig.)

As the dragons were talking, Kokabiel had got himself out of Albion's grasp and got a little bit away from him.

"It's interesting that you guys can still fight after losing your masters. Both you devils and followers of the church?"

"Kokabiel! They don't need to know?"

"Why not, they should know! "

"What do you mean?"

Rias interrupts their conversation. I had flew back down to the ground and was now standing next to Rias. No one had come any closer, they were all to scared of me in this form. Rias didn't seem scared at all, she must know that i wouldn't be able to hurt her even if i have gone berserk.

"Answer her Kokabiel or i will have to turn you to ashes as well!"

My voice resonated through their area. It was deeper than before, my words also hanged in the air. I was starting to feel tired, i was getting to my limit.  
My legs gave way and i crashed to the floor besides Rias. Much to their shock, the dragon had collapsed due to unknown reasons.

"Hahaha, the dragons gone now. No need to be scared but i will still tell you! I had forgot that it wasn't revealed to you lower guys. In the war, not only the Yondai-Maou but also God died!"

"Kokabiel! That's enough!"

Albion flew towards Kokabiel and knocked him unconscious.

"We'll meet again my rival. Train well."

He then flew off without waiting for an answer. The duo from the church dropped to the ground, Asia was crying and Xenovia was distraught.  
Issei stayed with them to try and calm them down, whereas everyone else came over to me who was still lying down in my dragon form.

"What the hell is that?!"

Rias and the others turned round to see Saji and Sona with the rest of the Student Council. Rias walked over to Sona and explained the situation and that the dragon was me. Sona believed it but the others didn't. So Sona decided to prove it.

"Sora, Wake up and come here."

"Yes ... Sona!"

I stood up slowly and started to walk towards her, my movement were sloppy but it was enough to scare the student council. But before i could reach her, i transformed back and fell to the floor.  
My body was covered in soot from the smoke i had caused. I stood up once more and walked forwards but i stumbled and fell into Sona's arms.

"You ... called." As i spoke, tears fell down my face. They hadn't stopped, even when i was in Juggernaut drive.

"You can rest Sora, it must of been hard for you too find all this out."

"Thank you Sona."

I pass out after this.

* * *

I wake up a few days later. It was a Friday so i decided to go to school. It was already 12 by the time i had got to school. I was greeted by concern from my classmates. Kiba and Saji being the most worried ones.  
During the gap between my last two lessons the door opened to my classroom, i turned to see Rias and Sona come into the room causing everyone to gasp.

"Sora, you ok now?"

"Yes Sona, thanks for taking care of me."

"It was ok, Rias will get annoyed if only i get thanks."

"Oh you helped to Rias. Thank you."

I smiled to them and gave them both a hug. As i sat back down in my seat, i felt my head get hot and i slump in my seat.

"It seems i'm still not 100% yet."

As i say this i close my eyes, the classroom erupts worrying about me. I feel myself being picked up, i open my eyes to see Kiba and Saji supporting me and taking me somewhere.

"Where are we going?"

"Infirmary. Just stay there and rest. We will come see you with Asia afterwards, hopefully she can heal you."

"Thanks, guys. So i saw you got your balance breaker now, well done."

"Yeah, i'm not that far behind you now."

I laugh quietly to him thinking he was joking but he is serious.

"Not quite yet Kiba. I have two sides to my balance breaker plus now i'm part dragon. For Zirnitra to break me out of Titan's wrath, he had to take my arms. They are constant gauntlets now. Rhian had to suck the dragon power out of me while i was asleep."

"I have a lot to train for then. How did she do it?"

"I won't say while Saji is here."

I smiled to Kiba as i said this. Saji protested that he wanted to know but i wouldn't tell him. When we arrived at the infirmary it was empty, we went in and they lay me down on a bed before leaving.  
It was a hectic battle, i guess i will find out everything else later. I lay there for a few minutes thinking about my mother before falling asleep in tears.

* * *

**Well that's the end to the Excalibur Arc.  
****Next we will be welcoming Xenovia and meeting the parents.  
Titan's Wrath/Juggernaut Drive will appear again.**

**See ya next time!**


	11. Chapter 8

" - Talking  
' - Thinking  
{ - Zirnitra

* * *

It was Saturday and we had all collected in the ORC club room. We were sitting and waiting for Rias to get back. When she had got back, she was with another person. It was Xenovia.

"Why are you here?"

I asked as Issei nodded along. We were both confused at her being here so easily, but i had a bit more of an inkling than Issei.  
Black wings then grew out of her back. That confirmed my thought but it seemed to surprise Issei.

"So you are now a devil because there is no God?"

"That is correct, Black Titan. I received a Rook piece from Rias Gremory, i would of proffered the knight piece but they were taken. I also now go to this school, i will be in your class, Issei."

"Tch ... Will she be worth it Rias?"

"Having a Durandal wielder feels reliable. This is the birth of two-swordsmen along with Yuuto."

"I suppose two holy swords will be ok, plus Rook is more suitable than a Knight for her."

"Care to explain, Black Titan?"

"It's Black wolf. You rely on damage more than skill. A Knight has improved speed so it makes normal swords more useful, Rook amplifies your strength and defense. Your strength with Durandal will be huge. You need defense due to being easily countered."

"I see. You make sense."

"Black wolf?"

"Yes Rias. Black dragon and a wolf ... Where is Irina?"

"Irina returned to headquarters along with the corpse of Balba and the 5 Excaliburs including mine. The 'fragments' that act as the cores were retrieved in that state."

So they successfully destroyed it, at least the fragments are safe. I feel eyes staring at me and i turn my head to see Rias staring at me.

"Was it alright to give them your Excalibur? Is Durandal your only sword now?"

"Yes to both. I had to give it them back. Unlike the Durandal, there are others who can wield it. When i told them of the absence of God, they cut me off."

"I can get Sora to make you a sword. His Brutal Fang and the dragon sword Issei has were both made by him."

"I would be most grateful. I'm surprised to hear that a novice's sword could withstand hits from Excalibur Destruction."

"Tch ..."

"Sora!"

"Fine. It'll be done by tomorrow, i'll bring it here."

"Thank you Sora. You going to do a similar design? If so, ask her."

"Somewhat similar. I'll go and get started now. It's Karaoke tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, we'll see you there."

I nod and leave for home. A sword for someone who believes in Christianity, so the cross. I suppose i can get that to work.  
Luckily, i make it home and Gofannon is not making anything so it's free for me to use. Gofannon is bringing in supplies.

"Hey Pops. Parent's day at school is in a few days, you are coming."

"I know. I'll see you there, you better not sleep when we are there."

"You guessing or know?"

"Teacher has called me on several occasions saying it."

"Yet you don't tell me."

I get started on making the sword, i use the last of our silver for the blade. I form it into a katana style like the other two. The hilt and grip is one piece in the shape of a cross, i use wood to make it so there is no drawback.  
I paint silver then cover the grip with a sticky silver strap for good grip traction. It looks a little weird when finished but that's due to the style.  
I look at the clock to see 6 hours have gone by since i started. As the fire in the furnace starts to die down, i can smell food being cooked. I make my way to the kitchen to see Rias and Sona cooking.

"Hey, when did you two get back?"

"About an hour ago, we said hi but you didn't notice us."

"What were you making anyway? It looked a little weird."

"A sword for Xenovia. The handle is shaped like the cross, best i could do."

"It's finished. I'll take it later seen as you got karaoke tomorrow."

"I suppose. The whole of the perverted trio will be there, it's going to be a pain."

I leave the room and sit at the table to wait. I chat with Gofannon and Koneko until food is ready.  
They night is quiet. We all sleep by ourselves, except me but that's because i have Shey.

* * *

Karaoke

We had rented one of the karaoke rooms for 8 people. It was surprisingly roomy.  
I wasn't allowed to choose my songs, everyone would choose them for me. Supposedly, my voice was only suited for one genre so they were going to pick others to try and humiliate me. It didn't work, especially the songs the PT chose. When they eventually allowed me to pick my own song, i went for TNT by AC/DC. None of them knew it, saddened me a little. But i was brought back as me and Issei received a text. Mine was from Rias, Rias and Akeno were going swimsuit shopping and had decided to send us photos.

"Issei, you got it too?"

"You mean ... SS?"

SS? .. Why did he look to those two? Swimsuits? I guess.

"Yeah ... Issei come outside for a bit."

He nods and follows me out the room as Asia's friend, Kiryuu, starts choosing a song.  
We made our way to bathroom so Issei could wipe his nose, i let him off this time it wasn't his fault. As he finished Kiba entered the bathroom.

"Did something happen?"

"Yes, something did."

Me and Kiba sit down on the nearby chairs as Issei leans against the wall.

"Ise-kun, Sora. I want to give you my gratitude. Thank you."

"...It's alright. Your comrades forgave you. Buchou and the others also forgave you as well. That's why it doesn't matter."

"I agree. You found peace from your nightmare as well as gain new power, i just wish i didn't have to ruin the final mood."

"It's alright Sora. You were enraged, it would of happened to me."

"If you had a dragon, maybe."

"Sora, Let's sing a song together. I would ask Issei too but it seems like he only knows one song."

"I agree, Kiba. We should."

"Yosh. A duet between the Knights of the Occult Research Club."

We return to the karaoke room after talking some more. We took the microphones straight away as Kiryuu was still looking at songs.  
I found out later that day, that Kiryuu had taken a picture of me and Kiba singing together. It seems rumours about me and Kiba have started, it seems like i'm going to have to relax more or i'll end up going crazy.

* * *

Contracts and the Governor

It's been a week since i helped Rei with her studies so she called upon me again to help her out.  
She asked me about the hold up and told her what happened and that it was the reason why i was ill. Supposedly that became big news around the school.  
The wolf had got ill, i must of seemed like a wolf to them and not human. Well, i guess i'm not human really. We also plan for the next study session and i leave teleporting back to the student council room.  
Only Saji and Sona are there.

"Saji, Sona."

""Yes.""

"I got a proposition for Parents day."

"That is?"

"We already got our 3 songs that we are practicing but i have another idea. It can be seen as dangerous but won't be."

"I was thinking of a petting session. I could turn into a White tiger cub or something and go out on stage."

"That's fine. We will set up some rules because even though it's you, they won't know that."

"Alright. Saji, you will take over then. It's the one time you can tell me to do things."

"Do things? Like tricks?"

"Yeah, i'll bring a ball with me."

"Ok with me. About the first song, i can't do it."

"Alright then, you can do the rapping portion. I gotta go see the Gremory group now."

I left the student council room and walked to the ORC. The windows are open and noise is bellowing out.  
Rias sounds quite mad, i leave walking in and transform into a eagle and fly in landing or Rias' shoulder.  
As i look around, Issei is lying down on Akeno's lap. Who knows what for?

"What's up?"

"Azazel. Even though it was decided to have a meeting between the leaders of the three factions. The Governor of the Fallen-angels has intruded on my territory and interfered with our business."

"So he looked after Issei then."

"Yes, Issei has completed multiple contracts with him and only just found out."

{Azazel is a nice guy.}

"In other words, he is a humanoid version of Zirnitra. He will only play jokes."

I fly off Rias' shoulder then transform into a wolf and sit on the sofa next to Koneko.

"Sora. No dogs on the chairs."

"Seriously? I don't malt though."

"Just do it."

"Tch.."

I transform back into a human and start eating with Koneko.

"Azazel is extremely interested in Sacred gears. He will definitely be after Issei's Boosted Gear and your Triumphant Wall after you went into Titan's wrath."

"I don't see the point worrying. The summit is to bring together the three sides or there wouldn't be one so he wouldn't of harmed Issei in any way, plus i don't think it would of been that bad if he did."

"Sora! You can stop rebelling against me now!"

Grrr. Why am i feeling like this? I normally obey and not rebel.

"Why should i? A servant should not be weaker than it's master. If it wasn't for Koneko being here i probably would still be in the student council room with Sona."

"You fought her and beat her. It should be equal if anything."

"I was trying out moves, i didn't fight her either."

"As long as you are a devil you will listen to me! ... Now transform into a kitten."

"...Which?"

"Any."

I sigh and transform into a small Siamese kitten and rest on Koneko's lap.

"A kitten is just humiliating."

"For the next week, you are going to like that when we are together. Even at the meeting."

"...Fine. Koneko, can i stay on your head when we go home? I'll have to stay like this at home too."

"Of course. I will sleep in your room so it'll be three cats."

"Ughh ... Shey is going to laugh at me."

{...You know, kid ... This is getting too much for me. I'm going to sleep ... for a while.}

"Piss off."

"It's okay, Sora."

Koneko had picked me up and whispered to me.  
For ten more minutes, Rias complained about Azazel. Xenovia was confused about all of this but she was now sitting next to me and Koneko and thanked me for the sword. She actually really liked the design, i got a pat out of it. I couldn't tell whether she was being nice or taking the piss.

"Azazel has always been like that, Rias."

As everyone turned their heads to greet the new voice, we recognized who it was. Koneko had placed me on the coffee table as she knelt down along with Akeno and Kiba. Issei and Asia knelt down as well. Only me and Xenovia didn't move, she didn't know who he was though.

"Hey there Sirzechs."

"Oh, a kitten now. I thought you were a puppy."

"I'm a wolf, you jackass."

"Sora! Stop it!"

"Tch ..."

I turn my head then lie down.

"What's his problem?"

"He has been rebelling of late."

"Does he need neutering?"

"You come near my balls and i'll bite you." I growled Sirzechs stifles his laughter as it's not very convincing being a kitten.

I transform back into a wolf, i'd had enough of being a cat.

"I'll just lie in the corner."

I gave up with even bothering.

"Azazel won't do anything like Kokabiel. He will be coming earlier than the planned date."

As he said this, Grayfia stepped out from behind him.  
Sirzechs now notices everyone kneeling.

"Please relax, i'm here for private business today."

Everyone obeyed him and stood up while i yawned in the corner. It was hard trying to keep myself awake, i had been up late practicing for parent's day.

"Onii-sama, Why are you here?"

He handed her a unfilled printed form.

"What are you saying. Classroom visits. I'm going to participate. I wanted to see my little sister working, i also heard that the wolf is going to be singing."

"I'm doing a petting session as a white tiger cub. You'll have fun, you can tell me to sit and do whatever."

I snort a little as i end my sentence.

"Grrrrrrr."

I start growling as i hear a small fight going on outside. I move to the open window and jump out.  
I see two cats fighting over a baby bird. The bird was still alive but in fear on the floor.

"Back off you two!"

I bark at the two cats scaring them off. As they run off, i transform into a human and pick up the baby bird.

"It's ok now. I'll put you back in your nest."

I smile softly to the bird and place him in the nest with the other birds. I then transform into an eagle and fly back into the room.

"How many animals are you going to turn into today?"

"Don't know."

I land on the floor before turning back into a wolf.

"What did you do anyway?"

"Saved a baby bird from two cats."

"Back to what we were saying. This is my work as well. We are going to conduct the conference in this school, so i'll be inspecting it."

"Here? Really?"

"Fate seems to be tied here. My little Sister, Sekiryuutei, Holy Devil Sword user, Durandal's wielder, Maou Serafall Leviathan's little sister is attached to this place, Kokabiel and Hakuryuukou attacked this place. This is a phenomenon you can't label as coincidence. Strong powers keep mixing in, it's like wave motion."

"Missed me out, Sirzechs."

"I did because you are the most substantial one here. You have an unknown Sacred gear which allows you to transform into any animal or mythical creature, you also have the Black Titan and the strongest Holy Sword 'Claiomh Solais'. You are an anomaly which can't be avoided. When you used Titan's Wrath, shock waves tremors were felt in the Underworld and supposedly Heaven felt your power and got a little worried."

"So what are you saying?"

"You have a power that shouldn't exist. All your battles so far, you have not fought seriously. You broke out in anger and wrecked havoc. If you fight with all your power, you could easily take on me."

"So i could beat you in a fight then?"

"Yes, you are more likely to win out of the two of us. With this power and especially the dragon, you are dragging all these unknowns and weird things."  
"Sounds good."

That ended the conversation on that. Other questions were asked but i fell asleep straight after. For some reason, talking to Sirzechs made me feel tired. When i woke up, the conversation had finished and supposedly Grayfia and Sirzechs were going to stay at my house.  
When we arrive, Sirzechs and Gofannon go straight to a table and start talking.

"I'm relieved that my sister wasn't causing you any trouble."

"She is too nice a girl to cause trouble. Sora is the one who is troublesome, he is too lucky to have her and Sona."

"Grayfia, sit down. You are a guest so you have no need to be a maid."

"Actually she's my wife."

I have no words to speak back to him.

"Rias-sama, can we talk while they get to know each other?"

"Yes, i think we need to."

I turn around and walk to me room, she follows behind me and closes the door.

"The way i have been acting ... It's not me."

"You are damn right its not."

I hang my head and i start to tear up.

"I know. I don't know what's going on."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't feel like myself. I feel weird when you tell me to do something and rebel. I think Zirnitra fused with me when i used Titan's wrath. He had to turn my arms into dragon arms to get me out of it."

"Then how come they haven't been that way?"

"When i was recovering, Rhian took the power away."

"How did she do that?"

"Sucked the power out of my fingers. I think that it's a build-up of my powers so maybe i need it to be sucked out again."

"I will do it to see. I can't have to rebelling constantly."

I nod and she starts to suck on my finger. I close my eyes for the whole time, the sucking sound was too stimulating for me to look as well.  
As the power of the dragon goes, i start to feel more relaxed.

"Thank you Rias. I actually feel better now."

"Good, does this mean you'll listen to me now?"

"I think so. We'll have to wait and see."

Knock! Knock!

"Yes?"

"Oh, Polite now?"

"Yes, sorry for earlier."

"I'm going to be staying for a day or so to check out the area. Please take good care of her, Sora-kun."

"If you are going to the lengths of saying my name then i will even though it's my job too."

"Goodnight, Ria-tan, Sora-kun."

The door closes behind him. Ria-tan? Rias doesn't seem to like that name.

"I guess it's the same for me. Goodnight Rias."

* * *

Classroom Visits

It's the day of the school visit. It's been nearly a week since the arrival of Sirzechs and Grayfia. I was at school early to set things up with the rest of the student council. Rias and Koneko had come early with us. Gofannon had told Koneko that he would come and see her class. Rias had said that she wasn't really interested in today. Rias and Koneko are helping us out setting sites up around the school and taking materials to classes. I'm with Saji setting up in the cafeteria. We don't have to go to the first few lessons because at break we will be playing.  
We set everything up quickly and just sit down. Saji starts to practice, i take the chance the try singing some notes.

(At the end of this lesson, could you move to the cafeteria? We have a performance to welcome the parents.)

"So Saji, you ready for this?"

"Yeah, i'm just glad you are going to sing with me."

"I agree though it may be a little difficult to change from rap to rock in a second."

"I'm sure you can do it."

I pat him on the back and get up on the stage. The bell rings and Saji takes his place.  
A minute or so later, and student and parents fill into the cafeteria. As i looks like everyone is here i speak up.

"Good morning everyone. I hope today has been a good insight for you on how your kids act in school."

"Me and Sora are here to give a little entertainment. We are going to sing for you then we will do something special afterwards."

We nod towards each other and start the first song. Walk this way by Run DMC ft. Aerosmith. (Sora/Saji rap and Sora sings Aerosmith parts.)

[Saji and Sora]  
Now there's a backseat/lover  
That's always under/cover  
And I talk til my daddy say  
Said you ain't seen/nuthin  
Til you're down on her/muffin  
And there's sure to be a change in ways  
Now there's a cheer/leader  
That's a real young/bleeder  
As far as I can remi/nisce  
But the best thing/love it  
Was her sister and her/cousin  
And it started with a little kiss, like this

She starts/swingin  
With the boys in/the school  
And her feet flyin up in the air  
Singin hey diddle diddle with a kitty in the middle  
And they swingin like it just don't care  
So I took a big/chance  
At the high school/dance  
With a misses who was ready to play  
It wasn't me she was/foolin  
Cause she knew what was she was/doin  
when she told me how to walk this way

[Saji raps. Sora sings.]  
She told me to Walk this way!  
Talk this way!  
Walk this way!  
Talk this way!  
She told me to Walk this way!  
Talk this way!  
Walk this way!  
Talk this way!  
Well just gimme a kiss!  
Oooh, a-like this!

[Saji and Sora]  
School girl/sleazy  
With a/classy kind of sassy  
Little skirt hangin way up her knee  
It was three young ladies  
In the school gym/locker  
And they find they were lookin D  
I was high school/loser  
Never made it with a/lady  
Til a boy told me somethin I missed  
That my next door/neighbor had a daughter/had a favor  
And I gave the girl just a little kiss, like this

[Sora]  
She starts swingin  
With the boys in the school  
With her feet flyin up in the air  
Singing hey diddle diddle with a kitty in the middle  
I was swingin like I didn't care  
So I took a big chance at the high school dance  
With a miss who was ready to play  
Wasn't me she was foolin  
Cause she knew what she was doin  
When she told me how to walk this way

[Sora sings. Saji raps.]  
She told me to Walk this way!  
Talk this way!  
Walk this way!  
Talk this way!  
She told me to Walk this way!  
Talk this way!  
Walk this way!  
Talk this way!  
Well just gimme a kiss!  
Oooh, a-like this!

As we finished i took a deep breath. The audience was clapping and cheering, i turned to Saji to see him in mixed emotions.  
I carefully walk over to him and whisper.

"Calm down. You are doing well, just concentrate on your playing for this song."

I give him a quick smile before returning to my place. Saji speaks up into the mic.

"Now we have a song from Sora. The students should know who it's about."

"...Thanks for that Saji." I shake my head and sigh. I recompose myself and tap my guitar three times to signal the start. (Alive by Adelitas Way.)

What if I told you that I think you're perfect?  
Beautiful sky in your eyes, it's so worth it.  
I know you make me feel alive.

What if I told you that I'm in forever?  
Nothing to hide, yeah, I'll go wherever you go.  
You make me feel alive.

And I'll be hanging on every word you say to me.  
Hanging on a feeling that I get,  
Cause you make me

Laugh a little louder  
Love a little harder.

And I feel alive when I'm with you Every time it's something new.  
Never knew what love could feel like Until I walked away the first time.  
And I feel alive when I'm with you.  
Deep inside it's something true.  
You're the only reason I fight,  
You're the best thing in my life.

What if I told you that I'd never hurt you?  
Always be there for you to hold on to.  
I know you make me feel alive

And every single second's a lifetime memory,  
I'll be holding on to each moment 'Cause you make me

Laugh a little louder Love a little harder.

And I feel alive when I'm with you Every time it's something new.  
Never knew what love could feel like Until I walked away the first time.  
And I feel alive when I'm with you.  
Deep inside it's something true.  
You're the only reason I fight,  
You're the best thing in my life.

And I feel alive when I'm with you.  
When I'm with you.

And I feel alive when I'm with you Every time it's something new.  
Never knew what love could feel like Until I walked away the first time.  
And I feel alive when I'm with you.  
Deep inside it's something true.  
You're the only reason I fight,  
You're the best thing in my life.

I sing with flushed cheeks. I know who they think it's for but they are wrong, most of the student body turns their heads to Sona as i finish but i take this time to find Koneko and smile to her. She started to blush after figuring out why i was looking at her and not Sona. I, then, cast a quick glance towards Sona who blushes a little more as we make eye contact.

"This is our last song before we bring someone out."

"This is a favourite of Sora's so it's gonna be good."

"We need you to join in for this. Watch Saji as i start singing, he'll show you what to do."

I move to the side of the stage and switch to my acoustic Guitar. It feels better than the electric one, i tap it a few times before feeling ready.  
I look over to Saji who is wearing a huge grin and gives me a thumbs up. (Imagine Dragons - On top of the world.)

If you love somebody  
Better tell them while they're here 'cause  
They may just run away from you

You'll never know what went well  
Then again it just depends on  
How long of time is left for you

I've had the highest mountains  
I've had the deepest rivers  
You can have it all but not til you prove it

Now take it in but don't look down

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take it with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world.

I've tried to cut these corners  
Try to take the easy way out  
I kept on falling short of something

I coulda gave up then but  
Then again I couldn't have 'cause  
I've traveled all this way for something

Now take it in but don't look down

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take it with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world.

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take it with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child

And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now.

A wave of cheering and applause assaults us as we finish playing. We place down our instruments into their stands and bow.  
After waving to them i make my way back stage and transform. I then hear Saji addressing the crowd.

"Alright, it's time for the surprise. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

The members of the student council start to stand at the front of the stage as a safety precaution.

"This makes it look bad but Sora, himself, trained this little one so there is no danger. Richy, come out."

Richy is what i had named the tiger. I had read the Life of Pi recently so i thought it worked.  
I slowly walked out onto the stage. I was greeted with gasps and 'Awws'.

"This is Richy, he is a white tiger cub. Sora works with these tigers in a Zoo and was given special permission."

Saji picks me up and gives the people in the back a better view.

"I know what you are thinking. If Sora trained him then why isn't he here. Sora had to go to the Zoo quickly because the tigress was giving birth. I only just found out but he is qualified to help out, the vet seems to be at another job so he had to leave quickly."  
He places me back down and i walk to the edge of the stage and stand there. All eyes are on me apart from the student council, they know about it being me.

"Is there anyone who wants to come up here and play with Richy? He acts like a dog a lot of the time, Sora brought a ball and a tug rope to play with."

A small selection of hands go up, it seems to be the girls of the senior year.

"Richy, can you go and fetch your toys?"

I look up to him then toddle off backstage and rummage in my bag.  
As i get back there are two people on stage. When i pay closer attention it's Rias and Sona. I ... Did they plan this? Make it easier on the audience or something? I make my way back onto the stage. I've got the rope in my mouth and the ball rolling along in front of my paws.  
I catch the ball with my front paws and lie down.

"Before you start, i need to tell everyone that there is a limited time for Richy to be here. As soon as Sora gets back, he'll have to take him to the Zoo again"

After Saji addresses the audience, Rias and Sona bend down to me. They start to order me like a dog.

"Stand."

I stand.

"Sit."

I sit.

"Lie down."

I lie down.

"Roll over then get up and jump."

"I roll over then stand up and jump.

A sea of 'Woahs' come from the audience. It's understandable seeing that some people can barely train a dog and here is a tiger listening to someone it's never met before. We continue for a further 20 minutes. The students up on the stage change every few minutes, most of the people just told me what to do. I guessed as much. I found the males the most fun to play with, they decided to actually play with the toys. The male who was known as the strongest in the school played with the tug rope. Everyone was surprised that i was able to beat him in holding it. The bell rung causing everyone to go back to classes. The only people who stayed behind was the student council, ORC and Sirzechs, Grayfia and two new people who looked somewhat similar to some of the others.  
I transform back and stay lying down.

"...That was a little humiliating."

"Your fault for saying to do it."

"Shut it, Saji." I growled at him.

The two new people stepped towards me and introduced themselves. It was a man and a woman. The man was quite tall compared to the girl who was short.

"I'm Lord Gremory, Rias' Father."

"I'm Serafall Leviathan~. I'm a Maou and So-tan's sister."

I force myself to sit up and bow my head.

"It's nice to meet you. Okami Sora."

They smile to me as i introduce myself. Serafall's face slowly changes straight after.

"So Sora-kun, i heard that you are So-tan's boyfriend."

"Mmmhmm...From how you sound, it's like i did something bad."

"You did! So-tan is mine!"

"Tell that to her, she more or less asked me."

All eyes turn to Sona, apart from Rias who looks a little jealous.

"...Is this true, So-tan?"

As she speaks, i could feel anger brimming inside of her. Her aura starts to leak out a little but is quickly dismissed.

"Yes."

Wow. That was a brief answer, but it worked. She looks jealous now.  
As they continue to chat about me i notice Gofannon enter.

"Hey pops. Where have you been?"

"I got caught in the crowd when they left."

"How? You are a giant compared to the others."

This became more true when he came down and stood next to us. Lord Gremory was taller than me but he looked small compared to Gofannon.

"You didn't sound as good today as normal."

"You noticed, huh?"

""Eeeeehhh?!""

Everyone in the room was surprised by our talk. I ignore them and continue talking to Gofannon.

"How could you tell?"

"There was too points. The first was when you went from rapping to singing, it felt like your breath catched a little and the note wasn't right. The second was nerves, you don't really like being the centre of attention."

"I'm surprised you heard it but you are right. I'm happy with the performance."

"So was i. I was confused to hear that you worked in a Zoo, when did you start?"

Me and Gofannon both share a light chuckle as i answer.

"You know that i was the tiger cub."

"You should use your powers to turn into a more ferocious animal like a Honey Badger."

"I should. The most underestimated predator. Maybe a grizzly bear."

"No, never a bear."

"Stealing your thunder?"

"Yeah. I'm a bear and you are a wolf, that's how it is."

"I'm afraid i'll be half dragon half wolf soon enough."

"I see, that sounds pretty damn good."

"You know, Sora. You could be like this with us."

Rias interrupts us looking a little unhappy.

"Why? I've been with pops longer than i have with you plus he is like a father. Also there is Issei here, so he'll complain if the treatment is too different."

"That reminds me. As Sora's father, i would like to speak with Sirzech, Serafall and Lord Gremory a bit more. Also if you need a place to stay, then we have the rooms thanks to you."

"...Pops? You sure?"

"Yes, of course. Go out and get me some Sake as well."

"I guess i can do that. I'm still surprised they let me buy it."

"You look a little older than you are. The wolf in you is speeding up your beard growth."

"It'll never be like yours."

"Just go and get the Sake and i'll see you at home."

He waves to me and walks off.

"Well ... umm ... I'll see everyone at home."

"Wait .. I'll come with you."

I don't turn around to see who it is as i go to pick up my bag. As i pick it up, i see it was Serafall who followed me.

"Ahh ... Serafall, why do you want to come with me?"

"I like performers and i wanted to check you out for myself."

"To see if i'm worth Sona?"

"Yes ... and no."

{Worth yourself?}

"Yes .. Wait, Zirnitra?"

"Yeah, you know him."

"Hi Zirnitra-chan, i met him before."

{Hey Levi-tan.}

"Ok ... let's go."

We leave the school grounds and walk into town.

"So you like me too?"

"Yeah~ Rather forward, aren't ya?"

"I guess, just surprised."

"Really? How come?"

"A Maou having her eyes set on me."

"Aww .. nothing about my good looks."

She winks at me while saying this.

"I guess. That type of thing never really bothered me, both you and Sona are pretty. It's just not what i pay attention to."

"So you are one of those one in a billion guys, huh?"

"...I guess."

We enter the store and buy a few bottles of Sake and make our way out. As we walk back, i notice an injured puppy.

"Sorry, can you hold these for a minute?"

I push the bags into her hands and run to the puppy and pick it up.  
It was a small dachshund and he was limping for his leg.

"Hey there, you ok?"

"I hurt my leg, i think."

I fuss him around his neck but dont see a collar.

"Do you not have an owner?"

"Not anymore ..."

"Ok then. Wanna be my dog? You can decide after i've treated your leg so you'll live with me for a few days."

The dog gives a small happy bark and i pick him up, being careful not to irritate his front leg.  
As i turn around, Serafall is behind me.

"Hey, sorry for pushing the bags onto you. Could you carry them the rest of the way? I've got this little guy."

"Sure. You not going to take him to the vet?"

We start walking and i take a few seconds to answer.

"No. It's easier to do it myself."

"You know how to deal with it?"

"More or less. From how he limped, it's not broken but maybe bruised or chipped the bone a little. I'll need to bandage his leg and make sure he doesn't move much."

"You can talk to animals too then?"

"Yeah. How come you can?"

"Just born with it. You?"

"Evolutio, my sacred gear."

We quickly arrive at my house to see smoke billowing out of the chimney. We stop at the front door.

"We have a cat so be nice to him. He is called Shey and i'll call you Coope."

We enter the house and drop the bags on the table as we go to my room. On entrance, Shey hisses at Coope.

"Shey, be quiet. He is going to live here for a while, it's up to him whether he stays so be nice."

I take Coope to my bed and lie him down so i can get out my bandages and tape. I bandage his leg as well as i could and stand him on the bed.

"Ok Coope. You rest as much as you can, don't move around too much. Shey, be nice and if he moves too much then tell him off."

The cat and the dog nod to me. I turn to see Serafall standing in the doorway.

"Are you staying or going back to see Sona?"

"I've already seen her in class so i was wondering if i could stay here then."

"Of course, Gofannon has already said you can. Go and choose your room, if you want me i'll downstairs."

I wave to her as i go downstairs and into the back. I see Gofannon using one of the furnaces so i take the other.

"Pops. Where are the ores and ingots we got from Sona?"

"They are outside. I haven't used them yet."

"Thanks."

I went outside and collected enough to make a couple swords.

"How come you haven't tried them yet?"

"Didn't know whether they were different or not."

"Not really, just make stronger swords. It's also set up so you can sell them through the Sitri clan so i'll be helping you with that."

"Sounds like fun."

"It does but i expect them to want enchanted ones so i'll have to do that part."

"Do you know what it's like there?"

"For devils buying swords?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not sure but i do know that each sword sells for quite a bit."

"Ones made by you might be quite popular."

"How so?"

"Well, the underworld saw the rating game and the wedding you crashed. Plus if they find out about your user specific swords then that might boost your sales."

"I guess the dragon fits in there too."

"Yeah. You are going to busy, Fighting and making swords."

"Actually, i wanted to make some armour. Do you know how to do it?"

"What are you thinking of making?"

"Armour for my wolf form. I was going to make a similar design to my gauntlets and then somehow fuse the dragon with it to use it's power."

"I get it. I'll do it for you because it's for use. Then you can try afterwards. We will need your measurements then."

I nod and transform into a wolf. Gofannon goes ahead and takes my measurements and writes them on a pad of paper.

"Alright, you can transform back."

I do so and get back to making swords.

"I'll get started tomorrow. Colours?"

"Black and can you make it similar in design to this?"

I form my gauntlets and greaves as Gofannon gives them a quick look over.

"Sure. I'll make space for a jewel to go on both of you hind legs."

'Zirnitra, would it be possible for you to create new gems to put there?'

{Of course. Just take a jewel out of the gauntlet or your greaves and place it there, i'll grow the jewel back.}

"Thanks Pops. If you finish it while i'm at school bring it to the ORC club room."

"Sure thing."

I finish making the two swords. Both in Katana style, i'm not too keen on any other styles.  
I place the two new katanas with the others i have made. I have two more Brutal Fangs as back-up.

"Pops, How was Koneko is class?"

"Good and quiet."

"How was your entrance taken?"

"Surprised, extremely surprised. The height difference was mentioned a few times."

"How did it go saying you were my father?"

"They already knew so they took it well but the girls still looked a little jealous."

"Yeah. I go to that class quite a bit to tutor a girl there."

Just as we were finishing up with the furnaces. A flurry of voices come throught the front door.  
Everyone comes through to the back room and talks to us. Lord Gremory takes out his camera.

"Can i set this up?"

"Sure."

Everyone left except for me and Rias.

"You not going through?"

"Nope, you wouldn't want me to would you?"

"I wouldn't. At least our parents get along well."

"I agree, my father and yours seem similar anyway so it works really well."

The room falls silent. The silence was odd, it felt weird.

"Hey, Sora."

"Yeah."

"Are you happy to have met me?"

The question came out of nowhere, but she continued.

"I'm happy to of met you. You have times when you rebel but i can't imagine life without you. You hold a lot of space in my heart."

...Confession?

"Yeah, i am."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's my first time with people other than my father and i've been treated really well. Even though it's your nature to be kind, i feel a lot better with after meeting you."

"You have become warmer to most people."

"That's thanks to you. I just wonder how you will be once you are married."

"That's true. I've decided to model the son-in-law myself. I'll rear him according to my ideals."

"It seems that i fit that bill quite nicely."

As i finished, my mouth was sealed shut. Rias had kissed me while draping her arms around my neck.  
It was soft and sensual, i had felt this twice before. She was a lot more forward than Sona. While i was thinking about how forward she was, her tongue starts to taste my lips. Then she forcefully thrusts her tongue into my mouth, i was taken back by it. I just froze halfway through but she kept going. A little while later we were broke out of it.  
It was Sona who broke us up.

"...Huh...What's going on?"

Coming back to reality i ask what happened?

"You were kissing Rias."

"..Yeah. We were talking then she started kissing me then i felt her tongue against my lips then i blank out, i froze up. It wasn't expected. For you to both feel that way, i am blessed but do not know what to do."

{Have them both kid, You are a dragon.}

"You always choose times like this to talk. How can i? They are both the next heirs to their clans."

{Who cares. Dragons don't give a shit.}

"But they do!"

{You could always mark them.}

"Mark them?"

{Yeah, same thing as what vampires do.}

"I bite their necks?"

{Doesn't have to be their necks. It also sets up magic on their clothes.}

"What do you mean?"

{Only you for the person you marked can take off their clothes.}

"So basically they can't cheat or be raped?"

{Yeah but it causes a problem if they want to leave you.}

"I see. I would do that but they are my masters, it wouldn't be right."

{What if they agree to it?}

"Then i guess so."

I turn to them both and they simply nod.

{There you go kid, just go and bite them. I'll do the rest.}

"W-Where should i bite you then?"

"Neck/Shoulder."

They both speak at the same time.

"I think Sona's opinion is better, it's not on show."

Both girls open their top button and expose their left shoulder. I bite down onto their shoulders, as i do i feel my canines change and pierce the skin.  
As i back off i see two perfects circle slightly apart from each other.

"This still means that Sona is ahead."

"Be quiet Sora!"

"...Sorry."

"Don't tell him to shut up because of that! He is mine and you just go ahead and kiss him, What's wrong with you?!"

Rias and Sona start arguing about everything. I guess that their confrontations peak at me, i wonder what it would be like if they weren't rivals.  
Actually, i should try and get away from them before i get caught up in it. I decide to transform into a robin and fly to my room and enter.  
I transform back seeing Shey and Coope lying down together. I pick them both up and lie down on the bed putting them next to me.  
My day wasn't too busy but i was still feeling tired so i decided to just fall asleep there and wake up afterwards.

* * *

**It's been gone for a little while and it more than likely will be again.**

**My concentration severely wavered while writing this so i'm going to change upload days again ... a little.  
Fading Emperor will now be every Monday and Friday but i will still try and write chapters for this in between.  
When they are done they will be uploaded, so it could be any day.**

**One last thing, never fuck with a honey badger. Ciao.**


	12. Chapter 9

It's been a few days since our parents came to see us during school. Everything had returned back to normal.  
I was in the student council room signing papers with the others.

Ring!

My phone lets out a quite ring from my pocket. I take it out to see that it was Gofannon, he said that we was coming to the Student council room with the armour i asked him to make. Rias and the others were doing something so they asked him to go there. A few minutes pass before he arrives.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in Pops!"

The large doors open and Gofannon enters the room with a bag. He closes the doors behind him and comes further into the room placing the bag on the floor next to me. I summon my gauntlets and take out two of the smaller jewels and place them on the table.

"Did you have much trouble making it?"

"The leg armour was a little hard, but the hind legs were fun."

I then transform into a wolf and stand in front of him.

"Sora, what's going on?"

"Ahh, i forgot to say. Pops built me armour for my wolf form from some of the materials you got us."

"Aye, i came to fit it. So i can make any changes if necessary."

Everyone then stops what they are doing and get up to watch.  
Gofannon the takes out each piece from the bag. There was a helm, two front legs with spaces for the jewels, two hind legs which flared upwards at the top and a long strip of armour that would cover my spine and tail. With his help, we successfully fit the armour on. They were near perfect fit, the helm was solid and didn't move around. The hind legs were tight at the bottom but a little loose at the top but that was due to the flare.  
Gofannon then placed the jewels in their spaces.

'Zirnitra, can you sync it now?'

{Will do.}

With a flash, each piece of armour changed slightly. They all became thicker and bulkier looking. They also became a darker black, beforehand they had a tint of purple depending on how you looked at it. Now it was the same black as my gauntlets. I then dismissed the gauntlets and the whole armour disappeared, i summoned them back and the armour came too.

{I linked them together so it's quicker.}

'Thanks .. Why so nice?'

{Ehhhh. Can't i be nice every now and then?}

'No.'

"Thanks Pops."

"It's alright Sora. Do you need anything else made?"

I shook my head to him. He smiled to me and then just left.  
I dismissed the gauntlets then transformed back and got back to work.

"Sora, you not wanting to try them out?"

"No, i'm good."

The rest of the council got back to work as well.  
We all also went on contracts. I'm starting to feel like i only have one contract. I was called again by Rei, this time she asked me to help her with science.  
It wasn't my strongest and we both got annoyed during it but i thankfully helped her in the end. When i arrived back, i was alone with Sona.  
The others had gone out to do work around the school.

"Sora, have you heard about Rias' bishop?"

"Asia?"

"No the other one."

"Can't say i have."

"He was released today. Rias said you should meet him."

"Nah, i'm good. I'll see him eventually."

I lean back in my chair yawning. Sona looks down to her work and starts writing again.  
I don't really have much work to do here. Do i have a position like general affairs or am i down as a helper because i'm with the ORC as well.  
Not like i care, among other things i don't care about is Saji and Issei. They both seem to be upset with me, i have taken their loves from them.  
I guess that's what it is, i zone out when Saji talks to me and with Issei, i just don't listen and he knows it. I'm not in good books with them and i don't plan to be. This has become typical for me in the student council room. I do work with the others and go on a contract and when i come back i sit around doing nothing while the others are working. I could go to the club room and possibly find something productive to do, hell i could introduce myself to the bishop. But i don't, i stay here and do nothing. I occasionally talk to Zirnitra, but he pisses me off quickly by joking or he doesn't answer because he is asleep. I got some space in here so i wonder if i can do some conjuration spells.

What would be the easiest thing to do? Reanimate a corpse or summon a spectral animal, what animal though?

"Sona?"

Sona carries on writing but peers over her glasses to me.

"Yes."

"Could i practice some spells here?"

"Anything dangerous?"

"Unless i mess up, no."

"Then go ahead."

"Thanks."

The room is already clear for me to do it. The room is quite large, our tables are arranged at the side of the room while Sona's is a large desk in the centre of the room. Despite that, there is plenty of room for me to practice.

'What do i do?'

{If you want to summon something then you have to have a part of it.}

'Like dirt if i want a golem?'

{An earth golem, yes. You could cut off your fur when you are in wolf form to summon a wolf.}

'Are they real or spectral?'

{That's up to you power. They start of spectral and last for a certain amount of time, usually short but once you get familiar and better with it they can become real and last forever until death. Despite being real, they don't need to eat and they will listen to every command.}

'If i was to summon a wolf, would i have to have a new piece of fur each time?'

{No but if you wanted a different colour then yes.}

'Is there anything else?'

{Yes, you can only make living thing and golems. You can only have 2 at a time at max but to start off it'll be one.}

'Is there anything around here i can use?'

{No, but you could ask Rhian for some of her hair.}

I nod to myself and summon Rhian in front of me.

"Can i have some of your mane?"

"...Huh?" She was dumbstruck, did Zirnitra tell me to do something stupid?

"I wanted to conjure a spectral animal and Zirnitra told me i should ask for some of your hair. Is that bad?"

"Yes. It is."

I hang my head. I'm not going to bother saying anything to Zirnitra, he has been helpful and then does this. I can't even hear him snickering so did he not know she would take it this war? Is there a chance he didn't? He always tries to pull something but can girls be unpredictable and he was wrong this time, or did he plan on it? Being right or wrong are both good to him. Being right just fills his ego whereas being wrong makes me look stupid at times.  
I take a deep sigh.

"It's ok if you won't."

"...You can have some, this time."

Thankfully she let me have some, i was careful not to take a big portion so i took a few strands of her mane and dismissed her afterwards.  
I placed the strands in the center of my right hand and started to concentrate of turning them into a horse. A magic circle formed on my hand and then another formed on the floor in front of me. A small purple ball began to form in my hand and i pointed it towards the circle on the floor. The ball started to disappear as a purple mist formed in the circle as a spectral horse slowly started to appear. The horse was identical in shape and height. I allowed the horse to walk around the room so i could find out how long it lasted for. It just walked round the room not looking at anything or even taking notice of Sona or me, it just walked until i said a new order. I told it to stop when it was in front of me and it did it straight away.  
It disappeared after a minute, dead on 60 seconds.

A few days passed since then. My days were filled with monotony, they were boring and dull. It had taken it's toll on me and the others had noticed, i had no will to do anything. Once i got to school, i wouldn't move from my seat i just sat there doing nothing. I barely listened at all, everyone got worried about me. Issei took it upon himself to break me out of it, he tried doing some extremely perverted stuff. He even took to reading porn out loud and showing me the pages. I didn't react at all, i couldn't be bothered. It's not that i didn't have the energy, it's that i just didn't want to do anything. I spent most of my time sleeping, i was only awake for school, food and most of club activities. Sona had also stopped making me do paperwork due to it. Even right now, i should be on my guard but i wasn't. I was sitting in a room as a wolf right next to Sona who was patting my head, i didn't even feel happy from it.  
The reason i should of been on guard was because of enemies. The leaders of the Fallen Angels and the Angels were in this very room along with Sirzechs. There was also Albion, i could hear him talking with Zirnitra about me. Even the leaders were looking closely at me, they said my eyes had lost their pupils. I looked like a husk.

Knock! Knock!

"Excuse us."

A familiar voice comes from behind the large doors and they open. I didn't know who they were until Sirzechs spoke and they walked past me.

"My younger sister and her family."

As they make their way in front of me Sirzechs speaks again.

"In the attack of Kokabiel, they were active during the raid."

"I have heard the report. I give my thanks once more."

The man who responded was the leader of the angels, Michael. Rias bowed to them and sat down.  
The attention of the ORC was on me until the leaders started speaking. I heard Rias ask Sona about me, there was nothing new to say. I am like i was yesterday and the day before that. The reason why is unknown to me. Could it be the lack of anything interesting happening or the lack of a fight? The conference then started, they started off by talking about the death of God. Everyone was up to date on that and then they started to question Azazel on what he was doing. Azazel was on the defensive pretty much the whole meeting, he was being questioned on his movement and what he was doing.  
He had been collecting Sacred gears and trying to find the Longinus', one of which he had. Michael and Sirzechs had been wary of him for a long time and had expected a war of some sort but nothing came. It was just an eerie silence with the odd case of movement from the fallen angel side. Azazel's case was that he didn't want a war and that he was just intrigued by the sacred gears.

At some time of the meeting, the conversation dropped on me. They spoke about the effects of me going into Titan's wrath and what it had done to me.  
My magical reserves were just enough to stop me from using up my life force with it, the discussion then went onto the fact that both my arms were now dragon arms. They had become constant gauntlets unless the power had been sucked out, even though they were gauntlets they had a soft feel to them despite being scaly. Once they finished talking about me, they turned their attention to the two heavenly dragons.

This also sparked something inside of me and i started to go haywire. I started to transform into other creatures, only staying in that form for a few seconds. I transformed into a selection of birds, different breeds of dogs and cats and i also became a polar bear at one point.  
I ended the transformation as a black phoenix and at that same time, i passed out.

I woke up some time later and everyone in the room was on edge. I had a splitting headache and found i was back in my human form.

"W-what happened?"

My voice rung through the room getting everyone's attention. They were all against the window looking outside, there was a few people missing from the room. Rias and Issei were gone and so was Azazel and Albion. Before anyone could speak to me, explosions sounded from the windows and the room started to shake.

"We have been attacked."

The person who answered me was Sirzechs. Sona came over to me as people started to move away from the window, i noticed Kiba and Xenovia jump out of the window with their swords out.

"By who?"

"An evil organisation called the Khaos Brigade. We don't know much but Azazel seems to know something."

There was something Azazel was hiding. I also believe that there was something that Albion was hiding, i could smell anticipation from him like he knew there was going to be a fight.

"Should i go and help out?"

"Yes but are you ok?"

"I don't know. I've felt bored these past few days so i don't know whether i miss fighting or lack something that made me want to move."

I activate Overlimit and walk to the window.

"Don't worry, i won't fight up close just in case."

I shout to Kiba and Xenovia to back off as multiple magic circles form in the sky. Four magic circles act as points for a square as a larger one floats higher than them in the sky as dark clouds start to cover the sky and a white light forms.

"Perish in the darkness for eternity! Indignation!"

The sky starts to emit a white light as a crackling sound leaks out from the clouds as a white bolt shoots from the clouds at a blinding speed and crashes into the ground sending slightly smaller bolts through the smaller magic circles.  
The impact of the lightning bolt caused an explosion where it hit and smoke started to cover the school grounds but no movement or attacks came from within.  
When the smoke disappeared, multiple bodies lay on the floor crackling with electricity as lumps of ash and dust lay closer to the initial impact of the lightning bolt.

As Overlimit wore off, i started to feel dizzy and fell backwards only to be caught by Koneko. I felt her hand rest against my forehead for a split second before she took her hand back quickly. In that split moment, i feel good. My head was cool for that split second but the temperature soared up afterwards. I had caught a fever and it was making my powers go haywire and out of control. I was sat in a corner and Sona knelt down just opposite of me shooting cool water at me to try and cool me down. It worked, but only when the water hit me because as soon as she stopped my temperature rose again and caused the water to evaporate causing steam to envelope the room.

The heat became too much and i passed out.

When i regained consciousness, i was surprised to see that we were still under attack. A few enemies had made it into the room but they were quickly killed by Sirzechs and Michael. I looked around the room to see Koneko and Sona in the corner. Sona was holding her arm in an odd way and i approached them to see what's wrong.

"Sona, what happened?"

"When you passed out a squad of magicians broke in and fired at you. I defended you but there was a guy with them who wasn't a magician and he came round the side and broke my arm."

"Where is he?!"

I lowered my voice as i became enraged.

"He went outside, he should be fighting Kiba and Xenovia."

"It seems i need to pay him a visit."

I walked to the window and punched it causing the glass to shatter and make one huge opening.

"Evolutio: Demonic Wolf."

The light bulbs started to flicker on and off before exploding from the pressure i was giving out. It started to trouble everyone, Sirzechs and Michael were being affected by the ferocity of it. My devil wings blew out of my back as i arched over and turned black before fur started to grow out of my limbs. At the same time, my body started to transform into a wolves. My head first, then my body and tail.  
The blood red tips formed in a flash.

"Zirnitra! Triumphant Wall!"

Each word contained anger even if it wasn't my intention, i started to believe that this mode became active when i was pissed or extremely angry.  
My armour then started to form around my body. It felt tight at first but it then adjusted itself to fit my new body. The armour now covered my wings as well, they had spacing between each plate to allow me to fly.

I jumped out of the window and hovered just above the ground while looking around for an enemy who was fighting with their fists. When i found him, i saw him fighting against Xenovia. I charged over and pulled him down before glancing at Xenovia.

"Help Kiba, i'll deal with him."

I bit down into the man's side and threw him away from her and bounded after him. As he got up, his hood fell down allowing me to see his face.  
He was identical to me, the height, build, everything. It couldn't of been possible, the only tests done on me would of been over ten years ago.

"Hello me."

His voice was also identical. He showed me a cocky smile as he transformed into a wolf before running off to the old school building. When i looked in that direction i saw an array of different colours there, red, white and gold. I bounded off after the wolf and was slowly catching up to him. I caught him just before the building but due to being a wolf i couldn't restrain him so i jumped on him biting down on his neck causing us to drop and roll forwards and lie down in a clump in front of people. I was the first to stand up and looked around, i saw Albion, Issei, Rias, Azazel and a new woman. Rias was standing back as Issei was fighting Albion and Azazel was fighting the woman who had a tentacle.  
The wolf had got up at this time and started to growl at me but i started to growl back drowning him out.

"Vali. You never told me he was this strong."

"Shut it Sora. I never got to fight him."

Sora? Same name as well, what the hell?  
A flash appeared from the wolf as it transformed into a spitting image of me with a plain sword by his side. I took this time to transform back myself with Brutal fang at my side. We both unsheathed our swords and took a stance. Our swords were both in our right hands as we lead with our left side on the off chance we get a chance to punch.

"What are you?"

"Your twin, Sora."

"My twin?"

"Yes, when you were born it was twins. We were both abandoned but in different places, i was picked up by the Khaos brigade and you were picked up by whoever."

"Then why the same name?"

"Chose it ourselves right?"

"Is the ability to change forms not a sacred gear?"

"No its not. It's your natural ability but you were lucky enough to get a lost longinus."

"Then what about you?"

"Me. I gained a better form of the ability to shape shift, i only have to know the name and look of the animal plus i have a higher magical output than you."

A twin. Is there gonna be anymore news for me? I suppose i'll have to believe him though. I wonder how similar he is to me.  
My twin jolted towards me but i blocked his punch with my free hand and deflected his sword with mine. He was fast, faster than i had expected but nothing i couldn't keep up with thanks to being a knight.

I brought my other gauntlet to my sword hand and formed my greaves. I stuck my sword in the ground and propped myself on top and started to spin myself round kicking out shock waves at each 360. The shock waves grew after each attack but they were easily parried, that's really what the attack is for though. It's a quick attack that forces the enemy to guard allowing you to move to them and attack. You can't simply take the attack because it automatically knocks you back. It's power depended on the action against it. Stopping the spin i pick up the sword and start slashing at him.  
He would either dodge or deflect my attack, he wasn't quick enough to push me back so i carried on attacking.

Slash! Slash! Snap!

I continued my assault and his sword snapped from the power that i kept up despite the onslaught i was giving. I hadn't tired one bit, it confused me due to passing out twice earlier. I looked back to the others and they were fine, Azazel was without an arm though. Vali and the woman wasn't anywhere to be seen, turning back to my twin i continued the assault. We started to move through the courtyard and ended up on the field. There was no one else around from the Khaos brigade apart from the dead bodies on the ground. Different factions had turned up while we were still fighting, they were picking up the dead and wounded and transporting them somewhere. We took no notice of this and continued our fight.  
We were evenly matched in sword skill but i felt a little stronger and faster than him, due to being a devil.

'Zirnitra, form a wall behind him. Collapse it once he hits it.'

A brick wall forms a second later and i punch him in the gut making him drop down. I step back and swing my leg at him kicking him into the wall and it collapses on top of him. The wall disappears and an unknown magic circle teleports him away. Well, thanks for the boring fight. The adrenaline started to leave my body leaving me a little light headed, it seemed that the adrenaline and anger kept me going. I'm gonna be paying for this in the morning. The others came down once i had finished my fight and the leaders started giving order to the squads that had started to clean up the bodies.

Sona approached me and i saw her wounds, I instantly moved towards her and licked the wounds clean healing her. I backed off to see Sona stare at me with a flushed face, Koneko was standing beside her angry. I then took a look at the wounds that were starting to heal, they were all around her chest. I smiled and gave a half-assed laugh before kneeling on the ground in submission to Koneko. My punishment was to carry her round on my back, not really a punishment as i could barely tell she was there. There was a faint softness on my back but not anything to mention or make me conscious of it.

{Yo mutt. I got something to tell you.}

Zirnitra formed the gauntlets on my hands messing up how i was holding Koneko. He was nice enough to talk at a level only we could hear.

{It's about your balance breaker.}

"And?"

{You can now do you offensive side to it, well after triggering Titan's wrath, it basically was forced.}

"And you hadn't told me because i wasn't ready?"

{Right. The reason you started to randomly transform was my fault, i was looking through your ability with the two different balance breakers and i created a small problem.}

"You made me transform on purpose?"

{Yeah but it got out of hand. Tee-hee.}

Zirnitra knocked his hand before pulling tongues at me. This dragon frightens me at times, he is a wierd creature.  
I wished he would just stay quiet most of the time and just be talking for battles. He always pushes thing a step too far.  
It scares me because now i know he can force me to change forms at any time, hopefully he won't do it during school.

The next day, i found myself escorting Azazel to the ORC after school.

"So why are you still here?"

"That's rather cold of you. I was asked especially to help you guys out." Azazel says teasingly.

"As long as you don't bug me then great. You can look after the pervert now."

"Ahh yes, the Sekiryuutei. He was part of the reason i'm here."

"The other parts?"

"You, the vampire and general help."

"Hmph .. you can cut me out of your plans, i'm fine by myself."

I stepped up the pace and we arrived at the ORC quickly as i opened the doors quickly letting Azazel in.  
Azazel stepped in after me wearing a suit, he must of just changed into it. Everyone's attention was on him the moment he was visible  
I turn to Azazel as he stands next to me and i glare at him.

"Do i need to be awake for your discussion?"

"So cold but yes."

I rolled my eyes and transformed into a puppy before moving to take my place of Koneko's lap.  
As Azazel started talking, Koneko forcibly flipped me over and starting rubbing my belly. It was weird and sent a straight sensation to my brain causing me to start panting with my tongue out.

"I was requested to become a teacher here. The condition is that i have to help the immature sacred gears possessed by the Devils of the Gremory family grow, maybe not Sora because he has already told me not to bother. I was happy to do it anyway, i'm an enthusiast after all. You guys have also heard about it, but there is a weird organisation called the 'Khaos Brigade'. As a future deterrent against them, the Welsh Dragon, the Black Titan and your family have become quite famous. Rather than that, i'm an expert on the opposing Vanishing Dragon. From the information i got on him, i know that Vali has his own team. We're temporarily calling it the Hakuryuukou team. Several people are gathering around the ones who've been identified at present, Vali, Son Goku and Sora's twin."

"Will we be attacked again? I look forward to fighting my twin again."

"Not here at least."

"You are helpful aren't you?"

I started to growl a little before Koneko gave me a small smack on my head. I didn't think i was being evil, just joking.  
Could the dragon power have come back already? I suppose Rias can deal with that later. I jump off Koneko's lap and move to the window and transform into a human, my dragon arms were on display.

"I knew it. Rias, can you help me with these later?"

I raise my arms to show her and she nods shyly.

"Thanks, then i'm out of here."

I jump out of the window and summon Brutal Fang to my side. I took out my phone and checked through the messages i had received from the police.  
Supposedly, there were a few gangs around the town now and the police couldn't do anything because there was no reports of any disturbances but there were visible after effects on the city so the police couldn't do anything. So they asked me to check around when i was free to see if i can find out anything. When i walked to the city, i found a large crowd had gathered in the center of all the shops. I could hear chanting coming from the center.

I slowly walked forward for a better look and heard a fight coming from the center, i pushed my way through to see 2 bespectacled boys being made to fight each other. Large thugs were standing next to each other forming an inner ring leaving them with the only choice to fight, whether it be against the thugs or each other.  
Jumping from my position in the crowd, i landed dead centre in between the two boys. One of the thugs stepped forward with a gun raised at me, i quickly unsheathed my sword and cut the barrel off and stared at him.

"I'm Sergeant Okami Sora. You are under arrest for possession of a fire arm and bullying of these two boys."

The two boys dropped to the floor as the thugs started to gather around me. Everyone else has stepped back and some where on the phone, i was sure i heard one call the police.  
I was surrounded by 12 thugs, i sheathed my sword and threw it to the side and when it was out of view i dismissed it. The leader thug sent a fist towards me but i sidestepped and pushed him towards another thug causing them to collide and fall over.  
The other thugs now started to attack without hesitation, one or two had brought out knives. I had suppressed my devil abilities so this was going to hurt.

"Boys! Run home while you can."

I heard them both say 'thank you' as they clambered to their feet and run off while i dealt with the thugs.

'Zirnitra, can i make an animal's power or ability mine without transforming into them even a little?'

{I don't know. I'll see if i can give you a bit more power.}

I simply nodded and continued to defend against the thugs. I was dodging every other punch but i was hit by the others, i felt my left arm dislocate at some point. At the sound of police sirens, the thugs disperse from the area. I looked down to see a knife still embedded in my shoulder, i left it there and walked back home. I didn't want to be bothered by the police at that time, i'm sure the audience that had gathered would tell them. The sound of the sirens became fainter as i slowly left the scene. I passed through the back alleys arriving home later than i could of arrived back. When i entered i went straight to the bathroom and pulled out the knife and dropped it into the sink. After that i got my wits about me and notice a dull clunk! as the shower was being turned off, i couldn't believe i hadn't heard it in the first place. The person who got out was Rias, she was happy to see me and completely oblivious to my wounds.

"Ara, have you started to become impatient?"

"If you are talking about sex then that question is pointless, i'm an adolescent male. Though maybe you should be a little more perceptive."

I show her a pained grin as i click my arm into place. I flex my left arm about and it felt as good as new, i turned the tap on and let it run a little while i took my top off. After that i started to wash the bound away from the wound and then licked it better. I felt the pain slowly disappear from me as i picked up my clothes.

"If you really want, i can join you in the shower at any time."

I leave the bathroom quickly and close the door and move to my room. Upon entering i dump my shirt in the basket and lie down on the bed.

* * *

**It's a revised chapter 9.  
I was going to make the second half a separate chapter but i decided to just add it here.**

**Ciao.**


	13. Chapter 10

It just became summer and i decided to introduce the Cerberus i befriended when we fought Kokabiel. But first i had decided to go for a run with him. I woke up early to get a few hours of running before the others woke up. In his dog form, he could easily keep up with me. Also due to being a German Shepard he also looked strong and rather fierce. He wasn't scary to look at but you could tell by looking that you would be stupid to wrong him. When we arrived back, both Sona's and Rias' peerage were in my house gathered around the tv waiting for me.

"Why is everyone here?"

They all turn around to my voice and stare at me and the dog.

"There was something that concerns the two peerages and seen as you are a part of both of them, we decided to talk about it here."

"Fine. This is Berus, he is the Cerberus i befriended when we fought Kokabiel."

Berus lets out a quiet bark before disappearing. I make my way further into the room and sit down after noticing Azazel sitting in the corner un-noticed.

"So what's going on?"

"We are going to the underworld."

Sona was the one who answered me. That's kinda brief, they coulda just told me about it at anytime if it's just that.

"What else?"

"The plan is to train and attend various parties and events in the underworld."

At the word party, i felt the blood drain from my face. Parties is not a good word for me, they usually mean a lot of people and these ones will mean i have to be nice and formal.

"Could i attend the parties as a wolf?"

"We'll see. The other thing is training, we want to know what you'll do."

"Hmm ... I would like to train with Koneko for a week and then spend the rest training and such with you, Sona."

That was it. That's all that happened that day, after that the peerages were dismissed and everyone went about their day. I went back to training and ran for another hour before doing other physical workouts. I didn't really Gofannon that day either, only when it was time to eat. He had been with the furnaces all day, i think he had started to get requests from the underworld or he was making a load of different styles and shapes to get ready for it.

It was the next day and both peerages were back again at my house though this time they were waiting outside. I was the last to go outside because Gofannon had given me a load of swords to take with me. It was about 9 in total, i was to choose one and use it to try and promote it in fights or something. The others were to be given to blacksmiths to sell there and gain his fame that way under my name. This was also going to be good business for the Sitri clan. We all walked together in a big group with the kings at the front holding onto me like i would try to run away. We made our way to the nearest train station and stopped in front of an elevator. We took our time going down as only 5 could enter at once so it took about 6 trips to take us all down.

When we reached the bottom, we arrived in an expansive room. It looked like a larger version of the train station above us, there was also signs all around showing directions to different platforms. Other signs were filled with devil letters which was still rather unknown to me, i had got a basic grasp of it but it didn't help me that much. When we were set to go to our platforms, we split up. I went with Rias to platform 3 and Sona went to platform 8. When we arrived at the platform, i saw a long train. It wasn't the typical train because it looked a little wider and taller. It was also covered in devil letters and the Gremory insignia.

We all entered the train and Rias went to the carriage ahead of us. Azazel sat at the back of the carriage by himself, and i sat opposite him with Koneko sitting next to me. The others were all at the front of the carriage sitting together.

Riiing!

The departure whistle sounded and the train rocked before starting to move. We advance through a dark tunnel for several minutes before the others started talking. They spoke at a reasonable level until it was something that everyone could know. Such as '1 hour', that's how long the train ride was going to take according to Akeno. It's a long time to just sit here for, both me and Koneko were quiet so nothing would be said. She had already fallen asleep while resting her head on my lap. After deciding to give up with doing anything, i go to sleep myself at the same time as Azazel.

I wake up sometime later as i hear a beeping sounding. I wake up to see a bearded man pointing a machine at me with Rias just to his right. The bearded man stares at me with a smile as my eyes stay half open. As it stopped beeping he gave me a wider smile before turning to Azazel, Rias turned her gaze downwards and i followed to see Koneko still asleep but i noticed that she had started drooling in her sleep and my pants were drenched. I placed my hand on her head and started to pat her and her some muffled noises coming from her mouth.

"Have fun by yourself?"

I turned my gaze to Rias after i finished. My expression was blank but my voice contained a hint of sarcasm. She didn't answered me, she just turned her head to the side and crossed her arms. I didn't care, it feels easier on me that way. I then took out my phone as i remembered something important. I hadn't told the chief that i was going to be away for a month. After sending the text, i put my phone away and woke Koneko up. She stared at me half awake with her drool glistening on her lips and a small string hung from her lower lip. It captured my heart at first glance and i couldn't help but smile unconditionally. She continues to look at me for a few seconds but falls asleep again and goes back to lying on my lap.

We had not long passed the half way mark and the tunnel had just finished and we could see the underworld. The landscape was vast and varied, it was lush in both vegetation and people. There were plenty of buildings varying in size and popularity. From my seat i could see people looking up at the train and others would gather round and stare. Is Rias really this popular or is it the name? I know she is revered in school but what about here, is it the same? Would this spell bad luck for me? With her being popular then there is going to be a keen eye on her peerage especially myself and Issei holding legendary dragons. Hopefully Issei will be looked at more-so because of Ddraig but i could still be unlucky because of Zirnitra, he was friendly with Serafall so he may be well known to others. Could that mean people coming up to me to talk to Zirnitra and find out about me? I hope not, i have enough trouble with it at school. I had only just noticed but Rias was sitting next to me staring at my face while i was in thought. I turned to look at her and her face went red slightly.

"Is there a reason you are staring at me?"

The level of my voice was unexpectedly loud, the entire carriage could hear me, it wasn't what i had intended though.

"..No. Not really."

Rias answered me warily and a little scared.

"Then don't do it. It's freaking me out."

I turn my head away from her and stared forward. Out of the corner of my eyes i could see the others to the left speaking quietly with a frustrated Issei and to my right a slightly upset Rias.

"Issei, if it upsets you so much then take her."

My voice come out full of anger and in a growl. Issei did exactly that, he came over and took Rias by the wrist and took her to the others. She stared at me the whole time with wide eyes that were red around the edges. Out of the two people asleep at the back, i had woke up one of them. That person was Azazel and despite the atmosphere he had no care in the world and spoke loudly.

"Yaah, Sora-kun. Not a very friendly dog, are you?"

"Never have been. It only gets worse when people push it."

"So you don't like her doing it?"

"Precisely. If i didn't like it the first time then you shouldn't really continue to do it, it will get worse and you will be hurt."

I shrug my shoulders while i answer him. It's true, she has fawned over me a lot and i just shrug her off and go to Koneko. The others stopped speaking between each other as Azazel started the conversation.

"So it's an unrequited love?"

"Yes, there shouldn't be love at all between a master and a servant. It's weird enough with Sona but i put up with it because i like her character."

"Is there anyway for it to be requited?"

Despite his jokes, i guess Azazel can be a nice guy. How he is doing this though could work out good or bad depending on my answer.

"I don't see why not. The only thing is that she would have to change how she acts but it's pointless and stupid."

"What? Why?"

Azazel actually sounded kinda interested, before he sounded like he was doing it for Rias' sake but now he was intrigued with my thought process.

"That should be obvious, i'll say everything then so you understand. I don't care about looks, the make-up and stuff like that is stupid. If you wear it then it shows you aren't comfortable with how you naturally look which influences how i see you but to be completely honest i would go out someone even if they were the ugliest person on earth. The only thing i care about is personality, if their personality is what i like then i'll make an effort with them."

"You really don't care about looks?"

"No, the people who do are selfish. If you go out with someone because of how they look then what's the point? We are people who are all individuals with our own interests and thought processes. Going out with someone who you only like because of their appearance is like going out with a doll."

"So the inside is more important than the outside?"

"No. The inside is the only thing that's important. Can i ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

I had really piqued his interest now, he was leaning forward.

"Would you go out with someone if they had the perfect personality and had an average body?"

"I don't know."

"There you go, your answer is ultimately no. People like you are the reason why girls without slim bodies or big breasts are so self-conscious. It's despicable."

I start to get a little pissed and i glare at Azazel.

"Look at Issei. He is obsessed with breasts and that's one of the reason's he was killed and became a devil."

"One?"

"Yeah. She was 'cute' with big breasts and there was the fact that he had never had a girlfriend before, there is also the sacred gear but that's not needed here. He undoubtedly said yes without a hesitation, he had never met the girl before and he had never even seen her before yet he still said yes. He was either really desperate, or said yes because of her body, or because he was praying she had a great personality which i completely doubt that it even came into his mind."

I was now completely bashing on Issei as a person while all eyes had turned on us. Koneko had woken up at some time during the conversation and was sat up.

"There is also the fact that some girls have problems whether it's extremely severe or rather small. Would you bother with her after you found out about it? Maybe if it was the small one right, because they are relatively easy to deal with and you get something good out of it."

My voice starts to change at the end and becomes something i can't quite peg. It's anger but there are other emotions as well.

"That then leaves the girls with the big problems who deal or can't deal with it by themselves. It's agonizing to even think about, the girls can have major psychological problems that have plagued them since they were young but the girls get cast aside by most guys once they hear about it because 'the girls aren't worth the hassle'. I know it's not really my place to say it but guys really have no idea what girls go through even if it's the tiniest thing because it will itch at them and become something huge."

My fists start to scrunch up and i grip the edge of the seat i'm on.

"Do guys even bother to think about that? Even the pretty or perfect girl can have these problems, the prettier ones normally do but the guys can't tell. The normal girls are plagued with the worst and the fact that they don't look perfect but the pretty/perfect girls are plagued with the slightly smaller stuff .. that isn't all of the time though. Guys are complete egotists, as long as we feel good who cares about the girls problems they'll get over it eventually."

Azazel was staring at me in shock, everyone was. My sudden outburst had continued after the train had stopped. The doors to the train had opened and we were all planted to our seats. I was the only one to get up and i walked to the door and turned my head to Azazel.

"Think about it. Are you one of those guys who only care for looks?"

I took a step forward and placed my hand or the side of the carriage.

"You probably are. You make it look like you care to swoon the woman and then she becomes devoted to you and when she tries to confide in you, you do nothing but you have been so good to the girl in the past that she keeps up her hope and believes in you until she is truly heartbroken."

I tap my hand against the side and then leave. I walk straight past the servants and soldiers that were lined up and see some carriages in the back. I move towards them and completely disregard Grayfia who notices me and calls out to me. I get in the carriage before the driver could help at all.

{Kid. You got quite heated there.}

'..I guess i did. I'm not wrong though.'

{You aren't. I also believe you said it at a good time.}

'You mean Rias?'

PanPanPanPan!  
Fireworks exploded in the background as i slightly cowered a little. Friggin' dog senses.

{Yeah.}

A few minutes later after the noise dies down, i am joined on the carriage by Grayfia, Issei, Rias, Asia and Xenovia. Xenovia sits next to me with Grayfia across from me with Rias and Issei next to her as Asia sits next to Xenovia. I feel their eyes on me as the carriage starts to move.

"I believe i have already said i don't like people staring at me."

I continue to look out of the window as i sigh. It's something i took a great interest in. I had check articles online about cases similar to it and found out that some guys commit suicide over it. I can understand that it get's so overwhelming but is it necessary to take your life because of it? I'm not so sure on it but it could seem like the only option.

A couple of minutes later and we arrive outside a large castle. The driver opens the door to the carriage and lets us out, we were greeted by a butler and leads us to the front gate where we meet with the others. I lag behind slightly as i don't really want to be near them. I'm slightly irritated now, i may have gone too far but i couldn't help myself. I was slightly relieved when i noticed that Azazel wasn't here anymore. We all walked down a red carpet which had been spread out along the path from the gate to the large doors of the castle. Maids and butlers lined the outside of the carpet as they all stood in line with perfect posture. They all welcomed Rias individually as she went past them. I was starting to get tired of walking so i transformed into a Kestrel and flew onto Koneko's shoulder and flew asleep after tightening my grip on her.

As i slept, i could see fluffy purple clouds all around me. There was only one thing here other than the clouds and it was Zirnitra in his dragon form, he was lying down next to me with a large smirk on his face.

{When you wake up there is something that's going to happen to you so you'll need to go somewhere private.}

At the end of his sentence i felt myself wake up and i looked round the room to see everyone seated at the table accompanied by two other people. A man and a woman, the woman looked identical to Rias so she was either her sister or mother but seeing her next to the man made me think she was Rias' mother. I jumped off Koneko's shoulder and flew to the door and quickly transformed and opened the door. As soon as i got outside i was greeted by two maids. They then pointed me towards the restroom and i quickly went there as Zirnitra formed the gauntlets around my hands and i flashed a black light.

Once it disappeared i looked into the window and noticed a lot of changes. I had shrunk slightly but not by much, my hair was also a lot longer which finished half way down my back and stayed silver but was shinier. The main difference was my gender, i had become a girl. My face had become a lot more feminine and my chest grew out, it wasn't Rias or Akeno size but they were larger than Xenovia's. My clothes had also changed to fit my new body but thankfully stayed the same.

{Yes, you are half woman. While i was looking through Evolutio, i saw that you are actually both male and female due to some animals being asexual. You have built up a lot of time as a male so you are going to have to be a girl for at least a month.}

'Seriously?! How often do i have to be a girl?'

{After this month, it would be best for an hour a day or to spend a day on the weekend as a girl. They would balance it out well.}

Zirnitra made the gauntlets disappear as i left the restroom and made my way back to the dining area.

'How is my fighting going to be?'

{For how you fight, it'll be better. Being a girl will help you with some of your moves due to flexibility plus it'll help you learn to control my power better because as a girl you are more towards magic as your male side is more geared towards physical attacks.}

'Hmm ... I can take this week training with Koneko to get accustomed to physical fights in this form. It's also good that Sora is considered a unisex name.'

Zirnitra nods to me as i open the door to the dining room and i make my way to the empty seat as the others stare at me. Issei's stare was the worst, i could tell he didn't know it was me and that he was staring at my breasts as they bounced due to the lack of a bra.

"...You are?"

The unknown man spoke to me.

"I am Okami Sora. It's nice to meet you."

I bowed my head from across the table. Am i more polite as a girl?

"I thought you were a boy."

"That is half true. My dragon told me that due to my ability to transform into animals, i am half girl and half boy because some animals are asexual. I have spent every single day as a boy and not one day as a girl so i have to spend the next month as a girl before i can go back to being a boy, this unfortunately means that i'll have to go shopping due to the lack of a bra."

I noticed Issei's eyes widen from across the table as i said 'no bra'. The others continued to look at me as i made my gauntlets appear.

"See. Also i hope this shows Issei that i am still Sora and if he continues to stare at me then i will beat him to near death."

Despite the seriousness in my voice, you could tell i was teasing. I felt happier as a girl for some reason, maybe my personality is different. Friendly and outgoing as a girl and closed out as a guy. Strangely, Zirnitra wasn't even laughing at me. This confused me greatly.

"Okami Sora-chan. How has your father been?"

"He has been pretty busy the past few days. He has been making swords to be sold in the underworld through the Sitri clan, i had to bring them with me and is making me use one."

"Think he could do for the Gremory clan?"

"No but i can. I've only recently got up to his level and i work with him a lot of the time although i can only make swords as he can do almost everything."

"We can sell them under your name as well. We will send you materials and extras to help with your furnace, also some tools as well."

"That'd be great. Most of what i do are specific looks though so i would prefer to do special ones."

"What do you mean?"

Our conversation has us both on the edge of our seats and replying as soon as the other finished. He must been passionate about business and possibly gaining a better name for his daughter. I was enjoying the fact i can get more materials to create stuff with. I summoned my brutal fang as i stood up from my chair.

"This was the first sword i built with my father and Zirnitra. It's something i modeled after my favored animal, the wolf. I have also made swords for Issei and Xenovia, Issei's is a dragon version of mine and Xenovia's is in the shape of a cross. I make my swords to the like of the buyer."

"Ahh special order. A custom sword represents the person."

"Yeah, that's it. I feel that it makes the person look after the sword better because it reminds them of something important or of interest with them."

"I see. I'll get onto it straight away."

"May i weigh in on where it's sold?"

"Of course."

"I was thinking how about it be sold through Sirzechs-sama instead of Gremory. I think it would get more publicity and more of a chance to be sold if it's associated with a Maou, it's still got Gremory there because they are made by me but sold through the Lucifer name for more money and more of a chance to be seen."

"...You have a good marketing mind."

"As a girl. I would of just let you do as you wish if i was in my male form."

The smile on the man's face grows larger and larger. Then it comes to me, i hadn't asked them about themselves.

"I'm sorry but i just remembered. I was asleep when you introduced yourselves to the others, i was the bird on Koneko's shoulder. The train ride wasn't how i expected it to go."

The man nods as his smile becomes forced.

"I am Lord Gremory, Rias' father."

"I am Venerena Gremory, Rias' mother. It's nice to meet you."

I bow to them as i sit back down and start to eat my food. The others then start to eat again and i look round the table to see that Koneko has barely eaten anything. Our eyes meet and we just stare at each other for a few seconds before she brings a fake smile to her face and turns away. The rest of dinner past by quietly.

After it i was taken to Rias' room by her and Akeno, a few maids were made to come with us. I was stripped to my underwear so i just wore black boxers covering the bottom half with my breasts on full display. Rias and Akeno stared at me as the maids started to take measurements. Clothes were brought in quickly for me and they made me wear them, supposedly i wasn't allowed to wear my normal clothes. My normal clothes though had turned back to the original size and shape after being taken off.

I was made to wear a black lace bra and panties underneath a frilly black one piece dress. For some reason, i didn't feel ashamed and Zirnitra didn't laugh at me he also didn't look like he was trying to keep it in. It's like we both changed once i became female, it's like i don't keep my normal mentality. I was also put in black doll shoes and they looked at me happily. They pointed a mirror towards me and i noticed two things. Firstly, i saw that my wolf ears had come out and secondly, i looked near enough identical to Grayfia.

"Do you like it?"

One of the maids looked at me as the stared in anticipation.

"I do. Could i have some clothes which allow me to fight easier?"

The maids nodded as they ran out of the room looking for more clothes. I stood there and played with my ears as i continued to look over myself. Will this go over well if it happens when i'm at school? The maids came back quickly with a plain grey t-shirt and black skinny jeans. I now know the hassle some girls have to go through to wear some clothes, they sure do go through a lot to just look good. The t-shirt fit well and allowed easy movement for my arms, the jeans lay on me tight but were surprisingly baggy around the pelvic region. One point down for males in that respect. They didn't give me shoes so i summoned my black and silver hi-tops and put them on, they automatically changed to my new shoe size and fit snugly.

I looked back in the mirror and felt good, this was how i liked it. Could be the only thing that didn't change, my favourite way to dress though in all it changed i guess. That night i found out that i was to sleep with Rias for the week because my plans were with Sona so i had a room to myself there. Just before we went to sleep the first day i found out that a selection of female clothes and underwear in my size had been sent to my house along with a set of the female uniform for school. I feel like they are going to make me be a girl for some days and that means that the school already knows about this. I was told that Lord Sitri and Lord Gremory look over the school and have a lot of pull in the school matters.

The next day started off well. Issei was made to stay behind and learn about devils and learn their alphabet, i was let off due to the knowledge i had and probably the excuse to take me shopping. For some reason, i had to get more clothes. The good thing was that i didn't pay for anything so i got a wide variety of stuff from clothes to shoes to accessories. We also went shopping for dresses and took Gasper with us as Kiba stayed outside because of the sheer amount of girls after him.

When we got back to the Gremory castle we were off again, we went by train to the territory of Sirzechs. We passed through several magic circles that appeared in the air for the long distance jumps. The train ride was three hours long but it went by quickly as i slept most of the way. We finally stopped in an urban area, it looked really similar to the world i lived in but these looked a little more technical and futuristic. The place we arrived in was Luciferd, it is the old capital of the Underworld and is the area that Lucifer lived in. Everyone except me was dressed in the summer uniform, i still didn't have the female uniform yet so i stuck with the clothes i had been wearing. Simple black and grey. We stepped off the train into the station because we were changing to the subway to finish the journey.

"Kyaaah! Princess Rias-sama!"

High pitched cheers erupted as Rias stepped out of the train first. When i got out at the end their cheers stopped and lingered on me. There were a large group of devils that had been staring at Rias before they turned to me. Their looks varied from jealousy to adoration.

"Rias-sama. Who is the silver-haired girl at the back?"

I'm going to be popular then. I suppose that's alright as long as it's only for my female side.

"She is my knight, Okami Sora."

Whispers went round the group of devils as we walked off and onto the subway train. Some of them heard that i was actually a boy after hearing about the marriage breakup. It seems like this whole thing could be quite the hassle. We were only on the subway train for five minutes before stopping and coming upon an elevator in the basement of a large building. We all entered the elevator with plenty of room to spare.

"I'll say it one last time. No matter what happens, stay in a calm state of mind. That's a definite for you Sora, even though you seem more placid as a girl. Please don't start a fight, the people above are future rivals. We mustn't show an unsightly form."

"We best leave Issei out then."

My quick quip was met with laughter and a slight glare as we rode up the elevator. The elevator was fast and opened to an employee standing waiting. As soon as we stepped out he bowed and turned around to lead us further into the building.

We went down multiple passages and stopped as Rias saw some figures she knew in the corner.

"Sairaorg!"

The man called Sairaorg stepped out from his group and came towards us. He was a tall, rugged looking man full of muscles.

"It's been a while, Rias."

He immediately shook her hand when he approached. Despite his size, he seemed easy to approach but i noticed Issei and Asia shrink a little from the sheer pressure of the man. His magical power seemed great.

"Everyone, this is Sairaorg Bael. The next head of the Bael family."

I bowed to him and shook his hand and the church duo followed suit before Issei gingerly shook his hand.

"So, what are you doing in a passage like this?"

"We came out because it was so idiotic in there."

"..Idiotic? Have the other members also arrived then?"

"Agares and Astaroth have already arrived. Zephyrdol came last. Immediately after he arrived, Zephyrdol and Agares started arguing."

Just as we started to walk down the corridor with Sairaorg, the building started to shake and a huge smashing sound came from ahead. I jolted ahead as it caught my attention and i left the others behind. I crashed through the doors ahead of me and came into the room where the smash sound was.  
I made my way to the two people that were arguing and stopped near them.

"Zephyrdoll, can you not help starting a fight at a place like this? Do you want to die? Even if i kill you, i won't be blamed by the people on top."

I grabbed myself a chair and a cup of tea by a nearby servant and sat down next to the two and started drinking my tea. My gauntlets formed around my arms. They were thinner now in correspondence with my female features, the greaves formed as well and looked like battle-style heeled boots. (Black version of Judith's Dragon Skin boots in Tales of Vesperia.)

"Hah, i'll say it again bitch. I said that i'd teach you in one shot in a private room with great trouble! The Agares' onee-san really doesn't like being without her guards, now does she? Heh, is that why you're still a virgin who hasn't let a man come near her till now?! Geez, all the women of families of the Maous stink of virgins and are unbearable! That's why i said that i'd do a formal opening ceremony for you!"

This piqued my interest. He was speaking about Sona and Rias as well so i got involved in their conversation.

"If i may interject."

I brought my hand in between them and caught their attention. The female, Agares, stared at me and the male, Zephyrdoll, looked at me lewdly.

"Zephyrdoll-san, the reason she has guards is to be safe from people like you. Your appearance is rough and unpleasant, also your manner of speech is vile."

"Who the hell are you?!"

I turned around before answering him to see Rias and the others just entering the door.

"I'm just a lowly reincarnated devil."

I smirked as i answered him. His fist then flew towards my face but i moved my head to the side and brought my left foot into his crotch and then leaned back making my chair fall backwards pulling him over me and dropping him behind me as i place my hands on the floor to stop myself falling on top of him and push off into the air and flip before landing with one foot on top of him.

"Zephyrdoll-san. It's rather rude to try and punch a women when she is only saying her opinion."

I took my foot straight off of him and stepped back to allow him to get up. He launched another punch at me but i caught it in my hand, he threw his other fist but i caught that as well. I then pushed him away from me but he came back over and over before i turned to Rias.

"Seen as he keeps coming, can i knock him down?"

"..You can. I'm surprised you haven't yet."

He threw another punch while i spoke to Rias and i took a step back to dodge it and kept my right leg out to trip him up. As he went over it, i helped him go down by pushing his top half. I reeled my fist back as black energy forms around it, my gauntlets then flashed and i rocketed my fist down into his back breaking him through the floor causing a hole. I clap my hands together like i'm dusting them off and smile.

"That's a job well done."

I walked back to my original chair and picked it up before sitting down and continuing my tea which had been picked up and refilled. Agares had sat down in her chair next to mine and spoke to me.

"Thank you for helping me out there. May i ask who you are?"

"It was my pleasure, Agares-san. I am Okami Sora, Rias Gremory's Knight and Sona Sitri's Rook."

"The Black Titan. I had heard you were a male though."

"That's true. I have been for the past 17 years, though my ability to turn into any animal makes me become a girl."

I continue to sip my tea as Zephyrdoll is brought up from the hole by Sairaorg and kept away before he wakes up. He appeared to be knocked out. Strange, i thought Zirnitra said i would be weaker.

"Ah, Hyoudou!"

I heard Saji's voice and turned around to see Saji and Sona with her peerage. I smiled to Agares and placed down my cup before moving over to them as they each nearly fell into the hole.

"So you are Saji. I heard about you from Issei, you are a cute one."

Saji starts to blush as he looks at me. I saw his eyes look all over me and Rias and the other's shake their heads. Sona and the others from the looks of it had just caught up with the situation.

"T-Thank you ... W-What's your name?"

"Okami Sora."

"T-That's a cute name."

He hasn't realized it yet. He is actually quite like Issei, maybe a little more tamed.

"Saji, stop staring at me. What did i say my name was?"

I gave him a light slap on his face causing him to look into my eyes.

"Okami ..."

He looked distraught as he finally figured it all out. He looked over me once again not believing what he heard.

"You are Sora?"

"I am. The female version, i also can't prove the male version because i have to be like this for a month before turning back."

I then wave my gauntlets in front of his face proving to him who i was. I then went off to mingle with the others. They all seemed to be jealous of me, it was unfair that i could be both a handsome male and a beautiful girl. I just shrugged my shoulders at them.

"Sorry for making you all wait. Everyone is waiting."

An employee came through the door in the back and gestured for us to go through. Everyone went in with their peerage and i was in between Sona's and Rias'. We entered a large room with a weird atmosphere. Up above us were a lot of seats which held distinguished-looking people. There were more of them higher up as well.

On the level above those two sat four people of which i knew two, Sirzechs and Serafall. They stared at me in confusion as i stood in between Rias and Sona as the rest of the peerages stood in line behind the Kings. The other two were the other two Maous, Asmodeus and Beelzebub. I could easily tell that their magic power was on a completely different level than the other people located above us. It was a weird situation. We were standing in line side by side to the other young devils as we were being looked down upon by the high ups, it was not something which i liked.

I looked at each King to see them all with proper statures apart from Zephyrdoll as his posture was slightly bent after me punching his spine.

"Good, you have gathered. In order to check the faces of you all, who will carry the burden of the next generation, you have been gathered here. This is also a meeting that is performed over a regular cycle, so that we can ascertain the young devils."

The first to speak from above was an elderly looking devil with a solemn voice.

"They seem to have fought as well. Zephyrdoll got his ass kicked by a female lower class devil."

That comment made me raise my hand which Sirzechs responded to.

"Yes, Okami-kun."

"I just want to ask if that comment means he was beaten by the worst thing possible, if so then that's kinda rude even for someone of the past generation."

I turned my head to the side and whistled slightly as the man who had originally said it got angered before being calmed by Sirzechs. Sirzechs then addressed everyone one of the young devils.

"You six are all devils of the next generation that have pedigree and true ability that no objection can be raised against. That's why, i want you to compete together before your debuts and increase your power in this way."

So we will be doing rating games. I guess i'll have to choose my side now, it'll have to be Sona seen as Rias has Issei and Saji hasn't got much of his dragon.

"Will we also eventually be sent out in the battle against the Khaos brigade?"

Sairaorg asked this straight out. Kids got guts.

"I don't know. However, I don't want to send out young devils if possible."

Sirzechs answered as such. Sairaorg raised his eyebrows in seeming incomprehension at that answer.

"Why? Even if we're young, we carry part of the responsibility of devils. If we just receive kindness from our predecessors even at this age and nothing further is done?"

"Sairaorg, I acknowledge your bravery. However, you're reckless. Above all, I'd like to avoid sending you all, who are still in the midst of growing, to the battlefield. Besides, it would be too great a loss if we lost the devils of the next generation. I want you to understand. You are all more of a treasure to us than you think. That's why I want you to experience important things step by step and grow."

Sairaorg said "I understand" to Sirzechs' words, and seemed to consent to his words. But, his expression seemed rather dissatisfied.

After that, the difficult talk continued about difficult words from the higher-ups and about the upcoming games from the Maou. So it wouldn't be ending soon. Wait, I'll have no time to rest even when it ends, as the training will start for the training camp. But I'd like to face the training after I've had a short sleep in bed.

"Now then, I apologize for keeping you with this long talk. Well, we all see our dreams and hopes in you young ones. I want you to understand at least that. You are the treasures of the underworld."

Everyone hung on Sirzechs' words. I understood that there were no lies in the Maou's words as I listened.

"To finish things, will you now let us hear your respective future goals?"

The first to respond to Sirzechs' request was Sairaorg.

"My dream is to become Maou."

He declared that kind of thing suddenly. He dreams well.

""Hoh…""

The higher-ups also let out breaths of wonder at Sairaorg's goal, which he had declared upfront without hesitation.

"It's unprecedented for a devil from the Great King family to leave it."

A male devil higher-up said this.

"When the people of the underworld feel that there's no choice but for me to become Maou, I will become one."

Rias was the next Young Devil to speak.

"My goal for the near future is to live as the next Gremory head, and to win in each Rating Game battle."

I see, so that's Rias' dream and goal. It's rather plain.  
Then, Sona spoke.

"I wish to build a school for the Rating Games in the Underworld."

A school! It seemed typical of her to want that. But, while I felt admiration for her, the higher-ups scrunched up their eyebrows.

"If it's learning about Rating Games, isn't there already one for that?"

As if checking, a higher-up asked this to Sona. Sona answered him blandly.

"That is just a school where only high-class devils and devils of privileged rank are accepted. The school that I want to build is one where low-class devils and reincarnated devils can also attend without any distinction."

Ooh, so a school without discrimination. That's good. It would be a good place for the future Underworld.

""Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!""

The laughter of the higher-ups ruled over the assembly hall.  
I understand the meaning of there laughter though it was disappointing.

"That's impossible!"

"This is just brilliant!"

"I see! So you're a little girl who dreams!"

"It's good to be young! However, for the next head of the Sitri family to state such a dream, I have to say thank goodness that it was here at this place of introduction before your debut."

...I guess it's still the Victorian era here.  
In the midst of all this, Sona spoke frankly.

"I'm serious."

Serafall also nodded strongly in agreement. She almost seemed to be saying "Well said!" With her position as Maou, she couldn't support her younger sister, but even so she seemed really worried about her. A higher-up spoke with cool-headed words.

"Sona Sitri-dono. Low-class devils and reincarnated devils merely work for their high-class devil masters and are only selected for their talent. Wouldn't building such a training institution make the old families, who value tradition and pride, lose face? No matter how much people say that the world of devils has entered a period of change, change can be both good and bad. Something like teaching mere low-class devils really is nothing of your concern…"

The one who couldn't remain silent anymore to these words was Saji.

"Why have you been looking down on Kaichou's?on Sona-sama's dream like that while I've been listening silently!? It's strange! Why should you decide that it won't come true!? We're serious here!"

"Saji, calm down. How they think is in the past and we are the future. If Sona wants this then we will help her to maximum we can and not pay attention to those who think its stupid or pointless. Anyway, i'm sure good old Levi-tan knows how to deal with this."

My voice was calm and low as i spoke to Saji. I looked directly at him the whole time and he became quiet straight away.

"Sora-chan is right! If my Sona-chan wins magnificently in the games, you won't have any complaints, right? Since many things are granted by saving up good results in the games!"

Everyone was surprised by Serafall's sudden suggestion.

"Geez! You oji-samas are all joining forces to torment my Sona-chan! Even I have my limit of endurance! If you bully her that much, I'll torment you as well!"

Serafall spoke to the devil higher-ups with watery eyes. The higher-ups in question blinked their eyes at the livid Serafall. Sona was now covering her face in embarrassment. There are a lot of parts of the old customs of the old families and noble families.

The other three young devils then spoke in turn and said their dreams, none of which were criticized.

"Very well. Then, let's play the games, between these young people."

Everyone paid attention to Sirzechs' words.

"Rias, Sona, would you not like to fight each other?"

I was rather ecstatic ad the rest of the servants were shocked by this unexpected thing!

"..."

"..."

Rias and Sona also stared at each other, and blinked in surprise. Without minding them, Sirzechs-sama continued.

"Originally, it was planned for Rias' game to take place in a few days. Azazel has gathered Rating Game fans from each of the powers, also under the pretext of watching the games of the young people before their debuts. That's why it's fine like this. Let's hold the game with Rias and Sona."

Rias let out a breath, and then showed a defiant smile to Sona. Sona also started to show a scornful smile.

"It may not be an official one, but it feels like fate to me that you would be my first Rating Game opponent, Rias."

"Now that we're competing with each other, I won't lose, Sona."

Sparks were flying right away! Hey, hey, hey, hey! It was Rias vs. Sona, the Occult Research Club vs. the Student Council!

"A match between Rias-chan and Sona-chan! Yes~ It may fire things up!"

Serafall-sama also looked happy!

"The date of the competition is August 20th in human world time. You may each divide up your time as you like until then. The details will be sent again later."

By Sirzechs-sama's decision, the Rating Game between Buchou and Kaichou was going to start in this way!

"The final thing we need to know is about Okami Sora. We need to know who you will fight for."

"I will be fighting for Sona Sitri-sama. Though if there is a rating game for Rias Gremory-sama that does not overlap with a game for Sona-sama then i would like to be able to compete with Rias-sama then. Even if the difference between the games is a day or an hour or even straight after."

My words brought chatter to the higher ups and also too both peerages on either side of me.

"That's fine by me but may i ask why you chose Sona Sitri-dono."

Sirzechs spoke to me after conferring with the other high ups.

"Thank you, the reason is strength. I believe that Rias-sama has the stronger peerage and on top of that the stronger Dragon even if Sona-sama had the full Vitra. I want to fight by Sona-sama's side for that reason and also now to answer Leviathan-sama's words, i will help Sona-sama to complete victory in all games ... No matter the cost."

* * *

**Yaah, I did a long chapter for this one.  
I hope it's alright as it's slightly different to normal DWP chapters.  
The rant about girls took a while and wasn't originally gonna be in there.**

**See you in a week, Ciao.**


	14. Chapter 11

It was the day after the announcement of the Rating game between Rias and Sona. I have sorta been on rough grounds with both of them.  
Rias was due to me not participating as her knight and Sona was a little annoyed because i called her peerage weak. Nevertheless, it wasn't any different from normal. They were always in a slight mood at more for one reason or another. I had gathered in the corner of the huge garden of the Gremory household with the peerage. The others were all dressed in jerseys as i was dressed in my training clothes that i used as a guy. A grey tank top and black shorts with black and grey hi-tops and it looked fine once they fitted to my size. We were all sitting around a table that was placed in the garden. Azazel placed some documents down on the table and started to talk to us.

"Let me say this first, what i'm going to tell you now is a training menu that focuses on things in the immediate future. There are people who produce good results immediately, but there is also those who have no choice but to look at things in the long run. However, you are all growing young people. Even if you mistake your direction, you will grow well. Now then, seen as Sora is only here for a week i'll say hers first."

Azazel pointed to me as he spoke.

"Despite being reincarnated, like Issei you are high-spec and have a lot of potential. You though, have even more potential than Issei. Ddraig is a strong dragon, don't get me wrong but Zirnitra was on another level. Before he became a sacred gear on his own volition, he was known as the Great Red to the Evil dragon kings. Zirnitra's power is nowhere as great as Great Red's but he is overall the third strongest dragon with Ddraig and Albion just behind but with a large gap. On top of the powers from your dragon, you have a wide variety of other powers and techniques. Your training is not set but i would advise you to concentrate on your magic a little more than your speed or brute strength, i can tell you now that your male form is both stronger than Koneko and faster than Kiba. Your level is much higher than most high-class devils, i think possibly Ultimate class but you aren't letting the others know about it."

"You say it like you know my powers."

"I don't but i can guess. I believe you have already unlocked Balance breaker for Zirnitra and a while ago at that, you just hadn't told anyone. Your artes are another thing to look out for, you haven't shown that many off."

"I had told Issei about my Balance breaker but he only knew about half of it. There are a number of artes that i can do but i'm at the point where i have only the dangerous ones to learn so i'll be doing them soon."

"So light based artes. Do you have training planned?"

"Of course. I will start of like always and do some stamina training and then do physical training. With Koneko, i'll do weights and other exercises before brawling with her. Lastly, i deal with my artes in private."

"That's fine. Next is Rias. From the beginning, you have been a high spec devil with everything, including talent, physical ability and magic power. Even if you live normally as you currently are, those traits will rise and you'll become a candidate for being a highest-grade devil when you become an adult. However, your wish is to become stronger than you would in the future, right?"

"Yes, i don't want to lose ever again."

I leaned back in my chair as Rias started to nod strongly.

"Then follow this up until the battle day and you will be fine. Next is Akeno."

He passes a sheet of paper to Rias who stares at it in confusion.

"..Yes."

"You must accept the blood that flows within you."

Well ... that was put rather bluntly. She starter to frown but Azazel continued without a care.

"I've seen the recorded images of battle with the Phenex family. What was that? With your original specs, you should have been able to easily defeat the enemy Queen, Sora ended up having to deal with her. It cost you the game and ultimately put stress upon Rias to get married to Raiser and also on Sora, he went somewhat berserk and ripped off limbs and put those girls in comas for a few days. You don't know it but it caused stress on Sora and Zirnitra."

I turned my head when both Akeno and Rias turned to me. I shouldn't of told Azazel, that was private matters that i thought he could help with.

"Despite Azazel's lack of keeping secrets, its true. I found it hard to live in my body after the rating game, that's also when i started to run more and laze around in the club room as an animal. I agree with Azazel that you need to get over your problem, it's not even as bad as you make it out to be. A lot of problems could of been solved easier and quicker if you used his power."

"Sora, i think you were a bit too blunt there."

"Like i care Azazel. She is Rias' best friend, supposedly, but she doesn't put in full effort to help her out in dire situations and i end up having to strain myself to try and do my part. She should look at the full picture."

I get up from my chair, i had enough of listening to them talk about their training. I didn't need to know.

"Koneko, i'll see you in the training room."

I summon Rhian and get her to jump on my back for extra weight on my run. I then set off round the house doing laps. Each lap was met with Azazel addressing another person. In 6 laps, their was a new addition to the group and a large one at that. Tannin was the name of the large addition according to Zirnitra. I started to speed up and kept going until i complete 20 laps around the large castle. I dismissed Rhian and walked to the training area to meet Koneko. We were using a large spare room on the bottom half of the castle, it looked like a small ballroom.

When i arrive, Koneko wasn't there yet so i decided to start the weight training. She came in once i finished with my weights and after she warmed up, we had a brawl. The fight started off fine and we slowly turned the level up until i was eventually overpowering her. She noticed it and started to push herself and started making silly mistakes. I let it slide for today so we stopped and got to doing other exercises.

The next two days went exactly the same way with the exception of Koneko joining me on my morning run. She did everything that i did and pushed herself in our practice fights. She was running out of steam quickly and i told her to slow down. She did but it only lasted for the rest of that day.  
The next three days after that was stressful, i was keeping an eye on Koneko while we were doing our routine. She had stepped everything up without regard to the fact that the normal was too much. She added more laps to our run and quickened the pace, she also added to the number of reps we woulds do to each exercise and our exercise was lifting 8 kg dumbbells in each hand, that was increased from 100 to 150. Push ups and sit ups rose at the same level from 100 to 200. Then finally we got to the brawling, the only thing i could kind of control. I made us wait a few minutes between the transition of the exercise.  
In the fight, she tried to speed up her punches and add kicks. It wasn't her style and it could be told easily but she still tried to, this amount of training caused her cat ears to come out without her noticing and they also disappeared afterwards.

The last day was where i took my stand. Once we had finished our run, which he had gotten better at but she was still tired out from it. Once we got to the ballroom, i grabbed her wrist and shoved her against the wall and stared into her eyes.

"Stop pushing yourself. You are not helping yourself, you are only going to hurt yourself."

"..But i have to. I'm the weakest out of all of us ..."

Koneko talks to me quietly while holding back tears.

"And you will become strong like us in due time but you have to take it slow. Tell me how did Kiba become so much stronger than you when you were stronger than him a month or so ago?"

"...He got his balance breaker."

"There you go, he unlocked his balance breaker and got over something which plagued his past. He can now improve all parts of himself to get stronger. You still have something to get over before you can become stronger quicker, right now all you can do is take your training seriously and follow it properly."

I bring out my wolf ears and force magic into Koneko and force out her ears and tail.

"We are going to train Senjutsuu for the rest of today. The reason you are against using it is destruction right?"

Koneko started to look at me slightly worried due to my agitated voice. The tears that she were holding were gone though now.

"...Y-yeah, it's a dangerous power."

"Of course it is. All powers are dangerous. Senjutsuu can be used properly though and for good things. All powers depend on how you use them."

I let go of her and take a few steps away from her and sit down. I pat the spot next to me and Koneko sits there with her legs crossed.

"Clear your mind and take no notice of anything. I will tap your shoulders when you are done."

She gives me a hesitated nod. She takes a deep breath and lowers her head. I get up and move to our things, i take out my phone and play music.  
In between the songs were a selection on sounds, animal or sound effects. I do this for 10 minutes and then tap her shoulder.

"You know what to do to train with it. Take it slowly, the power is not bad as long as you are pure. It will only corrupt you if you become too angry, as long as you keep a calm attitude you will be fine. You also know the benefits of the power but you have been too scared to try because you think it might corrupt you before you get the chance."

She looks up to me and timidly nods her head.

"Just take it slow. I'm adding it to my routine as well so i'll be looking forward to see you using it."

We got back to our initial training and finished quickly.  
That night wasn't fun for me, it was a party to welcome the Young Devils. It was hosted by Sirzechs but it was more of a gathering for the nobles but i gained a lot of attention from the guys and i have no idea how many times i said the details about how i was both a girl and a guy. It became tedious and boring and also very tiring. The girls from Rias' peerage, the maids and also Sona made me wear a dress. I was harassed for a full hour before i gave up and let them put one on me, i ended up wearing a black dress which exposed a lot of cleavage and also showed off a lot of leg. They also put me in black high heels which reshaped to me making them actually feel comfortable, i also was fine walking in them. I had never worn any before so i was surprised. The whole party was just a painful memory.

I stayed at the Gremory house that night with Sona before going to her family home in the morning. When morning came, we had breakfast and left immediately. We arrived in front of another castle which looked pretty identical to the one we were just at.  
We entered the castle and sat in the dining room while we waited for her parents to arrive.

"Sora, your stuff is already here and you'll be staying in my room with me. I have already told my parents about your situation and they were fine with it."

"You mean they wouldn't be bothered if you were a straight up lesbian?"

"I believe so. They have always just wanted me to be happy so they were fine if i was a lesbian."

"Nice parents. Have i got an area to train?"

"You have. We both are training in the front courtyard."

"I might wreck it a bit."

Sona just shrugged to me before speaking.

"The grass has been perfect so the gardeners haven't had much to do so it would be good if you did wreck it a little."

"I guess i can make up for you seeing as your training will be watering the plants."

I earned a swift smack to the head as the doors opened and a man and a woman entered.  
They came in and sat down across from us without a word.

"It's nice to meet you, Okami Sora-chan. I am Lord Sitri."

"I am Secora Sitri. It's a pleasure to meet you."

As i looked at them i could tell that she was a mixture of the two. She looked identical to her mother with proportions and facial features but gained her eye colour, hair colour and sight from her father.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sir, Madam."

My personality is seriously different as a girl, they are probably going to prefer me as a girl.

"We heard about what you said to the higher ups, at the gathering you had where the rating games were announced. We would like to thank you for being in Sona's peerage rather than Rias' peerage."

"It's fine. Sona had more of a goal than Rias does."

"Would you want to be apart of her school?"

"I don't know. The enforcer of security there would be a fun gig."

We then continued to have a light conversation where Sona didn't speak much, if nothing at all.

"Sona. We have something important to talk to you about, we waited till now because it involves Sora."

"..What is it?"

Sona sounded slightly troubled, hadn't heard her be this way before.

"Serafall has told us about your relationship with Sora-chan, it also seems that she has taken an interest in 'him' as well. What we want to know is whether you are serious about him?"

Lord Sitri speaks first before Secora speaks to fill us in better.

"We are only asking because we are being hounded by other clans about arranged marriages for you and we can only keep them at bay for so long. Basically, if you don't decide to marry Sora or find someone else quickly then we might have to arrange a marriage for you."

"I-I am serious but we have only been dating for a month or so. Marriage hasn't even crossed my mind."

Sona answered her parents with a troubled tone as i sat in my chair with a plain expression not giving anything away.

"So then become engaged and if it doesn't work out then call it off between yourselves but we can keep it a secret until you find someone if that's the case."

Secora was now sounding like she was pressuring Sona into making the decision.

"Ok! I'll marry him but we'll do the ceremony when he can transform back."

"Great! How long then?"

Both Lord and Lady Sitri turn towards me with starry eyes.

{Sora will be able to transform into a male again approximately 2 days after the rating game with Rias Gremory. But the training he/she has done has slightly quickened the process so their is a small chance he could transform back during the fight.}

Zirnitra spoke up for me and the parent seemed satisfied. They called over a Butler and whispered something to hi.  
We sat in silence until he came back minutes later with two small blue boxes. Lord Sitri placed the two boxes on the table and passes one to me and the other to Sona.

"These were my parents rings, our rings get passed down every other generation so we will pass our rings to your kids. We will know confirm your marriage to the public and start planning the wedding, it'll be three days after your Rating game."

We both opened the boxes as Lord Sitri spoke to us happily. In the centre of each bow was a ring, mine was a silver band with devil letter engraved in italics. Sona's was the same but held a blue jewel on top. I took the ring from the box and summoned a chain, i hooped it through the ring and tied it around my neck.

"Thank you, i would wear it but i doubt it would fit me like this."

I bow my head as i thank Sona's parents as Sona sat next to me speechless. She bowed at the same time as me.  
Her parents then up and left the room to go and settle details and tell the underworld, i guess. I stand up from my seat and poke Sona's shoulder and recieve no reaction. I poke her again a few times and still nothing, i shrug my shoulders and go outside to start my training. Three weeks left to train before i could show off my moves and be married. I wonder how the school will take it as well as me being female at times. Also there is Saji, i wonder how long he'll cry for.

I spent the next two and a half weeks training by myself. I mastered two new artes and a new mystic arte which will win us the rating game, hopefully.  
Claiomh Solais and now taken to me and i receive no backlash from it and it also surges some holy energy through my body as i hold it and the magic lasts for an hour after i have finished with the sword. The limit is only the hour, i can use it as much as i want in that hour with no problem. I was able to make myself some light spears, my personal light spear was a silver coloured spear that had the centre cut out. I could also create up to three of them and barrage with it. I had strengthened my water and ice attacks with Great Deluge, the water became more accurate becoming stronger and ice now covered a larger area.

I have also unlocked a layer of touki to cover me when i deploy my wolf ears and tail. I practiced with both sides of balance breaker and have got my operational time up to a week, i had learned from Zirnitra that most of his possessors only got one side of the balance breaker. Only one got both sides before me and he was his very first possessor and was unknown to the three factions. The final ability i learnt was to create a tremor when i kicked the ground with the heel of my foot. I think it got it up to 4.7 on the Richter scale, it's getting there.

For the remaining half of the week, i oversaw and trained with her peerage to get a hold of their styles. Sona's bishops also taught me reverse magic which was good but it came with a decent backlash. The two pawns were training with Yura to learn martial arts, i joined in with them and took all three on and won. I only just won though due to Saji wrapping his line around me, the others came at me quickly so i couldn't deal with the line until late on in our fight.  
I then had a one on one fight against Tsubaki in front of everyone. We were both similar fighters although my sword skills were more versatile and thanks to them i won. She beat me when it came to magic but i won everywhere else.

The last day consisted of us going through a selection of strategies we could take and who we each compliment.

"Information has been passed round between me and Rias by Azazel. Most of it is vague thanks to Sora not saying a lot about his training but there are things we do finally know. Hyoudou-kun has reached his balance breaker but he doesn't have a long operational time so we will have to be careful, Kiba-kun has also redone his swordsman skills so he could be slightly stronger or fight in another way. Thanks to Sora, Koneko-chan has come to terms with her power and is now using Senjutsuu so our presence can be seen but luckily enough Sora can use it too. This is all we know."

The strategies continued even after i fell asleep.

* * *

It was finally the day of the battle. We, Sona's peerage, had gathered in the magic circle that had appeared in the Sitri castle. Everyone bar me was wearing the Kuoh academy summer uniform, i was wearing black t-shirt and skinny jeans. I had also tied my hair up into a pony tail. I had also already summoned my gauntlets and boots. We were seen off by Lord and Lady Sitri as well as the butlers and maids. A blue light encompassed us and teleported us to a new place. After we reappeared somewhere new to me, i looked around to see a number of shops.

(Everyone, i, the Queen of the Lucifer group, Grayfia, will be carrying the role of arbiter in the 'Rating Game' between the Gremory group and the Sitri group on this occasion.)

During Grayfia's announcement, i started to take a walk around the area. I stayed in our area but after looking around i still couldn't tell where we were.  
I didn't really know that many places back where i lived. I knew my house, the school, the convenience store and the pet store was.

(In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will watch over the battle between these two families. It's a pleasure to be here. To get right to the main topic, the battlefield for today is the department store within the neighborhood of the school 'Kuoh Academy' that Rias-sama and Sona-sama attend, which has been prepared within a separate space as the game field.)

Department store near where we live? I really don't know much about where i live.

(Both groups have been transported to their respective bases. Rias-sama's base is located on the east side of the second floor, while Sona-sama's base is located on the west side of the first floor. In order for pawns to promote, please go to your opponent's bases.)

Opposite sides and different floors. Sounds like a fun and rather tight arena, close combat fights then unless we are allowed to destroy the scenery. Probably not because we could cause the place to collapse.

(This time, there will be special rules. Documents on this have been sent to each group, so please check them. A single bottle of the healing item 'Phoenix Tears' has been provided to each team. Furthermore, the time to strategize before the battle is thirty minutes. Contact with the opponent during this time is forbidden. The game is scheduled to start after thirty minutes. Then, let the strategy time begin.)

"Sora!"

I heard Sona call my name and i turn round and run to her and the others.

"I know you are bored right now and just want to fight so i'll tell you what you will be doing and you can go and ready yourself. You don't need to know this plan."

"Sounds good to me, dear."

"...When we start you will be the vanguard with Saji and Nimura, if you come into contact with Issei then leave him. We aren't allowed to destroy the department store but we can make some light damage. When it becomes endgame, i'll need to to go to the roof."

I nod my head and walk away from them. It was nice to be saved from long talks about strategy, she must of noticed me fall asleep the last time she spoke about strategies. I left the room we were in and moved to the hallway where i could see the central plaza and i sat down on the ground.

'Zirnitra. What's the state of Overlimit now?"'

{You have maxed out the possibilities of Overlimit. You can stay in Overlimit for 5 hours straight or you can have ten minutes where you can perform rapid mystic artes.}

'Let's go with the 5 hours for today.'

"Overlimit!"

The windows shatter around me as the wind shoots out from my body and i gain a gold aura.  
I then blank my mind and concentrate to activate my Touki and when i open my eyes i have now gained a new layer of aura. White then gold.  
Now that i had got myself ready, i stood up and walked into the plaza and looked around the area. There were three floors and the roof. The first floor holds furniture stores and electrical appliances as well as kitchen equipment.

{5 minutes. It would be best to go back to Sona and the others.}

After hearing the time from Zirnitra, i walk back to the others. When i enter i see them all relaxing as Tsubaki and Megumi sharpening their swords.  
They all turn to me as they feel my presence filling the room.

"Sora, you seem to be ready."

"I sure am, Sona. I'll give you the details on what i hadn't told anyone else. The white aura around me is Touki and i got it through Senjutsuu, i'm pretty sure

Koneko hasn't got it yet. The gold aura is my Overlimit and I've perfected it so it lasts for 5 hours or a constant 10 minutes of mystic artes which will weigh me down a little but it would be best for artillery type attacks."

"Is there anything else you want to tell us?"

"The mystic arte is light based so it'll destroy the enemy. My two new artes are combination artes which i didn't know before, i doubt i'll use them though. There is also a power that i kept quiet about and that is my ability to use Holy magic."

"How? Has it got something to do with Claiomh Solais?"

"That's correct Sona. As long as i have Claiomh Solais out and in my hand, i can use Holy magic as much as i like. When i dismiss the sword, i can use holy magic for an hour before it disappears without a limit."

(It is now time to begin. Furthermore, the time limit for this game will be a blitz-style of three hours. Then without further ado, game start.)

"Everyone, you know what to do. Let's move out."

I set off first with Saji and Nimura just behind me. We went straight to the third floor as the others split off and went in different directions.  
As we walk along the third floor i look off the balcony to see the two bishops standing in the central plaza with a holographic Sona.  
Shinra went to the basement/car level with Yura and Megumi and the actual Sona moves up to roof level. I feel her presence disappear for a second before i feel it again. From the third floor balcony, i saw Issei and Koneko move along the second floor. I point them out to Saji and Nimura and we move along our floor to get just above them.

"We are going to have to move quick because Koneko will notice us."

They nod to me and follow closely to try and mask the aura of the three of us. It took us a minute of being careful to finally be right above them.  
Saji tied a rope to the balcony and swung down as i jumped down to the second floor and caught the balcony to lift myself up.  
When i got up i saw Issei recoil back from a kick to the gut from Saji. Nimura drops down from Saji's back and stands to his side.  
Koneko goes to help Issei but i launch a beam from my fist to cut her off.

"I can't let you help them Koneko. Let's see how much stronger you have got."

I catch Koneko's attention and move away from the others and give us all room to fight as Koneko follows me.

{It seems like Issei has a countdown before he can go into balance breaker.}

I turned my head quickly to see Issei trying to dodge attacks from Nimura and Saji. They were pushing Issei back easily but Issei was still able to get some punches off but they all seemed to hit Nimura and tire her quite a bit.  
She took three punches from him before starting to tire.

(One of Rias Gremory-sama's Bishops has retired.)

"Cerberus Strike!"

I catch Koneko off guard as her concentration shifts to thinking about whether Asia or Gasper was taken out.  
It was probably Gasper. I hit Koneko with two punches before knocking her back with a final one.

(One of Sona Sitri-sama's Pawns has retired.)

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Nimura lying on the ground with her body becoming blue particles and Saji continue to fight against Issei.  
I could feel the power in Issei start to rise so i am pretty sure that he is about to go into his Balance Breaker.

"Saji, be careful. Issei will go into Balance Breaker soon."

Then out of the corner of my eye i see a fist covered in white spirit energy come towards me.  
I dodge it but only just and i dropped to the floor and swiped at her with my leg knocking her down.  
I cover my fists in spiritual energy and grab hold of Koneko's leg and drive my fist into her stomach.

"Come on Koneko. You've gotten stronger the only thing you lack now is speed, improve that and you'll easily be stronger than the others."

I reel my fist back as i'm in a crouching position with my left hand holding Koneko down despite her new sluggish form due to my spirit punch.  
My fist then starts to glow blue as a black spectral cape forms on my back.

"Dhaos Blast."

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker.]

My fist connects with the floor just in front of us and explodes forming a blue sphere to envelop us and deal damage to Koneko in the form of spirit energy.  
When the sphere disappears, i let go of Koneko and see her limbs turning into blue particles.

"You are a lot stronger Koneko, keep at it."

I jump back from Koneko and turn towards Issei and Saji to watch their fight.

(Both of Rias Gremory-sama's Rooks has retired.)

(Sona Sitri-sama's Knight and one of her Rook has retired.)

...That was quite lucky to knock both Xenovia and Koneko out at the same time.  
I kept my attention on the fight between Issei and Saji for a little while longer. Saji was now sending punches at Issei that were covered in light, each punch made him considerably more tired but i could tell that the punches were dealing considerable damage to Issei. Then they both sent a punch at each other at the same time. Issei's punch connected with Saji's face and Saji's punch just connected with Issei's chest making a slight crack in the armour. Saji dropped to his knees but his arms held onto Issei even when his body started to turn into blue particles.

"Well done Issei .. i think, you barely even beat him and he hasn't even unlocked his Balance Breaker. You seriously need to train more."

I kick down into the ground to cause a tremor and i jump from the second level to the first.

(Sona Sitri-sama's last Pawn has retired.)

We have now lost four compared to their three. I moved through the central plaza and made my way past the two bishops and ran behind the stairs between floors and masked my presence. I also knelt down to keep out of view and i watched the area to keep an eye on the Bishops, it wasn't endgame yet so all i can do is watch and take on fights i can win easily or strike and run. A minute or so passed before Issei appeared in his armor, i also noticed that one line was still connected to Issei. The end of the line was just behind the two bishops and it was connected to a blood bag.

{They are forcing him to become weak and make him retire. It's a good strategy.}

That's what Zirnitra said but it wasn't to my liking, i would of preferred to beat him senseless to make him retire but that's me i guess. Shinra then appeared and stood next to the two Bishops, she ran past me so i should be good to stay here. I felt more presences arrive on the scene and saw Kiba join Issei. I felt more presences but they weren't here .. yet. I gave up watching this situation and moved to the roof and joined Sona, she welcomed me with a smile.  
I looked towards her to see her mouth moving but nothing was coming out, is she speaking through the hologram and unconsciously moving her lips.  
A white pool started to form in front of me and i stuck my right hand over it.

"Holy light of Protection! Shine down and destroy the darkness! Claiomh Solais!"

The silver holy sword slowly rose out of the white pool and i took hold of the grip and the white pool disappeared.  
I could then feel the holy power run through my body.

"Sona.."

"What is it Sora?"

"Can i end the match now? It may cause slight recoil but the girls can defend from it especially because they are bishops and a queen."

"Are you sure it'll defeat them?"

"Of course. It's three moves of pure holy power dealt by me and Claiomh Solais, it's strong enough to deal with most Ultimate-class devils."

"Ok .. Do it."

Sona put her hand to her ear to speak to the others, i wonder why i wasn't given one.

"Girls, as soon as you see Sora put up a defensive barrier. Drop the image of me."

Sona nods to me and i jump and smash through the glass on the roof and fall through the air.  
I drop the sword and connect my foot with the pommel and ride the sword down.  
All their eyes turn to me as i drop from the sky.

"Radiant Destruction."

My sword connects with the floor and oozes a white pool across the ground and explodes causing smaller holy explosions to form around me and the others.

(Rias Gremory-sama's Knight and Bishop has retired.)

(One of Sona Sitri-sama's Bishops has retired.)

It seems the attacks was stronger than i expected if it broke through their defense.  
I step off the sword and take it in my hand. I face the remaining opponents which was Rias and Akeno with Issei who was struggling on the floor.

"Even if i didn't do this now, Issei would be out in a minute thanks to Saji. So know this Issei, the one who beat you was Saji, not me."

Slash!Slash!Slash!Slash!  
I slice in front of me with Claiomh Solais.

"Radiant Wave!"

Four thick lines of white then appear from where i cut and flew towards my opponents.  
Issei quickly stood up and took the hits causing him to drop to floor. His balance breaker disappeared and he started to cough out a lot of blood as his body was severely burnt.

(Rias Gremory-sama's pawn has retired.)

"I think i'll end this now."

I covered my left eye with my right hand, my eye flashed and a blue aura. Both of my gauntlets then morphed into black claws, i took my right hand from my eye to show it shine a brilliant blue. I clawed in front of myself four times causing blue cut marks to appear and they go right through Rias and Akeno. The first two destroyed their clothes and the last to formed three 'X' shaped wounds on their chests. The blue aura disappeared from my gauntlet and i picked up my sword and jumped into the air bringing the sword over my head.

"Divine Conqueror."

I drop down again and crash into the ground with my sword causing the ground underneath Rias and Akeno to break apart and send energy up through the cracks causing damage to the two girls. The energy carries the two girls a few metres into the air and when the ground reforms the energy slams the two girls into the ground. I move from my position and slice both girls once and appear behind them as a the background becomes pitch black and a full moon appears with the two girls in the centre. I sheathe Claiomh Solais.

"Lunar Requiem." /I know Lunar Requiem is another mystic arte but i use the moon part as an extension./

The moon breaks in half and shatters sending pieces into both girls.

(Both Rias Gremory and her Queen have retired. Sona Sitri-sama is the winner.)

As we are teleported from the battlefield, i dismiss Claiomh Solais but keep my new claws and boots.  
We are teleported to a hospital room. I notice that i'm in a room with Koneko, Yura and Xenovia so i come to a conclusion that this is the Rook room.  
I leave the room quickly and leave the hospital. Both my gold and white aura has disappeared and i am greeted by some Nobles.  
They congratulate me on winning and ask me about the power and sword i used. I didn't bother to tell them anything and walked to the fountain in front of the hospital and sat down. I sat there for a few minutes with my eyes closed before i sensed two people approach me. As i opened my eyes, i saw Sirzechs and Sona making their way towards me. I looked behind them and saw the whole of Sona's peerage following behind them and there was also Rias with her peerage.

"Yahoo Sora-chan."

Sirzechs called out to me with a cheerful grin and was holding a small box.

"Hey. What is it?"

"I just came to congratulate you and give you this medal."

Sirzechs passed me a box, i opened it to see a medal attached to a string of silver loops.

"Thanks i guess."

I took the medal out and hung it round my neck, it went well with the ring.

"Sona-chan, haven't you and Sora got something to tell the others?"

Sirzechs looked at us with a growing grin and Sona came over to me and stood by my side.

{Sora, you can be a male again now. I set your clothes back to your normal.}

I felt my clothes loosen on me and my boots shift from a large heel to a flat bottom and my body is covered in a black light.  
When the light disappears i am back in my male form. I take the ring from the necklace and put it on my finger, it fit perfectly.  
I looked to Sona and smiled, then she addressed everyone.

"In three days, we are getting married. You are all invited."

Rias' face pales as Saji and Issei gain confused faces. The others look happy and Koneko gains a jealous look.

"To who?"

Saji was the one who asked this as he started to get jealous.

"To me."

I answer in a plain deep voice. Oh how i missed being like this, i feel more relaxed even though i'm uptight like this.  
Saji and Issei both get extremely jealous and Saji becomes upset.

* * *

I spend the next two days being fitted for a suit for the wedding. They were putting me in a silver suit just because of my hair.  
My brown eyes stood out well and they were the first thing i noticed when i looked in the mirror while i was being fitted.  
My hair was also slightly longer as well but it was barely noticeable. I had spoken to Koneko a lot about it and she was a little upset but i brightened her up when i said she had no reason to feel that way. My reason was Devil wife and Youkai wife, i could technically have it as animal and human marriages so it's different. Sona knew how i felt about Koneko so she said she would allow it and only her. So there was that but the others were acting strange around me, especially Rias. The others were a bit upset with me because i beat them in the rating game, Akeno was a bit pissy because i used holy power to defeat them. Rias was really annoyed, especially at the fact that i was marrying Sona.

The wedding went exactly as it was planned and it was exactly to my expectations, terrible. I hated it, speaking to all the nobles and being the centre of attention was both terrifying and annoying. Sona had to flick my nose multiple times throughout the night to calm me down and to keep me from being mean and rude to the nobles. There was one thing i learned from the evening and that was that i automatically became a high-class devil due to being married to one. Attached to that was another thing, when you become a high-class devil you get your own evil pieces. This didn't always happen in these cases because low-class devils could have automatically become high-class devils without the power so it would be stupid but due to the Rating Game i was given silver evil pieces by Beelzebub. I already knew that i was only going to participate in Rating games as Rook or Knight and never really as a King. Maybe once or twice at special events so i already had my pieces down on who they would be. That night was fun and unexpected, i knew what normally happened but i didn't expect Sona to be up for it. Luckily she was, so we ended up having sex after i completely made sure that she was ok with it. The day after the wedding was our last day in the underworld. I spent it with Sona and her family and i was tormented a little by Serafall, she was jealous about both of us which was a little weird to understand.

* * *

When we got back, i sorted out all of the new clothes i was given into my room and told Gofannon about everything. As soon as that was done, the day was for relaxing so i went out and got my peerage. A full team of 15 and each piece was taken up by a wolf. When i was counted in it as the King, there was 8 males and 8 females. My Queen, two bishops, knight and four pawns were females. The other four pawns, two rooks and knight were males along with me. I gave my knights daggers and taught the Queen and two bishops some magic. They learn quickly due to already being so obedient to me.  
The bishops both seemed to be better with water and ice magic whereas the queen used both fire and lightning.

The wolves didn't really have their own names but i had given them different color collars so they went by their colours.  
The Queen was Sky Blue (Sky), Bishops were Pink and Yellow, Rooks were Brown and Black, Knights were Red and Blue. The pawns were Green, Purple, Grey, White, Indigo, Lilac, Crimson and Silver.

* * *

**There is the rating game down, i feel like i made the strategize time a cop-out.  
Now all of my characters are married to Sona, i think that tells you guys something about her.  
Well, other than that there isn't much new in this chapter.**

**I'll see you guys in a day or so, Ciao.**


	15. Chapter 12

**Shorter than the last chapter but it was a good place to stop.  
It gets weird in the middle.**

* * *

Today starts off on two fronts. One for me and the other for Issei…I mean Asia. I only found out yesterday but Diodora appeared before Issei and the others once they got off the train and he proposed to Asia. He was also the reason why she got kicked out of the church so I understand the trouble they are going through and I have already told Issei that I'll pitch in to keep her safe. My problem was more directed to others than me, it was something that I was the centre of but the trouble would be on others. It's the first day back and I'm standing in my male form next to the teacher as he addresses our class. I could see Kiba and Saji in their seats waiting in anticipation.

"Ahem! Class … There is something new that Okami-san has to tell you. Please don't freak out."

Freak out?! You kinda make it feel like they will, especially when you said 'Ahem!' it's like you are afraid yourself or maybe you don't believe me …. I mean I showed all the teachers before so maybe he is still trying to understand it.

"Everyone! Not only am I a boy but I am also a girl."

My statement … rather abrupt but it stated what they needed to know. The black light enveloped my whole boy in front of the class and my clothes changed along with my body. As the light faded, I was standing in front of the class as a female in the girl's uniform of Kuoh Academy. The boys in the class just stared at me with open mouths and the girls took sides in their reaction. Some were jealous and I swear that some even clicked their tongues. Others though that I was really pretty and that I could beat Akeno or Rias depending on my attitude, and with how my attitude changes then I might be above them. Damn being a friendly woman. And on instinct I did what girls do best … unconsciously play with a boy's heart. I gave everyone a large smile and tilted my head to the side.

"Please look after me!"

If I remember correctly, then if this was an anime or manga then there should be a pink background behind my head with flowers spinning around. As I looked at the guys, I knew that I may cause a problem in the future. I looked towards our teacher who was holding a light blush like all the boys in the room, even Kiba which surprised me. I left the front of the room and went to my seat next to Kiba. As I sat down I undid one of my buttons due to the heat and sat in my chair confused as I saw the boys around me covering their noses.

The first few lessons passed quickly and as the first break came I left the room to go talk to Asia and Issei. When I get to the room I see Issei in the corner of the room with Asia, Xenovia and Irina. I didn't expect Irina to be here, let alone being in our uniform. I knocked on the door as I entered the room, the people I came here for turned around and Issei shouted out my name in surprise.

"Sora!"

"Hai! That's me Issei-kun, how is Asia doing?"

As I walked into the room all eyes were on me. The girls were complaining about Issei and were saying that he may infect me so I took my stand there and then.

"Girls! Don't worry about me if he does anything perverted then I'll make sure he can't use his dick … anyway you all here know me anyway."

The girls look pleased but turn to a confused expression at the end. Issei answers their questions for me.

"This girl is Okami Sora. The Wolf Prince."

I turn back into a male for a few seconds before reverting back. Shocked faces filled the room but I didn't have time for it so I turned my attention back to my fellow peerage and Irina.

"So what's up guys?"

The three devils in front of me just pointed at Irina as the bell rung to start lessons again. As I was leaving they said that all the information will be given in the ORC after school.

So once school had finished I made my way to the ORC to find out what the whole deal was. As I walked down the corridors with Kiba, I heard over and over a new nickname I had been given 'The Silver Goddess'. It became silver beauty at times but Goddess was the more popular one and it seems that I have definitely become the most popular girl in the school which got on the nerves of Issei. When it came round to lunch, Kiba and I met up with him and the others to eat our food in the cafeteria and I was stared at the whole time. Issei was unhappy that I was the top male in the school and that I was also a 'bishoujo' … though I think the reason behind that is a perverted one, actually I know the reason is a perverted one.

Upon arrival in the ORC, we all said our greetings to each other and waited for Azazel to get here before we started. We didn't have to wait long as he arrived a few minutes later; he never stays long so I can guess he is just a teacher so he can be our adviser. I was surprised to see Sona with him and also that she decided to place herself on my lap as Irina addressed everyone. It was a Yuri wet dream … for me anyway. I may be a happy pervert but hopefully it can be controlled.

"Yes! Everyone! Well, there are people I'm meeting for the first time but most of you I have met before. My name is Shidou Irina! Church…. No, I came here to Kuoh academy as a messenger of the angels!"

'Zirnitra … take me away from here.'

{Alrighty!}

On Zirnitra's word I find myself falling asleep.  
I now find myself standing on a cloud next to Zirnitra as he is lying down next to me.

"So you brought me here."

{I sure did Wolfy. Wanna play?}

Zirnitra turned over his front left claw and a rainbow coloured ball appeared in his hand. My attention focused onto it completely and I kept eye contact with it not blinking. What felt like an hour passed by before Zirnitra threw the ball and I immediately chased after it. Once I picked up the ball I woke up, not a minute had passed by and Irina was still addressing everyone about why she was here. I opened my eyes to see the ball in my hand, I don't know how he did it but Zirnitra has a strange knack for what should be considered impossible. I heard him start to snicker as Irina started to talk to everyone again.

{You know that nothing that she is going to say will interest you.}

Zirnitra's voice fills my ears and I can't hear what Irina said. Zirnitra then continues to speak at the same time as Irina which breaks my concentration so I can't try to read her lips.

{It's nothing special. She was sent here by Michael as the angel representative.}

'Is that all?'

{You bet'cha Wolfy. A dragon doesn't lie to his master or mistress.}

Zirnitra's voice was filled with sarcasm. Why does he even bother if he plans to give it away from the off? This dragon is more of a pain than an atomic bomb.

'You ever gonna be normal?'

{You don't consider me normal? That hurts, Ojou-sama.}

I hate this dragon; I should shut him up somehow. Shame I can't seal him, his magic power is probably stronger than anyone we know. Is there a way to get rid of his existence but keep the power and the sacred gear? I'll have to speak to Azazel about this sometime. As Irina stops talking, everyone's attention turns to Rias as she brings in a cart that is holding cake and other snacks. Akeno then leaves the room with Asia, probably to make some tea. I feel tired … a black light falls onto me and I transform back into my male form. I'm the same person but the feeling changes, I feel completely different with Sona sitting on my lap when I'm a boy compared to being a girl. As a girl it feels like something normal but as a boy, it feels like paradise.

{If you like it so much then have sex with her.}

At first I thought he said it internally but I notice that everyone was looking at me. Sona looked at me with flushed cheeks and Azazel wore a look like he was proud of his son. I hope he doesn't treat me like his son, I wouldn't be able to live … although I could get rid of Zirnitra easier.

*Yawn*

Before anyone could say anything I yawn and break the atmosphere. I could feel my conscious slipping as I feel my head fall forwards upon closing my eyes. I held a small feeling of comfort before I left this world.

The next world or should I say Zirnitra's playground. The clouds once again, why clouds? He is a dragon so he can fly so there isn't that problem so why?

"Yo cretin. Why are we in the clouds?"

{Because it is really fluffy.}

"…Are you a little girl?"

Zirnitra was shocked by my statement … or playing along.

{No way. I would rather be gay than a little girl.}

I don't think I will ever be able to understand this dragon, I don't think I want to understand this dragon. He has gone from picking on me and others to have gone crazy. His craziness seems to be coordinated with my training, the more training I do the crazier he becomes. I don't think it's safe to continue training without a way to shut him up, I wonder if there is a sleeping pill for dragons.

"I will kill you."

{Already dead.}

"Exorcise you."

{You're a devil. You'll probably kill yourself.}

"Resistance due to Claiomh Solais."

{I am a part of you. Exorcising me will cause you considerable pain and possibly kill you.}

"Right now, I am willing to take that risk."

{…Well then. You are boring.}

"When haven't I been?"

{…I guess you are right.}

Silence. Clouds passed us by as there was no sound occupying the place until snorts appeared at random. Zirnitra had fallen asleep; he really does find me boring. I find him overbearing, he is just a pain and nothing else.

I sat down next to the dragon and started to wonder about everything that happened to me. This dragon has brought a lot of weird things into my life; I became a devil and got married at the age of 17. It's strange, dragons bring strange occurrences to those around them. There have been times where the world was at stake and our own lives were in the balance. I have also been brought out of my shell somewhat, I'm still antisocial but more lax with it especially with the ability to turn into a girl. One thing that is always in my mind is Abe Kiyomi, a monster hunter, both Sona and Rias have told me to be careful of her because I was a dragon and there was the chance that she could know I was a shape shifter. I have been at this school for a few months now and I don't think I have seen her once. All monster hunters would want to tame a dragon so why hasn't she approached me yet. Could it be my personality or has she not noticed me yet? That's highly doubtful, if she knows the presence of other animals and devils then she definitely knows I am here … with that why hasn't she approached Issei or Saji, they both have dragons in them.

This whole thought occupied me for the next day as well and became slightly troublesome. I was lost in thought and the class representatives were dealing with placements for the sports festival, when they called me name my reply was yes and what I found out later on would be that I said yes to volunteering to participate in certain events. Not just the male ones but also the female ones. I had to do each track race for both male and females, but I would be doing more female events that males. I would be participating in the Javelin, Shot put and all the jumps. The reason was that I didn't say no to it and the others though it would be best for me to do it even if I wasn't fully there. It's not like it matters, my only real opponent would be Issei and Xenovia but I am both a knight and a rook so I can easily win the running races and I should have more power than Xenovia because I use my fists rather than a sword … more often than not.

The rest of the week was constant training for everyone, a lot of our lessons became free and most people spent it doing training. Mine was seen as more severe than anyone else, I was wearing a full black tracksuit with a large rucksack that was filled with stones and I held 5kg dumbbells in each hand though I halved t-he bag when I was a girl. My days were uninterrupted; I was also allowed to spend all day on the track even when lessons were there mainly because I went straight to the track and had earphones in so none of the teachers or students got through to me. I would run for an hour before stopping for a short break and continuing again. The students called me insane for doing so much but it's really nothing, it's the only way to train myself now. I did this until Friday when I decided to take a break for a few days so I came to the ORC early and saw Rias and the others with serious faces, even Sona was here wearing a serious face.

"What's up?"

"Our next match has been decided."

Rias was the one who answered me but as I looked around the room I could tell who it was. Issei was looking rather angry and Xenovia looked like she was consoling Asia but that seemed like a weird thing to do for this situation.

"When do we get to beat his ass to the ground?"

"We don't know yet."

That's a bit of a pain, hopefully we won't have to wait long to find it out.

"Sona, do we have one soon?"

"No, our opponent isn't participating anymore so we have a rest. You'll be fighting for Rias right?"

"Definitely. It's a fight I can participate in; I won't miss something like that."

That's right. A fight is a fight no matter the opponent; I wouldn't miss one I could participate. Let's just hope it's sooner rather than later. The others didn't seem to hold the same opinion as me; they looked like they didn't want to go through it at all. It was a stupid thought process, you will always have to deal with it so cut it off at the head before it gets too far or becomes dangerous. With what I have heard of this I want to get it out of the way now and feel like contemplating assassinating him so there is no more danger from him.

The days pass by slowly as everyone concentrates on the sports festival but I choose to stay away from it for now. I have trained to the point where I can't be bothered anymore. The same goes for my peerages, I don't know how long it's been since I've gone there. The last time was when I found out that our next opponent was Astaroth, I even went to the student council room that day where I got nothing done. I ruined one document and got scolded by Sona, I think, the days hold no interest to me. I can now understand a ghost's life and why they would go around occupying objects or people, it's the only joy they can have until they pass on.

{It's been a week and a half Sora. You haven't been back there for a while and today you should go, even if you don't interact with them.}

"Fine."

So I go back, I don't really have the strength or would it be better to say ability to say no. I don't think I have answered no once since the start of all this training. Once I entered, I was met with worry and complaints. They didn't bother to say much after Rias looked into my eyes, the others were going to rant at me after Rias had finished her piece but as she was shouting at me for not coming she looked straight into my eyes and stopped. My eyes were a blank slate of brown, the black had gone leaving the brown to expand and fill what was left behind. I sat myself down as they started to talk about whatever we were here for. They brought a screen forward which had graphs on it.

It was graphs on the strength of the young devils and according to Azazel it had an anomaly, Sona's peerage. Sona was said to be in the middle of everyone in terms of strength and that she had no chance of beating Rias and her peerage even with me siding with Sona. There reason was that they were all heavy hitters with a healer, my presence was something that was underestimated. Azazel called me an 'Unknown', the fact that Claiomh Solais gave me the ability to control Holy energy despite being a devil has caused controversy above the nobles and other higher ups in the devils society. They want to use me as a lab rat so they can run tests and see if they can house Claiomh Solais and funnel out its energy to allow others to use holy energy and build up resistances to it. Luckily enough for me, both Sirzechs and Leviathan along with Lord Gremory and Sitri were holding them back but I was going to have to give a statement to the nobles as a part of the Sitri clan.

Back to the graph, the expected graph was meant to be Bael, Gremory, Agares, Sitri, Astaroth and then Glasya-Labolas but the graph was like this. Bael-Sitri, Astaroth, Gremory, Astaroth and then Glasya-Labolas. We were joint first with Bael due to what happened in our matches, both were due to fear. Bael was first because his fight completely crushed Glasya-Labolas, the new heir was said to be emotionally wrecked after that fight, Sitri was second because they were scared of me and the possibility that I could master Holy energy making me guess that they think I would revolt and try to either massacre the devils or make a new government. The old devils sure are imaginative, it's rather hurtful … it could be the presence of Zirnitra though I don't see why as he said he had been a part of the devil society a few times before and made good relationships with some of them but he was still seen as the head of the evil dragons. A whole load of bull really, he is only a conscious and has been for many a year so why would he start something now plus they should know that he is just a joker and likes to play pranks. A large scale civil war is not something that can be labelled as a joke in any way.

It went from bad to terrible for me soon after we finished watching the matches. Diodora Astaroth appeared in the clubroom.

"How are you doing? It is I, Diodora Astaroth. I have come to see Asia."

He appeared in the room with a fake smile that just oozed with lies. It instantly made me know that what he was going to say would be the rotten truth or a lie. The tension in the room rose on his entrance, the main offender being Issei but he was soon dwarfed as my aura started to leak out. My emotionless eyes were locked on Diodora as my body was covered in a black light, everything in the room become black. The walls and the furniture became black, you couldn't tell that the walls were made out of wood or the stitching on the chairs as the black light took over everything and looked like it created a film over the entire room. A grey square appeared next to me as Brutal Fang rose out of it and the square disappeared once I took it in my hand. My aura then started to put pressure on everyone as the room stayed silent pissing me off. Everyone bar Azazel, Rias and Diodora dropped to the floor but once I stood up my aura exploded and slammed Rias to floor while Azazel was made to drop to his knees like he was begging. My aura was different around Diodora, it was there to frighten him and freeze him in place and it was successful.

"What do you want?"

My voice was loud and easy to hear but it held no emotion at all. They only knew I was angry was because of my aura flowing throughout the room and soon to be the entire of the old school building as Sona came into the room with her peerage closely behind. They stood in the doorway as the black light started to flow out of the room and coated the walls. My aura didn't pass further than this room and when Sona took a step in to try and calm me her legs gave way and she dropped to the floor. Tsubaki then started to send icicles and bolts of lightning towards me as the others in the student council started to do the same but it had no effect on me, I had brought out Triumphant wall and was stopping their attacks easily. My gauntlets had also changed after performing 'Divine Conqueror' before they were a sleek pair of gauntlets with smooth claws but now the claws looked ferocious. Spikes jutted out of my forearm and were tinted silver, my hand also turned spikier as the claws became larger and sharper, each phalange was separated and was layered, the layer which covered the distal phalange was the largest despite being the smallest. They looked like real dragon claws as they were a murky white colour that looked like Ivory, this form also allowed me to use a non-physical wall. All I needed to do was hold my hand out and nothing would hit me, one of the balance breaker effects broke through probably due to my anger. I approached Diodora with my sword out raised above his left shoulder, I didn't feel angry but I wouldn't be like this if I was.

{Are you going to kill him or wound him? The others are asking you to stop.}

I turned my head to see the others staring at me in fear. Both Rias and Sona were saying something but no sound was coming out, they were too scared to make a sound. A feeling of self-hatred rose inside me and I started to feel sick.

'Zirnitra. Tell him to leave before I kill him, I don't feel good.'

The dragon doesn't say anything back to me but he does address everyone in the group.

{Astaroth, leave now before you lose an arm. I am having a hard time keeping him from killing you right now.}

Diodora just continues to stare at me in fear, now moving an inch.

{If you are going to stay here then I should start to describe how he wanted to kill you. There is mutilation, drowning, burning you with a cross and holy water or my personal favourite – hung, drawn and quartered. That was a good way to kill someone, weird use for a horse though.}

Without a word, Diodora quickly left the room through a circle and the black light started to die down. My gauntlet stayed on my left hand but brought the other one onto my right hand forcing Brutal Fang to disappear.

{Now Sora, you better get some rest. I don't want you throwing up anywhere.}

I felt a tug at my heart as my vision darkened and I fell to the floor in pain.

* * *

**Next chapter will be a side story to explain what happens next.  
****I want the next story chapter to continue on in the storyline so a side story will deal with the problem and i think another side story will be done.  
****Possibly on one that's already done, i was thinking of the one with Abe Kiyomi because of the reference but i am somewhat against it.  
****It's a weird chapter and a few different things happen, i hope the direction doesn't confuse anyone.**

**Ciao.**


	16. Chapter 13

**Pretty short chapter today but it leads to the end of this story.  
****Next chapter will be then end and it will be taken over by a new story i posted the first chapter to the other day.**

* * *

"Where am I?"

I started to look around the place I was in. It was bleak and endless, nothing to see for miles and my eyes were assaulted by the colour white. The walls, the sky and the ground were all white with no other color to see; even my own clothes had been changed to a white. It was eerie and felt strange, it somewhat resembled purgatory to me but I hadn't died … at least not yet anyway.

{Sora, you are awake.}

I saw the familiar black dragon appear before me but at only half the size.

"I am. What happened and why are you that small?"

{You got angry and nearly killed Diodora Astaroth along with both Sona and Rias coupled with their respective peerages. After you regained your senses with my help your knees gave way and you collapsed while coughing up blood.}

"Then my body is…?"

Zirnitra shook his head from side to side in a playful fashion.

{It's in the best hospital in the Underworld that is a part of the Sitri clan. You were moved there after you had stopped coughing up blood which you had continued to do for a while after collapsing.}

"Then what is wrong?"

{Your anger as a male is insane and for some reason is directly link to your life force. Your life force fuels your anger and makes you angrier and angrier at the cost of your life shredding the amount of time you have left to live.}

That's crazy, how could something like that happen? Anger fuelled by life, it makes absolutely no sense to me.

"Then what can we do?"

{I only see three ways and they all have chances of early death, early being a wide range in this case.}

"The ways?"

{First off there is the one which is to end your life here and now being the simplest option. Secondly there is to just leave you and let you be enveloped by anger and possibly kill everyone and yourself in the match against Diodora.}

"…The last option?"

{That is the hardest and the one I am leaning to but it splits into two paths. The main point to it is that you have to stay as a girl for either a long time or forever. We could kill off your male side and alleviate your anger but it wouldn't get rid of it, your anger would still be fuelled by your life force but not as strongly and you won't be angered so quickly. The other side is to stay as a woman for a long period of time while I work with the spirits of the animals inside you to try and change the personality of your male side and hopefully deal with the problem. The end result will still have an anger problem but less severe.}

That's a pretty hefty thing to do.

"Any repercussions for the last idea?"

{Yeah. If we are to change your male side then your body will be under a bit of stress and you will tire easily, a normal day of school might even tire you out but you will keep your strength but no balance breaker because I will be too occupied. The best thing for you to do, if we were to start this option, is to lead a normal life and take up reading. It would be better if you read books on animals so you can learn about more animals bringing more spirits to help out.}

"That seems like the best option so what's the catch?"

Zirnitra gave me a solemn look before replying to me a moment later.

{Your male side could die in the process and possibly your whole being. It will be like a dangerous surgery that lasts for week's maybe even months plus there isn't a 100% that it will work. It is around 50/50 to honest but I am willing to take the chance to get you back to before.}

Zirnitra's voice was full of emotion, this was the first time he seemed genuinely wary of something. Even against Kokabiel he wasn't that bothered and knew we would win one way or another even as we entered Titan's wrath, he wasn't that worried but now he is. It brings everything home and how troublesome this actually is but what can I do. The first two options are out of the question, I can't afford to leave the two peerages or my own let alone Sona now that we are married. The question is which option I should take for the last way.

It doesn't really matter that much to me because either way I can still reproduce and make a child as long as I can have her blood but then it is on Sona. What me does she want? Who I am or the male body of me. I guess I'll speak to Sona first.

{When you feel your body starting to be pulled away, allow it. You'll be brought back to your world and in your female form. I'll start getting ideas together for if they choose to keep your male form plus I will explain everything to them so just rest.}

He really is a good dragon when you put his cheekiness to the side. He truly does care about me even though he jokes around a lot, it must be his way of showing his love and changing according to the moment.

I then felt myself being pulled from behind and allow my body to be pulled away as my eyes close and open a moment later. My ears were assaulted by the beeping of a monitor which showed my heart rate, it was steady at least. Looking down to my body I could only see my arms as the rest of my body was under the sheets, I shuffled in the bed until I was sitting upright against the pillows which acted as a soft wall between my back and the cold bars of the bed's headboard.

After turning my head again, I see that no-one is in my room but I could definitely hear voices of people I knew from outside the room. I didn't need to be in this hospital room any longer so I took the tube from out of my arms and ripped the pads that were connected to my chest off and sat on the edge of the bed as beat on the monitor slowed down before turning into a constant bleep. I stood up from the bed and used a little magic to change my clothes into something more decent, a pair of black running shoes, slightly baggy black jeans and a black shirt which wasn't fully buttoned exposing some of my cleavage.

I felt the blood momentarily leave my head as I used my magic and stumbled slightly before grabbing the handle on the door to support myself. I opened the door slowly to troubled faces and confused looks from the doctors; I guess that means that I was male until I woke up alone in that room. Both Sona and Rias immediately came to my side and held onto my arms to keep me up, my legs felt like jelly but they were slowly returning to me.

"Okami Sora, you should rest. We haven't got the results on your tests yet."

"It doesn't matter doc. I already know what's wrong; the only thing that'll show up on the test is a fluctuation of my magic revealing a lack of life force. There is nothing that current medicine can do and I already have a way to deal with it, I'll just return home for now."

I take a step forward and find that my body is back to normal, both Rias and Sona let go of my arms allowing me to walk away. I started to walk down the halls of the hospital so I could stand in front of it for a while before returning home and as I left I heard one thing. "…Anger." That word came from the doctor's mouth, it seemed like he knew what was happening to me, I guess he will cover some parts of the situation for Zirnitra.

I found myself on a bench in front of the hospital ten minutes after leaving my room there. I had gingerly walked past everyone before without talking to them as they looked at me eagerly while sitting in the chairs of the waiting area on the main floor of the hospital. None of them had bothered to follow me thankfully leaving me to relax and take in a cool breeze that was almost non-existent here in the underworld. From now on, I'll be leading a normal life if you disregard what is happening inside my body and the people around me. I don't think this would take me away from being able to do contracts, I can still teach my kouhai anyway so it shouldn't be too bad.

I took my necklace in my hand and started to stare at it reminding me of everything that has happened since coming to Kuoh academy. It brought everything that was missing to my life, happiness, sadness, anger, laughter and trouble. My life before was kinda lazy, I would help pops out with his smithing and when I was free I would play games or read up on animals. There were also the occasional times that I left the house to see the birds in the park making friends with them. There is also the time that bank incident which made me a local celebrity and got me my job with the police, even if I was to drop out of school now I would have a job and it would then start to take up more of my time due to not being in school anymore.

There seemed to be many things to work around this situation but nothing seemed concrete or even eye-catching to me. Not one option looked better than the others making me confused, how could I be so stumped on something that concerns my own well-being. All the choices were grim in one way or another, mainly being death with my male side dying in all of them as a definite except the last where it is a 50/50 chance of it.

'Zirnitra, if my male side was to die then would people forget that I am a boy?'

{Well you would think that they'd forget over time if you are in a females body but in this case as soon as your male side dies everyone will forget you had one even yourself. There is one problem for this whole situation.}

'What would that be?'

{Due to your illness, it seems that you are unconsciously leaking your dragon aura and dragon slayers have caught wind of it. I think that the Khaos brigade has caught wind of it as well. The situation is looking grimmer by the second, your chance of living is slim.}

'…. So …. Should I go out with a bang?'

{..Huh?! You are just going to give in and let them kill you? Both Rias and Sona will risk their lives to save you even their peerages will do the same, heck probably even their families will as well. They can protect you when things get tough.}

'That doesn't matter to me anymore. It's not like I can do anything anymore let alone lead a normal life.'

{So you are giving up?}

'I might as well … enemies are going to be coming after me and if I stay with them then they'll be in danger from the Khaos brigade because of me, Issei and my kings because they are sisters of Maous. Plus the dragon slayers may catch wind of Issei and go after him too.'

{…..Ok then. At least you intend to die fighting.}

I drop my head and look to the floor. Small dark spots appear on the floor as tears start to pour out of my eyes and trickle down my face. It's way too early to die, my life was never even great in the first place. Was I destined to die young, destined to live a life of danger?

'Yeah, I'll take as many as I can with me. It'll help the others.'

{Then I'll exert myself. If you are going then I am going with you, I'll support you in Titan's wrath. If you die while in Titan's wrath then my soul will die as well. We can then meet again in the afterlife, there are people I want to protect just like you.}

'Thanks … buddy.'

We are now back at home and inside my room lying on my bed plotting how to end this.

'How should we do it?'

{With as a big as a bang that can happen. A hero's death.}

'Then we should hit them where it hurts the most, we'll need to attack their main base or an important one.'

{Sounds like a plan, I'll get to finding it. I'll be gone for a while to do so.}

I turn my head to look at the clock on my desk, it was nearly lunch and I was home alone. The others had gone to school rather reluctantly even though I told them I would be fine. I am bored though without Zirnitra so I might as well go for the remainder of the day so I walked to my wardrobe and put on my uniform.

I am still kind of iffy with wearing girl's clothes especially the short skirts that are so popular. It's weird that girls like them so much; I mean your legs get frozen. I left the house quickly and started to walk the seemingly long road to school, I took my time walking to school as I felt my stamina start to leave me when I walked my normal pace. It looks like I was taking baby steps as it took me two feet to get up a single step even though they were small enough to skip a step.

An easy ten minute journey turned into a half an hour trek and by the time I got to school the lunch break was over and class had started again. I slowly made my way through the hallways of the school passing by classrooms belonging to the first years that had their doors open. The stairs to my year's floor were a hassle to go up as I had little stamina left, I was getting worried. If I can barely get to school without falling asleep halfway through then how am I going to fight? I wonder if that what Zirnitra meant about helping, he would look after my body leaving me to concentrate on fighting.

Once I got to my class, I slowly opened the door and walked in dragging my feet collapsing as I got to my chair. My classmates stared at me in worry, both Kiba and Saji stared at me the worst. I saw Saji take out his phone and texted someone who I found out to be Sona at the next break in between our lessons, I was berated for coming to school and was told to go to the student council room after school and to which I couldn't resist as I hadn't the ability to.

When the end of school came, I waited in the classroom until everyone else had left. Both Kiba and Saji had stayed behind to take me to the student council room and when we did I was met with many familiar and upset faces which I found myself unable to look at. I turned my head once I saw them and looked straight to the ground. Both families of Sona and Rias were here along with Sirzechs and Serafall.

I knew the reason that they are here. They want me to rest, preferably in a hospital but what good would any of that do? I would end up putting everyone else at risk; the only thing left for me is to go out blazing. I listened to each of them scold and console me but didn't take any of it in, it would be best for them to forget about me now so they don't have to deal with my death.

{Sora, I have found them.}

'That was quick, where are they?'

{The place where nothing supernatural lives. The Sahara desert.}

* * *

**Here ends the penultimate chapter. The finale will be longer, hopefully breaking 6,000 words.  
As my first story it got me to learn how to write better and it's allowed me to find something that i love to do.  
I know my stories aren't the best but i want to thank you guys for reading my stories.  
This sounds like i'm am finishing writing forever or am going to die but i definately aren't it's too fun.  
Anyway, i just wanted to thank you guys here because this was the story that started my profile.  
It was a serious story but it's not what people liked from me. My new story will be taking over from this and will have a lot more seriousness than my other stories. King of Black flames has a serious storyline despite the jokes.**

**Anyway thanks for your help, Ciao for now.**


	17. The End

**Here is the end. Not as long as expected but hopefully you enjoy it and you find it a good ending.**

* * *

While sitting on a chair in the garden, I was staring into the sky looking at the stars knowing full well that it would be the last time I looked at the stars from this side. In a few hours' time I will be looking down on the world and hopefully guiding the people who brought me happiness to a joyful future.

First up will be Sona, she will be the most devastated by the events that will unfold. My fiancé that I neither deserve nor am worth, a shame that I wouldn't even get the chance to try and be worthy. I am yet to fight by her side properly, the only time was that pathetic squabble against Rias and her peerage. A fight without death seems hollow to me, their needs to be a decent outcome. Working as one with the police to subdue criminals fulfilled me more than the Rating game did.

Second is Koneko, a girl like me who had a troubled past and was also part animal. The relationship started poorly as you would expect with me being a wolf and her being a cat but we quickly bonded and became nearly inseparable, especially when Rias made Koneko move in with me. We fought together, trained together, relaxed together and slept together. Most of the time we would look like siblings but to us it was something much more, a shame that we could do anything about it.

Then lastly there was Rias, the other girl in my life. She wasn't there to the extent of Koneko and Sona but she definitely tried. Our relationship was rather poor despite being master and servant, it seemed in her case my rebelliousness far surpassed my loyalty to her. She wasn't a bad master, she just wasn't very good either. She was selfish and had the kind of character which I found weird and was possibly the complete opposite to myself.

Then there are the two honourable mentions in my life, or should I say the two males that acted like parents to me even if they both took on a father's role. Gofannon or Pops as I called him, was a burly smith that spent a lot of his day making weapons and only coming out to gather more materials or retire for the day. Despite this we still had a healthy relationship, mainly because I was in debt to him for saving me but more than that we got along well. He was someone I felt safe and secure with, even from the start. He was someone that made it hard for you to be dreary around, he just had a personality which kept everyone upbeat in one way or another much unlike Serafall Leviathan whose personality was over the top.

The last of the honourable mentions was Zirnitra, the dragon who looked after me and kept me safe. He acted like a teasing father and took each and every opportunity he could just to poke fun at me, yet despite all the annoying moments … like Gofannon I got along with him well even if it looked like we were arguing. He helped me in all aspects of my life, he taught me to fight and use magic and he also loosened me up. His personality made me more forgiving towards others, if their personality wasn't what I wanted I would snap or not talk to them. Zirnitra broke me out of that a year or so before entering Kuoh Academy.

Kuoh Academy was the place that changed everything for me. I met people who were like myself, I met people I could have fun with and above all I found two people I could live my life with. If I wasn't a supernatural existence would school of been the same for me? Maybe. I probably wouldn't have been as harsh to be people if I was a typical person, who knows what I could have been like without the things I have. The cornerstone of my life was something that would only have been there for around two years that was if I wasn't to die soon.

{Time to get ready, we will begin in 5.}

That was Zirnitra, it was almost time to end it in style. I would be attacking a Khaos Brigade Outpost in the Sahara Desert. I got up from the chair and entered the house, walking to my room quietly. It was the middle of the night and everyone else had already fallen asleep and luckily for me they were relatively heavy sleepers.

I changed into a black tracksuit with black hi-tops and left my room. I continued to move through the house with the intention of leaving without a word but I stopped once I saw the dining area, memories of eating as a family flooded into my mind making me remember the happy moments I had in these short few months. These days have shown me that something as little as a day in a lifetime can have a dramatic effect on many people's lives. It could be a good, bad or neutral effect on their life, the neutral effects tended to be in businesses where the good and bad tended to be directly in line with people's lives.

People were what moved the planet forward with new technologies. New products and theories would come out of nowhere and make an impact on the world causing it to move forward. It came in different ways and sizes, sizes being how you look at it. A small pill that can combat cancer or a world war, two things which are dramatically different in size but can save millions of lives in the future but there is a risk of losing lives to get it done. Everything good comes with something bad, whether it's a noticeable bad thing or not. There will always be a cost, nothing is ever free … nothing.

Taking a pad of paper from the side, I ripped off a page and took a pen starting to write down my last goodbyes. It's awful that I can't tell them goodbye to their faces but if I did then they would never let me go. I took the ring that was hanging round my neck and placed it on the piece of paper. I summoned one of my spare 'Brutal Fangs' and places it on the table.

I turned around from the table and looked up the stairs into the heart of the house and felt my heart start to tug.

"Goodbye … everyone."

Once the last syllable was spoken, Zirnitra teleported me out of the house and started to block the magic to stop anyone from following. We arrived on a large sand dune slightly to the north of the enemy outpost. Upon arrival, I felt changes in my body. I felt the swelling of Zirnitra's power inside of me picking away at the devil side, weakening it until it was nearly gone and then it all subsided. Zirnitra's power calmed down but still had control over me.

{Everything is set. Your pieces will be forcefully ejected and transported back to Rias and Sona, probably waking them up. I have left a note in 'Triumphant Wall' about our departures, Michael will be the first to know about us.}

"Alright, let's go."

I spread out both my devil and dragon wings while summoning my remaining two 'Brutal fangs' and charging towards the outpost using the flapping of the wings as an additional force to propel me forwards. Using the momentum I had built up, I put my swords out to the side and sliced through the two guards that stood at the entrance causing an alarm to sound as I broke through the first door.

Upon breaking through the door I arrived into a large open courtyard that had many level from where people could shoot or use magic from.

"**Intruder Alert! Inform the other bases and send reinforcements!"**

An alarm sounded through the outpost revealing my entrance to those who hadn't noticed me yet. Shortly after the loud alarm, multiple enemies came into the courtyard like waves. With the help of Zirnitra, I was easily able to cut through the enemies which were a series of low-class sacred gear users. My swords cut through them easily like butter and I came through the initial assault cut free but that didn't last long. As the magic users appeared along the platforms that were a level above me I summoned both the gauntlets and the boots from 'Triumphant Wall' and formed a indestructible glass wall in front of me that curved around slightly giving me protection from enemies that were directly north-east and north-west of me.

{Brutal Spiral!}

A loud monotone voice exploded from my gauntlets as I felt a power shift in my body. All the power shifted to my limbs as thrusters appeared on the back portion of my right boot. Ports then opened up all over my gauntlets and white smoke started to billow out and fill a small portion of the courtyard masking me from my enemies vision.

My legs then started to move on their own, I was forced to stand on the toes of my left foot as my right leg was raised and out to the side as the thrusters started up and sent me in a spin. The smoke that was pouring out of my gauntlets condensed and became sharp like a sword causing the smoke to disappear and white lines to circle around my body. I continued to spin round and around with each full turn sending the white spiral out from around me and slicing into my enemies as the continued spin started to create more.

The thrusters eventually stopped causing the condensed smoke to become smoke again but as I continued to spin round while slowing down the smoke formed a sphere around my body.

{Stick your swords into the ground. I can use them to explode sending my power out through them, activate your shield I do.}

I agree with him despite not wanting to. The sword means so much to me even though I made copies of it; it was a part of me. I put a lot of work into making perfect and to resemble myself.

I slammed both swords into the ground. One in front on me and the other was behind me; the swords shined a grey light before darkening and becoming black. The rest of the blade turned black as a dark liquid started to drip down the blade and onto the ground, the same was happening with the sword behind me. Once the liquid hit the floor, it started to arc around my and connect together forming a circle on the floor. Once the liquid hit each other, black bolts of electricity started to crackle around me and jolt up out of the ground.

{Do it now!}

As Zirnitra shouted out to me, a black dragon head popped out of my sword that was in front of me and opened its jaw wide. A black ball of lightning then started to gather in its mouth as the liquid circle started to disappear and collect in its mouth.

"Force Field!"

To keep myself safe, it wasn't the typical purple dome shield. This time it was a small purple sphere that manifested around me, it was much easier to control.

{Black Dragon Lightning!}

The dragon head in front of me reared its head as the lightning doubled in size taking over the head and exploding sending multiple jolts of lightning in all directions. The initial explosion caused the smoke sphere to disperse revealing me back to the enemies.

The amount of them had increased from before but that didn't matter as the lightning took out more than enough to reduce them to a fewer amount than was there before I was cloaked in the spheres.

"Force summons – Claiomh Solais and Great Deluge."

Without saying the chant, my two enchanted swords appear in my hands. Forcibly summoning them allows me to fight in an instant but they will only stay out for five minutes at most, no matter the amount of training I have. They also fuse themselves with my gauntlets making them change colour, my left gauntlet becomes an angelic white as my right gauntlet turns a sky blue. The blades then stick out from the gauntlet as if they came straight out from my knuckles making my forearms the grip and hilt.

'They will teleport to the table at home right?'

{Of course they will. Are you sure about giving them the swords though?}

'Of course, Great Deluge is the strongest water sword plus it's mine so Sona will look after it and it'll possibly turn into an heirloom or something. Heaven is the only place that Claiomh Solais belongs; it's too strong a sword for anything else.'

{If that's what you want then I'll do it for you.}

I quickly nodded my head as the purple sphere around me starts to breakdown making small octagons disappear one by one briefly leaving me vulnerable to attacks but they didn't come quick enough as enough of the sphere disappeared for me to charge out and attack.

The two swords worked perfectly together and their abilities were well-synchronized. The power of Claiomh Solais coupled with its holy energy tore through the devil enemies as the water magic from Great Deluge was able to speed up the attacks of the holy energy and was able to create a flood of Holy Water around me. Overlimit coupled with the holy aura I receive from Claiomh Solais keeps me safe from the damage I normally would have received from the holy power.

The whole outpost was cleared within seconds as the Holy water covered the place, coursing through corridors and soaking into the sand underneath us making the ground unable for the enemies to stand on.

I was safe for the time being. Zirnitra was keeping check on the area as he allowed me to take a minute to rest before more enemies would arrive; it was inevitable that more would come. They wouldn't allow me to get away with destroying a whole outpost and by myself at that.

{Get ready. I can feel a few high-class powered devils coming, there are a few ultimate class devils as well coupled with more sacred gear users.}

'Will they get here before the swords go?'

{You'll have around half a minute … They are here.}

On Zirnitra's word, hundreds of magic circles appear around me. Not one of them were the same as any other, they were all different. Some magic circles only brought a person as others brought multiple.

'…Well shit.'

{I agree. There is a solution to this, well kill as many as possible in the remaining time.}

'Just tell me!'

{Infuse all of your magic into the swords, including your Overlimit. It'll send the powers into an overloaded state but you'll get one attack so try to fuse two mystic artes together for the full affect.}

I see … two mystic artes. I got it, Indignation and a twin-sword multiple enemy Brilliant Overlord. That should clear out a lot.

{Concentrate on performing your Brilliant Overlord; I'll deal with the Indignation. Black Dragon Holy Lightning sounds like fun.}

And without a gap, dark clouds start to form above us in the sky with multiple black dragon heads emerging from the clouds. Black and white dots start to appear within the clouds and start to crackle around before crashing down to the ground like artillery fire.

I started to gather the remainder of my power into the swords as they rested by my side. Once it collected, I started to slash the swords erratically in all directions before starting to perform some flips to get additional angles. With each slash, a large white crescent would shoot out towards my enemies. As each shot hit our enemies, it would turn into a small blue bubble which crackled with electricity.

I crossed swords clanging them together to set off a chain reaction of explosions as the balls exploded sending additional jolts of lightning through the area and joining with the lightning bolts from the sky causing a cross effect leaving little room for the enemies to escape to.

The swords then disappeared a few seconds after clanging together. They disappeared through white and blue particles respectively.

'I see that it is finally time Zirnitra.'

{It's time to end this with our 'Perfected Titan's Wrath'.}

'We'll probably kill a few of them just by transforming.'

{That is true; we will still have the protection of Claiomh Solais for a while.}

I took a deep breath as a black cloud formed itself around me as my eyes gleamed a dark red sending a red flash of light throughout the area.

"_I, who is about to awaken am the Black Titan Dragon who ridicules what he is not.  
I have given up everything to become a martyr for my cause.  
Who cares about the 'Infinite' or the 'Dream', why should we fight for a selfish cause?_

_I am the Black Dragon of Torment, I choose to torture my enemies rather than obliterate them.  
And I shall sink you all to the depths of the eternal black abyss!"_

{True Celestial Titan's Wrath!}

The black cloud exploded as red turned to white. My whole body turned in on itself and imploded leaving a small black egg that was cracked floating in mid-air. It floated there for a second before dropping to the floor and breaking open.

Out of the egg came a pitch black portal from where a pair of skeletal claws came out and stamped on the sand sending a small shockwave sending the wave away from the cracked egg like a wave. A large skeletal dragon head followed closely after the claws with bright piercing white eyes. The body came next, it was a long line of rectangular bones which made up the spine as curved bones extruded out of the side forming the ribs. The movement of the bones sent out bone-like arrows hitting some of the devils causing them to exploding sending bone fragments all over the area forcing the other devils to retreat. The hind legs eventually came out of the portal along with the long tail which was the same length as the actual body making it span a total of 220m from head to tail.

The jaws of the skeleton open with a roar shaking the sand and causing the walls of the outpost to crumble and disappear as they broke from being unable to contain the skeletal dragon.

{It's been a while since I have had my body back. Let's go Sora!}

The portal then starts to pour out black liquid which collected around the dragon's claws and its tail. The liquid continued to pour out until it filled the nearby area connecting the four circles that were under the claws along with the puddle that had formed under the tail. The liquid then shot towards the centre and made a small condensed circle underneath the belly of the skeletal dragon before quickly shooting up in the ribs and exploding covering the bones in black sludge.

The black sludge then started to solidify as the portal began to close. The details then started to take place around the dragon, large spikes started to appear all over the dragon's body. Large spikes took their places along its spine and tail not even decreasing in size at the tip of the tail. Two large ivory horns then formed on top of the dragon's head as a black line forms in the centre of each white eye.

The last thing to form around the dragon's body was a scar that runs down the left side of its mouth. The scar was deep and allowed you to see the inside of the dragon's mouth.

{"This is the end!"}

A loud shout escaped from its mouth followed by a ground shaking roar.

'Why don't you have wings?'

{I'm a magic dragon; I only conjured wings when I was meeting other dragons. I don't need them to fly.}

We jumped into the sky and started to float as we looked down on our enemies. A barrage of different elemental attacks rocketed towards us striking us all over our body causing little to no damage but instead causing old wounds to open up.

{"Dimensional Nova"}

Above us in the sky, a crack forms and opens as a murky purple picture comes into view. As the sky continues to open, a large red western dragon enters the picture and veers its head towards the crack looking down on us. A small puff of smoke leaves its nose as a dark purple blob fills the lining of the crack stopping it from opening further. The purple blob then starts to thread over from side to side like a spider's web closing up the rift but keeping it noticeable.

{You may want to brace for the impact. This attack isn't really my own.}

'…What?!'

{Let's just say that I was the only non-god to be able to provoke 'Great Red'}

'…You fuc-'

A loud noise drowns me out as the purple blob is incinerated and flames start to pour out of the rift covering the sand below for miles. An eerie growl emanates from the dimension gap as a white sphere appears above Great Red before it is launched towards us.

{Dodge it now!}

Just as it was about to hit us, Zirnitra pipes up again and helps me move our large body to the side being narrowly missed by the white sphere. The sphere continues and hits the floor before bouncing up slightly and stopping nearly a hundred metres above the ground.

Our claw is brought up quickly forming a hexagonal shield in front of us that starts to expand covering our sides as well as above and below us.

{Here it comes. Only a portion of the 'Dream'.}

The sphere then collapses in on itself while emitting a bright white light than only continues to brighten. The light continues to brighten until it was enough to blind us if we didn't have the shield and the exploded causing an enormous white line to shoot through the sky. Anything within a mile of it was instantly obliterated leaving nothing behind, the white line that was caused continued to fly through the sky and continued to fly even past my vision.

There was now nothing around in a mile radius, a large portion of the sand was gone and the surrounding area was now becoming lower filling up the area beneath us with sand. The nova hit half of a nearby oasis causing it to flood and fill the area.

{….Ehehe….That was fun.}

Swoosh!  
A flurry of arrows fly by as we were struck a few times sending an immense pain through our body.

{Samael …. This isn't good …. It seems … like I'll be … leaving first … See you … in the afterlife … Kid.}

Our body starts to drop as our limbs start to fade away. Crashing into the ground underneath us I felt my bones snap from the impact.

I struggled to pull myself up but all I could do was raise my head as crimson and blue lights occupied my chest.

"My time is up too."

I then coughed sending blood all over my top as I felt a burning pain in the centre of my chest. The two lights then rose up with two chess pieces inside them, a knight piece in the centre of the crimson light and a rook piece in the centre of the blue light. They weren't standard pieces anymore as my powers had influenced them causing them to undergo a change. The Knight piece underwent changes similar to my Evolutio as it grew grey fur along with bright blue eyes, the rook piece grew a set of black dragon wings and each solid rectangular block which occupied the top changed and became spikes.

I then heard a small voice enter my mind; it wasn't something I had heard before.

'You have done well son. Your powers have fused with the pieces, the next knight will have your ability to shape shift but it is also linked with Claiomh Solais. The rook piece will make its possessor into a black dragon and give them a magic boost, they will also gain similar boots and gauntlets to the ones you used so you will be forever remembered. I hope to see you soon my son.'

The voice then disappeared abruptly … Son huh? It was my mother that spoke to me, the emotion behind the voice proved it. It was sincere and nice, it felt genuine.

The two chess pieces flashed a brighter light quickly before disappearing.

"I guess I had better change the letter."

I used the last ounce of magic and energy I had left to send a new letter back to my house.

A volley of arrows then came into my view as they were dropping from the sky.

"My time is up, I did as well as I could. See you world."

Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh!

The volley of arrows littered the ground around me while some had found their way into my body. Miraculously missing all of the organs.

"Boy, I will grant you one wish."

The voice came out of nowhere, it would seem that I was being delirious but I am going to die soon so I might as well humour myself.

"Fuse what remains of my spirit with Great Deluge. I want to be with Sona."

"Then Boy, that is what I will do."

I felt the last drop of my blood leave my body as my vision blurs.

Sona PoV

I woke up abruptly as I felt a large power fill the house but I didn't properly wake up until my shoulder were furiously shaken. When I opened my eyes I saw a distraught Rias, tears were flooding out of her eyes.

"Sona, he's gone!"

Rias shouted at while continuing to shake my shoulders. I turned my head to the side and only saw Shay lying in the bed next to her. Sora wasn't there, is he who Rias meant.

"Do you mean Sora? He never came to bed last night."

A blue light appeared in the edge of my vision followed by crimson light. Then two chess pieces appeared on Sora's desk. I blinked twice not believing what I saw; Evil pieces can only come out of the body in a trade, being forcefully pulled out or in death. Sora wouldn't let the first two happen but the third one didn't seem like something to happen to Sora, even with the disease he still had a while to live as well as a chance to pull through.

The two chess pieces were different, more animalistic. They rose up into the air and flew towards the door while emitting their lights catching Rias' attention.

"S-Sona … are they our pieces?"

All I could do was nod. I couldn't find any words to say, I was also having small problem breathing. Air just felt hard to come by.

The two pieces then passed through the door and we gave chase opening the door and walking down the stairs and into the kitchen where we saw an assortment of swords and a piece of paper.

As we approached, I could feel the power from the three swords. Holy Power, Water Dragon power and something I had felt only once, a power that helped me win my first official Rating Game. It was hard to believe and only got harder as I picked up the paper that was lying down on the table. I took several deep breathes before reading it out loud.

"Hey guys, if you are reading this then that means you have your chess pieces back. I'm sorry but you won't be able to see me anymore as I gave my life to cause considerable damage to the 'Khaos Brigade', there should be a story about the Sahara Desert soon. Anyway, I couldn't tell you before I left because you would have stopped me. I much preferred to go out in battle rather than suffer for weeks. I will always be with you … forever. The experiences I have been through and the times we have shared are something that I will cherish forever, even in the afterlife. I really appreciate how nice you were to me despite my attitude, even if I didn't show it I loved you guys for it … more than I had ever felt before."

I flipped over the piece of paper to see that there was more written on the back.

"In my body's absence, my spirit will still be with you. There are multiple changes to the things you see on the table, below will be details on that. I'll see you in the afterlife, I'm sorry. Sona … thank you, I love you."

Tears then started to cascade down my face. This was the first time I had cried in years, why did it have to be because of this. I continued to read what was written on the paper, not all of it was Sora's handwriting but was written from their perspective and didn't disclose who they were.

"I have left my most treasured sword to you. Whether you use it or treasure it is up to you."

Sora had left behind his 'Brutal Fang' and his ring to show that we were married. He hadn't even been my husband that long, not even a month and he was gone. As my tears started to dry up, I continued to read on out loud. The next portion was rather elegant and looked like it was written by a woman.

"I thank you all for looking after my son, I am lucky to have seen him before he died. Your chess pieces have been modified due to being a part of Sora. The knight piece has received his ability to shape shift as well as the great holy sword 'Claiomh Solais', please choose a worthy successor. The rook piece has also undergone a similar transformation; it will transform its next possessor into a black dragon similar to that of Zirnitra who also passed along with Sora. The Rook will also gain a magic boost; I hope you also pick a suitable taker for its power."

Sora's mum. It's a shame neither of us could meet her, more so for Sora.  
The next portion was the last and looked rushed but at the same time was surprisingly neat.

"Sora had one last wish before he died, 'To be with Sona forever'. I granted it to the best of my ability. The sword 'Great Deluge' holds the spirit of Okami Sora, there is also one last secret that I will leave to you to find out."

I quickly put the paper on the table and picked up the water enchanted sword in my hands and started to pour my magic into it. Nothing … nothing was happening. Rias quickly joined me and started to pour her own magic into it causing the sword to glow in dark blue light. Our powers resonated together with the sword and it transformed.

*Yawn*

A loud yawn came from the sword as it was transforming, I couldn't see it transform as a grey light blinded us while it transformed. Once the grey light disappeared the weight in my hands got heavier but softer as a small wolf pup appeared in my hands. Its fur wasn't the typical shade of grey for a wolf but it was lighter, it looked more silver. As it opened its eyes I saw something that reminded me of the boy we were missing. His eyes were a sky blue that looked identical to Sora's.

The wolf pup shook itself in my arms and let out a cute bark before raising its head, while a bell rang quietly. Partially revealed through the grey fur was a silver collar that had a gold bell attached, behind it was a small name tag shaped like a bone. Engraved on it was the word 'Sora'.

* * *

**Phew! This ending took a while to do, i started it straight after finishing the last chapter.  
I ended up doing four versions of it before coming up with this one. In my opinion, this was the best ending.  
Thank you guys for supporting this story and helping me out. I was able to create other stories and improve on my abilities.  
I know some people prefer a serious story compared to comedy which most of my other stories are but my newer story 'A Tiger's Emotions' is going to be a more serious story and won't even be a Harem so it's something a little different.**

**Thank you so much guys, i know it sounds like it's the final thing from me but i don't know how else to say thank you for your support.  
Anyway see you in my other stories. Ciao!**


End file.
